Chances
by angeljenz
Summary: A chance meeting brings a new woman into Santana's life...Can she move on and make this work? Quinntana.
1. Chapter 1

As she rolled over Santana could feel the makings of a really bad headache beginning to take hold, the room was spinning and her vision was hazy.

She glanced at the other side of her bed and through the haze she spied a naked body lying next to her she groaned and rolled onto her back…. what the hell was I thinking? she thought angrily to herself.

Slipping out of bed so as not to wake the sleeping woman beside her she made her way to her bathroom. The cold water she splashed on her face was refreshing but painful at the same time, refreshing as it cleared her head a little but in the same time painful as it _cleared her head a little_ and thoughts of the previous night came flooding in with every drop of water that hit her. "How much did I drink, how did I get home and most importantly who the hell is in my bed!" she thought.

Santana knew she had to make her way back into the bedroom to get ready for work but wasn't quite sure what to do with little miss naked, could she get dressed and sneak out….BAD idea it was her own frigging house. She would have to wake her up and get her to leave.

She slowly turned the door handle knob and winced as the door creaked when she pushed it open. Little miss naked stirred and rolled over snuggling back into the white sheets. Santana was pleased to see that even in all her drunken glory she at least still had good taste in women. Little miss naked was tall and athletic with flowing dark hair, Santana's eyes made their way down her body and flashes of the previous night's sex came with every inch she covered.

"You can look _**and**_ touch you know"

Santana was startled by the sudden voice in her room and wondered just how long little miss naked had been awake and watching her ogle her body. Shit say something she thought

"Hey, ah good morning, how did you sleep?" Lame oh my god her inner conscious was slapping her upside the head.

"I slept well thanks, but a good work out will do that to you" little miss naked grinned as the thoughts of the previous night came back to her as well.

"Look ah" why couldn't she remember the girls name

"I kinda have to go to work this morning, actually in about 10mins"

"That's cool" little miss naked shrugged as she got up out of bed, she stood and stretched and Santana couldn't help but check her out again…..Nice pickings there girl she thought to herself.

"Can I make you a coffee or anything to take with you" Santana asked adding the _take with you_ part as a hint.

"No thanks I'm all good" little miss naked said as she pulled on her jeans and started to look around for her bra and top. Santana walked over to the far side of her room and picked up the lacy red bra that was strewn across the carpet

"looking for this" she smiled as she handed it to the girl.

"great thanks" the girl blushed as she quickly put in on and dragged her top over her head…. The red fox logo on the girls top caught Santana's eye as she was getting dressed herself … Oh how original Santana! Pick up the chick behind the bar.

"Ok I'm all good to go" little miss naked smiled and said as she smoothed out the creases in her jeans.

They walked through the house together in silence and made their way to the front door, Santana grabbed an apple out of the bowl on her way through, eating was the last thought in her head but she knew she had a busy day and had to have something. The sun was bright as they walked outside the apartment building where Santana lived and instantly she was thankful for the sunglasses she had tucked into the neck of her work shirt as she got dressed.

"So I had a great time last night Santana"

"yeah me too…." Dang what was her name….

"Well here's my number if you ever want to hang out again" she slipped a piece of paper into Santana's hand, what!? Does she just carry random pieces of paper in her pocket for when she goes home with people Santana thought and again regretted her actions from the night before.

"thanks, I uh..uh better get going to work" Santana smiled and tucked the girls number into her pocket. She was already late and had a 10 minute walk to get to work.

"Catch ya later beautiful lady" the girl said as she got into her car and drove off.

"Hmmmm so I was drunk but she must have been sober enough to drive us back here" Santana said to herself as she started walking towards work.

Work for Santana was at a high end gym in the centre of the city, she was a personal trainer, the best they had and had a full list of clients. She loved her job it kept her in great shape and she met some great people. All those years of the gruelling fitness regimes coach Sylvester had put them through years ago had actually come into good use. It was a cool morning but the sun was out and it was only going to get hotter , Santana smiled and started to shake away her negative morning and started to mentally plan her day.

1st up would be Mrs boyle - a cougar of a woman who spent most of her session checking out the guys on the equipment, Santana found it hard to keep her focused but at the same time enjoyed the session as Mrs Boyle always made her smile and treated her like a daughter.

2nd was Evan Gray – a young college kid who was trying to bulk up to win the girl of his dreams affections ahhh young love how wrong and naïve could he be! Santana was rather bitter when it came to love she had only been in love once before and that had ended 12 months ago with a whole lot of angry words and tears. Brittany had broken her heart and taken with her any last trace of faith Santana had in the motion of LOVE when she slammed the door of her apartment and went to the arms of the women she had been having an affair with for 3 months previously.

Santana shuddered the thoughts out of her mind and quickened her pace she was late and Mrs Boyle could get up to all sorts of trouble if she wasn't kept in line. Santana pulled her phone out of her pocket and sent a quick text to Dana Boyle instructing her to start warming up she would be there in a couple of minutes. As she put the phone back in her pocket she felt the paper which had little miss naked' number on it. Her name… surely she put her name on the paper. Santana unfolded the paper and there was just a number and a small blue heart drawn in the corner, oh well I tried she thought and said a quiet

"opps" as she screwed up the number and threw it into the rubbish bin she was passing.

Santana walked into the gym and was immediately thankful for the air conditioning; she longingly looked towards the pool but knew her session in the pool wasn't till after lunch with Mrs Fabray. She liked her sessions with Mrs Fabray also, she was a sweet lady who had just come out of a bad marriage and was working out to build her self-esteem and help her move forward. Santana would always do a pool session with her on a Monday as she knew she would have likely had a stressful weekend dealing with her ex-husband and needed some low impact training. Today she herself couldn't wait to get into the water.

Her morning sessions passed by relatively quickly and soon it was lunch time. Santana picked up the apple she had grabbed on her way out the door and instantly craved a BLT, fries and milkshake hit from the café across the street, so much for the healthy personal trainer she portrayed to the world!

She knew it was a scorching outside so she stripped off her work shirt and headed to lunch in her singlet and shorts hoping that option would be cooler, the sun seared her olive skin as she left the comfortable confines of the gym

"Fuck me it's hot" she said out loud to no-one in particular as she waited at the crossing

"I know what you mean, at least you look like you should be in the sun"

Santana swung around, lifting her sunglasses and was floored by the stunning girl with an insanely beautiful smile who had decided to respond to her statement, gaining her composure Santana nodded and said

"ah yes we Latina goddesses are made for the heat" she winked at the blonde and was convinced she saw her cheeks pinken just a little.

"I was meaning more by the choice of your outfit "

she said and laughed to herself, now it was Santana's turn to blush. She turned to the blonde and flashed her an 'I am totally not embarrassed' smile as best she could. The crossing buzzed and she made her way across the street to her favourite café 'Ella's'. Santana threw herself into the last available booth heavily and didn't even bother looking at the menu.

"Same as usual then San?"Ella called out across from the counter

"Please Els" she replied and smiled at the small English lady. The food here was to die for and if Santana didn't work out as much as she did she would be the size of a building and it would all be Ella's fault. Santana buried her head in a magazine that was lying on the table not really reading the celeb goss just keeping her mind busy.

"Hey – um excuse me, could I sit with you?"

Santana looked up and her eyes were met again by the hazel eyed beauty she had spoken to at the crossing

"It's just all the other tables are taken and I can't be late for a meeting I have after lunch"

"sure take a load off" Santana urged and removed her feet from the other seat so the girl could sit down

"Thanks, I'm Quinn" she said as she sat down and extended a perfectly manicured hand out to Santana

"Nice to meet you Quinn, I'm Santana, San or Tana for short" she slowly died inside why does this girl need to know my nicknames her inner voice groaned.

"So what's good here to eat?" Quinn asked

"Pretty much every single thing on the menu will make you think you have died and gone to food heaven so I recommend the lot"

Santana grinned back thinking to herself I don't think this girl even knows how to eat by the look of her.

"What can I get you love?"

Ella asks as she plonks Santana's sandwich and fries down in front of her,

"um… ok well I will have what Santana here is having" she replies

"coming right up love"

Ella calls as she whisks herself back to the kitchen. Santana grinned at the blonde

"do you really think you can eat all this?" she playfully asks

"Oh trust me San I can eat like a horse"

Santana's stomach flipped a bit, she used my nickname….. what stop it what do you care if she uses your nickname…her internal voice was working overtime today.

_Minutes later_

"mmm oh my god I see what you mean this bacon is superb"

Quinn moaned …oh to hear that moan in my bed… Santana's cheeks flushed what the hell was wrong with her. She looked out the window so the blonde beauty couldn't see her flushed cheeks and nearly passed out, walking outside was none other than Brittany and her whore, they were coming into the café….

"Shit"

Santana groaned, slipping her sunglasses down and sinking lower in the seat. Quinn looked at her with a concerned look on her face

"Are you ok? is your food bad"

"No my ex just walked in with the skank she cheated on me with"

Quinn swung around and eyed the two women as they entered through the doors, they were holding hands. She looked back at Santana who had picked up the magazine again to try and shield her face somewhat and felt so bad for her. Quinn pushed her plate to the other side of the table and quickly stood up. Santana looked up, shit she must be homophobic she thought but she was desperate

"What are you doing? Please can you just sit down for a bit longer before you bail, you can be lesbian free in a few minutes pleeaasee"

Quinn smirked and stood by Santana's side of the table

"scooch over"

"wait. what?" Santana replied confused

"move your ass over San"

Quinn said more forcefully and Santana did as she was told. Quinn sat down beside her and carried on eating her fries. Santana watched as she brought one up to her lips and….. shit now is not the time for her mind to be wondering however it did taker her mind off Brittany for a second, the sick feeling returned though' and just as she looked up to see if the coast was clear her eyes locked with the searing blue eyes of her ex….. Santana gulped as Brittany made her way towards her.

"Hey Tana, how are you?" Brittany asked casually

"Haven't seen you round in a while".

"Hey Brit, I'm ok thanks, yeah I have been really busy"

"Are you going to Rachel's party on Saturday?"

Santana hadn't seen a lot of her friends since the breakup it's not that they weren't supportive but they were all friends and Santana didn't want anyone feeling uncomfortable or having to choose sides so she had been an AWOL friend for quite some time….Rachel had begged her to come this Saturday though and Santana couldn't really let her friend down again.

"Possibly, are you?" Santana's eyed flicked to the skank at the counter which Brittany didn't miss.

"Very likely San, Tessa is away this weekend so I'd be bored otherwise"

"Fair enough well I may see you there then"

"I'd like that Tana"

Brittany said quietly as Tessa approached. Quinn felt Santana stiffen and sit up straighter.

"Here you go buttercup"

Tessa said in a sickly sweet voice as she handed Brittany her smoothie

"Oh hi Santana" Tessa said less sweetly

"Tessa" Santana nodded back.

Quinn noticed Santana clench her fist on the table and it made her knuckles white, without thinking Quinn quickly reached out and grabbed Santana's hand making her release her fist. Santana nearly passed out from the shock and the almost electrical current that was making its way up her arm, Brittany narrowed her eyes a little

"Hi, I don't think I've met you I'm Brittany"

"Hi Brittany I'm Quinn" She smiled at the taller blonde sweetly.

"Santana hasn't mentioned a Brittany did you guys used to go to college together or something?" Santana nearly choked, clearly enjoying the way Quinn was dismissing her heartbreaker.

"Something like that Quinn, It was nice to meet you and see you San"

She made her way back out the front of the café with Tessa following behind. The coast was now clear and Santana allowed herself to relax a little, Quinn felt Santana take a big deep breath out and the muscles in her hand and arm went back to normal. Both girls looked at their hands, fingers entwined. Can she feel that too Santana thought as the electrical like current continued up her arm. But then it stopped Quinn had let her hand go and was getting up off the seat.

"I'm really sorry" she said fumbling for her purse in her bag

"I'm gonna be late for my meeting"

"Lunch is on me Quinn, please let me get this to say thank you for rescuing me there"

"Are you sure? It really wasn't a problem"

"Yeah all good"

"thanks so much San, look i…" Quinn suddenly looked awkward

"don't be late" Santana motioned to the door Quinn looked at her watch nodded smiling one more time before she left.

Santana stood up and went to the counter to pay, Ella looked over at the unfinished plates on the table

"Everything ok Santana?" she asked concerned.

"The food was Epic Ella thanks, just got a little put off it today"

"Ok love"

"but please tell me it was that sweet blonde you were sitting with and not the other blonde that put you off your food"

Ella winked and went to get Santana's bill. Santana's mind went back to Quinn, she was gorgeous and sweet and had the most amazing smile and the sexiest voice….. What's wrong with you Santana Lopez her inner voice yelled at her women play games and women hurt you don't forget that. She paid her bill and strolled back to the gym.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here i am with a second chapter...thanks for the follows and faves :)**

**Still new at this... I have it rated as M for contect to come in later chapters.**

**Again i dont own any of these fantastic characters.**

Santana was in the staff changing room getting her swimsuit on when she heard her phone buzzing. She grabbed it out of her locker and looked to see who it was – Rach – Santana flicked her finger across the screen to answer the call.

"Hey Rach, hows u?"

"Sanny I'm so glad I caught you, you barely answer my calls anymore"

"It's not just you Rach, its everyone I've been really busy and with the whole Brit… thing well you know"

"I know Miss Lopez, I actually spoke to Britt about 10 minutes ago"

"You did?"

"Yep, she said she had seen you at Ella's"

"yeah she came in at lunch time"…. She heard Rachel tut

"and…"

"And what Rach?"

"Who was the hottie you were with?"

Quinn's face came into Santana's head and her heart actually skipped a beat… Get a grip Lopez she scolded herself…hang on did Brittany care who she was with….

"San you there?"

"uh yeah sorry Rach I had lunch with Quinn today, I literally just met her"

and now I can't get her out of my mind she thought grrr why didn't I get her number or something, anything a last name even!

"Oh ok, Britt thought there was more to it and I think she was fishing for info. So I wanted to get my facts straight and say that if you had met someone you could bring them with you on Saturday"

"Thanks Rach, but I don't think I will be seeing Quinn again"

The thud in the bottom of her stomach made her need to sit down once she had said it. She knew nothing about Quinn where did she live, work….. why did she need to know…. for all she knew Quinn was as straight as the rest of them and it would be just her luck to finally feel something about someone and they are straight. She had been with plenty of straight girls in recent months, some even professed their love but ultimately Santana always knew they would go back to a man so it seemed a safe option. She was probably due some karmic payback but damn why did it have to be now.

Santana could hear Rachel babbling away at the end of the line and realised she had tuned out of the conversation and had no idea what she talking about

"So anyways San I know Britt will be there but please don't back out of coming everyone really wants to see you"

"I will be there Rach" Santana replied and smiled when she heard the octave raise in her friends voice

"Great, see you on Saturday San"

"See you then Rach" she hung up smiling, it would be good to see everyone again.

Santana made her way out to the pool to start her session with Judy Fabray. The session went well but Santana's thoughts were elsewhere. She smiled at Judy's excitement that her youngest daughter Lucy had just moved home and was out looking for work which meant she may stick around. Santana missed half of the conversation but nodded and smiled her way through it

"What line of work is she in Judy?" Santana asked not really listening for an answer

"She is a dance tutor" great another dancer Santana thought switching her mind to Brittany.

"She is picking me up after my class as she is interviewing nearby do you want to meet her? She would be about your age Santana and would probably appreciate knowing someone other than me, she has moved here for me but I know she left some trouble behind in L.A. too"

"Maybe next time Judy, I've got a tonne of training plans to work on this afternoon"

"Ok, some other time then" Judy replied she didn't push it as she could tell her young trainer wasn't quite herself today.

With 5 minutes left in her session Santana excused herself by giving Judy some laps to do and went to change. She showered, dressed and gathered her work folders up; she would do her training plans at home.

She met Judy Fabray on the way out

"Your daughter not here yet Mrs F?"

"Not yet, she must have been tied up in her interview which is hopefully a good thing"

"Fingers crossed for you" Santana smiled and added

"Hey if she doesn't strike it lucky with this interview let me know, I have some friends that are dancers" she was meaning Mike but her head was thinking Brittany…dammit why did she have to see her today.

"Thanks Santana, I will keep that in mind"

Santana smiled at the other woman but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

The rest of week flew by in the chaotic way it normally does, Santana kept herself busy… really busy something she had become quite accustomed too in the past 12 months, it kept her mind and body busy and left her no time to think too much, when she did it nearly always ended in a bar and then with some stranger beside her in bed. She had made a couple of trips over to Ella's she needed lunch after all but deep down she knew it was with hope that Quinn may make a reappearance…and it actually wasn't very deep down at all.

"She hasn't been back in honey"

Ella whispered as Santana paid for her lunch on Friday…. damn was she that transparent. Santana smiled and acted as though Ella had said nothing.

The party loomed and Santana was in her room getting ready, it had been a long time since she had seen some of her friends so she wanted to look good and prove she hadn't fallen into a whole when Brittany left her and never came out. She pulled on a black dress that clung in all the right places, which when it came to Santana was every place. Applied some striking red lip stick and put a red flower in her hair when she pinned it back. She knew she looked good, she took one final glance at herself when she slipped her feet into her black stiletto's and headed out the door. She was driving tonight as she knew she had to keep her wits about her with Brittany being so close by and that was the perfect excuse not to drink.

The party was in full swing when she arrived and the noise was rather deafening, she spotted Rach in the kitchen and made a beeline in her direction.

"Santana fucking Lopez"

a voice called out she knew it was Kurt before she even turned around and was caught up in his tight hug.

"You look incredible doll" Kurt stated matter of factly

"but then bitches like you always do"

Santana hit him on his arm

"Watch it pretty boy" she jokingly said and went in for another hug she pulled him close to her and enjoyed his warmth "I've missed you Kurt"

"I've missed you to beautiful lady"

The high pitch squeal that followed pulled her away from Kurts arms…..

"SANTANA!"

Rachel was already a little drunk so was louder than usual

"Hey Rach, Happy Birthday gorgeous" she smiled as she hugged her friend.

"You look beautiful San"

"Thanks Rach so do you, that colour really suits you."

Her friend blushed she liked getting compliments about how she looked for so long she had been so self-conscious about everything and especially getting a compliment from someone as beautiful as Santana Lopez.

Santana was actually enjoying herself she had caught up with loads of her old school friends and it seemed like Brittany wasn't going to show…..bonus.

No sooner had she thought it the door opened and in walked her ex with Tessa. Oh for fucks sake I thought she wasn't going to be here Santana growled inwardly. The room seemed to go deathly quiet as people realised what was going on. Santana got up off the couch she was sitting on and made her way to the kitchen for a drink…. Fuck sobriety she could get a cab home. She poured straight bourbon and threw it to the back of her mouth and swallowed…. the burning sensation felt good as it made its way down her throat, she poured another and followed suit two more times.

"Ok she wasn't supposed to be bringing Tessa"

Rachel stated loudly as she entered the kitchen startling Santana.

"I'm sorry San"

"Its ok Rach" she smiled

"Let's face it it's been over 12 months anyway"

"You gonna pour me one of those?"

Rachel asked knowing there wasn't much she could do for her friend other than be by her side

"Cheers Berry"

Santana said as she clinked the shot glasses together and threw back her 5th shot. Santana knew she had to get out of the kitchen and face this so she poured one more shot and made her way back to the lounge drink in hand, Rachel followed quietly behind. Conversations hushed when Santana entered the room and she knew this could kill Rachel's party before too long so she had to do something about it….. She threw back her drink and walked over to Brittany who was in deep conversation with a guy they used to go to school with, thankfully Tessa wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Hey Britt" Santana said strongly

"Good to see you" She leaned over and gave Brittany a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Tana, you look great" Brittany replied rather taken back by what just happened.

"Thanks B, It's been awhile since we were all together like this"

"I know, that's my fault though"

Santana breathed in deeply she could still remember that day a year ago when her life came crashing down like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

"_What the hell is wrong with you Brittany, you are picking fights about the most ridiculous things!"_

"_I don't appreciate being questioned about my whereabouts"_

"_I ONLY asked what was keeping you so busy lately…..It doesn't require a scientific answer it was just a question and I am entitled to miss my girlfriend who hasn't been home in 3 days"_

"_I have been busy San, just drop it for goodness sake"_

"_See that is not a reply….WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"_

_Brittany's eyes flicked to the floor which Santana didn't miss_

"_I've been rehearsing"_

"_Yeah you see I would believe that except I came to the studio last night and it was pitch black… there wasn't one fucking person there Brittany so I say again where the hell have you been?"_

_Brittany's eyes filled with tears_

"_Oh fuck you have been with someone else haven't you"_

_The tears started falling from the blondes eyes _

"_I'm sorry San, she is someone I met at work and it just happened we have been spending so much time together and you and I keep fighting"_

"_DON'T! don't you fucking dare blame this on me, we have been fighting because you have been causing them, Christ up until 3 months ago we barely ever said a cross word to one another…..Oh god how long?"_

"_That doesn't matter San"_

"_Yes it fucking does HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN FUCKING HER"_

"_Look I'm going to go and let you cool down, we can talk about this tomorrow'_

"_Oh god…It's been going on for 3 months hasn't it" Santana could feel the sick feeling in her stomach rising._

_More tears_

"_Yes…..yes it has…. can we talk about this tomorrow I will end it I promise"_

"_Get out of my house"_

"_San please"_

"_Get the hell out of my house before I really lose it Britt"_

_Brittany picked up her keys and handbag and headed to the door_

"_I don't want to lose you San"_

"_You should have thought about that Britt coz you just have"_

_With that Brittany slammed the door, Santana sunk to the floor her heart had just been ripped out the gut wrenching sobs followed soon after._

_End flashback_

"It's been a long time Britt, let's just move forward huh"

She smiled as that was the only defence mechanism she could muster and turned around to get out of there she walked straight into someone

"Shit I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" She looked up and was met with hazel eyes Santana couldn't believe it…. the girl that had been flooding her thoughts ALL week was standing there in front of her.

te your document here...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, Thanks again for the views, follows, faves and reviews :)**

**Didn't mention in my previous chapters that there is a bit of swearing opps!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Have a great Easter if i don't get back on here before.**

**I don't own the rights to most of these characters.**

"Quinn?"

Santana gulped

"what ah…what are you doing here?"

"Hey, looks like I've come just at the right time to rescue you again?"

Realising she was still in Quinn's arms she pushed herself away….. In reality she wanted to wrap herself around the gorgeous specimen in front of her and forget what was happening around her.

"hey party peeps"

Mike cheered as he came in the room

"Hey San, I see you met Quinn she has just started working with me and is new in town so I thought I'd bring her a long to meet people"

Santana swallowed hard and met Quinn's eyes, The blonde smiled at her and Santana felt her heart flutter.

"Yeah we've met Mike, It's nice to see you Quinn and you too Mike" she hugged her friend..

"It's great to see you, it's been too long, and you haven't been to any of the shows at the studio for a long time"

"Yeah I know, I've been pretty busy….." She gave him a half smile.

Mike understood , Brittany and Tessa were heavily involved in shows at his studio.

"I understand San but let's try and change that huh!" he grinned at her. Santana nodded.

"Anyways Quinn let me introduce you around and get you a drink"

With that he led the blonde over to a group in the corner. Santana's eyes followed them….how is this happening. She needed air badly so she quickly backed out of the room whilst Mike was leading the introductions; the atmosphere was starting to pick up again and she didn't want to ruin it for Rachel.

She made her way outside, the night was crisp and there was a faint dew on the ground but it was a pleasant feeling against Santana's hot cheeks. She made her way to the hammock on Rachel's' deck and lay down looking up at the sky, it was clear and there were a tonne of stars out.…. She heard people laughing and glanced towards the house, she could see right into the kitchen…..there she was clutching the red cup that Mike had just given her….She was looking around the room and seemed kind of distracted

"oh to read your mind pretty lady" Santana said out loud.

She couldn't take her eyes off her….obviously when she had seen her on Monday she was dressed for her meeting with Mike, Santana could see tonight that she had been hiding an amazing body underneath her interview outfit, it was just perfect with long legs. Santana closed her eyes and her mind went straight to the gutter imagining those legs wrapped around her waist….

"what ya doing?" Rachel's voice startled her

"Shit Rach scare me half to death why don't you"

"Sorry hon, so what are you doing out here"

"I'm just getting some fresh air"

"You aren't avoiding Brittany are you"

"No….I just needed some air"

"It's a bit chilly San don't get sick" She noticed Santana hadn't taken her eyes off the kitchen for their whole conversation.

"Who is that with Mike?" Rachel asked following Santana's eye line

"That's a new arrival to our fair shores" Santana answered non committedly

"Oh great I love new people, wow she is pretty"

"Yep….. she is" Santana stuttered a bit.

"You should talk to her San, who could resist you?"

Rachel stated mockingly picking up on something underlying with Santana's tone

"Shut up Berry"

"Well if you won't talk to her I will" with that Rachel made her way back inside.

Santana groaned and looked back up to the stars the sky started spinning so she closed her eyes….. 6 shots of bourbon in a matter of minutes… stupid mistake.

"Hey I'm Rachel, this is my party" the small brunette yelled over the music which had now gotten to an insane level in the lounge,

"Hi Rachel, Happy Birthday! I'm Quinn I came with Mike, he sort of dragged me here as I'm new in town and he just gave me a job, I hope you don't mind"

"Not at all, Quinn was it?…. Nice name….. not overly common"

Rachel shot a look straight outside at Santana….. Got you latina she thought.

"Yeah my parents opted for different" she smiled and glanced over Rachel's shoulder at the doorway

"Sorry are you looking for someone?" Rachel questioned

"Well yeah kind of…I only just met her recently at a café in the city…. but"

"and she is here?... wow small world must be fate" Rachel interrupted

Quinn grinned at the small brunette

"It may just be Rachel".

"Berry! Time for cake and speeches yes?"

Mike asked in the doorway, he looked at Quinn

"You all good?"

"Yeah I'm fine thanks Mike" she smiled back at her new boss, he was a really decent guy something she hadn't had around much lately.

"15 minutes Mike"

Rachel stated as she headed towards the stairs to freshen up. She stopped at the bottom step

"Hey Quinn"

"Yeah" Quinn swung around to face Rachel

"I think fate is outside on the hammock" she laughed and ran up the stairs to her bathroom.

Quinn felt the redness rising up her face….. what the hell is going on….how does Rachel know who she is talking about….then she remembered Rachel had come in from outside when she introduced herself is it possible Santana was out there and had spoken about her….

Quinn stepped outside onto the deck and was thankful for the sound level decreasing, She could see the hammock over to the left hand side of the deck and could make out a long slender tanned arm running along the edge of the fabric. She walked towards the hammock and as she got closer she could see Santana's eyes were shut. Quinn stood there for what seemed like an age and drank in the beauty that lay before her, the moonlight made her even more gorgeous, Quinn swallowed hard and whispered

"Santana, are you awake?" nothing…

She bent down beside the brunette and placed her hand on her arm…. No response from the sleeping girl Quinn ran her hand along her skin she noted it felt amazingly soft. Quinn heard people coming and quickly stood up not wanting to look ridiculous and leering over a sleeping girl but as she did her foot slipped out from underneath her and she toppled backwards.

What happened next seemed to flow in slow motion…Quinn let out a squeak as she fell which woke Santana from her unplanned slumber giving her a fright which made the hammock move perfectly in time for Quinn to grab it as she fell tipping Santana over the edge to land right on top of her

"What the fuck" Santana spat out just before she landed on the blonde.

Both girls lay there frozen for a minute, Quinn trying to hide her embarrassment and Santana wondering what the hell just happened but equally enjoying the feel of the girl below her.

"San I'm so sorry, I came to wake you up as they are doing cake and speeches shortly and you were sleeping, I tried to wake you but you were sound asleep and then someone came and I fell and tipped you out as I did…Oh god"

Quinn groaned as she remembered the people coming she quickly shot her head up to see if they were now laughing at them but in turn collided with Santana's forehead. Santana grabbed her forehead and rolled off Quinn's body onto the deck.

"Jesus Quinn how much more damage are you trying to do to me"

"Oh shit I'm sorry, I'm NEVER this clumsy and I haven't had anything to drink either"

Santana groaned

"Are you ok, like can I get you some ice? A drink?"

"Shhh it's ok"

"Shit I can't believe this what an idiot"

"QUINN" the brunette's forceful tone snapped her out of her ramblings

"Im sor…"

"Shut up its ok"

Quinn stopped talking and looked at Santana who by now was smiling and getting to her feet, she held out her hand to Quinn which she gratefully accepted and was pulled up to her feet. Their face were inches apart and Santana was mesmerized watching the girl trying to formulate something to say and biting her lip Santana felt butterflies again when she thought about biting it herself…

"Are you hurt?" Santana finally asked.

"Body about a 2….Ego about a 12" Quinn replied looking anywhere but into Santana's eyes.

"Good well egos can mend quicker than the body" she smiled.

"Cake time" someone yelled in the house which brought the girls back to reality

"Better get in there huh"

Santana voiced and Quinn nodded. They made their way back into the house in time to follow the cake out of the kitchen candles blazing.

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday dear Rachel _

_Happy Birthday to you_

The crowd clapped and hoorayed as Rachel blew out her candles beaming from all the attention. Santana and Quinn had made their way back into the room and were now standing about a metre apart. People started giving speeches about Rachel and telling stories about her growing up, Quinn was laughing along and Santana kept watching her out of the corner of her eye… her smile was quite distracting…. She pulled herself out of dream land to hear Rachel's dad call the birthday girl up for a speech.

"Hey everyone, thanks for coming, I think enough people have told stories and embarrassed me enough for me to not really need to say anything" someone cheered and Rachel glared at them

"OTHER than I love you Dad and Daddy so very much you have given me everything in this world"

Santana noted Rachel dads wiping their eyes and rolled her eyes, always a drama with this family.

"I want to thank all my friends and work colleagues for being here, especially my high school friends who I would love to come up and join me please"

Rachel looked over the crowd of people in her living room, Santana groaned

"Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Britt, Mike, Sam" she called out, people started cheering as her friends made their way up onto the make shift stage

"Santana Lopez, get your ass up here"

Kurt yelled across the room when he spotted Santana trying to shrink back into the crowd…. Everyone including Quinn turned to look at her

"Oh crap"she muttered and she didn't have a choice but to make her way back through the people to her friends on the stage.

"These guys used to sing with me in Glee club" Rachel explained to the other guests

"and it would mean so much to me if they would join me now in a song"

The other guests cheered and moved closer to the stage. Santana rolled her eyes a headache starting to form in the front of her head from her collision with Quinn, she spotted Quinn standing next to 2 other guys towards to back of the room, Quinn smiled at her and she smiled back dropping her smile when she made eye contact with Tessa standing directly behind them.

Her attention was brought back to her friend standing in front of them with a very pleased look on her face

"Ok guys what shall we sing?"

Rachel beamed the group all looked at her in various states of drunkenness….. This could be a train wreck Santana thought.

"How about Gaga?" Rachel queried

"I'm in" Kurt stated and everyone else agreed, Rachel went to find the Karaoke track on the stereo.

"Ok San you have to take lead with me"

"Seriously Rach? Can't I just shoowop in the background or something I haven't sung in a long time and I'm just a tad drunk"

"No chance Lopez" Kurt winked at her, she scowled back

"Cheers for the back up there Kurt, I thought you would like to take centre stage on this one"

"Oh sweetie, gone are the days when I would try and upstage Berry or you for that matter"

"Great he turns chivalrous just when I need the inner queen to come out" Kurt just flashed her one of his biggest grins and moved next to Blaine.

The music started and Santana was surprised just how well they could all still move and sing they just seemed to gel like back in their high school days. The crowd loved it and were all clapping along to the group singing. Quinn was in awe of Santana that girl commanded an audience she couldn't peel her eyes off her

"Wow Santana and Brittany together again huh" one of the guys next to Quinn yelled to his friend….Quinn's hair stood up on the back of her neck

"Yep they are hotter now than in high school" the friend replied

"They have serious chemistry, I wouldn't be surprised if they don't leave together tonight"

"I know right"

Quinn didn't really want to hear this but couldn't move anywhere, she looked up on the stage at the old high school friends having a great time Santana and Rachel had the most amazing voices and she smiled again as they all huddled together for a group hug when the song ended. Brittany flung herself at Santana and pulled the girl in for tight hug

"I've missed you San" she whispered into Santana's ear before pulling away. Santana was left in shock and a little bemused. She climbed down off the stage to make her way to the kitchen for another drink.

"See what I mean" the guy next to Quinn said

"They will be bumping and grinding tonight I'm sure"

Quinn shut her eyes she had no right to be jealous she didn't even know Santana….. But she wanted to; she had been thinking about her a lot since leaving the café earlier that week…. The sound of a punch pulled Quinn's eyes open again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so here is chapter 4, Thanks again for the reviews etc.**

**Bit of bad language in this one.**

**But no cliffhanger this time... :)**

**Hope you all had a nice Easter break.**

**Anyways back to the story.**

**.**

**.**

"You fucking slag, leave my girlfriend alone" Tessa hissed at Santana

"What the fuck" Santana spat back, pushing Tessa away.

"Don't you dare think you can have Brittany again you whore"

"Are you taking the piss Tessa, You are the one that took Brittany from me"

Mike and Blaine stepped in and put their hands around Santana they knew the damage she could do if she lost her cool

"I saw you on stage with her, I heard the comments from others, Santana is getting laid tonight blah blah"

Tessa took another step forward and Quinn started to move through the gathering people.

"Back off Tessa, I'm not in the mood for your fucking crazy tonight" Santana said in a low voice.

She put her hand up to her lip and wiped the blood away as it started to dribble down her chin…..fucking bitch take a cheap a shot at me she growled inside.

Tessa laughed

"Did I mess up poor little sexy chicas face?… face it Sanny even someone with your looks can't keep a woman by her side"

"Tessa what the fuck are you doing" Brittany said angrily….

Everyone looked on not believing what was happening.

"Baby I am keeping this worthless slut away from you"

Oh hell no Santana flung herself out of Mike and Blaine's arms and launched towards the red head, this bitch is going down…and then she was there standing in Santana's way

"Stop don't do it"

Quinn looked at her, her eyes pleading with the fiery Latina. Santana stepped forward again but Quinn held her own and put her arm around her waist

"Keep your class San" she whispered in her ear and started backing Santana up towards the kitchen, Santana let herself be lead away by the blonde.

The party goers fell into silent hushed conversations, Rachel stood in shock how could this happen at her party? But most of all how the hell did Quinn stop Santana!

Quinn led Santana back to a stool at the breakfast bar and motioned for her to sit which she reluctantly did. The blonde then busied herself getting some ice out of the freezer and a kitchen towel and returning to place it on Santana's swollen lip, Santana winced at the pain but at the same time the electrifying sense travelling all over her body from Quinn's close proximity and hand cupping her chin made it almost bearable she could feel her breath lightly on her face and it sent shivers up her spine.

"Brittany I think it's time you headed off" Rachel could be heard saying in the lounge

"I'm so sorry Rach, I can't believe this happened" Brittany replied

"I should apologise to San"

Santana's body tightened.

"Don't think that's a good idea right at the moment Brit, take your girlfriend home"

"She needs to know I'm sorry"

"You don't need to be sorry baby it's that slut that should be sorry and she is the one who should be going, fuck she has barely had anything to do with all of you lately so make her leave " Tessa could be heard mouthing off again.

Santana had had enough she had been called a slag, a whore, worthless and a slut twice in a matter of 10 minutes she stood up to go and confront Tessa and was met with resistance from Quinn.

"Quinn seriously… you expect me to hear that and not do anything?"

She glared at Quinn, Quinn put her hand on Santana's chest as the brunette attempted to step around her.

"Santana, Don't….. just sit down and let me sort your lip out….please" Santana was fuming does she lose face with everyone at the party and not do anything, not defend herself or shall she remain here in the kitchen … Quinn's hazel eyes found Santana's and the girl sat down again,

"Only coz you asked nicely" she joked her body was so tense with anger that she actually started to ache all over…. What the hell let Blondie play nurse she thought.

Quinn's head was swimming, what the hell was going here, that Tessa was a freaking psycho and she felt she needed to keep Santana away from her, she had no doubt the brunette before her could more than handle herself in a fight she just didn't want her to get hurt, albeit she had already done enough physical damage to Santana herself tonight.

"San are you ok?"Rachel asked hesitantly as she entered the kitchen.

Knowing full well with her friends fiery temperament Santana could still fly off the handle at any moment…at least Brittany and the party wrecker had exited stage left.

"I'm ok Rach" I'm really sorry for ruining your night" she whispered as Rachel hugged her

"Don't be silly….none of this was you, I made you come and I promised that Tessa wouldn't be here and I made you get up and sing, the blame here lies with me"

"I think you are both blaming the wrong person ladies" Quinn said matter of factly.

"She did this…. neither of you did" Rachel smiled at Quinn

"Thanks, Quinn this night could have been very different without you"

Santana and Rachel both knew exactly what she meant by that, Quinn returned a beautiful smile

"Hope that earns me some brownie points then as I need to find some people my age to get to know and this group seems rather interesting"

"ha ha you are definitely now part of the team Quinn" the short brunette replied.

The 3 girls chatted amongst themselves for a few minutes before Quinn removed the ice from Santana's lip

"There you go should be perfectly kissable again in a couple of days" she smiled at Santana before turning a shade of scarlet….did she seriously just say that.

"Thanks Quinn, who would have thought after tipping me out of the hammock and nearly knocking me out you would have turned out to be such a great nurse"

Rachel looked questioningly at Santana

"Long story" Santana laughed as Quinn hit her on the arm and walked to the trash can to dispose of the ice and towel.

"Ouch I've had enough of a beating tonight thanks Quinn" Quinn shook her head.

"Hey lovely ladies, is everyone ok in here?" Blaine spoke up as entered the kitchen

"All good Blaine, is the party pretty much dead out there?"

"A few people have bailed Rach but there is still a good bunch hanging around….perhaps you should go back out tho' as I think they are all a bit blown away by what just happened"

"Yes I will do in a few minutes, just want to make sure San is ok"

Blaine glanced at Santana and smiled

"You ok gorgeous? Hows the lip?"

"Kissable in a couple of days apparently" Rachel smirked.

Quinn flushed again as did Santana her eyes flicking to Quinn who was now at the sink

"Can't help with that one sorry San" Blaine said bemused

"Me either sorry hon" Rachel threw in.

Quinn felt like she was going to pass out she was filling a cup with water listening to the friends talk, if she turned around they would see how red she was so she just stood there and slowly drank willing the water to wash away her embarrassment.

"Who's helping or not helping who with what" Kurt blurted out as he entered the room.

Quinn groaned oh god make this go away she thought.

"Apparently Santana will be kissable again in a couple of days" Blaine stated and winked at Kurt "Rach and I can't help her out with that"

"hmmmm me either sorry San, don't think my man would be too happy about that" he laughed as he wrapped his arm around Blaine.

Santana laughed and glanced over at Quinn who was still standing with her back to them, one hand holding the half empty cup of water and the other gripping the bench tightly. She slipped off the stool and made her way over to the sink, she came up close behind Quinn and put her hand over the hand of the blonde. Quinn jumped at the touch and her knees weakened as she felt Santana lean in her body pushing into her back.

"Relax, they are only kidding" she whispered before moving again.

Quinn's heart was racing, she gulped the rest of the water and turned around to 4 sets of eyes. She smiled at Kurt and Blaine

"Hi I don't think I have officially met you guys" hoping the change of subject would steer their thoughts elsewhere

"I'm Quinn" she said as she made her way across the floor to the boys with her hand out

"I'm Kurt and this hunk is my boyfriend Blaine and you need a new name"

Quinn smiled at Blaine and shook his hand

"New name?" she asked confused

"Heroine extraordinaire perhaps or the bomb diffuser" Kurt, Blaine and Rachel laughed out loud and Santana sat back down on the stool with a thud knowing where this was headed.

Quinn still looked confused but was pleased it was Santana who was now uncomfortable.

"Ok care to explain those choices?" she threw at Kurt

"Wow you really have no idea what you did do you?" Quinn shook her head feeling quite lost

"You somehow prevented this little firecracker from exploding and causing a huge mess" he stated and glanced at Santana who slumped her body over the breakfast bar surface

"How you did that I will never know….You tamed the beast pretty lady" He threw an arm around Quinn and hugged her. It was Santana's turn to groan now

"Seriously Kurt you make me sound like an ogre"

"Well if the cap fits San" he laughed and caught the tea towel Santana threw in his direction.

Quinn laughed with the others for a few more minutes until Rachel excused herself to go and try to revive her party followed by Quinn who needed the bathroom.

"I have to go" Santana stood up

"I am in no fit state to stay here any longer" she said to no-one in particular.

"San anyone can see you have had too much to drink, you can't drive home" Kurt said

"Wait for us and we will drive you, Blaine just needs to finish his drink"

"It's ok hon, I am well out of your way, I wasn't going to drive I'm going to get Rach to call me a taxi and go and wait outside, I can't sit in this kitchen for the rest of the night dealing with peoples pitying looks as they come in"

"Come on Lopez since when did you care what people think of you"

"I have a pretty thick skin Kurt… I know that… but tonight pretty much just cut through all of that and I need to go" Kurt was taken aback by the brunette's honesty since when does Santana Lopez admit that she is down and out.

Santana headed towards the door to find Rachel and walked into the returning Quinn

"You are making a habit out of stopping me from going where I want to go tonight blondie" she smiled

"Sorry San, what's up?... is everything ok?" she said after clocking Kurt's concerned face

"Yeah I'm going to head off I've had enough of a beating tonight to know when to call it a day"

"How are you getting home?"

"You sound like Mr worry wart over there" she laughed

"I'm going to get a taxi, I will give Rach my keys"

"You're near the city right?"

"Yep just on the outskirts why's that? You want to share a cab?"

"Well it's just I came with Mike, I live near the city so could drive you home in your car and then get a cab to mine…I haven't been drinking so your car would be safe" Quinn grinned at her own words.

"Christ Quinn if your actions tonight were that of a sober person look out when you are drunk" Santana jokingly retorted.

"Yeah very funny, the offer is there if you want it" Santana took her keys out and passed them to Quinn

"Pray for me Kurt she could drive us off the road or worse yet be an axe murderer and you will never see me again"

"Ha ha we know where to find her San" Kurt came over and hugged her tightly.

"Props for not killing Tessa tonight babe you were and are the better woman"

"I wanted to Kurt trust me…" Kurt kissed her cheek and turned to Quinn

"It was lovely to meet you Quinn, make sure this lovely lady is dropped off nice and safe" Quinn returned Kurt's hug

"I promise Kurt, she is safe with me" Kurt raised his eyebrow and Santana's stomach flopped

"Good to hear" he winked and walked back into the lounge.

The girls said their goodbyes to the others and made their way out the front door towards Santana's car.

"I hope you are sober enough to give me directions" Quinn stated as they pulled away from the curb

"I still don't know this city well enough"

"No probs just take the next right and get on the main road, it practically leads to my house" Quinn adjusted the rear view mirror

15 minutes later they pulled into the car parking of Santana's apartment. Quinn got out of the car and locked the doors

"You may want to adjust the mirror back in the morning" she said quietly to Santana as she handed her keys

"Thanks Quinn….not just for driving me home but for everything you know"

"Hey no problem, I'm sorry for nearly breaking your back and nearly knocking you out"

Santana laughed and Quinn followed suit she really is beautiful when she laughs Santana thought

"So um do you have a cell I could use to call a cab? I left mine at home"

"You can ring from inside, you aren't waiting out here"

"No seriously, it's not a problem I'm sure there won't be one far away"

"Well I don't have a cell so you will have to come up" Santana smirked.

They made their way into the building Quinn was impressed it was modern and classy but not stuck up and it was in a nice area of town. She would have to start looking for her own place soon. The lift stopped at the 10th floor

"How many apartments are on each floor?" Quinn questioned

"3, mine overlooks the park so although it isn't as big as the centre one I like it better" Quinn nodded.

They got to Santana's door and the brunette unlocked it leading them inside

"Hey do you want a drink before you call a cab? Coffee? Something naughtier?"

"Are you going to have something?"

"Well I'd be keen for a wine but only if you will help me finish the bottle"

"Ok sounds like a challenge"

Santana walked into the living area and removed her coat Quinn couldn't help but watch…her body was amazing she could tell she was fit and in excellent shape but she hadn't lost any femininity that sometimes goes with it.

_Beep beep _

Santana reached into her coat pocket and removed her phone it was a text from Rachel

- You get home ok?

She glanced up at Quinn

"Sorry it's Rach checking up on me" she hit reply not noticing Quinn's bemused face

- Home safe and sound short stuff

she looked up again at Quinn

"What?"

"Found your phone in your pocket I see"

Santana's cheeks flushed

"Ha ha oh yeah, I totally forgot I had taken it with me"

"Totally" Quinn laughed back.

Santana made her into the kitchen ….BUSTED by the cute blonde

"Red or white?"

"Red if it works for you"

_beep beep _

"would you mind checking that for me, it will just be Rach again"

Quinn picked up the phone and swiped the screen it was from Rachel

- So did those kissable lips get a kiss goodnight?

Quinn breathed in so fast as she read the message that she practically choked and started coughing

"Are you ok out there?" Santana called hearing the coughing and spluttering going on in the living room as she washed the wine glasses.

Quinn entered the room and held up the phone for Santana to see

"You were right it is from Rachel" she said as she did.

Santana felt her cheeks start to burn

"Can you text her back for me?" she said with as much composure as she could, that dwarf was going to get it….

Quinn turned the phone back to her

"what shall I say?"

"Just say No"

"Ok done shall I send it?"

"Please and start another message"

Quinn did as she was told

"Ok what now?"

Santana smiled directly at the blonde

"say not yet"

Quinn felt chills tingle up her spine

"Ok" she replied her voice cracking as she did

"That's sent" she said again with more confidence and a smile.

"Great thanks" Santana smirked there was that gorgeous smile again….does this girl no what she is doing to me…

Santana poured the last of wine into the glasses, it was late and she was very drunk

"So seeing as it is 3.30am…Do you maybe just want to crash here?"

"I don't want to be any hassle, I can call a cab now and they should be here by the time I finish this"

Quinn felt rather tipsy, she knew she hadn't had as much to drink as Santana but it had gone straight to her head she was such a light weight when it came to alcohol she always felt that she had to always have some control.

"Seriously it won't be any trouble Quinn….. in fact it would be less trouble"

"How do you figure that?"

"Well if you go now, I won't be able to go to sleep until I knew you were home…so just stay and hey presto less trouble"

Quinn laughed…don't read too much into this she thought…she knew Santana seemed attracted to her but she had been so wrong in the past with these things and the gorgeous brunette could just genuinely be being nice…

_Click click _

"Earth to Quinn"

_Click click_

Santana was clicking her fingers in front of the blondes face

"You completely zoned out there, don't worry I won't attack you or anything" please do Quinn thought.

"Sure ok I'd love to stay, the couch looks comfy" Santana rolled her eyes not my idea of where you were going to sleep she thought as she made her way to get some bedding, she didn't want to assume anything so wouldn't push the girl.

"Ok here's a pillow and a blanket…I also grabbed one of my t-shirts as I'm sure that dress won't be the most comfortable thing to sleep in"

"Thanks San, this is really kind of you"

Quinn made up her make shift bed, she couldn't believe she was spending the night…..Ok so it's not like they were together but she was in the same house as this amazing women and it just made her smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys :)**

**Here's a new chapter...a little bit shorter but i hope you like it all the same.**

**Thanks for all of the awesome reviews, comments. messages, faves and follows you sure know how to humble a girl xx**

**On we go...**

**V**

**V**

**V**

Santana made her way to her bedroom and flung herself face down on the bed this girl was possibly going to be the death of her, she lay thinking about the blonde in her lounge for what seemed like an age she bit her lip and winced as she struck the spot that had earlier been punched, she needed to ice it again or it would be a swollen mess in the morning.

Santana edged out of the bedroom and along the hallway hoping to not startle Quinn in the lounge, she kept the lights off and went to the ice tray in her freezer…..Fuck it no ice….bag of peas it is then she thought and pulled the bag from the shelf, she lent up against the bench and pressed the frozen pack to her lip it felt sooo good she heard footsteps coming and smiled as she saw Quinn's silhouette enter the kitchen and pull the door shut behind her…she hadn't seen Santana yet… she flicked on the light and turned around…. she screamed as she caught sight of someone standing in the corner

"Shit calm down it's only me" Santana laughed

"Oh my god you scared me to death, I was coming in for a drink and didn't want to wake you"

Quinn's eyes drank in the girl before her; she was wearing short shorts which showed off her amazing thighs and a very tight singlet.

"Sorry to scare you, just wanted to ice my lip a bit" Santana stated as she held up the bag of peas

"and I have no ice" she shrugged.

"how long have you had it on for?"

"just a couple of minutes"

"Ok you need at least 10 to do anything"

"yeah I know nurse Quinn" Quinn chuckled and pulled herself up onto to bench

The cool bench top gave her a fright she remembered she was of course only wearing the T-Shirt Santana had given her… she immediately crossed her legs. Santana swapped the peas from hand to hand as they slowly froze her fingers

"Come here" Quinn ordered and put her hand out to Santana.

Santana pushed herself forward and walked towards Quinn stopping just short of touching her "Hand them over" Quinn motioned to the frozen bag,

Santana did as she was told and handed the bag to Quinn

"You're gonna have to move forward a little bit San, I can't get off here with much dignity in just a t-shirt"

Santana raised her eyebrow and moved forward her body pushing into Quinn's legs, Quinn pressed the frozen bag to her lip

"My hands are freezing" Santana murmured with a pout.

"You are such a baby" Quinn fired back with a smile.

Santana placed her hands on Quinn's bare thighs making the blonde squeal

"See they are cold"

"ok ok, get them off" she laughed Santana put her hands behind her back

"Just so I'm not tempted again" she grinned at Quinn.

"Stop talking this is hard enough to do with your mouth shut"

"Ooooo she is bossy when she plays nurse" Quinn shook her head they sat in silence for a few minutes .

Quinn was looking everywhere she could to avoid Santana's gaze, she could feel the brunette looking directly at her…. she glanced down for a split second and met her gaze, she was mesmerized by it and couldn't look away….. after what seemed like an age of just staring at each other Quinn cleared her throat

"That should just about do it" she put the bag of peas on the bench

"So still a couple of days away from kissable huh?"

"Ah yeah…well I don't really know you don't want to hurt yourself anymore though"

"But doesn't kissing things make them feel better"

"Well they used to when we were little I guess"

"So as my nurse surely you should explore all directions in healing"

Santana looked deep into Quinn's eyes and reached up to brush a strand of hair back behind Quinn's ear leaving her hand on the blonde girl's neck momentarily before dropping it back to the bench

"It would be wrong not to I guess" Quinn replied nervously

Is this actually going to happen she thought, she placed her arms on Santana's shoulders and moved her legs apart so Santana's body could move into the space bringing her closer, Santana snaked her arms around Quinn's back a pulled her forward so their bodies were touching looking deep into Quinn's eyes she whispered

"Definitely wrong, I'm all for alternative healing"

"Ok this shouldn't hurt a bit" Quinn said as she dipped her head and pressed her lips softly against Santana's cupping her hands under her chin, she held the position for a few seconds before pulling her head back, Santana's eyes were still closed

"Was that ok?"

"mmmm " was all Santana could muster.

Quinn bent down again and once more let her lips softly touch Santana's as she went to pull away again Santana reached up behind her neck and pulled her lips back against her own this time the kiss was deeper and harder their tongues entwining both girls felt like they were floating, it was Santana that pulled away first much to Quinn's disappointment

"Ok nurse, that was starting to hurt a little"

"Oh god I'm sorry I got carried away"

"Quinn its ok, trust me if I didn't have this" she pointed to her swollen lip

"I wouldn't be stopping" Quinn bent down and kissed Santana's forehead

"I think you have a bruise forming from my hard head" Santana laughed

"I probably do, so whilst you're at it I have a bit of pain here" she pointed to her neck Quinn bent down and kissed it gently

"and here" she pointed to the other side the blonde following suit and not waiting for any other directions as she made her way from the bottom of her neck up behind her ear

"Is that better?" she whispered sending chills down Santana's back

"mmhmm much" Santana bought her lips up to meet Quinn's again and kissed her passionately screw the pain.

Santana lifted Quinn off the bench and the blonde wrapped her legs around Santana's waist their lips moving together like they had been doing this for years, Santana walked them to the kitchen door and opened it not taking her lips off Quinn's she flicked off the light and carried the girl through to her bedroom laying her down on the bed.

"San your lip, you are going to be in agony tomorrow"

"You want me to stop Quinn?"

"Well no of course not but I don't want you to be in pain"

Santana kissed her deeper and ran her fingers up Quinn's thigh, Quinn moaned which made Santana's pulse race even faster

"San please know I don't normally do this"

"What talk so much when people are trying to make out with you?" Quinn laughed

"No I don't normally go home with people I've just met and end up in their bed especially when we are both rather drunk"

As soon as the words left Quinn's mouth Santana's mind decided to grow a conscious…..she did do this…..this was exactly her game over the past 12 months….bring someone home, sleep with them and have an awkward farewell in the morning….. she was brought out of her head by the girl moving below her, Quinn sat herself up, Santana still straddling her…..she grabbed the front of Santana's singlet and pulled her in for another kiss, Santana kissed her back running her fingers through Quinn's hair, she felt Quinn's hands slip under her top, she quivered as long pale fingers ran down her spine. Quinn was aching with desire she had never felt like this before. She pulled Santana's top over her head and the brunette quickly mirrored the action she lay back again pulling Santana on top of her once more, the touch of her naked torso on Quinn's was amazing…. Santana's conscious reared its head again and she pulled away from the girl below her

"Ah I think we need stop" oh my god had those words EVER left her mouth…

"Oh… ok….. are you alright?"

"Not really" Santana groaned as she rolled off Quinn on to the bed

"What's wrong Santana? Did I do something wrong"

"God no Quinn you did everything right, REALLY right"

"So what's the problem?" she leaned over again and ran her fingers down Santana's face

"You are right we are both drunk and probably shouldn't do this in the state we are in" Quinn looked down at Santana's body

"I don't know about you, but I kinda like the state we are in" her fingers now travelling down Santana's neck

Santana could feel goosebumps forming she wanted nothing more than to just pull the blonde on top of her and fuck her like there was no tomorrow that's what she would normally do, sex was her thing she knew she was good at it and could make people feel things they never thought were imaginable….but as she looked into the most beautiful hazel eyes she had ever seen she knew she didn't want Quinn to just be the normal, Quinn started kissing Santana's neck.

"Quinn you are making this really difficult"

"Oh babe it doesn't need to be difficult" Quinn stated as she continued kissing down Santana's neck and along her shoulder.

Where did this little vixen come from Santana laughed to herself. She put her hand under Quinn's chin and brought her lips back up to her own and kissed her gently

"Quinn don't get me wrong I want this to happen, by god I want this to happen but I don't want this to be a drunken mistake"

She felt Quinn flinch….shit that was a stupid way to put it

"Quinn I…I mean" Quinn rolled away.

Fuck! She grabbed Quinn's arm and pulled her back towards her and sat herself up on her elbow. Quinn wouldn't meet her eye

"I have no fucking clue how to say this properly, I definitely don't normally stop mid…..whatever"

Quinn sighed…

Shit Santana get your words right…..

"I am that person Quinn….I have been that person" Quinn looked at her confused

"I bring people I just met home in a drunken faze and sleep with them, I wake up in the morning make small talk and never see them again, Things with Brittany messed me up pretty bad….. but I don't want you to be one of those people Quinn….I need you not to be one of those people"

Santana's voice weakened a bit at the end of that statement and she threw herself on her back and looked up at the ceiling…what was happening to her, she felt Quinn move, The blonde lent down and pulled the bed sheet up over them snuggling in close to Santana and resting her head on her shoulder

"Is this ok?" Santana looked down and found those hazel eyes again.

She gently kissed Quinn's lips

"This is definitely ok" she pulled Quinn closer into her and closed her eyes

"San…"

"mmmm?"

"Thank you" Santana opened her eyes again

"For?"

"For treating me differently" she wrapped her arm around Santana's toned stomach and inhaled her intoxicating scent

"You're welcome Quinn".


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey here's another chapter! thanks for reading everyone :)**

**Any mistakes i make are my own and aren't intentional...also i'm trying to write about american people and i am not american so please forgive me if I write wrongly in that regard too...I am trying my hardest not to add typical "KIWI/NZ" sayings but it's hard lol.**

**Once again i don't own the rights to most oif these characters.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Santana woke with a start, the sun was streaming in her bedroom window …shit she had forgotten to close the blinds last night…..last night…..last night came back to her and she rolled over with a smile on her face to an empty bed, she perched herself up on her elbows and listened for tell-tale signs of where Quinn was in the house…no bathroom sounds….no kitchen sounds…Santana dragged herself out of bed and wondered through the apartment, she reached the kitchen and everything that happened flashed before her, she noticed the bags of peas still on the bench. She touched her lip and cringed it was definitely swollen and sore. The apartment was empty, the blanket she had given Quinn was folded up on the end of the couch with the pillow on top and there was not one trace that anyone else had even been there….wait she hadn't been dreaming right. Santana grabbed a glass of water and some pills for her head and flopped down on the couch….. Had she screwed up….had she scared the blonde away. She glanced at the clock on the wall it was earlier than she expected…. she was startled by her cell phone ringing, jumping up she ran to grab it off the table, it could be Quinn…wait she didn't even have her number…. it was Rachel

"Hey Rach"

"Hi San, how are you? Is your lip ok?"

"Jesus Berry how can someone be so bright at 8 in the morning even after having a party the night before?"

"Lucky I guess so are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine Rach, it's a bit sore and my ego is rather damaged but I'll be ok"

"So did you get your goodnight kiss" way to jump right in there Rach….. Santana sighed

"Yeah kind of"

"Kind of? What do you mean?"

"Goodnight kiss followed by a big kiss off it seems"

"What do you mean? Wait do you want to meet for breakfast? Let's discuss this in person" "

"Ok meet you at Ella's in 30mins" she didn't wait for a reply, she tossed her phone on the couch and headed to the shower.

30minutes later she walked In to Ella's and spotted Rachel sitting by the window she waved to Ella as she walked past the counter

"Wow we don't normally get graced with your presence on the weekend Santana"

"Ha ha morning El" she plonked herself down in the seat across the table from her friend.

"oohh honey that looks rather sore" Rachel grimaced

"Yeah pretty impressive huh!"

"Ouch sweetie what happened to you?" Ella questioned as she came alongside the girls table to take their order

"I walked in to my ex-girlfriends new girlfriend's fist" she smiled at Ella

"That little tart, she is no longer welcome in here, neither of them are" Santana chuckled

"Thanks Els but please don't turn away customers for me, it would make me feel guilty and then I would have to eat here more than I do to make up for it and I don't think my body would like me much if I did that"

"Give us break San you have an incredible body"

Santana smiled at the smaller girl across the table, who would have thought that Rachel Berry would still be one of her closest friends, she drove her mad but she was loyal and kind.

"So what will it be ladies?"

Santana ordered eggs and juice, Rachel ordered a fruit salad and a coffee. Once Ella had moved away from the table Rachel looked over to her friend who was lost in thought looking out the window. She reached over and touched her hand, bringing her back to the present

"So…Quinn?"

"Possibly fucked that one up before it even began babe"

"Oh come on are you serious, I know you manage that quite well often enough but there hasn't even been 12 hours since I last saw you and she was definitely swooning then" Santana shrugged

"I don't know… I mean last night was amazing and I haven't felt the things I did for such a long time"

"Oh god San did you sleep with her and then tell her to go, Quinn isn't a chic you picked up in a bar"

"WHAT? NO! I mean I did sleep with her but not like that…. we just slept" she added as her friend rolled her eyes

"Things were heating up and were definitely headed that way….but I stopped"

"You did what? Ok you are an imposter where is my friend"

"Ouch way to kick me in the guts Berry" Santana threw a napkin across the table making Rachel laugh as she swatted it away

"I'm sorry San but you don't exactly do that very often" Santana nodded she knew what the girl meant…where was the Santana from this time last week.

"So was Quinn offended that you stopped? She doesn't strike me as the type to be"

"No well not after I explained my reasoning, she seemed ok and fell asleep snuggled up to me"

"Seriously where the hell is Santana Lopez – YOU DON"T SNUGGLE"

"Oh shut up" she rolled her eyes back at Rachel.

"So hang on you had a good night, you got a little frisky and then you fell asleep in each other's arms" she looked questioningly at Santana.

"Yep"

"So what exactly is the problem and why are we here?"

"Because I woke up and she was gone….no note…. Nothing… just gone I don't even have her number"

"Awwww honey you poor thing, this has never happened to you before has it? You are used to the girls swooning and begging to move in after a night with you" Santana slapped her friends hand from across the table, which made Rachel laugh even more

"Not helping Rach"

"Wow I knew this Quinn had something over you when she managed to stop you going all Lima heights on Tessa but I never expected this"

"Watch it Rach I still have pent up emotions from last night"

"Oh I'm sure you do" she giggled

"I meant about Tessa, angry emotions not…not argh I give up"

"Look San, you don't know why she left she may have had prior arrangements but please don't think too much in to this, I saw the way she looked at you last night, the way she handled things with you, this girl I can guarantee you will not run"

"You think so?"

"I know so, just don't fuck it up San, there hasn't been anyone of any great significance since Britt, in fact I don't even think there has been a second date has there?" she didn't wait for an answer

"In fact has there actually even been a first date with anyone?"

Santana looked down ashamed and shook her head, perhaps Tessa was right she had been acting like a slag

"Right so DON'T mess with this girl, she is sweet and kind and hot….. Someone like you could eat her up and spit her out but I can see something different in you too so just play it cool"

Santana nodded

"Wow way to insult me and compliment me in one breath Berry"

"I'm a talented girl San" Santana laughed and visibly relaxed

"If you haven't heard from her in a couple of days we can pick this conversation up again but I'm sure that won't happen" their food arrived and both girls hungrily tucked in to their meals.

The day passed by quickly after breakfast, Santana was glad she had confided in her friend, she was right…. don't think too much in to it…. you barely even know this girl. She busied herself for the rest of the morning doing her washing and some chores around home. She sat down shortly after 1pm her apartment was spotless and she was on top of all of her work for the coming week…..ahh relax and chill time….that lasted all of about 10 minutes before Santana sat bolt upright she was bored.

15 minutes later she was dressed in her running gear and heading out the door she stretched in the lift on the way down. It was warm outside and the birds were chirping this should make anyone feel better she thought to herself, she smiled at Mrs Davis from floor 6 on her way out the front door

"Hello dear, nice day for a run"

"It's beautiful Mrs Davis, have a great afternoon" with that she plugged her headphones into her iPhone and jogged off down the street.

She had been running for 20 minutes or so when her phone started vibrating and an alarm noise broke through the music

"What the hell" she said to herself as she slowed to a walk and pulled the phone from its secure strap on her arm she knew she hadn't set any alarm.

Santana swiped her hand across the screen to unlock the alarm message

- RING QUINN -

Santana frowned and pulled the ear phones out of her ear, it took her a few seconds to realise that Quinn must have programmed the alarm before she left this morning; she couldn't help the smile that broke out across her face which was soon replaced by the frown again…. How can I call you! I don't have your number! She muttered under her breath…..great now I won't call and she will think I'm brushing her off and that's that…..

Mike! He knows her? She could ring Mike! Surely he won't mind giving out employees personal details like phone numbers… well he better not. She was just about to find his number when another alarm went off almost causing her to drop the phone

-Number is in your contacts-

Santana laughed out loud it was like she was being watched. She opened her contacts and scrolled through them and then right there in front of her was her name – Quinn 3. Should she wait and call her once she gets home….who are you kidding Santana she groaned and hit the dial button it was picked up after 2 rings

"You were thinking about not calling me right away weren't you" Quinn's sexy voice playfully sang out

"I was not thank you very much" Santana laughed…busted again by the cute blonde.

"Soooo how's your lip today? And your forehead?"

"Ha ha rather sore actually, you see some nurse made them feel so much better last night and then bailed on my care this morning leaving me in pain now" Quinn breathed in deeply, happy that Santana was flirting with her

"Wow what a slack nurse, she must have had something to do that she couldn't get out of"

"No excuse!...I'm not used to being walked out on you know"

"Hey I'm really sorry San, I had to help my Mom with a few things I had promised to do and you were so beautiful and asleep I didn't want to wake you…I tried looking for a pen and paper but didn't want to search through your stuff so the alarm was the only idea I could think of…I'm sorry for going into your phone by the way that is probably worse than looking for a pen and paper huh" she laughed with a hint of nervousness.

She had lost Santana at beautiful and asleep….

"I didn't want the alarm to go off too early as I wasn't sure what time you would get up so I settled for 2pm"

"soooo surely I'm well overdue for some meds then"

"Yeah you must be… I'm free for the rest of the day did you want to go out… get some dinner or something? Or we could go and see a movie"

"How about we order in and watch a DVD at mine? I am in pain after all and need lots of attention"

"Ha ha deal, what time do you want me?"

"Oh I want you as soon as I can have you nursey" Santana could not believe the shameless flirting she was throwing at the blonde and getting back in return they were like a couple of school kids.

"I will be there in an hour"

"See you soon"

Santana ran back to her apartment and quickly put her washing away she then jumped in the shower again to freshen up. As she got out from the warm water she could hear a knock on the door surely she hadn't been in there for that long it must be someone else…. she grabbed a singlet and a pair of training shorts pulling them on quickly to go and answer the door. Her hair was dripping with water as she made her way down the hall; she opened the door and was greeted by the same gorgeous eyes that left her breathless last night.

"Um so I'm a little early, but you are my only patient and early doesn't happen very often in the medical world so you should count your lucky stars"

Santana reached forward and grabbed the girls hand pulling her in for a hug, Quinn breathed in and could smell Santana's shampoo and soap

"Did I disturb you" she asked into Santana's neck

"I had just finished, but obviously this isn't what I would have chosen to be wearing" she joked as she let the girl go

"I will just go and get dressed"

"Why what's wrong with what you have on? We are watching a DVD right you should be comfy"

"Coming from the girl looking like a supermodel" Quinn blushed she had on a short black skirt and a white shirt which clung to her body and showed just the right amount of cleavage

"Hardly a supermodel San"

"Oh shhh you are hot and you know it" Quinn glanced at Santana's lip

"That looks pretty yeouchy"

"Yeouchy! Are you kidding" Santana laughed.

Quinn pouted

"Well fine no sympathy from me then" she walked past Santana into the lounge

"So what are we going to watch?"

"DVDs are on the bookcase in the corner take a look and pick something" Santana called out as she made her way into the kitchen to get some popcorn and other goodies.

Santana returned moments later with the snacks, Quinn was still glancing through all of the DVDs so she made her way over to the corner of the lounge coming up behind Quinn as she intently read the DVD titles. She circled one arm around Quinn's stomach and pulled her close in to her body.

"Find anything you like?" Quinn's whole body tensed at the surprise touch and she melted inside as the sexy Latina whispered in her ear.

"Mmm I have now" she whispered back as she pulled Santana's arm tighter around her body.

Santana rested her head on Quinn's shoulder and pretended to read the DVD titles not actually doing so at all she just didn't want to let go of the girl in her arms, the feeling of Santana's body pushed against her own was making Quinn feel breathless but she felt safe in her arms she felt wanted, she felt the unbelievable urge to drag the girl into the bedroom and demand a repeat of last night only this time with no stopping

"Penny for your thoughts" Santana spoke again softly

"Oh honey it's going to cost a lot more than a penny and you may need a cold shower"

"oohhh really" her lips kissed Quinn's earlobe and then worked their way down her neck

"An ice cold one I think" Quinn laughed she went to pull away from Santana's grasp but the brunette wouldn't let her

"I can arrange the cold shower Quinn" the blonde giggled

"Oh I'm sure you can"

"So I say again – penny for your thoughts" Quinn turned around and pulled herself as tight as she could into Santana's arms

"Why don't I just show you" she whispered

"By all means please do"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Thanks again for the reviews, messages and follows.**

**I know some of you are awaiting a relisation as to who Quinns Mom is etc...it's coming and so is a some angst and drama but i want to develop these two characters properly first. Be patient :)**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Quinn grabbed Santana's hand and lead her down the hallway to the bedroom they made it to the doorway before Quinn pulled Santana in close and crashed her lips into the girls, Santana let a little moan escape and kissed her back hard, They began pulling each other's clothes off, Santana tugged roughly at Quinn's shirt ripping a couple of buttons off.

"Shit…sorry"

Quinn didn't say a word she pushed Santana back onto the bed and let the girl watch her as she un did her bra and slipped it off, Santana watched intently the ache in her body was back with a vengeance , Quinn moved onto the bed and straddled the Latina's legs, Santana lifted her thigh slightly feeling how wet Quinn was against her skin, Quinn groaned and allowed her hips to grind onto the muscular leg between her own…..oh god she needed to feel her inside of her, Santana almost reading her mind rolled so she was now on top and holding Quinn's hands above her head she kissed her feverishly, moving to her neck where she sucked on the soft pale skin, Quinn was squirming below her, her body contorting with pleasure. Using her tongue she travelled along Quinn's collar bone and started heading down her body, sucking, kissing and nibbling as slowly as she could, she didn't want to hurry this

"Oh god"

Quinn cried out the anticipation was getting too much for her..…so much for going slow the way the girl was moving below her Santana knew it wasn't going to take much to make her reach her oblivion. Santana ran her tongue down Quinn's stomach kissing her just visible hip bones…. She reached her destination and stopped for a second glancing up the girls naked body and making eye contact she gently parted her pink lips and ran her tongue over her clit maintaining the eye contact for only a second before Quinn threw her head back and gripped at the sheets. Santana worked her tongue magically making Quinn writhe in ecstasy; she slowly entered two fingers inside of her amazed by the heat and wetness building up in her own body. She worked her fingers and tongue together for what seemed like only seconds before she could feel Quinn tightening around her and her panting quicken, Quinn released with such an intensity she was sure the people outside on the street below would have heard her, her head began swimming and her vision became hazy. Santana smirked as she kissed her way back up Quinn's body, there was nothing quite like the sound of a woman having a mind blowing orgasm. She reached Quinn's lips and kissed her again gently biting the bottom one.

"Holy shit!"

"Are you ok?"

"Oh my god Santana…I have never… it has never been like that before"

"Well I'll give you a few minutes and then I can make it just like that again"

"I think I'm going to need more than a few moments, I don't think I can move" she gasped.

Santana laughed and started kissing Quinn's neck again. Quinn was enjoying the feel of Santana's body pressed on top of her once more, she had never had an orgasm like that before she was still quite a novice to the girl on girl thing having only been with a couple of woman and could probably count on her fingers her sexual liaisons with them, Santana was amazing the way her tongue moved and her fingers… Quinn's headed started swimming again can this pleasure last forever, she hadn't noticed Santana had stopped kissing her and was looking at her intently, her eyesight came back into focus and she lost herself again in those brown eyes

"Welcome back… you went somewhere else just then"

"I know my head is all over the place….. And I am actually finding it hard to focus"

"Is that a good thing?"

"God are you serious? That is an incredible thing"

"How's about grab you a glass of water"

Santana laughed as she got off the bed and headed to the kitchen. Quinn exhaled again; her pulse was just starting to return to normal. She quietly followed Santana to the kitchen sneaking up behind the brunette who was waiting for the filter jug to work its magic; she threw her arms around the waiting girl's naked body and pulled her close

"You were taking too long"

"A minute is too long huh! Can't get enough of this?" she raised an eyebrow at Quinn.

"When you do what you just did to me….No Santana I can't get enough" The brunette chuckled, she knew where her talents were.

"I had to wait for this stupid thing, I didn't realise I was out of filtered water" she motioned towards the jug.

"mmm Ok"

Quinn trailed her fingers down Santana's chest stopping just below her belly button causing goose bumps to appear on tanned arms

"How long will it be?"

Santana exhaled sharply, she was fast losing control of this situation

"A fe…" She cleared her throat "Just another minute or so"

Quinn grinned to herself and then ran her teeth along a perfectly shaped shoulder causing Santana to groan quietly and drop her head forward. Quinn allowed her hand to move lower and started stroking the beautiful lips between Santana's thighs. Santana threw her hands to bench and clenched the sides causing her arm and back muscles to tense

"Tsk Tsk you need to relax my Latina goddess"

Santana's mind flew back to their first conversation at the crossing and smiled

"I'm trying Quinn"

She shuddered as Quinn let her fingers slip inside her hot throbbing core. Quinn made Santana part her legs a little further so she could push two and then three fingers deep inside her. She pumped them in and out repeatedly flicking her thumb over her throbbing clit…Santana arched back and rested her head on Quinn's shoulder both of them breathing hard and fast in sync, sweat forming on their foreheads as the passion took over their bodies, Santana was close…..but how could she be…. It took her ages to get off….. Something she had planned on discussing with Quinn…. to warn her about and here she was getting fucked in the kitchen and about to explode in a matter of a few minutes. Quinn dragged her other hand back up Santana's body and gently massaged her breasts rolling her nipples between her thumb and index finger.

"Quinn oh my god"

Santana growled deep in her throat as she came hard and fast her legs feeling like they would give out beneath her. Quinn almost came again at the sound of the brunette reaching her peak saying her name like that, she pulled her fingers out of Santana and pulled her damp body closer…. smiling to herself she had never done anything like that before but she was glad she had, she knew Santana was experienced and definitely a sexual person so she didn't want to come across as some newbie when Santana had only moments earlier made her feel like she was flying. They stood there together for a few minutes catching their breath. Santana tilted her head towards Quinn and kissed her softly turning her body around so they were finally face to face again. Resting her head on Quinn's beautiful milky shoulder she wrapped her arms around the girl tightly.

"Water is done" Quinn broke the silence, Santana laughed

"Yep it sure is"

"Can I get you glass" Quinn proceeded to make her way to the glasses stacked on the bench and grab two.

"Yes please" Santana answered bemused at Quinn's pottering. She leant back against the bench and thankfully took the glass out of Quinn's hands as she passed it to her.

V

V

V

"So do you want to watch Big Bang Theory or Sex in the city?"

Santana called out to the girl getting dressed in the bedroom. They had moved their love making from the kitchen into the shower and were both now ready to watch some TV and eat some food…. their bodies spent from the explosive orgasms they had just given each other.

"Big Bang I love that show"….

"Ok it's starting, dinner will be about 10minutes"

"Thanks" Quinn stated coming into to the room she looked so damn sexy her blonde hair was damp and hanging loosely around her face and she was wearing a pair of Santana's Nike track pants and one of her singlet's. She grabbed a handful of popcorn and plonked down on the couch beside Santana leaning across her lap. Santana's arm instinctively pulled her closer.

There was a knock at the door

"That'll be the Chinese" Santana stated as she slipped out of Quinn's arms

"Back in a sec"

"You want me to pause?"

"No its ok I have seen these episodes about 10 times".

Santana left the room and made her way to the door cash in hand.

"Hi San!"

"Rach what are you doing here"

"Well I figured since you hadn't text me, Quinn can't have got in contact so to stop you sitting here moping about screwing up the one good thing that has come in to your life lately I thought I'd pop by with ice cream and we can bitch and moan about how much people suck etc. less moping more moaning I say" She smiled sweetly.

Santana shook her head I think she just said all that on one breath she thought.

"Well actually Rach when it comes to moaning"

"Nope no excuses, if that crazy woman can't see what she is missing out on, no I'm sure she could definitely have seen…If that crazy woman doesn't know what she is missing out on then more for her! You are a sexy woman Santana Lopez who can have anyone you want….except maybe the one person you actually do want… oh crap I'm not helping here am I"

Quinn could hear the conversation happening in the door way and was giggling to herself, when was Santana going to put her out of her misery.

"Are you flirting with me Rach?"

"WHAT? No….I'm just here to make you feel better" she looked at Santana shocked

"Hmmm what type of better? You did just say I was sexy and I could have anyone I want"

"A woman is allowed to say another woman is sexy without wanting to jump her bones Santana"

"Ha ha chill out Berry I'm just hassling you"

Santana walked towards the lounge and motioned for Rachel to put the ice cream in the freezer.

"So how's ya day been? How's your lip? I spoke to Brittany earlier she is really sorry about what hap…" Rachel froze as she came into the lounge and clocked Quinn sitting on the couch.

"Hey Rach" Quinn smiled and tilted her head to the side "I hear you brought ice cream"

Rachel blushed, bloody Santana letting her go on and on like a trained seal

"Quinn hi, I uh I'm sorry about what I just said..I uh"

"It's ok Rach" Quinn smiled genuinely

"Oh my god Rachel Berry is speechless" Santana laughed as she flopped onto the couch resting her head on Quinn's thigh "Have a seat short stuff"

"Well you two look cosy; I take it you have had a good evening then"

Quinn blushed as she let her memory drift backwards.

"Yeah not too bad Rach, not too bad at all" Santana replied seemingly distracted by the TV

Quinn smacked Santana's arm "Not too bad huh? Is that all?" she mocked looking offended.

Santana laughed and reached up pulling on Quinn's necklace "Great evening Rach" she said in a low tone that made Quinn's stomach turn in butterflies never taking her eyes off Quinn's as she pushed her head up and kissed her.

"Ok well I won't keep you guys then" Rachel started to back out the room.

"Sit down Berry, food will be here in a few mins…..join us" As Santana finished talking there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Quinn jumped up smiling to Rachel and squeezing her arm as she walked past the still blushing brunette.

"Cash is on the table" Santana called

"Ok no probs"

Rachel moved to sit down on the other couch smacking Santana's arm as she passed her.

"Ouch, what's with people beating me up lately?"

"Cow I can't believe you didn't say anything"

"Well you didn't really give me a chance with all the I'm so sexy talk"

Rachel rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Soooo you and Quinn?" She questioned with a smirk

"Seriously Rach….Wow I mean WOW she is….incredible"

Rachel giggled she hadn't seen Santana like this since she first got together with Brittany

"I'm so happy for you San"

"Thanks" Santana grinned back

"Ok so I totally think you over ordered…..how did you expect two people to eat all this"

"Must have known Berry couldn't stay away from me" Santana laughed as Rachel threw a cushion at her.

"I didn't know what you'd like so I just ordered a variety" she said genuinely to Quinn.

"So what did you guys get up to today?" Rachel interrupted as she opened the Chinese cartons hoping for a vegetarian option…Bingo!

Quinn blushed scarlet and looked to Santana for help….Santana had a mouthful of food and just shrugged back at her.

"Uh well, we kind of just hung out and watched DVDs you know" Quinn stammered

Santana chuckled at Quinn's uneasiness

"You forgot something babe" Santana grinned back

Quinn shot her a look and Rachel picked her head up.

"You forgot that we filtered water" There are the scarlet cheeks again.

"Well that hardly warrants a mention Santana, god is your life that boring" Rachel shot back

Santana stretched her arms up behind her head

"Just trying to save you the details shorty"

"Thanks San I think I can live if your day is as boring as that"

Santana sat forward on the chair why did Berry make it so easy

"Oh ok well if you want all the details Rach, I made Quinn scream with pleasure in the bedroom, she then screwed me senseless in the kitchen and we both then got hot and steamy in the shower… of course we filtered some water in between all that…. anything else you want to know?"

Quinn was hiding her face behind a cushion and Rachel didn't know where to look, she knew her friend did it deliberately to embarrass her.

"No I think that is plenty to know San" she answered back trying to keep some dignity.

Santana laughed and lent over to Quinn lifting the cushion.

"You ok under here sweetie"

Quinn groaned "San I can't believe you did that"

"Oh get used to it Quinn" Rachel casually stated

Quinn looked at Santana and Santana saw the embarrassment in her eyes, her heart melted.

"I'm sorry Quinn; I was trying to shut the short stack over there up I didn't think…"

"She doesn't think often Quinn" Rachel threw in again

"Shut up Rach"

She focused her attention on the blonde again

"Seriously, Quinn I'm really really sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you"

"Well you really did San"

Santana got up on her knees and lifted Quinn's chin so their eyes met

"I'm truly sorry…I don't think sometimes….. I'm an idiot"

"You got that right" Rachel chuckled

Santana scowled at Rachel and then back to Quinn

"Please forgive me" Santana dropped her bottom lip.

"I don't know if I can San I…" Santana's face dropped, Quinn broke into a grin she couldn't keep it up anymore seeing Santana's expression "Na ha got ya" she laughed.

Santana grabbed the blonde and pushed her back in the couch pinning her down and proceeding to tickle her, Quinn was screaming and wriggling all over the place trying not to drop the food carton in her hand

"San oh my god stop….San please"

"Oh this teaches you not to mess with me blondie"

"Ha ha ok ok"

Santana pushed herself back up and got off Quinn

"Who wants a drink?"

"Please" Rachel and Quinn said in unison.

Santana headed to the kitchen laughing to herself, it had been a long time since she was this happy.

"What have you done to my friend?" Rach quizzed Quinn using her chopstick to play with the vegetables in the carton she was holding.

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's like in a week she has completely changed, I don't know what you do to her but I like it" the small brunette said with a smile.

Quinn sighed, she hadn't felt this way in a long time and she had only spent a few hours all up in this girls company.

"Santana is amazing; she makes me feel…..like I never have before if I'm honest Rach"

"I think you two would be good together Quinn, I honestly do… just be patient and understanding with her though ok….. Santana can…. how do I put this….. She can sometimes shoot from the hip and speak and act before thinking, she is fiery and temperamental"

"Ha ha are you trying to scare me away?"

"Not at all at the same time as all of that she is fiercely protective, and loving and don't tell her I said this but she can actually be quite sweet"

"I get it Rach; I can see she has had a fair bit to deal with re Brittany etc."

"Yeah that knocked her for a 6 that one, she went off the rails a fair bit but hopefully now she is back on track" she winked the blonde.

Rachel could definitely see what her friend saw in the blonde obviously beyond being gorgeous and genuine she seemed smart and quick witted she may just be the match her fiery Latina friend needed.

"So you are starting work with Mike?"

"Yeah, I'm going to be taking his younger students I don't think he can deal with all of the giggling girls"

"Yeah that would sum Mike up perfectly, so what made you move here? Mike said you were in L.A.?"

"My Mom has been going through a fair bit and I wanted to be back here with her to help her out you know"

"That's a really kind thing to do, so are you living with your Mom"

"Yeah for now anyway, I will eventually get a place but at the moment this is working as I can support my Mom and save some cash"

"You finished with the 20 questions Rach" Santana asked as she entered the room once more carrying drinks.

"It's not 20 questions Santana I'm just getting to know Quinn, Don't be jealous that I probably now know more about her than you do"

"Oh I know a fair bit about her Rach….possibly not in the same way you do, but I can't help it if this crazy woman just wants me for my body" She joked putting the drinks on the table.

Quinn rolled her eyes "Yep San that's it…. that's all I want"

Santana laid back on the couch resting her head on Quinn's thigh again "Here I am then, do with me what you will" she replied dramatically arms outstretched looking up at Quinn. Quinn smiled and threw a cushion at Santana's head.

All 3 girls laughed and went back to the TV and their food.

A couple of hours later Rachel yawned and stood up

"I'd better get going I have some things I need to do before I can even think about bed and it's pretty late already"

Santana reluctantly got up off the couch to see her friend out Quinn had been running her hands through her hair and had almost put her to sleep. Quinn followed them to the door and gave Rachel a hug goodbye

"It was nice to see you again Quinn, hope to see you again soon"

"Thanks you too Rach" Quinn smiled.

Rach hugged Santana tightly as they waited for the lift; Quinn had stayed behind in the apartment

"It's nice to see you really smiling San"

"Thanks for coming Rach and for ice cream"

"You're welcome…make sure we get to see that girl again please"

"Ha ha I will try Rach just as long as she doesn't get tired of all of this" she laughed as she ran her hands down her sides.

"You are impossible Santana Lopez" Rachel giggled as she stepped in to the lift

"See ya Rach, Lunch on Tuesday?"

"Sounds good see you at Ella's normal time" Rachel called out as the doors shut.

Santana walked back into the apartment and closed the door behind her; she could here Quinn in the kitchen so headed in that direction. Quinn was humming to herself as she washed up the ice cream bowls and glasses. Santana stopped in the door way and watched the girl, she noticed Quinn had tied her hair up into a messy ponytail whilst she washed… even her neck was enticing. Quinn turned around and caught Santana's eye

"Thought I'd quickly do these so you aren't left with them" she smiled at Santana who made her way towards her.

She wrapped her arms around Quinn from behind and hugged her

"We could just do them in the morning"

Quinn blushed she wanted to spend the night but wasn't sure where Santana would sit with that…it would after all be 2 nights in a row.

"I'm nearly done now so it means you can sleep in"

She turned Quinn towards her

"Well it means I can stay in bed longer doesn't mean I have to sleep tho right?"

Quinn smiled and shook her head

"No it certainly doesn't"

She turned back to dry the last of the dishes and Santana put the left over Chinese food in the fridge.

15 minutes later they found themselves in the bedroom again, Quinn immediately went giddy when her memories rushed back from earlier in the afternoon. She picked her shirt up from the floor and studied where the buttons had been ripped off….. The shirt was pretty much ruined…..

"I may have to borrow a top in the morning if that's ok, if I head home in this people will probably think I'm offering my services"

"No problem, I'll replace that" she looked at the top and then back at Quinn who was smiling.

"Accidents happen San you don't have to replace it"

Santana made her way over to Quinn and reached out for her hand.

"One small problem there Q, you see it wasn't an accident it was very much deliberate I'm impatient and I wanted it off" Quinn laughed as Santana pulled her close

"Shall I wear easier clothes to remove in future then?"

"Well ideally no clothes at all would be good….but yeah if clothes are needed then either easy access or ones you don't mind being ruined quite frankly"

With that she pressed her lips to Quinn's and they both lost themselves in a long passionate kiss.

V

V

V

"Oh my god" Santana rolled off Quinn and lay looking at the ceiling both girls breathing heavily willing their pulses to slow down, they had both just managed to simultaneously orgasm together and needed to gather their thoughts and air. Quinn spoke first minutes later

"I don't know how you do what you do but I'm so glad you do"

Santana laughed and rolled on to her side, she drank in the panting girl beside her

"Oh trust me honey, you aint seen nothing yet" Quinn laughed and turned her head to the side

"I think we may need to invest in some extra sound proofing or something then as your neighbours may start to worry that you are torturing someone"

Santana lent down and met Quinn's lips with her own they kissed for a while longer before Santana rested her head on Quinn's shoulder, the blonde started trailing her fingers up and down her naked back making her shiver, she closed her eyes… this was new to Santana she wasn't normally the snuggly type…but she liked it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi Everyone, hope you are all good :)**

**Love hearing from you all, It's just starting to cold here in lil ol NZ our amazing summer it seems is finally coming to an end :( but that could mean more time for writing.**

**Enjoy this chapter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Beep Beep _The shrill noise from the alarm beside the bed dragged Santana out of her slumber, she hit the off button and glanced across the bed….Empty….god can this woman ever stay in bed she grunted but smiled again when she heard the coffee maker in the kitchen beep that it was ready, she headed towards the kitchen and could hear Quinn humming again, she has a nice tone she thought to herself. Quinn was in Santana's dressing gown making two cups of coffee when Santana came through the door

"Hey good morning, I was going to bring this in to you"

Santana shook her head

"I thought we had an understanding Quinn we were staying in bed remember"

Quinn laughed

"I wish I could but I have to get home to shower and change etc. and then get to work….can't be late on my first day"

"I know the boss I can have words"

Quinn tilted her head to the side

"I'm sure that would go down real well with Mike San"

"Ok at least have a shower here with me that will cut down your list of things to do….actually it probably doesn't as you will have to add me to that list"

"Exactly! I'm just going to go and get dressed can I grab a top?"

"Yeah sure help yourself"

This was a different experience for Santana normally she was trying to usher people out not get them to stay. Quinn returned moments later in her skirt and Santana's Knicks singlet

"What do you think…?" Quinn turned around "Think I could start a trend?"

"Absolutely" Santana grinned as she sipped her coffee.

Quinn took two large mouthfuls of coffee and tipped the rest down the sink she was already going to be pushed for time.

As they waited for the lift to come Santana buried her head into Quinn's neck

"I don't know what's wrong with me"

"What's up?"

Quinn replied enjoying the feel of Santana's breath on her neck

"I actually really DON"T want you to get in that lift right now"

The butterfly's started again In Quinn's stomach

"I wish I didn't have to…would it be too much too soon if I asked if I could cook you dinner tonight?"

"That would be great!"

Santana's mood picked up considerably

"Shall I do it here though? My Mom may cramp our style a little" Both girls laughed

"Yeah sure, what do you need me to get"

"Don't worry about a thing, what time do you get home"

"About 5ish"

"Ok I will aim to get here for 6 then if that's ok?" Santana shook her head

"Oh….6.30?"

"How about 5.30?" Santana playfully threw back

"5.30 It is then"

The lift doors opened Quinn leant forward to kiss Santana and stepped back into the lift the brunette not breaking the kiss even as the doors started to shut Santana threw her arms up to make them open again, Quinn broke the kiss with a smile

"I can do this all day you know" Santana winked

"Oh I'm sure you could but I'm sure our bosses won't approve'

Quinn replied pecking Santana on the cheek and pulling her hands down allowing the doors to close Santana gave in and stepped back keeping eye contact with the blonde until they shut completely.

Santana strolled back to her apartment she was going to be late again if she didn't hurry.

Quinn was almost in dream land as the lift descended she was already planning what she could cook for dinner. _BING _she reached the ground floor this was going to be a good day she thought as she headed towards the entrance.

"Ow watch it"

"I'm so sorry" Quinn replied she had been so far away with the fairies she had walked straight into a blonde making her way in to the building she made eye contact with the girl

"Quinn right?" Brittany asked

"Yeah I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going"

Brittany instantly recognised Santana's basketball singlet, Santana was a huge Knicks fan but Brittany hated labels and would cringe every time her ex would put it on…in the end Santana would just wear it when she watched the games on TV and now here is this new girl wearing it

"Is Santana home? I assume that is where you are coming from?" Quinn felt the sting in Brittany's words

"Yeah she is have a good day Brittany" Quinn muttered before making her way outside….what a bitch.

_Knock Knock_

Santana smiled to herself….what did Quinn forget…. she swung open the door with a big smile on her face which soon left when she saw Brittany standing there.

"Hey San"

"Britt….Hi"

"I just wanted to stop by to…..well to apologise for Saturday" Brittany could still see some swelling on Santana's lip and she instinctively raised her hand to her ex-girlfriends lip and rubbed her thumb over it.

Santana was startled for a second and then regained her composure

"You don't have to apologise Britt, you can't help it if your girlfriend is a nut case"

"I shouldn't have gone, she was meant to be away but then her plans changed so I said we could just stay home which made her suspicious as to why I was happy to go without her but not with her…..you know how it is"

"Yeah, she is rather insecure huh"

"Yeah, I guess I don't help that"

"What do you mean?"

"I probably talk about you more than I should and that probably doesn't help" Santana's stomach rolled.

"Yeah but she knows we had history, she knows we grew up together and even if we aren't together she can't change that or the history we have"

"I think she knows I still love you" Santana felt sick she had wanted to hear that from Brittany for so long but not now…this couldn't be happening now.

"Britt ah… I'm really late for work. I'm sorry but I really can't do this now"

"Ok San have a really good day" she looked miserable and turned back towards the lift.

"Britt…." Santana didn't know what she was doing but she wrapped her arms around Brittany and hugged her close. Brittany melted into the familiar arms and pulled Santana closer.

"I'm sure you and Tessa will work things out" Brittany sighed as Santana let her go

"Maybe San, Maybe" Brittany walked into the open lift and closed the door. Santana stomped back to her apartment now she was excessively late, she would have to run.

It bugged Quinn the whole time she was making her way home…what did Brittany want….hadn't she screwed Santana up enough….Couldn't she just leave her alone to move on freely preferably with her…. Then the what if's started what if Brittany wants Santana back, What if she reminds Santana what she is missing and leads her to the bedroom and…..

"Argh" Quinn groaned as she entered her Moms house

"Quinn? Is that you are you ok?"

"Hi Mom, sorry I'm late got to shower etc. will see you in a sec" Quinn ran upstairs to shower she was dressed and back downstairs in 10minutes.

"Were you out all night Quinn?"

"Yes"

"Really? Who is he?" Quinn glared at her mother.

"Sorry Quinn I'm still getting used to this you know! Who is she?"

"Someone I met last week and caught up with again Mom she is really nice"

"Is this the same person you were with on Saturday too?"

"Yes it is"

"Be careful Lucy Q don't rush into anything"

"I won't Mom, this just kinda happened and she is amazing"

"Ok well I will look forward to meeting her…what does she do for a job?"

Quinn went blank she didn't actually know anything about Santana other than she could make her weak in the knees with one look, give her butterflies when she kissed her and make her body ache for her touch all the time…..

"She um, well she…..gosh Mom I'm so late we will talk later yeah"

"Ok darling have a good day".

Santana made it to work only a few minutes late Mrs Boyle was already flirting with some football players on the rowing machine.

"Hey Mrs B shall we get started"

"Oh Santana nice of you to make it" the older lady winked at her and Santana smiled.

"Well well I haven't seen a smile like that before; I take it you had a nice weekend?"

"Yeah I had a great weekend thanks, now I want you to do 15 minutes on the walker"

"Slave driver"

"Hey this is why you pay me the big bucks Mrs B"

Santana smiled and let her mind drift back to Quinn… wondering how her first day was going.

The day flew by and it was soon lunch time, Santana made her way to Ella's and sat down at a booth.

"Same as usual San?"

"Just a BLAT today please El and a juice"

"10 minutes sweetie"

Santana pulled out her phone two text message she smiled as she opened her inbox but neither were from Quinn

- Hope you had a good night last night ;)

From Rachel

-Can we talk sometime this week?

From B

Santana frowned at the message from Brittany what game was she playing at; she started to compose a message for Quinn.

- Hey Q, hope you are having a great first day and Mike isn't making you work too hard S x

Wait should she put kisses on the end of a text…. What the hell – SEND

Ella brought her sandwich over

"How was the rest of your weekend love?"

"It was great El"

_Beep beep_

"I'll leave you to it honey" Ella smiled as she made her way back to the kitchen, she was very fond of Santana and it was nice to see her smiling again.

- Hey beautiful, It's going really well I didn't realise how out of practise I was though, every part of me aches Q J

Hmmm no kisses back

_Beep beep_

- xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana grinned it's like this girl was in her head.

- Aww poor thing, I shall run you a nice hot bath when you get to my place

- Deal…..on one condition

- You name it

- You have to have a bath with me

- Done see you later x

- Later beautiful xxx

Santana finished her meal and made her way back to the gym, looking forward to a pool session.

"Hi Judy"

"Hi Santana, how was your weekend"

"It was great thanks, how did your daughter get on?"

"Oh great yeah she got the job"

"Fantastic news bet its nice having her back"

"It's lovely, I was getting a bit concerned as she left all of her friends etc. behind but it seems like she met some nice people this weekend"

"Oh cool, ok so let's do a few walking laps to warm up yeah"

And so the session began. Santana watched the clock all afternoon and as soon as her 4pm session had finished she gathered up her stuff and left straight away.

First thing she did at home was put some wine in the fridge to chill, the she made her way to the bedroom and stripped the bed remaking it with some clean crisp cotton sheets, Santana took a deep breath in she loved the smell of fresh sheets. At 5.25 Santana started to fill the bath.

_Knock Knock_

5.30pm on the dot Santana was impressed

Santana opened the door and was immediately lost in hazel eyes, Quinn took a step forward and kissed Santana on the cheek and hugged her… Santana could smell her perfume and drew her closer she could get lost in this girl

"Can I come in?"

"Shit sorry I was away with the fairies" Santana stood back and took the shopping bag out of Quinn's heading towards the kitchen.

"Ok so I'm making pasta tonight…..anything you don't eat"

"Nope I'm pretty good with most things…..but you my lady is due in the bathroom first" she turned Quinn around and led her towards the bedroom.

Quinn could hear the water running and grinned to herself.

The bathroom was hot and steamy; Santana lent over and turned the water off before drizzling in some bath oil, it smelt amazing and Quinn now understood why Santana always smelt so good. Santana stated to unbutton her shorts and Quinn nervously turned away to give the girl some privacy. Catching the girls' movement in her peripheral Santana grinned

"You do realise you saw me a whole lot more naked than this yesterday right?" Santana quizzed hands on her hips.

Quinn blushed "yeah…..but that was kind of in the heat of things and I wanted to be a gentleman" she smiled sheepishly back knowing that was such a lame ass response.

"So you are nervous about changing in front of me…Not in the heat of things" The brunette replied using her fingers to accentuate the "NOT"

"Well….I…..uh" Quinn sighed "I guess"

Santana strode across the bathroom tiles and pulled Quinn tightly into her body "So let's get some heat going then"

Quinn's heart started racing she wasn't quite sure how Santana did this to her… one flirtatious line and her legs were ready to buckle.

"But of course if you want to act gentlemanly and honourable I can turn around too" Santana stated and loosened her grip from the girl.

Quinn shook her head and pulled Santana's lips to her own. Their lips moving slowly together but soon started to get quicker and more passionate. Santana unbuttoned Quinn's shirt and let it fall to the floor the rest of her clothes soon followed. Quinn made fast work of the rest of Santana's clothes and lead her back towards the bedroom.

Santana stopped in the doorway making Quinn turn around confused.

"So we are going to waste a whole tub of water?"

Quinn looked confused "Sorry I thought you wanted….." she dropped her head

"Oh god, I DO want to but why don't we still make use of the tub…"

Quinn didn't need to be asked twice…both girls hurriedly got into the warm water and picked up where they had left off. 30 mins later they were contently laying in the bath Quinn in between Santana's legs, she lay her head back onto Santana's shoulder and brushed her lips against the tanned skin of the Latinas neck.

"So this is going to be kind of awkward considering….." she drifted off

"Considering what?"

"Well we have had sex like 4 times but I don't know anything about you"

"Counting are we? Ha ha trust me you know more than you think" she pulled the blonde closer to her.

Quinn laughed

"You know what I mean San"

"Ok ok 5 free questions hit"

"Ok what do you do for a job?"

"I'm a personal trainer'

"Hmmm that explains a lot"

"Pardon me"

"Well it explains your to die for body"

Santana blushed "ha ha ok"

"It is…. oh my god you are like a masterpiece"

"Oh stop it, we better get out… this water is getting cold and I don't want you getting sick"

Quinn reluctantly nodded and pulled herself out of the water.

_Back in the kitchen_

Quinn was chopping ingredients for her pasta as Santana sat at the table

"Ok tell me about your family"

"That isn't a question"

"Ok do you have a family, are you close to them"

"That's 2 questions you know"

"Hardly it's 1 and a half"

"Ha ha ok yes I have a family a Mum and Dad and a younger brother. I am not overly close to them anymore the last time I saw them was 6 months ago"

"Oh why is that"

"They weren't too happy when I told them I was interested in women…they didn't like kick me out or anything but after that our relationship was always different"

"Hmmm that's sad"

"Yeah I miss Angelo that's my little brother, he keeps asking to come and visit and spend some time here but I always brush him off"

"Really why? If you miss him why don't you let him come?"

"I haven't been myself lately; I have been so engrossed with work etc…."

Santana sighed she knew she should get in contact with Angelo he has only ever been supportive of her and was so concerned when she and Britt broke up but she just pulled away.

"You and Rach seem close"

"Yeah I have been a pretty slack friend lately but I know I can always count on Rach. Kurt and Blaine too"

"They are really sweet guys I can tell they care about you a lot"

"Yeah… they have been together since high school….they've had a few bumps along the way but I always knew they would be forever"

"That's cute I guess when you find the right person you know"

"This is true"

"How long were you and Brittany together?"

Santana glanced up at the blonde not quite sure where the girl was headed with this

"That's over 5 questions, must be my turn now"

"Just answer the question San" Quinn was curious and Santana hadn't even mentioned seeing her this morning.

"Why does it matter Quinn?"

"Because I want to know you Santana, and that means the good and bad, the hard and easy"

"That sounds like marriage vows"

Quinn turned around to face Santana

"Really…Ok fine don't tell me then"

"Don't get angry"

"I just want to know you"

"My turn, how long have you been out"

"Only recently, but I'm not getting into that"

"Are you serious? Miss I want to know all about you but won't open up on the first question""

"Forget the questions….Where is your skillet"

Quinn turned around back to the bench…Santana had called her out and she didn't like it. She heard Santana's chair push back and the girl go into the cupboard next to the oven. She placed the skillet down beside Quinn and looked at the girl.

"Why so snappy"

Quinn sighed

"I'm sorry San I've had a tough couple of months and I'm still working through stuff"

She looked up into Santana's eyes and felt tears spring to the surface

"Oh babe come here" Santana pulled Quinn close and wrapped her arms around her

Quinn wiped her eyes furiously…how embarrassing she was crying all over the poor girl and she had only met her a few days ago.

"I'm sorry let me get back to this dinner before I fuck that up too"

Santana flinched at that statement she knew there was more to it but wouldn't push yet. She was curious however.

"Since high school" Santana said quietly

"Sorry?" Quinn turned around once again

"Britt and I, she was my first love and my best friend"

Quinn nodded

Both girls worked quietly in the kitchen finishing off the meal and serving it at the table

"This is really good"

"Great I'm glad you like it"

Silence … This is ridiculous

"Ok so I have to ask what was with biting my head off?"

Quinn sighed

"I'm sorry like I said I've had lots going on lately and I know I was being a hypocrite asking you to open up and then I shut down it's not fair I'm sorry"

"Colour?"

"Huh?"

"What's your favourite colour?" Santana wanted the girl to talk to her but she wasn't going to force it

"Oh um blue I guess"

"Nice….I'm a red kinda gal"

"I can see that"

"What do you mean?"

"Well red is hot, fiery, intense, passionate etc. It's you"

"Intense? Is that a good thing?"

"I'm not meaning in a bad way… The way you look at people is intense I get lost sometimes when you look at me and you kind take my breath away" Quinn blushed.

"Now who's going red?"

"Well it is your favourite colour after all"

"It is indeed and I have to say Q….I like making you blush" she winked at Quinn.

They finished their meal and made quick work of the cleaning up.

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Yeah sounds good what do you fancy?"

"You"

Quinn blushed again

"Seriously Quinn you make this too easy" Santana laughed

"I know….. I know"

"Ok so I just got Pitch Perfect do you fancy watching that?"

"Yeah I love that movie" Quinn plonked down onto the couch

Santana put the DVD in and joined Quinn on the couch leaning back into her, the blonde pulled her closer. Santana loved the feeling of being in Quinn's arms she had always been the hug-er not the hug-ee with Brittany….. She ran her fingers up and down Quinn's hand absentmindedly drawing circles on her skin…..this was nice. Just over an hour later the movie finished Santana stretched her arms and sat up, Quinn had fallen asleep and missed the ending she watched the her for a few minutes… she had the most beautiful fine features…almond eyes and the most enticing lips… She pulled herself off the couch and went to get some water she was falling for Quinn and it made her a little nervous. She sat in the kitchen for a few minutes collecting her thoughts…. Quinn made her feel at ease it was like she was a cooling river running through Santana's fiery soul…..of course she is, she is blue after all Santana chuckled quietly.

"I'm sorry for falling asleep; someone has been keeping me up late the past few nights"

Santana jumped at the sudden voice in the room

"Flip you gave me a fright Quinn" She smiled "Best you be having an early night then huh"

Quinn nodded and headed back towards the lounge; Santana followed and frowned when she saw Quinn putting her shoes on. She stopped in front of the girl making her look up reaching down she removed the shoe from Quinn's hand and placed it back on the floor she then removed the shoe she had already put on running her fingers up Quinn's lower leg and stopping at her knee.

"Come on bed time" she said quietly and pulled Quinn up off the couch.

"I don't have to stay San…I don't want to rush any of this or anything"

Santana just shook her head and led them to the bedroom; she pulled out a t-shirt for Quinn to sleep in handed it to her.

"Do you want a drink or anything?"

"A water would be great thanks"

"No problem, you get cosy"

"Thanks San"

Santana returned minutes later with the drink, she took in the blonde sitting on top of the bed dressed in her T-Shirt sensing she was being watched Quinn looked up and smiled. Santana placed the drink in Quinn's hands and sat down beside her she ran her hands along the smooth skin of Quinn's thighs.

"You have the softest skin" Quinn smiled and ran her hand up Santana's arm

"Yours isn't too bad either" she winked and then yawned.

Santana stood up

"I'm not sleepy enough yet so I'm just going to make a couple of phone calls and then I will be back ok"

Quinn nodded she was a little disappointed; she wanted nothing more than to fall asleep in the other girls arms. Santana bent down and softly kissed Quinn's lips.

"I won't be long" she called as she left the bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 is up... There's a lil trouble in paradise...bit of angst in this one.**

**Thanks again for reading :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sitting back down on the couch Santana flicked through her contacts, she found the number she was after and hit call. The phone was picked up after two rings.

"Hello"

"Hi Ang"

"Santana oh my god is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I miss you little bro"

"I miss you too"

"I was talking about you earlier and it made me realise how slack I have been"

"It's ok Tana; I know you have had a lot going on"

"Yeah still no excuse tho' I'm sorry"

"So what's new?"

"Well the same old really, been busy at work etc had a good catch up Kurt, Blaine and Rach on Saturday so that was nice"

"Oh cool how are they all doing?"

"They are all good much the same as usual" she laughed

"Ha ha is Rachel still hot?"

"Eww come on Ang"

"What! I think she is hot"

"Rachel is still Rachel"

"I'll take that as a yes then"

"If you say so, so have you got a girlfriend?"

"I did but we broke up a few weeks ago actually, she moved overseas"

"Aww I'm sorry how long were you together"

"Just a couple of months, it was hard but hey I'm sure there are plenty more women for me" Santana could imagine his smile as he said that

"Always the heartbreaker Ang"

"Hey I don't like to break hearts…. So what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Duh are you seeing anyone"

"Well kind of it's still really new like the past week but she is incredible"

"Nice one sis, glad to hear, what's her name what does she do give me all the deets?"

"Her name is Quinn, she is my age, and she is a dance teacher"

"Oh god not another one"

"She is nothing like Britt Angelo"

"Ah ok so she is short, brunette, ugly and grumpy then"

"Smart ass…. She is a little bit taller than me, blonde, gorgeous and very very sweet"

"So more like Brittany than not"

"I was meaning personality wise you little shit"

"ha ha I know… I love winding you up so when can I meet her?"

"When do you want to come up?"

"Are you serious? I can actually come?"

"Yep how about next weekend?"

"Oh my god YES"

"Ok clear it with Mum and Dad and flick me a text, I will book the train once you do"

"Wow that will be awesome I can't wait to see you"

"You too Ang, Love you"

"Love you too Tana"

They said their goodbyes and Santana hung up she smiled to herself she couldn't wait to see him, he was the 16 year old male version of her pretty much and she adored him. She looked at her watch 10.30pm is it too late to call Rach….too bad

Rachel answered her phone after a few rings

"San what's up is everything ok?"

"Yeah why does everyone keep asking that?"

"Well you haven't actually called me for a really long time"

"Ok I'm a slack ass so sue me"

"Charming!"

"Are we still on for lunch tomorrow?"

"Yes absolutely will Quinn be joining us?"

"Um she is working tomorrow so probably not…but I could ask I guess"

"Yeah do that, I like her"

"Funny that….I'm rather fond of her myself"

"Did you see her today?"

"Yeah she cooked me dinner, she is in bed"

"What so she is staying another night? That's like 3 in a row right? I assume she stayed last night too"

"Yeah she did and yes it is 3 nights in a row"

Rachel squealed "I'm so proud of you San"

Santana rolled her eyes "Thanks Rach"

Her friend giggled

"So Angelo is coming up next weekend and seeing as he thinks you are hot I thought I'd book you in to hang with us"

"Ha ha he is a cutey pie, I would love that I have the weekend free so just let me know what the plans are etc."

"Great ok well I will see you tomorrow then"

"Absolutely… you go and get into bed with your incredibly hot girlfriend"

Santana laughed

"Will do Rach, sleep well"

"You too San see you tomorrow"

Santana stretched back on to the couch and switched the TV on as she flicked carelessly through the channels her mind wondered back to the gorgeous woman asleep in her bed….. What the fuck am I doing out here she thought shaking her head; she turned off all the lights and headed to the bedroom. She quietly entered the room and took in Quinn's sleeping state; seriously this woman is gorgeous ALL the time. She sat down beside Quinn and brushed a couple of loose strands of hair aside and kissed her cheek lightly, she flicked the bed side light off and stood up

"I could totally fall in love with you" she muttered as she headed to the bathroom.

As the door shut Quinn opened her eyes "I'm already a step ahead then" she whispered.

_The next day at lunch_

"Do you and Quinn want to come and have dinner at mine on Friday?" Rachel queried.

"I'm going to ask Kurt and Blaine too"

"I'm in, I'll text Quinn and ask" Santana replied pulling out her phone.

- Hey Q, Do you have plans on Friday? Rach asked if we wanted to have dinner at her place, Kurt and Blaine will be coming too xx"

"So are you guys seeing each other again tonight?"

"No Quinn has something she has to do for work"

"Oh really…..That's a shame"

"Yeah but what can you do right" Santana sighed

"Oh my god you are totally in love with her"

"Shut up, no I'm not"

"Yes you are…Oh My God" Rachel's voice was getting louder and people were starting to glance in their direction

"Jesus Berry keep your fucking voice down, I am not in love with Quinn" even as she said it she knew she was lying to herself she was totally falling for Quinn… but no she wasn't there yet so therefore not lying she reasoned.

"Ok whatever you say San" Rachel laughed

"Quit it ok, I have known her what! A week!"

"Yep and crammed about 2 months of emotions into a few days"

Santana rolled her eyes and the chuckling girl in front of her.

_Beep Beep_

-Sounds good, may have to meet you there tho' I have a few things to do on Friday, Is that ok? Q xx

"Ok she is coming but may be late"

"Great we can have a nice little dinner party shall we say 8?"

"Sure"

"Ok my smitten kitten friend I need to head off but I shall see you on Friday" Rachel got up and kissed Santana's cheek

"See ya Rach" Santana rolled her eyes again she picked up her phone to reply to Quinn

- That's ok it's not like we are attached at the hip or anything

Santana regretted sending the text as soon as she had, why did she always put her defences up and it wasn't even Quinn that instigated it.

_Beep Beep_

-? Well that was nice"

- I'm sorry I've been having "us" rammed down my throat by Rachel and I got a bit tetchy

- "Us"?

- Rach is going on and on about you and I and our "relationship" and she got on my nerves a little

- Oh I see. I'm sure she is just happy for you that you have found someone you may like to be in a relationship with?

- I'm sure she is but it has only been a week how serious does she actually think we could be? We haven't defined us yet and she already is.

Santana groaned that so didn't sound good

- You are right too soon for any of that ridiculous lingo, have a good afternoon San

Shit Santana knew she had hurt Quinn's feelings, why does she do this.

She didn't have time to dwell on things she had to get back to work she would have to call Quinn later and apologise.

_Later that night_

Santana threw her phone on the couch, she had tried to call Quinn 5 times and each time there was no answer. She had been having an inner confrontation with her mind all afternoon…..but at the end of the day she just felt guilty that she may have hurt Quinn's feelings and wanted to make it right. She picked up her phone again

-Are you not taking my calls deliberately or are you just busy?

She went to the kitchen and poured a glass of wine, it didn't help the tightness in her chest… for god's sake this is why she didn't do feelings and relationships anymore.

_Beep Beep_

- Little bit of both I guess childish huh

- I'm sorry Q; my text earlier was out of line

- I'm sorry too, I know you have had relationship issues and you haven't promised me anything or led me on I just…well I just saw us as something more you know. But its ok I came into this knowingly…. it's been good.

Santana stomach churned and her heart started racing was Quinn breaking up with her, wait moron how can she break up with you when you told her you weren't officially anything anyway….. I'm a stupid bitch she cussed inwardly. Santana slipped on her shoes and grabbed her keys she knew Quinn was at work she had to sort this face to face.

Quinn checked her phone again, no reply from Santana she had managed to freak the girl out and push her into a corner she wasn't ready to be in and now her heart was going to break…. she really thought Santana could have been the one. She finished up her class and waited as the students were collected by their parents when the last student left Quinn started to tidy up the studio she glanced at herself in the mirrors her face was perfectly made up but her eyes told the full story she felt tears prick behind her eyes, she grasped the metal bar in front of her tightly her hands ached but she needed the pain to distract her from the pain in her heart. She heard the studio door open and swung around to see which student had forgotten something. She froze when she saw Santana.

Santana could see Quinn was upset, she opened her mouth to say something but closed it again she hadn't expected to be so affected by the other girls' tears….tears she had caused. She cleared her throat.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind me coming here…I just….I needed to talk to you"

"That's ok, you didn't have to come…I know what you are going to say anyway so you can save your breath"

"Ouch….Quinn….look I told myself I wasn't going to do relationships after Brittany"

"Save it San, please spare me the nice brush off conversation you have not once said you actually want a relationship with me so you have no reason to feel badly, I'm angry at myself… I let myself fall in love with someone after a few days who never promised me anything"

"You did what?" Santana started walking towards Quinn

"I have done this to myself; please don't pity me I get it"

"You said you fell in love with me"

"Jesus I know how fucking pathetic am I right" Tears were rolling down Quinn's cheeks she hated looking weak but she couldn't stop them.

"You aren't pathetic Quinn"

"Stop ok… don't patronise me"

"You stole my thunder"

"What? What does that even mean" by this time Santana was standing only centimetres away Quinn could smell her amazing scent it was uniquely Santana….she wanted to curl up and die.

"I mean I wanted to come here and give you this" she pulled a single red rose from behind her back

"and I wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend….and you hit it out the ball park and tell me that you are in love with me way to steal my thunder Q"

Quinn opened her mouth to say something but closed it again….hang on what just happened.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel like I wasn't in this 100%, I'm sorry if you doubted my feelings…I want to be with you Quinn…. I am falling head over heels for you and yes it freaks me out a bit but I don't want to run"

"You don't" Quinn's head was swimming she still wasn't quite sure what to say.

Santana closed the distance between them and reached for Quinn's hand she placed the rose gently in the girls grasp and looked into her eyes.

"Quinn"

"Yes"

"Please be my girlfriend… I don't always say the right thing and I can't promise I won't freak out again but I do know I want you to be the person I freak out over"

"San"

"Yeah"

"There were so many better ways you could have said that" Quinn smiled, Santana could see the spark in her eyes again and her body relaxed.

"I know…. I suck at this stuff… just please say you will be mine"

"I'm yours" with that Quinn pressed her lips against Santana's and pulled her in tightly against her body, she loved the feeling of their bodies together they just seemed to fit.

"I'm sorry for acting like an idiot"

"You Q" Santana said softly and kissed the end of Quinn's nose "Are certainly no idiot"

Quinn pulled her in as tight as she could

"Can we stay like this forever" as soon as she said forever she tensed, which didn't go unnoticed by Santana…way to go Quinn freak out the commitment shy girl by mentioning that word.

Santana smiled she could almost hear the conversation going on in Quinn's mind, she went to pull away and felt Quinn's grip tighten

"Easy tiger I need to breathe" she whispered and pulled back slightly, she put her hand under Quinn's chin and lifted it up so they were looking eye to eye

"If we had to stay in one position forever I can think of so many more enjoyable ones than fully clothed in a dance studio babe" Quinn laughed.

Santana took a step back "Shall we go?" she held out her hand which was quickly accepted.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's a new chapter! :)**

**Hope you enjoy it...**

**Thanks again for taking the time to read my story...it is my first fanfiction and i'm enjoying writing it.**

**Just have to say again i don't own the rights to any of the Glee characters.**

**On with the show...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Friday evening_

Santana was on her way to Rachel's, she was looking forward to spending the night catching up with her friends she had really missed them lately. Her week had been busy at work and at home Quinn had spent every night at her place and they weren't exactly getting early nights…..It wasn't all dodgy stuff though she found she actually just liked being in the blonde girls company and just talking to her about everyday things they would start the most random conversations and sometimes end up discussing it until 2am. She stifled a yawn and willed it away… tonight was for letting her hair down and not falling asleep at the dinner table. She made her way up the driveway and noticed Kurt's car was already there she smiled Kurt always made her smile.

"Hey San" Rachel cheerily cooed as she opened the door and pulled the taller brunette into a hug

"Hey, how's your week been?"

"Good thanks, I have a surprise for you" Rachel whispered and starting pulling Santana through to the lounge

"You do?" she allowed herself to led by her friend.

Santana walked into the lounge and smiled at Kurt and Blaine who were sitting on the couch

"Hey guys how are you….." she froze "holy fuck what are you doing here" she sprang forward and launched herself towards the very un-expecting visitor hugging him tightly.

"Hey Tana, glad to see your mouth is still in the gutter….but I'm not used to Santana Lopez the hugger?!"

"Oh trust me Puck you will be surprised at the changes in this one's attitude especially lately" Rachel smiled coyly at Santana

"Wow oh my god I haven't seen you in years" Santana smiled.

"I know I have been overseas, I recently started talking to Rach on Facebook and she suggested next time I was in town to look her up"

"Oh and I bet you have done that plenty already Puckerman" causing Rachel to blush

"Hey what can I say I appreciate a fine looking woman…..just like you damn you look good girl"

"I know right how many people can turn up in jeans and a leather jacket and look like they have just stepped out of a magazine" Kurt came along side Santana and put his arm around her shoulder and squeezed her gently.

"Magazine…. I don't think so Kurt"

"It's true and if I'm not mistaken you are even more beautiful than last week…Love must agree with you huh" before she could say anything Puck interrupted

"Santana Lopez in LOVE, are you sure? This girl doesn't do love or commitment or mushy squishy stuff she does sex plain and simple"

"Shut up Puck just because you can't tone down your man whoring ways doesn't mean I can't"

"Santana was perfectly loyal to Brittany for many years Noah so she can do the love thing and you will get to meet Quinn tonight actually so you can see for yourself" Rachel piped up

"Quinn huh…. sounds hot"

"Are you serious from a name?"

"Are you saying your girl isn't hot?"

"Too shay… She is unbelievably hot Puckerman and also very much mine so don't get any ideas"

Kurt and Rachel grinned at each other it was incredible how easily everyone just slotted back into their old ways.

"And you two can stop with the grinning ok don't embarrass me tonight please"

Kurt feigned shock "As if I would embarrass you Lopez" followed by a wicked grin.

The friends sat in the lounge and chatted whilst Rachel put the finishing touches to the meal

"So where is your hot woman San" Puck queried…he was curious to meet the woman who had supposedly tamed his friend again.

"She shouldn't be too far away; she had some stuff she had to do for Mike at work as he is visiting his folks back home"

"She works with Chang? So is she a dancer?"

"Yes she is a dance instructor"

"Bet she is flexible" he smiled

"Get your head out of the gutter Puck; I'm not having you drool all over my girlfriend"

"He will probably need a bib" Kurt chimed in

Hey look who I found Rachel stated as she led Quinn into the room.

"Quinn you remember Blaine and Kurt and this is another friend of ours from school Noah"

"Hey guys, Hi Noah nice to meet you" Quinn smiled and put her hand out to shake his.

"Yep I was right Lopez, hot as hell" he smiled as he shook Quinn's hand

"You can call me Puck beautiful lady" Quinn looked at Santana and raised an eyebrow.

Santana got up off the couch and wrapped her girlfriend in her arms

"Hey, I missed you today" Quinn smiled and touched her lips to Santana's in a long lingering kiss.

"I missed you to gorgeous, you look freaking amazing tonight" she whispered into Santana's ear.

"Told you San" Kurt stated as he walked past again overhearing Quinn's comment.

"Jesus Kurt stop doing that it's a little bit creepy"

"Told you what" Quinn quizzed

"I told her she looks like she just stepped out of a magazine, A little bit of me dies when I see how hard you DON'T have to try to look good…..I hate you"

Santana buried her head into Quinn's neck

"Make him stop baby"

"I would hon, but he is kind of right…..you always look good are you actually human?"

"Oh god don't you start, you have seen me at my worst Christ you saw me after cleaning"

"That's right babe, one hot and sweaty girlfriend in little clothing is not exactly a turnoff"

"Ok Ok it's official Lopez is probably the most fuckable person in this room, let's not make her head swell anymore or we might re-awaken the old Santana who I'm sure is still lurking deep down in there somewhere" Puck playfully poked Santana's side, His comment earning a smack on his arm from Rachel.

"Fuck off Puck" Santana said through gritted teeth.

"Point proven"

"The old Santana?" Quinn asked puzzled

"Oh honey you need to sit down for this" Kurt beckoned her to the couch ignoring Santana's glare

"How can we put this…" Puck started

"How about we don't put anything anywhere" Santana suggested angrily.

"You see that Quinn.. The growly, fiery woman in front of you right now….we had to deal with that every freaking day"

Santana threw herself down onto the couch across the room, this was going to happen whether she liked it or not

"Your girlfriend was head bitch…..don't mess with me….part the hallways as she walked through head bitch…captain of the Cheerio's" Kurt stated in his best bitch tone.

"The Cheerio's?"

"The cheerleading team at our old school" Blaine piped up

"You were a cheer leader San?" Quinn asked with a smirk

"Ahhhghh I'm going to help Rachel" She answered and moved to the kitchen.

"Hey San, you ok?"

"Oh I'm fucking great gay's r us and meat head in there are filling Quinn in on all my old high school antics"

"What are you worried about San, it's in the past and made you who you are today"

"Yeah but what if it turns her off? I mean I was a total bitch back then something I have been trying to move on from more and more"

"Oh lighten up, that girl is crazy about you…she knows the real you San probably better than most of us"

"Yeah I guess, so what can I help with Berry?"

"You can actually go and get everyone dinner is ready"

"Ok no problem… it smells amazing by the way"

She made her way back to the lounge she could hear everyone laughing more than likely at her expense.

"And she then proceeded to sing a song for him called trouty mouth….it's hysterical now but I don't think Sam was impressed at the time" Kurt had tears in his eyes oh the good old days.

"Ok everyone enough dishing the shit on me and my wicked ways… Dinner is ready"

Everyone stood up to head to the kitchen and Santana quickly went to check her phone in her bag…

1 message

-You never answered me, can we talk? B xx

Santana sighed she had completely forgotten to text Brittany back, she was about to reply when an arm snaked around her waist and pulled her backwards she dropped her phone back in her bag and turned to Quinn

"Hey"

"Sooooo a cheerleader huh"

She pushed Quinn back

"Lay off it was high school"

Quinn grabbed her again and pulled her back into her body

"Have you still got the uniform? That could be rather hot" she whispered into Santana's ear and ghosted her lips down the girls neck. Santana shuddered but quickly forced herself to gain composure.

"No I don't, I'm not proud of the person I was then Quinn"

"I'm joking babe, you are hot enough without a cheerleading uniform" She kissed Santana softly.

"Stop making out you two and come and eat before the food gets cold" Rachel called from the kitchen.

Quinn pulled back from Santana and smiled

"Can't I just have you for dinner?"

Santana chuckled and grabbed Quinn's arm

"Berry would never forgive me…..let's go" She stopped just before they entered the dining room and whispered slowly into Quinn's ear

"However…..if you play your cards right….you can have me for dessert" she felt Quinn shudder she knew the effect she had on the blonde and she used it to the best of her advantage when she needed to.

The rest of the evening was filled with plenty of laughter and lots of alcohol.

"So I take it seeing as you are all inebriated everyone is staying over" Rachel stated getting off the couch to sort some bedding out.

"Kurt and Blaine you can sleep in here she motioned to the couch, San and Quinn you guys can have the spare room and Puck you can….."

"How about I share with you Rach" Puck said in a low voice making the small brunette blush

"Yes that will work….no funny business though Noah…I will get you some pillows and blankets boys"

"Are he and Rach a thing" Quinn asked Santana

"No they did hook up in school though"

"Who didn't Puck hook up with in school San" Kurt called out

"True my friend here was pretty frisky with the ladies…"

"Hey Lopez…even you couldn't resist me….AND you were pretty popular as well if I recall"

Santana threw Puck a death look

"Don't look at me like that Santana, you had girls and guys fawning all over you…you still do from what I last heard"

"Seriously Puck shut up" she was getting angry now how could she love and despise someone so equally.

"Ok chill out hot stuff I'm sure Quinn is well aware of how hot you are and therefore how lusted after you are"

"I am Puck thanks" Quinn piped up and put her hand on Santana's thigh willing the girl to loosen up a bit. Santana glanced at the hand on her leg and then up to those hazel eyes…. instantly her tension melted away, she smiled at Quinn and entwined their fingers.

Santana groaned as she walked into Rachel's guest room it was pink and frilly and had WAY too many cushions on the bed.

"I feel like I just walked into Barbie's house"

"Shhhh San she can probably hear you"

"Good I hope she can….RACH YOUR ROOM SU…"

She was stopped by one of the cushions hitting her in the face; she looked at Quinn and raised her eyebrow

"Oh blondie did you not listen to them earlier…..I am not someone you mess with"

"Well I had to do something you were about to be mean to your closest friend"

"She is used to that and you are going to pay"

She made her way towards Quinn forcing the girl to jump across the bed to escape her.

"You have to catch me first San and I know how mean and tough you were but I know you are a marshmallow inside now"

"Oh god no you didn't just say that" she jumped over the bed after Quinn cornering her against the wardrobe.

"You are in big…." She was interrupted by Quinn lips; she kissed her back fighting for dominance before pulling back

"and don't think you can distract….." again Quinn pulled her lips to her own running her hands along the waist of Santana's jeans and brushing them up her stomach. She pulled away again.

"Quinn don't think this will stop me"

Quinn put her hands onto Santana shoulders and started pushing her back to the bed, they both fell onto the mattress Quinn looked down into the brown eyes that make her melt and lent down starting to kiss her neck. Santana moaned.

"San…"

"Mmmm…."

"You…_kiss_…..talk…_lick_…..too…._suck_….much" Quinn whispered into the girls neck. Santana's pulse was racing she was so turned on by the girl on top of her she could feel herself getting wetter and wetter by the second. With one quick movement she flipped herself over, her body now pressing down on Quinn's and kissed her deeply

She pulled her lips away from Quinn's causing the blonde to whimper faintly. It was her turn to take in the beauty of the girl beneath her, her luscious lips slightly parted, her breath short and fast, and her lust filled eyes.

"I hope you are as wet as me, because Dessert is served"

With that she crashed her lips back against her girlfriends.

The sun streamed through the gap in the pink curtains. Quinn and Santana laid in each other's arms stealing soft lingering kisses they hadn't gone to sleep and were now just enjoying looking at each other and cuddling their bodies were too exhausted to move. Santana pulled Quinn as close as she could and looked deep into her eyes.

"I love you Quinn" she couldn't believe she was saying it so soon into the relationship but it's truly how she felt and she felt Quinn needed to know.

_Bang Bang a knock at door startled Santana_

"Rise and shine sleepy heads, breakfast is ready" Puck called through the door

Santana grumbled at their peaceful bubble being burst especially right at that time, she rolled away from Quinn

"Be right there" she called out

She swung her legs off the edge of the bed, Quinn had barely moved or uttered a word, maybe she had fallen asleep. She glanced over her shoulder to find Quinn staring at the ceiling. She must have heard her. She stood up and pulled her clothes on.

"I'll uh see you out there I guess" she muttered as she left the room

What the fuck…..she thought Quinn would be happy to hear her say she loved her, she professed her love only days ago as well so what the hell was up with the frozen reaction she just got. She sat down at the kitchen table with a thud.

"Hey San, how did you sleep" Rachel asked in a bright and bubbly mood, Christ was this girl ever on a downer.

"You room is so fucking pink Rach, I felt like Barbie was coming to visit"

"Yeah it is rather pink isn't it; I guess I went mad on the decorating"

"Yeah just a little bit" she smiled at the smaller brunette when she handed her a coffee

"Are you ok? You look a little wierded out"

"I'm just a little confused"

"What about"

Kurt and Blaine chose to walk into the kitchen at that second, causing Santana to shrug at Rach and whisper "I'll tell you later".

Quinn and Puck came in moments later; Quinn sat beside Santana and put her hand on her thigh. Santana was even more confused now.

Puck had cooked a mountainous pile of bacon, eggs and waffles. So everyone hungrily dug in to the feast before them.

"So Quinn, how was your first week" Blaine piped up

"It's been really great thanks, I'm looking after most of the younger kids and they are always fun"

"I bet, must be pretty tiring though?"

"It is, they have so much energy I don't know where they get it from"

"So why did you move here?"

"I um….. Wanted to come back to help my Mom out as she is having a few personal issues"

"Oh that's nice of you, so you are staying for a while then"

"Yeah hopefully it pans out that way"

Santana sat silently, words were pouring out of Quinn's mouth yet she couldn't even acknowledge what Santana had said to her.

"Well I guess you have even more reason to stay now right" Kurt said sweetly and nodded at Santana

"Yeah there is definitely more to stay for now" she smiled back at Kurt and squeezed Santana's thigh lightly, Santana stood up abruptly.

"Are you guys finished I will do these dishes" she said as she started to clear the plates.

'I'll help you San" Rachel stood up quickly and grabbed the glasses.

She made her way to the sink where Santana had started rinsing the plates to go into the dishwasher.

"Ok what is it? You aren't getting commitment phobic are you?"

"Are you kidding Rach, I told Quinn only moments ago that I loved her and she didn't say a word"

"Oh my god San I'm so happy for you…..hang on she didn't say anything? She has told you she is in love with you though right? You said she had told you when we spoke on the phone"

"Yep she did…..so I guess me saying it back doesn't warrant a response"

"Oh San I'm sure that's not the case" She rubbed Santana's back, Santana threw her shoulders back.

"Never to mind Rach, I did say this love thing wasn't for me didn't I?"

"Yeah you did indeed" Rach turned around to put the juice away and caught Quinn's eyes.

"I'm going to take the trash out, Quinn can you give me a hand" Rachel looked directly at the blonde.

"Yeah absolutely" Quinn got off the chair and grabbed a bag out of Rachel's hand, following outside.

"Quinn are you playing games with Santana?"

"What? NO"

"Ok so care to explain why my best friend is in there regretting the fact that she just told you she loves you because you didn't even acknowledge it, It's a big deal for Santana to say that Quinn"

"She's regretting it? She floored me with it I didn't expect her to say that for a long time yet and I kind of went into shock, fuck it I'm so stupid I don't want her to regret it"

"Well I suggest you get in there and sort it out, if Santana starts to close up you will find it very hard to crack that shell again"

Quinn nodded and started to head back to the kitchen, Santana was still at the sink washing the pans that didn't go in the dishwasher. Quinn came up behind her and rested her chin on the brunettes shoulder.

"Can I talk to you?"

"I'm in the middle of dishes Quinn"

Quinn sighed she ducked under Santana's arm and stood face to face with her, Santana kept her hands in the water.

"I am so in love with you Santana Lopez"

Santana stared at Quinn, she opened her mouth but before she could say anything Quinn continued

"You totally floored me in the bedroom, like made me speechless I want nothing more than for you to love me like I do you and I guess I had put it into the 'It will happen when it happens' basket, I never expected it so soon and you kind blew my mind. I'm sorry I didn't respond the way I should of"

"I guess I didn't really expect it either, I have been so guarded since Britt that I thought it would take me a really long time to trust someone enough again to love them and be loved by them"

"Can you say it again?"

"I didn't expect to say it either"

"No silly, what you said earlier"

"Oh…..I Love you Quinn"

"I love you too San" she pressed her lips against Santana's and pulled her close

Santana brought a hand up to Quinn's neck to deepen the kiss causing a handful of water to run down Quinn's top and entice a squeal from the blonde.

"Shit sorry" Santana laughed moving to the side so Quinn could step away from the sink.

"Oh hey ladies….wet t-shirt competition is it?" Puck smiled as he brought the last few stray dishes to the bench.

Quinn blushed and crossed her arms over her chest

"Eyes to yourself thanks Puckerman"

"Alright Lopez, I was just admiring your girlfriends….. Well her…..Ok I have nothing…. sorry Quinn"

Santana punched him in the arm

"Gees easy karate kid I apologised" he said with a wounded face and rubbing his arm

"I'm uh going to ask Rachel if she has a spare top for me to put on" Quinn said and walked from the room.

"You have a really hot girlfriend San" Puck smirked

"Thank you I am well aware of this" Santana smiled back, you can't blame a guy for looking hell she would have.

Santana finished up and went into the lounge; she grabbed her phone remembering she had to text Brittany back

- Hey B, what do you need to talk about? I can't do relationship advice for you its too strange ask Mercedes

Santana knew Brittany still talked to Mercedes and she was probably out of the loop enough to give some level headed advice for whatever problems Britt was having with Tessa.

_Beep Beep_

- I need you back in my life San, it's been a year and I need you.

"Hey so Quinn is just getting changed I take it you guys sorted stuff" Santana looked up with a fright

"Oh yeah we did thanks"

"Is everything ok?"

Santana handed Rachel her phone allowing the girl to read her conversation with Brittany.

"Wow so that has to be a little awkward do you think she wants you back back or wants you back as a friend only?"

"I don't know, I saw her the other day and she was saying some weird stuff'

"Wait you saw her? When?"

"She came to my house on Monday"

"Was Quinn there?"

"No she had just left; I actually thought Quinn had forgotten something"

"So it's highly likely Brittany saw Quinn then?"

"I hadn't thought about it….yeah I guess but Quinn didn't say anything"

"Would you? Oh hey I noticed your ex-girlfriend was making her way up to your place this morning how did that go"

"Yeah true….but if she did see her then she probably thinks I'm keeping it from her deliberately"

"Just tell her, honesty is always best"

"Yeah I will thanks Rach, now what do I do about the other issue?"

"What issue is that?" Quinn asked as she sat down next to the two friends.

"I uh….uh well" Santana looked at Rachel who mouthed honesty as she got up off the couch

Santana handed her phone to Quinn to read the messages.

"Oh…. I see well I can't really help with that San"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I want to tell her to fuck off but I know it's not that easy"

Santana smiled and pulled Quinn close

"I'm sorry I know it's messy. I don't want there to be any secrets between us and on that note I need to tell you that Brittany came over the other day, I wasn't keeping it from you deliberately she came to apologise for Saturday etc., but like Rach said honesty is best"

Quinn rested her head on Santana's shoulder and snuggled into her neck

"I know you have stuff to sort out in regards to Brittany so all I'm going to say is I love you and I don't want you going back to her… however if it's what you decide you want to do then I will respect your decision and not make it any harder for you"

"Quinn I'm not going back to her, I'm in love with you" She felt Quinn exhale.

"Ok good, whilst we are on the topic of honesty then…."

'Hey ladies we are off" Kurt announced as he entered the room interrupting them.

"Awww it's been so nice seeing you guys" Santana said as she got up off the couch and pulled him into a hug.

"You too, no more being a stranger ok"

"I promise"

Kurt turned to Quinn who was now standing up also

"It was nice seeing again Quinn, next time you guys come to our house for dinner yes?"

"Sounds lovely Kurt I will look forward to it" Quinn smiled at the boy he really was a sweetheart.

"Hey Kurt, Angelo is coming up on Friday, are you keen to do something?"

"Yeah absolutely San, just let me know details and we can plan something"

The girls then proceeded to hug Blaine and wave goodbye from Rachel's deck as they drove off.

"T'was a good night Berry" Puck stated as he flopped into the hammock

"Yeah it was Rach, but we should probably head off as well" Santana said looking at Quinn, the blonde nodded she was desperate for a shower, clean clothes and of course the chance to get her girlfriend naked again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is another chapter for you guys...**

**Just want to add i know there are some crazy events happening in the states lately...Boston...Texas etc sending love from little ol NZ actually i know crazy things happen all over the world lets all just be nice and support one another.**

**Awesome things happened for us in NZ on Wednesday the marriage ammendment bill was passed by our govenrment making us the 13th country in the worls to legalise gay marriage YEEHAA! so proud to be a kiwi.**

**ANYWAY enough rambling...love everyones comments and i'm glad you are enjoying my story.**

**Be patient...Quinn's secret will come out...and the Judy/Santana thing will reveal itself it time aswell.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"You know I don't even know where your work is" Quinn spoke softly they were having a lazy Sunday afternoon on the couch, just enjoying each other's company

"Huh?"

"Well I know you are a personal trainer but where exactly do you work?"

Quinn laughed nervously some areas of their relationship had moved so quickly yet she realised she still didn't know a lot of the small things.

"You know that café where we had lunch that time?"

"The day we first met?" Santana nodded

"It's just up the road from there; it's nice you should come and work out with me sometime"

"What are you trying to say Santana? Are you trying to tell me I need to work out?"

"Hell no that wasn't what I meant, you have a banging body Quinn, and I just meant it would be fun to work out with you"

Quinn pulled the girl closer to her

"We work out most nights" she winked and buried her head into the Latina's neck.

"Mmmm true…..I like our work outs best"

They were startled by a knock at the door….. Santana dragged herself out of the chair readying herself to give a mouthful to whoever it was interrupting the beginning of what Santana had hoped was going to be a long make out session….she couldn't get enough of kissing Quinn….normally kissing was just a lead into sex she had never actually enjoyed just kissing someone without the premeditated idea that it would end in an orgasm not even with Brittany.

She frowned as she opened the door.

"Hey Sexy"

"Britt what are you doing here?"

"I can't live without you anymore….I need you"

"Britt…."

The tall blonde moved forward and grabbed Santana around the waist sliding her hands under the back of Santana's singlet as she did.

Santana pushed her away hard

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Let me make love to you" she moved forward again and Santana took a step back

"Are you on something? What the fuck is this?"

"I know you want me San…no one can make you feel like I do"

"Yeah…. not gonna happen Britt"

"Come on baby I'll make you feel all sorts of good"

It was at that exact point that Quinn chose to make her presence known

"Ummm is everything ok here?"

Brittany's eyes shot to Quinn and the back at Santana

"Don't tell me that screwing Miss Kindergarten teacher over there has become more than a onetime thing San?"

"What I do or who I do for that matter is none of your business"

Santana moved so she was standing next to Quinn, Quinn immediately entwined her fingers with the brunette's she knew it was childish and she didn't need to stake her claim over Santana but with hers and Brittany's history she needed it for her own reassurance more than anything.

Brittany read Quinn's reaction quickly.

"Do you honestly think you can give Santana what she needs?" she asked sarcastically staring at Quinn.

"Brittany you need to leave" Santana said in a low almost menacing tone.

"But what about us San? You love me….. I know you do and you are my best friend"

"Brittany the fact that we were best friends is the only reason why I haven't kicked your ass yet but I suggest you go before that notion gets much more appealing in my head"

"She can't do the things I do to you Sannie"

"Brittany get the fuck out of this apartment, Santana has made it more than clear she doesn't want you here" Quinn was angry now… she wasn't going to be mocked and as much as she hated violence this bitch was getting on her last nerve.

"And who do you think you are?"

"I'm her fucking girlfriend now go before I make you"

Santana was in shock she didn't think Quinn had it in her….. If the situation wasn't so awkward she would be majorly turned on.

"Her girlfriend…..what a fucking joke"

Quinn stepped forward but Santana grabbed her and placed herself in between the two blondes who were now glaring at each other so intently Santana was sure one of them was going to go up in flames any moment. She broke into Quinn's eye line and smiled "My turn to cool you down huh?"

"I'm sorry" Quinn said softly and Santana kissed her gently on her lips then turned back to her ex.

"Goodbye Brittany" she said coldly

"San I'm sorry I shouldn't have come here" Brittany replied with tears in her eyes… in Santana's actions just then Brittany witnessed first-hand that the girl she so desperately wanted back had moved on, she was defending Quinn over her…she was too late.

"NO what you shouldn't have done is come here and throw yourself at me and then insult and pick a fight with my girlfriend"

"I know….I'm sorry Quinn" and with that she left the apartment.

Both girls looked after her somewhat in shock before Santana finally closed the door and locked it.

"Well that was unexpected" she chuckled turning to look at Quinn.

"Are you kidding me San…how dare she come here with the intention of getting into your pants and to keep trying even when I was in front of her and she knew we were together…..and what's with all this I can't do what she used to do? What kind of kinky shit did you two used to do? Because I thought I was doing ok in that regard"

"Are you aware how badly I want to jump you right now?"

"Oh so you are turned on by your ex coming here and causing a scene are you?"

"No I'm turned on by how immensely hot you just were and how adorably jealous you are now"

Quinn pouted and crossed her arms defensively across her chest

"San am I doing ok in regards to whole sex thing? If not please let me know….. I know I'm not overly experienced but I give you what you need don't I?"

Santana could slap Brittany

"Quinn you are amazing with the whole sex thing… not having experience doesn't make you bad at it…in fact you are very very good at it"

"It's just she referred to the things she used to do to you"

"Yes but you and I do different things OUR things and the list of those things will only grow over time as we learn more and more about each other, please don't let her make you doubt anything about yourself and please let's stop talking about my sex life with Brittany"

"I hate being this insecure whiny bitch"

Santana hugged her close "Ahhhh but you are my insecure whiny bitch so it's ok"

Quinn slapped her on her arm

"You aren't supposed to agree with me!"

"And there's the smoking hot Quinn again"

"So shall we go work on the "list" now then?" Quinn smiled almost bashfully

"I thought you'd never ask blondie" She grabbed Quinn's hand and dragged her into the bedroom.

A relaxing Sunday afternoon turned into a sex filled afternoon and evening and night.

V

V

V

When Santana woke the next morning she could barely move…. her muscles had seized unbelievably during the night. Quinn stirred beside her and smiled when she opened her eyes.

"You won't be smiling in a minute"

Quinn frowned

"What do you mean?" she made to move closer to Santana and groaned.

"See I told you….Quinn I think its official we fucked each other beyond our bodies capabilities yesterday"

"One too many orgasms you think? Think how I feel…you should be used to that much physical exertion"

"Maybe 2 or 3 too many and hey…I'm a trainer….I don't do with my clients what we did yesterday you know…are you telling me I should? So I won't be so sore next time?"

"Very freaking funny, how are we supposed to work today?"

"Well I know all my clients are now on mellow routines for the day"

"Bitch…I wonder if I can convince all my classes to do Pilates or better yet meditation….yes that would make them more focused dancers"

They both laughed but had to stop when their abdominal muscles made them aware they too were over used the night before.

"We could ring in sick" Santana suggested as she threw her legs out the side of the bed and sat up

"I wish" Quinn grumbled before burying her face under the pillow, this was worse than any hang over she had ever had.

"Right do you want first shower? Or do you want to get the coffee on?"

"Go shower….I'll coffee" Quinn mumbled under the pillow wafting her hands towards the bathroom door

Santana jumped on top of her and straddled her waist

"If I leave you like this you will go back to sleep…..wake up… wake up" she started to bounce up and down on top of Quinn.

Quinn threw the pillow off her face and cracked up laughing she had to admit seeing her naked girlfriends chest bouncing up and down made her forget the pain she was feeling and forget that the stirring she was now feeling in her lower regions was what got them into this trouble in the first place. Just as she was about act upon it, Santana grabbed her leg and toppled sideways in pain.

"Owwwww…. fuck cramp" she gasped clutching at her calf

"Oh honey you're falling apart" Quinn was laughing she couldn't help it

"Oh nice…. now you get this every night you are no longer my nurse huh? Typical just doing it to get in my pants"

Quinn reached down and started to rub Santana's leg, with years of dance training she knew exactly where to apply pressure and a few seconds later the pain griping her girlfriends face eased off.

"Better now?"

"Yes…thanks" She pouted

Quinn leant down and kissed her….even her lips hurt.

"I'm going to make coffee now…do you want some toast?"

"Mmmm definitely all that sex has made me ravenous"

"Don't be long then lover" Quinn called as she headed out the door tying her robe around her.

An hour later they were both heading out the door albeit gingerly.

Santana entered the gym and already had a plan of attack for Mrs Boyle

"Hey Mrs B why don't you do 15minutes on the elliptical and then I'll show you how to do some ball exercises and stretches that you can do at home?"

"Sounds good darling, you look a little tired are you eating enough red meat?"

"I'm looking after myself thanks Mrs B" Santana chuckled

Evan was easy to organise and this time Santana actually made the effort to talk to him about this girl he was in love with and even give him a bit of friendly advice.

Her other morning appointment cancelled so she caught up with her paperwork and then headed to Ella's for lunch as the toast she had eaten for breakfast had barely touched the sides.

"Wow you look exhausted Santana is everything ok?" Ella asked with concern.

"I am shattered Ell's but for good reasons" she grinned and winked at the older lady

"Oh I see the cute blonde you were with a few weeks back by any chance?"

"The very same"

"Well I am very happy for you I knew I liked that girl just from the look of her….now what would you like to eat and I take it coffee is a necessity?"

"Oh yeah and keep it coming"…. Santana eyed the delicious food in the cabinet "I'll have the cous cous salad please"

"Ok sweetie take a seat and I'll bring it over shortly"

She smiled brightly which made Santana smile back with the same enthusiasm Ella had become like family. She sat down at a table and took out her phone she had 2 messages from Quinn

- Oh my god I think I'm going to die

-This is your fault you know…if you weren't so god dam delicious I'd be perfectly fine right now

Santana chuckled and hit reply

-I may be delicious but you have to work on your gluttonous habits as it was you that came for seconds and thirds and fourths and fifths….shall I go on?

There was also a message from Rachel

- Hey San did you know that Britt and Tessa broke up?

Santana frowned….that explains a lot.

- No didn't know but am not surprised

She hit send and seconds later her phone rang it was Rachel

"Hey"

"Why aren't you surprised they broke up?"

"Brittany turned up at my place yesterday acting like a crazy person…that explains why she was behaving like she was"

"Really? She came to see you?...She ended it you know…San I think she is going to come after you"

"Oh god you make her sound like a serial killer"

"Of course I didn't mean it like that…..I'm just concerned….she screwed with you and messed you up and as much as I love her because she is my friend…..I get angry because she caused you so much pain and you are finally coming back to us and I don't want this to blow up again…plus I really like Quinn and I think she is better for you than Britt ever was to be frank"

"You know if you were a care bear you would be talk-A LOT"

"Santana take this seriously….Brittany works with Mike regularly as does Tessa and now Quinn is there permanently there could be some trouble"

That thought hadn't actually crossed Santana's mind once…. She nodded and mouthed a thank you to Ella when she placed Santana's lunch on the table.

"Ok I'm serious….look Britt knows Quinn and I are together I made it clear to her yesterday…..plus I think Quinn can totally look after herself if yesterday was anything to go by"

"Shit they didn't fight did they?"

"No but Quinn did stand up to Brittany so she knows she isn't a push over…and if anyone lays a hand on Quinn I will personally see them into a hospital bed for weeks"

"Brittany wouldn't hurt her physically San but she is good with the mind games"

"Yeah I know, I will give Quinn a heads up"

"Ok good…..Now Kurt is organising Karaoke for Saturday"

"Sounds Fab we are definitely in"

"Great I'm sure he will text you about it anyway… I'll see you then if not before"

"See ya Rach"

Santana hung up the phone; there was a reply from Quinn

- Hey if you offer all you can eat can you blame a girl?

Santana physically laughed out loud this girl cracked her up.

- You are on rations tonight blondie

She hit send and tucked into her lunch…..life was good.

She had her regular pool session with Judy Fabray after lunch which she was looking forward to more than usual…the less impact the better.

"Hi Santana, how are you love?"

"I'm great thanks Judy…busy weekend but good all the same"

"Well that's nice to hear, did you get up to anything interesting?"

"Dinner with friends etc. caught up with a guy I used to go to school with who I haven't seen in forever"

"Oh that's lovely…..so this guy must be why you have the smile on your face that you do"

"That's a very small part of it"

She smiled to herself she didn't go into her personal life with her clients they pay her to do a job and she does it…..besides she is sure none of them actually know she is gay.

"Well it's nice to see you happy Santana"

"Thanks Mrs F it's taken awhile but I'm getting there"

"Oh I know all about that love"

"Everything going ok with you and the ex?"

"Yes now he knows our daughter is home he isn't making things too difficult and he hasn't randomly shown up in a few weeks"

"Well that's a bonus"

"Absolutely he is all about image and won't make himself look like a fool…little does he know she is never at home anyway"

"Well he doesn't need to know does he? As long as he keeps thinking the other way then that's great for you"

"It's been lovely not having to deal with him"

"I'm sure it has…..look at us huh two content ladies strolling in a pool"

"Indeed and I'm not complaining you were rather harsh on this old lady last week"

"Oh come on Mrs F….OLD?...you are still in your prime and without the deadbeat husband it must be time you find yourself a boy toy isn't it?"

"Oh shhh you"

Both women laughed good naturedly

"Just so you know I won't be this easy on you on Wednesday ok so make the most of it"

"I knew it couldn't last….but I shall try to be prepared"

"Nothing lasts forever….But yes get your girl scout on and be prepared"

Judy splashed water at her making them both laugh again

The rest of Santana's day went by relatively quickly and she was pleased that her body had started to loosen up again. As she made her way home her mind wandered to the beautiful blonde in her life….she should be freaking out by now they were practically living together and spending all their spare time together but she just felt calm…... Love with Brittany was founded on friendship so it was always strong and deep because they were best friends and Santana was sure that's why loving Brittany never scared her either.

Whatever gods brought Quinn into her life however she owed them big time….


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's chapter 12 :)**

**The next Chapter is going to be pretty full on if my current way of thinking goes ahead it will also move a quite quickly.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was Friday evening and the girls were awaiting Angelo's arrival, Quinn had spent every night at Santana's she knew she would have to go home that weekend as she desperately needed some new clothes and to check up on her Mom there was only so much you could say via a text, she also wanted to give Santana some time alone with her brother.

_Knock knock_

Santana jumped up to answer and Quinn took a deep breath in…..she was nervous….. She wanted Angelo to like her.

"Hey little bro"

"Hey Sanny"

"How was the train? I wanted to pick you up"

"You're a 5 minute walk from the station San I could manage"

"Come here and hug your big sis"

She pulled him into her arms, god she had missed this kid

"I've missed you San"

"I know, I've missed you too"

Santana pulled back and took in the young man before her at 16 he was already taller than her and had matured so much since she had seen him last.

"God Ang, how much have you grown?"

"Not so much your "little" bro anymore huh?"

"Definitely not"

"So when do I get to meet this drop dead gorgeous woman of yours"

"Right now, she is in the lounge"

"She is here?" Santana nodded

"What the hell are we still doing here then?"

Santana led the way

"Ang this is Quinn, Quinn this is Angelo"

Quinn got up off the chair and walked over to Angelo, she smiled warmly he had the same cheeky look as his sister.

"It's nice to meet you Angelo" she hugged him.

"You too Quinn, nice to see my sister still has good taste" he raised his eyebrows at Santana over the blondes shoulder

Quinn blushed and Santana rolled her eyes

"So are you hungry, thirsty, tired?" Santana quizzed

"Pretty much all of the above" he smirked.

"Ok well I could go and grab some pizza from Santos, you can freshen up and get settled and then we can watch a movie if you like"

"Why don't I go and get the pizza babe, you stay here with Angelo" Quinn interjected.

"Are you sure?"

"It's a block away honey, I won't be long" Quinn grabbed her purse

"Any special requests" she looked back at the two gorgeous Latinas in the room.

"Meat lots of meat" Angelo smirked

"Italiano" Santana threw in

"Ok see you soon" she moved to kiss Santana on her cheek and headed out the door

"High 5 sis" Angelo said loudly slapping his hand into Santana's

"She is smoking hot"

"Hey quit checking out my girlfriend please, otherwise I will make you wear a bib"

"Ha ha noted, seriously though she has a nice vibe about her"

"Yeah she's great" Santana grinned, it was nice being able to talk like this with someone in her family.

The rest of the night was spent eating pizza, catching up and laughing. Santana watched her girlfriend and her little brother bond over their love of hip hop dancing and many other things, she made a mental note that she needed to take Quinn dancing, she was guaranteed a good dance partner seeing as she is a dance teacher after all so she should be able to move. That was one of the things Santana used to love when she went out with Brittany, they could make the dance floor seem like it was only the two of them on it, and she hoped she could get the same enjoyment dancing with Quinn. The blondes laughter brought her back to earth and she smiled she was happy they were getting along. Quinn would catch her eye every now and again and smile or wink. Santana could tell her brother had charmed her as much as she had charmed him.

"Ok your brother is adorable" Quinn stated as she crawled under the duvet.

"Isn't he? I love him to bits he is so kind and genuine"

"He is a mini you San"

"I wish"

"Give yourself more credit my sweet; I think you are more like him than you know"

Santana knew she had a lot more against her than Angelo did but she liked the fact that Quinn saw her as a good person.

Santana awoke the next morning to a fully dressed Quinn sitting on the side of the bed putting her boots on

"What are you doing Q?"

Quinn jumped she wasn't aware her girlfriend had woken up

"I'm going to head home for a bit ok"

Santana shook her head

"Aww babe, I haven't been home for ages and when I have been back Mom hasn't been there I just want to grab a few bits and catch up with her"

"I'll come with you"

"Sweetie spend the day with Angelo, I will catch up with you guys this afternoon and we are still going to karaoke at Kurt's tonight right?"

"Yeah but I will miss you" God when did I turn into such a sap she thought

"I will miss you too, I will get back as soon as I can are you likely to go out?"

"Probably, I think Angelo wants to get a few bits"

"Ok just flick me a text when you get back and I will head over"

Santana rolled over and went into her bedside drawers when she rolled back she held out a key.

"Come back whenever you like and let yourself in, you might as well have a key anyway you are here often enough"

"Are you sure? I can just head over when you are back"

"Of course I'm sure" she flashed Quinn one of her dazzling smiles….making Quinn's heart almost stop, I hope this feeling never goes Quinn thought to herself as she leant over to kiss her girl.

V

V

V

"Lucy is that you?"

"Nope it's Quinn…."

"Oh very funny I haven't seen you for days young lady let me look at you I forgot what you look like"

"Ha very funny" Quinn came into the room and kissed her Mom on the cheek

"How's things Mom, has HE been giving you any grief?"

"Surprisingly no sweetheart it has been quite peaceful actually"

"Well that's a relief"

"Yes it is, now I assume you have been with this new friend of yours"

"She is my girlfriend Ma and yes I have"

"Have you spoken to Chris at all?"

"I don't have anything to say to Chris Mom"

"I think you need to talk Quinn"

"Not happening Mother" Quinn called as she headed up to her room wishing she had just stayed with Santana and Angelo.

V

V

V

"So you and Quinn are pretty serious huh San?"

"Things are still quite new Ang…. but I do know that I love her and want her around for the long-term"

"I'm really happy for you, she is really cool. I'm going to get her to dance with me tonight"

"Oh that will be fun to watch!"

"Yeah but she is only a skinny white girl she may be crap"

Santana smacked the back of her brother's head

"Watch your mouth lil bro, you may be bigger than me now but I can still go Lima heights on your ass!"

"Ok Ok" he laughed in response

"Besides she teaches dance so she must have some rhythm "

"Yeah probably skinny white girl ballet rhythm"

"Start running now little bro"

Angelo laughed and ran ahead with Santana following close behind

V

V

V

- Babe where are you? I thought you would be back before us? S xx

- 5 minutes away Q x

V

V

V

"Hey guy's how was your…" Quinn didn't manage to get anything else out as she was enveloped into Santana's arms

"Mmmm you smell good"

"Thanks, I thought I'd wear my perfume seeing as I have been wearing yours for the past couple of weeks"

"I like it, did you bring it with you"

"Yep"

"Mmmm good" She lent down and breathed in her scent

"Yuck less of it ladies" Angelo walked into the entrance way

"Hey Angelo, did you have a good day?"

Santana started kissing Quinn's neck

"Yeah it was fun I got some pretty awesome kicks"

"Oh yeah? Well let's have a look"

Quinn went to move towards the lounge to follow Angelo, but Santana stopped her and started sucking on her pulse point, Quinn's knees instantly went to jelly.

"Babe, what are you doing?"

"I'm kissing my incredibly sexy girlfriends neck"

"I can feel that" she shuddered

"I should go and look at Angelo's shoes" Santana nodded and lifted her hands up to her shirt undoing one of the buttons; she was still standing in front of Quinn. She undid the next button

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here and look at what I bought today" Quinn gulped she could see the top of a very lacy and very sexy looking violet coloured bra.

"Quinn are you coming" Angelo's voice could be heard from the lounge

"Ah yeah won't be a minute"

Santana turned around and started walking up the hallway

"Baby, I'm trying to get your brother to like me I can't not go and look" she said in a hushed tone.

"Hmmmmm I see you have a bit of a problem then Miss Q, you see I'm heading to the bedroom where I will be taking off all of my clothes….. If you aren't there to help me out I may just have to take matters into my own hands with what comes next" She flicked Quinn a wicked grin over her shoulder and carried on walking.

Quinn tried to compose herself she was really turned on and had to go and face her girlfriends' younger brother and act impressed by shoes when she knew what Santana was doing only a few doors away.

Deep breaths Quinn, deep breaths

"Aren't they wicked awesome" Angelo grinned as he showed Quinn his new Nike's

"They are fab, very stylish" He had the same grin as his sister did when she was excited

"San bought them for me isn't she cool"

"She is indeed, did you get anything else?"

"Yeah I got some new jeans and a few other bits"

"Well I'd say it was a successful shopping trip then" he nodded lacing up the new shoes

"I'm going to go and shower etc; will you be all good for a bit?"

"Yeah yeah I'm going to go and check my facebook and listen to some really loud music"

"Ok cool" Quinn didn't even register his comment

"Hey Quinn"

"Yeah?"

"You and I are dancing tonight so don't wear yourself out in the shower" He winked and made his way into the office.

That cheeky little shit, her face was beetroot red…..so much like his sister.

As soon as Quinn closed the bedroom door she was pounced on by her girlfriend.

"You're lucky you came when you did otherwise I would have been Cumming without you" Santana said breathlessly as she pulled Quinn's top over her head.

Quinn laughed "I got in here as fast as I could honey, your brother totally knows what we are doing"

"Good then I don't have to worry about keeping you quiet" she rubbed her thigh against Quinn's core and slowly started unbuttoning her jeans.

"Oh god San, how do you do this to me" Quinn groaned as her jeans and underwear were removed.

Santana pushed her back against the door and started sucking on her neck, both girls were breathing heavy and fast, they both started grinding onto each other's thighs. The waves of orgasm hit them both with surprise only a few minutes later they hadn't even made it to the bed and Santana was still wearing her lingerie. Quinn was certain she was going to collapse.

"Fuck Quinn, how did that…..what just….."

Quinn kissed her girlfriend deeply

"Are you a bit speechless baby" Santana nodded.

She was completely blown away she had never had an orgasm by just rubbing against someone before.

"San"

"Mmmmm"

"I like your new lingerie"

Santana regained her composure and stood back away from the blonde, turning around.

"It's pretty hot huh"

"Very….. I love the colour on you" the deep purple looked incredible against her olive skin.

"Thanks, I got you something too" she went to the side of the bed and grabbed a small bag from the same store and handed it to Quinn.

"Buying me lingerie huh?" she looked inside the bag saw the most gorgeous bra and matching panties they were a royal blue.

"Your favourite colour of course"

"San they are beautiful" She was genuinely touched

"I'm surprised there is as much fabric on them as there is" she raised an eyebrow at Santana

"Oh trust me honey I checked out the crotch less types and see through types but the fact that you have class is what makes you most sexy to me"

Tears sprung to Quinn's eyes, where had this girl been all her life… She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and hugged her tight.

"You are amazing Santana Lopez"

"You are incredibly amazing too Quinn…" Fuck she didn't even know her girlfriends last name

"Q"

"Mmmhmm"

"This is going to sound awful…"

"What's wrong?"

"What is your last name" Santana grimaced how the hell did she miss that one? Quinn burst out laughing.

"Serious Q, that is really bad that I don't know that" Santana had a really serious look on her face that made Quinn laugh even more, it wasn't till Santana put her hands on her hips and started to look annoyed that she managed to stop laughing

"It's Dan….." Shit

"Dan?"

Quinn cleared her throat

"It's Daniels"

"Quinn Daniels, right you are incredibly amazing too Quinn Daniels" She pulled Quinn back to her not seeing the look in her eyes.

Quinn buried her head in the brunettes neck…..Fuck fuck fuck she needed to talk to Santana but didn't want to ruin the moment….tomorrow she assured herself….there had been many tomorrows lately.

"I can't believe I didn't know your last name" Santana chuckled now a bit more relaxed.

"San your last name doesn't define you"

"I think it does…Lopez totally expresses my bad assness"

"You're not a bad ass, you're a little squishy teddy bear" Quinn poked Santana in her stomach

"Oh you are gonna pay for that one" Santana laughed as she proceeded to tickle Quinn senseless

V

V

V

"OK bitches who is going to sing with me" Kurt called out across the room

Santana, Quinn and Angelo had joined Rachel and Puck at Kurt and Blaine's house for a Karaoke night.

"I'll sing with you Kurt but I pick the song" Puck stated as he moved beside Kurt and picked up the other microphone

Puck chose the most masculine rock song he could and both men launched into it with all their gusto.

Quinn laughed at the obviously very different men in front of her but very much good friends, how can one group of friends be so talented.

Rachel and Blaine jumped up to sing next they chose Starships "Nothings gonna stop us now" by the end of it everyone was singing along.

"San can you sing for me please" Rachel pleaded

"Who am I going to sing with?"

"No can you do songbird for us just you"

"I'm not singing by myself Rach"

"Please you sing it so well and always make me cry" she looked at the Latina and pulled her best puppy dog face

"Oh fuck alright but you owe me"

Rachel clapped and selected the song, Santana started singing and everyone was deathly quiet. Quinn was actually finding it hard to breath her girlfriend had her totally entranced by her voice. Right there in front of her she was the most beautiful, perfect thing she had ever seen.

**"And I love you, I love, I love you**

**Like never before**

**Like never before**

**Like never before"**

Everyone clapped and Rachel wiped her eyes

"Oh my god San, that was beautiful" She said in between wiping

Santana sat back down next to Quinn

"You ok babe?" she asked as Quinn hadn't said a word

"You were… That was….."

Santana looked at her and melted she had tears streaming down her face

"Honey don't cry, Fuck Berry you have broken my girlfriend"

Quinn laughed and hit Santana on her arm lightly

"She hasn't broken me…..you just take my breath away"

Santana pulled her in close

"I'll sing for you anytime Q"

"Ok enough Sap, Angelo time you sang some Bon Jovi with me boy" Puck pulled Angelo up off his chair

"Bon Jovi, are you for real man can't we sing some Usher or something…something smooth"

"Shut up and sing with me punk don't diss my group"

They launched into Blaze of glory; Angelo was acting the fool and winding Puck up.

"You are just like your sister" he said loudly into the micro phone when Angelo stared singing with a foreign accent.

"What's that puck…..insanely good looking and talented" Santana called out

"No he is a wind up, only difference is I can thump him coz he's not a girl"

The song finished and Angelo bowed, he turned to look at Quinn

"Bout time we dance sis in law"

Quinn felt her cheeks go red, did he just call her his sister in law

"Ooohhh Yes" Kurt squealed

"Come on I want to see what you can do, I used to go dancing with San and Britt all the time"

Oh great so now she was going to be compared to Brittany she looked to Santana for help…..she only smiled and shrugged.

Angelo selected a song and Quinn grinned at least it was one she liked.

**Eve "Got what you need"**

The younger Lopez started moving around the floor, he definitely had enormous talent and could move like fluid. Quinn was impressed he should meet Mike. Quinn hesitantly started moving slowly.

"Oh come on Quinn, you must be better than that, don't be shy" Puck called out

Quinn was very self-conscious she was normally fine dancing in front of strangers but for some reason she had lost her nerve….it could have something to do with the fact that Santana's eyes were burning in to her. She must have danced lots with Brittany and that pressure alone made Quinn's chest tighten. She was nervous.

Seconds later she felt Santana's arm circle her waste.

"Got some stage fright honey?"

Quinn nodded leaning back into her girlfriend's body, she felt more comfortable with Santana by her side and started too loosed up a little. Soon they were dancing very close and extremely well together their physical chemistry was intense both of them were breathing heavy and slow.

"God can you only imagine what they are like in the sack" Puck said watching them from the other side of the room.

"Eww gross puckerman that is not an image I want in my head" Rachel cried

"Oh come on Rach….LOOK at them! It's like they are having sex in the middle of room except they have clothes on and well they aren't actually having sex"

She did have to admit Santana and Brittany were always great dancers together but Santana and Quinn looked like they were just one person, their bodies moving perfectly in sync.

Angelo grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her up to dance, Santana laughed she knew her brother had a thing for Rachel. She smiled into Quinn's shoulder could life any get any better.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 yay!**

**This Chapter moves around a bit...but it works.**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Monday came around quicker than anyone expected or wanted, Santana stood at the train station with Angelo.

"Let's not go so long next time Ang"

"Absolutely, let's do something again soon…or at least say you'll come home for Christmas"

"Let's see how we go, Now you best be getting on that train or you will never be allowed back again"

Angelo hugged Santana close

"Thanks for a great weekend; it's nice to see you happy San, Quinn is really beautiful"

"Yeah she is huh"

"Awww and you are so cute and in love"

"Shut up already and get on that train"

V

V

V

"How was your weekend Mrs F"

"It was lovely thanks Santana, nice and quiet"

"Awesome, so does that mean I get to push your harder today"

"Don't pick on us old folk Santana"

Santana laughed she really did like Judy.

"I'm having a separation party on Friday Santana would you like to come?"

"Oh yeah? That sounds hilarious count me in"

"Fabulous…..I'm going to surprise my daughter as well"

"Surprise her?"

"Well she left a lot when came here to help me through my divorce, she left her whole life behind so I'm going to get her husband to come and surprise her"

"Wow that will be huge, why didn't her husband come with her?"

"He had to stay behind to work apparently, I was talking to him last night and we have planned the whole thing"

"That's really nice of you Judy I can't wait to see it all go down, now come on lets pick up the pace"

V

V

V

"Lucy, I'm having a get together on Friday. I would like you to be there"

"I'm not sure what plans I have this Friday Mom and its Quinn"

"Please Quinn; you haven't had a weekend at home for weeks. I'm sure your friend can manage one weekend away from you"

"So she isn't invited?"

"Quinn please just do this for me"

"Argh FINE"

V

V

V

"Babe I have to do something for my Mom this Friday I'm sorry but I'll be back on Saturday"

"All good Q I have a work thing anyway but you can totally make up for it on Saturday" she winked at the blonde.

"You are the bestest girlfriend ever and I will totally make up for it on Saturday" she kissed Santana's neck "And Sunday" she kissed her jaw "and all of next week" she kissed her lips.

"Mmmm Ok deal"

V

V

V

The week proceeded as per usual both Quinn and Santana were busy at work but they managed to spend the nights together.

Friday morning arrived and they were both quite miserable that they wouldn't be together that night.

"I'm going to miss you so much…..god how co-dependent does that sound" Quinn groaned and Santana laughed at the girl in front of her.

"Well we are lesbians…shouldn't we be living together and almost married by now"

"Very funny"

"Ha I'm kidding I don't go for that stereo type crap…..I'm gonna miss u too Q" She pulled her in close.

"I don't know how late this thing is going to go but I will call you yeah?"

"You better blondie, and I expect to be woken up tomorrow by a VERY naked girlfriend who is totally prepared to be my sex slave all day" she winked at her with a sly grin on her face.

"Mmmm sounds great to me at least we will have Sunday to recover, Love you" Quinn kissed Santana once more and headed out the door.

"Love you more" Santana called out before the door shut.

_That night_

Santana made her way up the drive of Judy's home; she had obviously done alright for herself in the separation she thought. There were a lot of people already inside but Judy noticed the girl walk in.

"Santana sweetie I'm so glad you came"

"Hey thanks for the invite I normally don't socialise with clients but I will make the exception for you" She handed over a bottle of Champagne she had brought.

"Thank you sweetie, we will have to celebrate with this when it's just the two of us"

"Sure maybe by the pool instead of in it, how did the surprise go?"

"Oh it hasn't yet I'm going to go and sort it now"

"Good luck"

.

.

.

"Santana?" she swung around to be met by her girlfriend standing in front of her

"Quinn what the hell are you doing here?"

"This is my Mom's house"

"Wait…hang on… are you Judy's daughter?"

"Yes…how do you know my Mom?"

"I am your Moms trainer"

"No fucking way" Quinn didn't swear like that very often and it made Santana laugh as Quinn pulled her into her arms this night just got so much better

_Tap tap_

"Excuse me Lucy could you come up here please" Judy was scanning the room

"Your sister?" Santana questioned

"Me…Name change, Mom hasn't got used to it in like 10 years!" she smiled "I'll be right back"

Santana's head was swimming…what was going on here…. then it hit her like slap to the face

"I just want to thank you all for coming everyone, this has been a tough time for my family and I thought it was important to bring us all together to celebrate the next steps in our lives"

Quinn looked up to Santana and smiled, she wasn't prepared for the look she got back.

Get out…. get out now….. Santana's inner voice was screaming at her but she couldn't move it was like she was a deer stuck in headlights she had to see if this was actually going to happen.

"Everyone has done so much for me but no one more so than my baby girl, who left everything behind in L.A. to be with me…. Because of all you have done Lucy I have organised a big surprise for you"

Quinn looked suspiciously at her mother; a movement from the door behind caught her attention she nearly passed out when she saw Chris.

"Lucy's husband thought he would come to surprise her" everyone clapped and Quinn could feel the sick rising up from her stomach…Santana oh god Santana…. tears sprung to her eyes as she looked furiously back to the spot where she had left the Latina she was nowhere to be seen….Fuck Fuck Fuck Quinn started to push her way through the people, she was stopped by her uncle.

"Quinn honey, your man is that way"

She felt arms wrap around her

"Surprise wifey" Chris whispered into her ear

"Chris what the hell are you doing here"

"Your Mom wanted to surprise you, don't make a scene in front of all of these people" he held her wrist tightly…too tightly and pulled her back to her Mom.

"Surprise baby" she smiled at her daughter

"Mom…. I need to talk to you NOW"

"Oh leave your Mom alone….. Talk when everyone has gone, now come dance with me" she winced as he dug his fingers into her side and guided her towards the other dancing couples. Judy smiled after her daughter.

V

V

V

Santana pulled her car to the side of the road, she couldn't see through the tears that were pouring from her eyes…. how is it that the one person she needed to help her stop crying is the very same person that has made her cry.

Quinn was married….. The girl she was in love with was MARRIED….. she could kick herself how could she have been so stupid, she punched her steering wheel in anger immediately regretting it she would have a nice bruise in the morning. She noticed a familiar sign further up the road….she knew she could feel better there. She got out of her car and walked towards the Fox bar.

She hadn't been here since the night she took the girl behind the bar home….the night before she met Quinn.

"What can I get you?" Santana was asked as she sat down.

"Bourbon straight with ice" she didn't even bother to look up.

"Santana?" The girl queried it was little miss naked again

"Yeah ah…. hey sorry what was your name?"

"Wow should I be offended…. It's Clair"

"Sorry Clair, I'm no good with names"

"Are you ok? You look pretty upset"

"Yeah I'm great….just found out my girlfriend is married!"

"Your girlfriend? Explains why you never called" She winked at Santana.

"Yeah….ah…it's a recent thing….now a distant thing"

"Ohhhh shit that sucks…..drinks on me" she smiled at the brunette…. she had been disappointed that she had never called but here she was again in her bar so things may be looking up. She poured Santana a double.

"You may want to leave the bottle"

V

V

V

2 hours later Quinn was still in Chris's vice grip she knew she would have a bruised wrist tomorrow.

"Chris I need to use the bathroom"

"Don't be long honey" he whispered almost threateningly in her ear

V

V

V

Santana was back in Clair's apartment drink in hand…she was completely wasted but it felt better than the pain she was feeling earlier.

"Clair can I use your bathroom please"

"Sure second door on the left"

Santana made her way unsteadily to the door and closed it behind her; she looked in the mirror her eyes were swollen from crying. She leant over the sink and splashed cold water on them for some temporary relief.

Santana phone started ringing on the table, without thinking Clair answered it

"Hello Santana's phone"

"Hi um who are you?"

"Clair and you are?"

"Quinn her girlfriend"

"Ahhhh the girlfriend who screwed her over tonight, thanks for that she is here with me now and I can make her feel so much better….Cheers for that…. Quinn was it?"

Clair hung up the phone and switched it off.

Quinn burst into tears how can this be happening, she had to get to Santana to explain. She sent her a couple of texts before making her way out of the bathroom hoping to avoid Chris…No Luck.

"Some of your family are leaving let's say goodbye yeah?" he guided her to the door the alcohol on his breath was unmistakable.

Quinn went to the front door and stood with her Mom as she fare welled the guests, Judy smiled at Quinn and linked her arm through her own she instinctively pulled closer to her Mom and away from Chris, this could be her only way out. When Chris was seemingly distracted by the drinks tray passing him by she released her mother's arm and slipped out the door.

She took off down the driveway as fast as her heels could carry her. Screw this she thought and bent down to take them off, moving quicker now she got to the end of the street in no time…. She felt a hand grip her shoulder and turn her roughly around.

"Where the fuck do you think you are going"

"Let me go Chris"

"You've walked out once Quinn, don't do it again"

"Chris you have been drinking let's not get in to this"

"Where are going?"

"I have to see someone"

"Don't tell me you have actually found a little dyke to play with"

Quinn slapped him hard

"Don't you dare talk like that, we are over I have told you this"

She could see the anger in Chris's eyes and braced herself she knew what was coming before his fist even connected with her face. Her eye socket throbbed he had hit her numerous times before but she never got used to the throbbing pain.

"You will realise soon enough that you need some of this" he yelled in her face before grabbing her hand again and pushing it into his crotch. She fell to the ground and threw up on the grass.

"Get up you filthy whore"

She pulled herself up and brought her knee up into crotch, he winced in pain and she turned to run again but not quickly enough he tripped her up and proceeded to kick her in her side knocking the breath out of her…this wasn't good….. Quinn knew she needed to get away but she couldn't move he had winded her….as she felt Chris get on top of her the tears started streaming out of her eyes she tried to scream but he covered her mouth.

V

V

V

Santana could feel Clair's lips on her neck, she felt numb she wanted to feel good but this wasn't working and the alcohol was starting to wear off also causing the pain in her chest to come back.

"Clair stop, I can't do this I'm sorry"

"Shhhh I can make you feel better, you can forget all about your girlfriend" she went back to Santana's neck.

Santana pushed her away

"No, I need to go, I shouldn't be here"

Clair stood up and followed the Latina to the kitchen, she watched as Santana helped herself to a glass of water.

"Look I know you have had a rough night and I'm sorry if I have over stepped the mark with you"

"No apology needed, I just need to go this shouldn't have happened"

"Santana You have had A LOT to drink just stay here and sleep in the spare room"

"I'll be fine; I'll see you around Clair"

And with that she walked out of the apartment, she had no idea where she was but she was thankful there was a taxi outside the building…. She threw herself into the backseat…..where should she go….. She couldn't go home Quinn had a key and she couldn't risk seeing her. She gave the driver Kurt's address and hoped like hell he wasn't out.

V

V

V

"Hey what the fuck do you think you are doing?"

A man called out of his car towards Chris and Quinn, Chris jumped up and ran back towards the house.

"Are you ok?" by this time the man was out of his car and walking towards Quinn he bent down beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder

"Don't fucking touch me" she screamed, he recoiled back.

"I'm sorry, are you ok can I take you to the hospital or call the police"

"I'm fine can you just go please"

"Are you sure you look pretty banged up"

"I'll be ok I live just up the road"

"Ok well if you are sure"

"I am thanks for your concern"

Quinn pulled herself up off the grass, her body ached but she needed to get away. She pulled herself together as best she could her strap was broken and her dress was ripped. She pulled out her phone … where could she go? She rang the only person she could think of that Santana wouldn't have gone to and arranged a pick up at a service station a couple of blocks away.

Mike pulled his car into the station and hurriedly got out, Tina his girlfriend was with him.

"Quinn are you ok? What happened?"

"Mike can you please just get me out of here"

They helped her into the car and drove back to their place.

V

V

V

"Santana... What's wrong" Kurt asked as he took in the girl standing on his front porch

"Can I come in Kurt it's pretty cold out"

"Of course come in….Rachel and Blaine are in the lounge"

She followed Kurt into the warm room

"Who was…" Blaine stopped when he saw Santana standing there, Rachel was out of her seat in a heartbeat.

"San what's wrong? Are you ok? Are you drunk? Where is Quinn?"

"Fuck Berry if I wanted 20 questions I would have gone on a game show"

"Shut up Santana, what is wrong with you" Rachel was forceful now….. She didn't stand up to the Latina very often but she wasn't backing down now.

Santana could feel the tears well up in her eyes again; she told her friends about the nights events leaving them all in shock

"Well you could knock me over with a feather, I didn't expect that one" Kurt said softly

Rachel just kept shaking her head she was confused….. She was convinced Quinn was different….she knew the blonde loved her friend even with this information she still didn't doubt it.

"Have you heard from Quinn?" Rachel asked almost in a whisper

Santana glared at her

"Talking to Quinn isn't high on my fucking priorities list right now Rach" she answered her voice coated in venom "But by all means check" she threw her phone next to her friend.

Rachel picked it up there had to be more to this, she turned Santana's phone on and instantly text message beeps sounded.

- San, it's not what you think

- Baby please I need to talk to you

- I should have told you I know that, I thought I had escaped my life in L.A.

Interesting choice of words Rachel thought…..escaped

-Please Santana

"Well Rach anything interesting?"

"She wants to talk to you" She said plainly as she turned the phone off again.

"Well she can fuck off, she has had weeks to talk and we wouldn't be having this problem"

Rachel nodded; she knew Santana had been drinking so any chance of having a rational conversation with her would have to wait.

V

V

V

Mike wasn't sure what to do….. he rang Santana's number but it went straight to voicemail he wanted to get someone here she knew and by the looks of things it needed to be a female, Quinn had never met Tina so that wasn't going to help. He dialled the next best person he could think of.

Rachel felt her phone vibrating and excused herself from the lounge

"Hey Mike"

"Rach can you come over? It's Quinn… something has happened"

"I'm with Santana now at Kurt's they've had a fight or not really a fight…."

"Rach this is more than a fight, I need someone here she trusts"

"Why what's wrong"

"She has been beaten up Rach, she isn't talking and we can't get near her"

Rachel went cold….did Santana hit Quinn?

"I'll be right there"

Rachel called Kurt into the kitchen and explained the situation he agreed that Rachel needed to go and they also agreed at this stage Santana wasn't to find out.

"San something urgent has come up and I've got to get going are you ok with Kurt and Blaine tonight?"

"Yeah I will be fine Rach, I'm just going to go to bed" Rachel noted Santana's swollen knuckle's as she hugged the girl goodbye.

15 minutes later she walked into Mike's kitchen he had a worried look on his face

"What happened?"

"She rang me, I picked her up from some gas station she is a mess Rach"

Rachel nodded and headed into the lounge she smiled softly at Tina who got up to leave the room giving them some privacy.

"Quinn?"

Quinn looked up at Rachel and fresh tears sprang to her eyes

"Rachel what are you doing here, you need to be with Santana you need to find her she is with some girl….. I fucked up majorly and she will need you"

"Santana is with Kurt and Blaine I just left there"

Quinn nodded

"Quinn what happened…Santana didn't ….."

Quinn burst into tears "No…. god no"

Rachel's wrapped her arms around Quinn to hug her causing the girl to cry out in pain.

"Quinn who did this…."

Quinn sobbed into Rachel's shoulder "Can we go back to your place please"

Rachel nodded and helped the girl up she took in the broken dress strap and the torn bottom, immediately she took her jacket off and wrapped it around the blondes shoulders.

"Just wait a sec and I will go talk to Mike and Tina ok"

The blonde nodded.

V

V

V

The two girls were now seated in Rachel's kitchen

"Ok Quinn you are freaking me out, what happened"

"I fucked up Rach…I left a life behind in L.A. that caught up with me tonight"

"Santana told me about your husband"

"I had left him"

"Quinn did he do this to you? Did he hit you?"

The blonde nodded

"Oh Quinn"

"I should have told her Rach….."

"Yeah you probably should have, Come with me let's get you cleaned up"

She helped Quinn upstairs

"I'm going to undo your dress ok"

Quinn nodded again nervously

Rachel pulled the zipper down and let the dress fall to the floor. She gasped when she saw the bruising on Quinn's side and her ripped underwear.

"Quinn what did he do"

Quinn collapsed to the floor sobbing, she was so broken.

"I'll call Santana"

"NO RACH DON'T" Quinn cried "Please, she can't know about this"

"Seriously! not telling her things hasn't done the very best so far has it?"

"Please she has a right to hate me…this can't guilt trip her into coming back"

"You need to tell her"

"I know just not now please"

"Quinn did he….um….he didn't ah…." She couldn't say the word

"He tried, a guy disturbed him" Quinn understood what Rachel was trying to ask

"I'm calling the cops"

"Rach don't please, I will be ok this isn't the first time, I just need a few days to rest and I will be ok"

"Quinn you need to report him"

"I can't Rachel" she broke down again

"Ok look this is dead against everything I stand for but I respect your decision, do you want to take a shower?"

"Please, can you help me?"

"Of course"

V

V

V

Rachel pulled the covers up over Quinn's shoulders and sat with her till she fell asleep. When she could hear deep even breathing she snuck out of the room to text Kurt.

She had 3 texts

1 from Mike

- Rach is she ok?

2 from Kurt

- What's happening?

-Santana has gone to bed, call me

She quickly text Mike saying Quinn was asleep and she would talk to him tomorrow, she then dialled Kurt's number, he answered before it even had the chance to ring.

"Is she ok?"

"No Kurt she isn't, he attacked her she is covered in bruises and he nearly raped her" Rachel burst out crying

"The husband?"

"Yes, she won't go to the cops… apparently this isn't the first time"

"Oh Jesus, I'll get Santana and we will be there in 10 minutes"

"NO Kurt she doesn't want us to tell Santana yet either"

"What why?"

"Because she knows she fucked up and doesn't want Santana to come back just because of this"

"She will kick our asses when she finds out we knew Rach"

"I know Kurt but we can't do that to Quinn….."

"Ok ok ring me in the morning and let me know how she is"

"Will do"

Rachel headed back to the bedroom and got in the bed beside the sleeping blonde her mind was racing how the hell was she going to pull this off.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone here is Chapter 14**

**Thanks for all of your reviews and messages...the last chapter definitely struck a chord with some**

**Just a note...I wish all women were strong enough to go to the police in domestic violence situations however I know not everyone is strong enough to do so...everyone has a choice with their own lives and just because I have written that Quinn doesn't wish to go to the police does not mean I am trying to make less of a serious situation.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Kurt's house_**

Santana woke in the morning with an extremely dry throat and sore head; she rolled over and spotted tablets and a glass of water beside the bed. Kurt is great.

"Morning sleeping beauty, how did you sleep?"

"Hey Kurt, quite heavily actually"

"Can I make you some breakfast?"

"Just coffee please"

She turned on her phone, no messages from Quinn she was probably too busy reuniting with her husband. There was one from Rachel and 2 missed calls from Mike. Kurt noticed Santana's confused look.

"Everything ok San?"

"Yeah Mike rang me twice last night which is strange as we really don't do the whole phone conversation thing"

"Maybe he pocket dialled hon, if it was important he would have left a message" Kurt hated lying to the girl.

"True"

She flicked to Rachel's message

- Hey San, how's the head today?

She hit reply

- Pretty rough Rach, I'm sorry for snapping last night x

**_Rachel's house_**

Rachel's phone beeped loudly in the room causing her to jump, shit she thought she had turned it off. It had been an extremely disturbed night. Quinn started to stir slowly and then sat bolt upright.

"Quinn, relax you are at my place"

She noticed the blonde visibly relax, she reached over and handed Quinn a glass of water and Advil.

"They are the best pain killers I have at the moment and I am assuming you are sore"

Quinn nodded as she drank

"Thank you for last night Rachel"

"That's ok are you sure we can't go to the police"

"Please don't…..can I just stay here for a couple of days and Chris will go back to L.A. and it will be ok"

"Ok but on one condition…."

"You can't tell her Rachel please" thinking of Santana brought the tears back

"No you are going to tell her Quinn but that's not the condition"

"What is the condition?"

"You have to let me take some photos of your bruising etc. just in case you change your mind about the police"

Quinn agreed reluctantly

Rachel opened the curtains letting the natural light in

"Let's do your wrists first, did he grab you?"

"Yeah"

She took a couple of pictures at various angles

"Ok now your side and back"

"Can you help me get this off please" she gestured towards the top Rachel had given her to sleep in.

Quinn's side was black and purple

"Quinn you could have broken ribs or something"

"They aren't broken Rach, I know what that feels like"

Tears stung Rachel's eyes, she took 3 pictures and then turned Quinn's back towards the light she had lots of grazes obviously from trying to escape from underneath him.

"Ok let's put this back on" she helped Quinn with her top again

"Right just your eye and we are done"

Quinn's eye was swollen and black and there were broken blood vessels in the eyeball itself obviously from the sheer force she was hit.

"Have you heard from her Rach?"

"She has a sore head this morning"

"So she was drinking"

"Yeah, actually you said last night she was with someone?"

"I rang her and someone called Clair answered, she said she was going to look after her and make her feel better" tears spilled down her cheeks

"God what have I done Rach? I have lost the only thing that mattered to me and look at me"

"Ok look Santana needs to calm down but she will talk to you I'm sure, I can't promise she will forgive you but she will hear you out"

"I understand, I think I might try and sleep some more ok"

"Ok just call me if you need anything" she squeezed Quinn's hand and left the room

She took out her phone to text her friend back

- That's ok you are hurting and I'm tough J

- In your dreams Berry

- Do you want to chat or anything?

- Maybe after I'm heading back to bed

- Ok text me when you are up.

It was afternoon when Quinn woke again, she felt sick and sore. She reached for her phone hoping to see a message from Santana, her heart fell when there wasn't she had 4 messages 1 from Mike and 3 from her Mom

- Hey Quinn, Hope you are feeling ok today. Please don't be mad that I rang Rachel. Mike.

- Lucy where are you?

- Lucy Chris and I have been out all night looking for you if you are with that girl god help you

- Lucy are you ok? I'm getting worried now please call me xxx

She felt bad that her Mom was worried but she couldn't go anywhere near that house whilst he was still there.

She text Mike back and pulled herself out of the bed, she needed to get to a pharmacy she needed some stronger pain killers.

"Hey how are you feeling?"

"Pretty sore, could you go to the pharmacy for me?"

"Yeah sure what do you need?"

Quinn told her what she needed and Rachel left not asking any more questions.

**_Kurt's place_**

"Ok pretty boy I'm ready for food now" Santana made Kurt jump as she entered the kitchen

"Well I'm pleased you are feeling better" Santana smiled and then her face dropped

"Am I doing the right thing Kurt?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm really furious that Quinn lied to me, but I just really miss her and something just doesn't feel right"

Kurt wanted to tell her that her intuition was correct and Quinn needed her but he couldn't.

"It's hard San, she abused your trust but you maybe have to wonder why…..Quinn doesn't seem like a nasty person or a fake you know so maybe you need to talk to her and see if that makes anything clearer"

"Yeah I'll give it a few more days and maybe meet up"

"Ok that's your call, you are welcome to stay here if need be"

"Thanks Kurt you guys are gems"

V

V

V

**_Rachel's place two days later_**

"My Mom is worried about me" Quinn declared as she sat at the table with Rachel

"Have you text her and let her know you are ok?"

"No I can't risk Chris finding anything out"

"Do you want me to talk to her? I could get her to come here"

"Ok but you have to tell her she must be alone"

"How about I meet her somewhere then bring her back"

Quinn nodded "That should work"

"I will get Puck to come and sit with you seeing as I could be gone for a bit?"

"Ok, did you tell him what happened?"

"No not yet, Kurt and Blaine know but they are with Santana, you need someone here with you"

"Rach if you need to be with Santana don't let me keep you ok you are her best friend"

"I know. She is happy with Kurt and in the long run I'm sure she will understand and I have been in phone contact. Right what is your Moms Number?"

Quinn gave her the number and she went into the kitchen to make the call, within one ring a very agitated Judy Fabray answered.

"Hello"

"Hi Mrs Fabray, My name is Rachel Berry, I'm a friend of Quinn's"

"Oh god is she ok?"

"Yes she is, are you alone?"

"Yes I am why?"

"Ok I need to discuss a few things with you but I need for you to be absolutely on your own and not tell anyone where you are going"

"This sounds all too weird, let me speak to my daughter"

"I know it does and I'm sorry but Quinn needs for it to be this way, Can I meet you in the city?"

"Yes"

"Ok can you bring a bag with some clothes for Quinn and some of her toiletries etc?"

"Yes of course I can"

"Great thank you; please just don't tell anyone where you are going especially Chris"

"Ok where do you want to meet?"

Rachel gave her instructions to meet at Ella's and said she would meet her in an hour she then rang Puck and explained the situation to him, he was only too happy to help out. An hour later she was walking into Ella's café.

"Rachel how are you sweetie"

"I'm ok Ella thanks, been busy?"

"Oh not too bad love, the weekends are always up and down what can I get you?"

"Nothing today sorry I'm just here to meet someone"

Rachel scanned the room, she spotted a blonde lady sitting in the corner, she looked like Quinn so she approached the table

"Mrs Fabray"

The older blonde looked up at Rachel with worry in her eyes

"Rachel I take it I'm Judy"

Rachel took her hand and sat opposite the woman

"Are you Quinn's girlfriend?"

"I am her friend; my best friend is Quinn's girlfriend"

"Oh ok, have they run away and eloped or something?"

"No…this is kind of hard to tell you actually" Rachel hadn't actually thought about how she was going to drop this bombshell

"Please just tell me Rachel"

"Ok so Quinn and Chris separated when she came here right"

"Yes but only because he couldn't leave his job"

"That's what he told you but that isn't the whole truth"

"Oh I know Quinn has been having mixed up feelings about her sexuality and everything I just assume they hit a crossroads and she got a little bored…they have been together since high school you know, but Chris is a good man"

Wow this is going to be hard….this woman adores her son in law.

"Chris has a drinking problem did you know that?"

"I know he likes a drink but I wouldn't call it a problem dear"

"He has an anger problem when he drinks"

"He does?"

Rachel could see the blonde's eyes twitching as she was obviously going into her memory, her face dropped and Rachel knew the penny was starting to drop.

"Is that why she left L.A.?"

Rachel nodded

"Oh my goodness I am the worst mother in the world I invited him here, no wonder why she is hiding"

"That's not all of it Mrs Fabray"

"Judy please dear…..What do you mean?"

"Quinn tried to leave the party on Friday night but he caught her"

Tears started to well in Judy's eyes

"What did he do?"

"He attacked her"

"Attacked" Judy replied shakily

"He hit her, kicked her and…." Rachel couldn't get the words out

"Did he rape my daughter?"

"He tried to but thankfully someone disturbed him"

"Oh god" Judy burst into tears

"She is doing ok Judy; she won't let me go to the police though"

"That bastard deserves to be in jail"

"I know would you like to come back to my place with me?"

Judy nodded furiously

The drive back to Rachel's was pretty quiet, Judy was trying to process what was going through her mind, as they pulled into Rachel's driveway she looked across at the small brunette in the driver's seat.

"Thank you for looking after my daughter and making her safe"

"You don't have to thank me Judy"

They made their way into the house and headed towards the lounge where they could hear low voices, Rachel was glad Quinn was talking to Puck. Rachel opened the door and both Quinn and Puck looked up.

"Oh Baby" Judy ran towards Quinn and enveloped her into her arms

"I'm sorry Mom" Quinn had tears pouring down her face

"No shhh you have nothing to be sorry about, I'm the one who owes you an apology"

Rachel excused herself so the two could talk privately and joined Puck in the kitchen

"This is fucking crazy shit Rach, we have to tell Santana"

"Quinn doesn't want her to know"

"I know but….she could help her you know"

"Yeah but I can see her point Noah"

"This is a thin line Rach….Not saying anything could be worse"

"I know that Noah"

"Santana could kill all of us…..and with the guilt of not being here it could tear them apart even more"

"What can I do? I have been asked not to say anything I have to respect that" Rachel's voice was loud now and tears started to stream down her face.

Puck pulled her into his arms and hugged her

"I know…. I know…. I'm sorry….This is just so fucked up"

**_Kurt's Place_**

Santana was getting restless she hadn't been home…..she hadn't heard from Quinn and she hadn't seen Rachel since Friday night normally she can't keep her away when there is drama unfolding.

"I'm going to go and visit Rach; can I borrow your car Kurt?" She would have to go and pick hers up at some point.

"What?...ah why?"

"I need a reason to visit my best friend?"

"No silly it's just….." think Kurt…..think Kurt

"Spit it out Kurt"

"She said she was going to pop over later today when I spoke to her this morning so you might as well just wait or you will probably cross paths"

"Oh alright cool, shall we have a wine?"

"Sure I will go and get us one" he let go of the breath he had been holding in

As soon as he got into the kitchen he text Rachel

- You need to come here now or Santana is on her way to visit you

**_Rachel's place_**

After reading the message Rachel knew she had to get over to Kurt's, she asked Puck to stay in the house whilst she was gone…she then headed to the lounge and knocked lightly before entering.

"Quinn I have to pop out for a bit…I need to go to Kurt's"

Quinn slowly nodded her head, knowing exactly what Rachel was saying.

"Noah will stay here and I will be back as soon as I can….will you be ok?"

"Yeah I'll be fine Rach, Mom will stick around for a bit won't you Mom?"

"Of course honey…hey I'm confused Rachel said she was your girlfriend's best friend where is this girlfriend of yours I would have thought she would have been here"

Quinn looked at Rachel and then back her Mom

"You go Rach, I will explain this one" she smiled softly

Rachel grabbed her keys and ran to her car…..she loved drama but this was all just a little bit too much.

**_Back in Rachel's lounge_**

Quinn looked at her Mom, she was finding everything really difficult and now she had to tell her about Santana… the girl she had managed to fall in love with and then lose due to her own stupidity.

"Ok so as you know I was with someone"

"Yes….hang on….. was?"

"I didn't tell her about Chris and being married"

"This woman broke up with you because of that after this happened?"

"She doesn't know this has happened Mom"

"Why not? How did she find out about Chris then?"

"She was at the party Mom"

"What? I didn't know you invited her"

"I didn't invite her…..you did"

"Excuse me? Quinn Fabray I don't even know who this girlfriend or not girlfriend is"

Quinn allowed herself to smile it was nice that her Mom had actually been calling her Quinn and had used her maiden name.

"You do know her Mom"

"Quinn you are making no sense….if I know her who is she?"

"Santana Lopez"

Judy's face dropped

"As in my gym trainer"

"The very same Mom…..small world huh she didn't know I was your daughter either"

"Hang on so you have been dating Santana Lopez my personal trainer"

"Yep"

"Well that's fantastic! She is an absolute sweetheart and very attractive Quinn you have good taste"

Judy saw Quinn's face drop

"Oh honey I'm sorry that is most inappropriate of me, I'm sorry are you sure you can't work this out"

"She won't even talk to me Mom, I messed up big time"

"It's only been a few days Quinn, just give it some time and space and I'm sure you can sort it"

"I just wish she was here Mom, I feel so safe with her"

"So ask her to come"

"She can't come because of what happened, that doesn't change what I did to her"

"No I guess you are right"

"Can you stay here tonight please?"

"Yes darling I won't leave your side that pig will never get near you again"

Quinn lay her head down onto her Mom's lap, her Mom instantly started running her hands through Quinn's hair just like she used to when she was younger. Quinn's eyes soon started to drop. As soon as Judy could hear her daughters even breaths she moved out from underneath her and headed to the kitchen. Puck glanced up when she entered the room.

"Everything Ok?" he asked

"Yes sorry I didn't get a chance to meet you earlier I'm Judy"

"Noah or Puck" he extended his hand out to her

"Pleased to meet you, have you known Quinn for long?"

"Only a couple of weeks to be honest, I used to go to school with Santana"

"It seems like Santana has brought some really lovely people into my little girl's life"

"She is a great girl Judy, they both are"

Judy smiled she could sense the boys sincerity.

"I would like to ask you a favour Noah"

"Sure thing"

"I need for you to go to my home and remove that worthless piece of shit from my property"

Puck stood up "It would be my pleasure Ma'am".

Judy gave him her address and he was on his way. He had been feeling so helpless and now was his chance to do something.


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the next Chapter... Thanks for still reading :)**

**Thanks for all the PM messages it's great getting to know some people from all over the world.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Kurt's Place_**

Rachel was sitting on the couch with her friends, they were reminiscing about old school times

"And she wanted to fire Britt out of a canon crazy bitch" Santana was laughing, something Rachel was relieved to see. She glanced at her watch it was getting late and she didn't know if Judy would need a ride home. They were all startled by a knock at the door.

"Puck…..Hi" Kurt said apprehensively he thought Rachel had said he was staying with Quinn and her Mom

"Hey Kurt, can I talk to Blaine for a moment in the kitchen"

"Sure I will go get him, is everything ok"

"Yeah, I just need him to help me sort something"

Kurt made his way into the dining room where his friends were

"Who was that?" Blaine asked

"It's Puck he wants to talk with you privately in the kitchen"

Blaine stood up and made his way out of the room

"Pucks here" Rachel stood up instantly

"Calm ya tits Berry, he wants Blaine not you" Santana jibed she was sure her friend was crushing on Puck.

Rachel looked at Kurt who shrugged, what else could they do? Rachel felt her phone vibrate in her pocket she pulled it out quickly and saw the message was from Puck.

- Don't freak, Quinn is with her Mom

She smiled and placed her phone on the side table he knew she would be worried.

"Hey guys I'm heading out with Puck for a bit, I will be back soon" Blaine announced as he entered the room again.

"Ok hon I will save you some dessert yeah?"

"Absolutely" he kissed Kurt on the cheek and headed back out of the room grabbing his jacket on the way.

Rachel looked at Kurt who was returning her stare equally

"Ok what the fuck is up with you two?" Santana brought them back to reality.

"Nothing San, do you want another drink?" Rachel jumped up to do a drinks round

"Yep for sure keep 'em coming"

"Kurt?"

"Um yeah I think I will have a cocktail tho' and you are rubbish at them so I shall make my own" he winked at Rachel and Santana laughed. They both headed to the kitchen to refresh their drinks.

"What the fuck is going on" Rachel hissed at Kurt when they entered the kitchen, he laughed at Rachel's language

"I'm not sure Rach; Puck just said he needed Blaine to help him sort something"

"Why do I feel worried then?"

"Christ I don't know Rachel maybe because everything is one big drama for you"

"At the moment it is Kurt!"

"You're right I'm sorry…. how's Quinn"

"She is being unbelievably strong, her Mom is with her ...she now knows everything"

"Well that is something at least"

"Hey Berry, have you still got those photos from last Halloween" they were interrupted by Santana calling out from the lounge

"Yeah they are on my phone San" Rachel called back

"Awesome I need a laugh"

"Laugh away" Rachel chuckled as she poured two glasses of wine…..one big, one small she had to drive after all.

What happened next was almost simultaneous as Rachel bent down to put the bottle back in the fridge she remembered the photos of Quinn were on her phone, she dropped the bottle causing a loud bang which made Kurt jump

"Fuck Rach, give me a heart attack"….he turned around and instantly knew something was wrong by her face.

"Jesus Rach I knew you were into some weird shit but this is fucking crazy…..What…."

Rachel looked at Kurt with fear in her eyes

"Photos of Quinn" was all she could get out before she heard her friend moving in the room next door and throwing the door open.

Santana was standing in the doorway shaking with anger

"WHAT… THE FUCK ARE THESE?" she yelled at Rachel barely containing the rage inside of her.

"San calm down" Kurt moved towards her

"DON'T FUCKING COME NEAR ME KURT" she slammed Rachel's phone onto the bench and moved towards the smaller girl.

"START TALKING"

Rachel knew she had to tell Santana the truth

"San…sit down please"

"I'M AM NOT A FUCKING CHILD RACHEL….Those photos….Quinn…what…when"

She couldn't speak properly and she felt her legs give out from underneath her…..please be a dream…..please don't let those photos be real.

Rachel bent down and wrapped her arms around her friend on the floor; Santana pushed her sending the girl sprawling across the tiles. Santana was on her feet again and standing over Rachel.

"TALK NOW"

Rachel grimaced she expected this kind of reaction, Kurt helped her up.

"Santana I am not going to talk to you about anything until you sit down and calm down I need you to be rational"

"JUST TELL ME" Santana screamed at the girl and threw her fist into the kitchen cupboard.

Rachel pushed her shoulders back, she was terrified of her friend but she had to be strong.

"STOP IT AND SIT DOWN NOW SANTANA" she yelled right into Santana's face, both girls were only inches apart and could both feel the others breath. Santana took a step back first and collapsed into a chair she clutched at her chest the pain was excruciating.

"Please just tell me" she was broken …the images she had just seen were flashing in her mind…..her beautiful girlfriends face bruised…..her body…

"San look at me" Rach sat down next to her

She looked into Rachel's eyes, she could see the fear in them…..actually now she thinks about it she has had the same look all night Kurt and Blaine have had it for the past few days.

"Just tell me" tears were running down her cheeks…..

"Ok but you have to let me talk ok"

Santana nodded

"Right here goes nothing" she looked at Kurt and he moved to sit down with them patting Rachel's shoulder as he passed her

"So yes Quinn is technically married" Santana grimaced

"No shit Sherlock" Santana spat out causing Rachel to sigh

"San…."

"I'm sorry, go ahead"

"She separated from her husband a few months back and moved here…..He has a drinking problem and he has an anger problem with it…. Quinn left the party the other night"

"To come after me?" Santana queried already knowing the answer

"Yes, she wanted to explain things to you…..he followed her to stop her"

"He did that to her?"

"Yes he hit her and kicked her and…." Rachel trailed off

"Oh…god….tell me he didn't please" Rachel's heart broke at the fear in Santana's eyes.

"He was disturbed San….he didn't actually rape her but he was going to"

Santana flew up out of her chair

"WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME RACHEL, YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND"

Rachel had had enough the past few days had been murderous and now her friend was attacking her.

"I AM YOUR BEST FRIEND SANTANA AND BECAUSE I AM I WAS RESPECTING YOUR GIRLFRIENDS' WISHES"

Rachel yelled back equally as loud. That seemed to knock Santana down a peg or two.

She doesn't want to see me?... She doesn't want my help?... She doesn't need me? The same questions just kept going over and over Santana's mind she flung herself at the sink just in time before she brought up everything in her stomach. Rachel knew what her friend was thinking. She covered Santana's hands with her own.

"San she knows she messed up….she knows you have a right to feel the way you did….she didn't want you to feel bad about this and come back for that reason alone"

"I need to see her Rach"

"Ok why don't you come over tomorrow?"

"She is with you?"

"Yes she called Mike to pick her up and he called me"

Mike had tried Santana too but because she was playing the victim she had turned her phone off…..when Quinn needed her.

"I need to see her now"

"San it's quite late….her Mom is with her"

"RACHEL I need to fucking see her ok"

"Ok ok but you have to calm down…you can't go in there all guns blazing and freak the poor girl out"

Santana winced she didn't want Quinn to feel anything but safe with her.

"I won't I promise"

"Get a glass of water and ice your hand, I will go and ring Judy"

V

V

V

Judy answered the phone on the first ring

"Hey Judy it's Rachel"

"Hi love, how is Santana doing?"

"She's… well she…."

"You told her didn't you?"

"I had too; she found the photos on my phone that I took of Quinn"

"It's not your fault love"

"Quinn asked me not to tell her, and I have let her down"

"Rachel you were in a very tough position and if it wasn't for the photos you would still be doing what you have been doing and that's being a good friend"

"Santana has to see her"

"She is asleep at the moment"

"She won't not come Judy"

"I understand that, Quinn needs her anyway are you coming now"

"Yes we will leave shortly"

"Ok see you soon"

Rachel hung up, she hoped Quinn wouldn't hate her and Santana would forgive her also, she headed back to where Santana was sitting with Kurt she had an ice pack on her hand. She stood up when Rachel entered the room…Rachel gulped fearing she was going to hit her…what she didn't expect was for her friend to fling herself into her arms and hug her tightly.

"I'm so sorry Rach"

"Shhh its ok I'm sorry I didn't tell you"

"You were looking after her and for that I love you even more"

Rachel felt tears well in her eyes

"Right before I bawl like a baby, let's get sorted you leave that on in the car ok" She gestured to the ice pack "and Judy said she was asleep"

"I just want to see her"

Rachel nodded "I know San"

V

V

V

Puck, Mike and Blaine made their way up the front steps of the Fabray house and knocked on the door, a few minutes later it was opened by a tall blonde man.

"Can I help you gentlemen?"

"Chris is it?" Puck asked in a menacing tone

"Who's asking?"

"Some friends of Quinn's"

"What do you want?"

"We just came to give you a hand" Blaine adds

"Give me a hand with what exactly" Chris replied slightly confused

"Getting your shit together and helping you on your way"

"I'm not leaving anywhere; I was invited here by the owner of the house"

Puck laughed

"Oh buddy yes you were invited here but that was before the owner of this house knew that you liked to beat up and almost rape her daughter"

"Get out of here before I call the police"

"The police? Oh yes let's call the police and they can sort this out" Puck pulled out his phone and started to dial.

"Ok ok I will get my stuff and go you have my word"

"Your word means fuck to me you worthless fuck so I think we will stick around and hang out a bit with you whilst you get organised"

The 3 men stood in the entrance way waiting for Chris to come back with his stuff, moments later he re-appeared.

"Got it all?"

"Yes"

"And you won't be back?"

"That little dyke thinks she can send her friends around to scare me does she, well you tell her she can….."

Puck lost all the control he had and tackled the man to the ground his fists flying; it took both Blaine and Mike to pull him away from the now crumpled body in front of him, he knew had broken his jaw and nose at least.

"Not so nice when you get hit is it you Wiley fucker? Now get up and get out…. if you come anywhere near Quinn or her Mom again I will make sure my boys aren't here to stop me"

Chris pulled himself up, blood was pouring from his nose and the split just above his eye he made it to his car and left in a hurry.

"Why do I feel like we just let the devil escape" Mike asked quietly

"At least he is gone buddy and Quinn can relax" Puck patted the taller boy on his shoulder.

V

V

V

Rachel pulled into her driveway; she could cut tension in the car with a knife.

"San are you ok?"

"I'll kill him Rach that creep….. I'm going to fucking kill him"

"I know you are angry, but you have to cool it before we go inside ok"

"I know…..It's just…..how dare he think he can lay a hand on her. What did the police say?"

"She hasn't gone to the police"

"WHAT?"

"I don't think this is the first time this has happened and I think she just wants to be away from him"

"She has to go to the police that fuck wit needs to be in jail"

"I know, she wouldn't let me call them maybe we can ask again tomorrow….that's why I took the photos….anyway are you ready"

Santana nods she just wanted to hold Quinn close and tell her it's going to be ok.

Judy met them at the front door she took one look at Santana and pulled the girl into a tight embrace, Santana cried into her shoulder.

"Santana I'm so sorry for bringing him here…..I didn't know…..Quinn kept it all hidden"

"This isn't your fault Judy, It seems Quinn felt she needed to hide all of it….if I get my hands on that fucker he is history"

"He will be gone by now, your friend will have made sure of that"

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked

"I asked Noah to escort him from my house"

"That's why Noah came and got Blaine " Kurt added.

Everyone nodded as things started to piece together.

"I need to see her" Santana said to no one In particular

"She is sleeping at the moment honey but go and see her, just please don't wake her up….sleep is a good healer and she hasn't had any solid sleep for a while" Judy replied

"She is in the spare room San" she smiled at Rachel and headed up the stairs.

Santana stood outside the door for a few minutes, steadying her breath and trying to slow her heart rate, the door creaked as she opened it causing Santana to breathe in sharply she didn't want to disturb Quinn's rest. She made her way into the room thankful that there was a dim light on in the corner. She tip toed towards the bed and took in her girlfriends sleeping form the blankets were down by her knees she was wearing a pair of sleep shorts and a sports bra so Santana could see the bruising on her torso and the scratches on her back, her blood started to boil, she took a few deep breaths to calm down again she had to keep her head together. She knelt beside the sleeping girl and softly kissed the bruised skin on her side. Quinn moved slightly with the touch, not wanting to disturb her anymore Santana sat down on the recliner in the corner, she dropped her head into her hands remembering the last time they were in this room …..…it was only a couple of weeks ago but it seemed like forever now, the door creaked and Santana shot her eyes at Quinn and then to the door. Rachel came in quietly.

"How you doing?" she handed her a glass of water and some tablets "For your hand"

"Thanks" She flexed her hand it was kind of sore

"It'll be ok you know"

"She's so damaged Rach…..and that's what we can see physically"

"She will be better with you here and she is doing surprisingly ok I think she has learnt to cope with this before now"

"You think this has happened before? Are you sure she will be better with me here she didn't want me to be here"

"Of course she did but she felt she was doing the right thing by you"

"It hurts that she didn't say anything about being married but that seems so pointless now, I just want to wrap her in my arms and keep her safe like I should have done"

"San this isn't your fault"

"She came after me Rach….I should have stayed….yelled at her…..fought with her….it would have at least given her a chance to say she couldn't be alone with him or something "

"Yeah she did come after you…..but you did what anyone would have done you can't beat yourself up over this….You are here now"

"Do you think I could lay with her?"

"I don't see why not, I stayed with her last night, I'll tell the others so no one disturbs you"

"Thanks Rach, has anyone heard from Puck"

"He text before, Chris has gone and they are on their way back here once they drop Mike off, Kurt said he will head off once they get here but to call him if you need anything"

"Mike went too huh….does everyone know?"

"Well obviously Mike and Tina do as Quinn rang Mike to pick her up…..Kurt and Blaine know and I told Puck today as I needed him to be here with Quinn when I went to see her Mom"

Santana nodded she always knew her friends were great but this has made her realise how much she valued them she would be lost without them.

"Ok I'll see you in the morning"

Rachel hugged her friend tightly

"Try and get some sleep babe" Rachel turned and left the room shutting the door quietly as she did.

Santana stood quietly for a minute before making her way to the bed, gently she lifted the covers and slid in behind Quinn pulling the covers back up to cover them both. She toyed with pulling Quinn closer to her but didn't want to startle the sleeping girl so she lay on her back and looked up at the ceiling…she couldn't close her eyes as every time she did he could see the photos from Rachel's phone.


	16. Chapter 16

**New chapter ENJOY! I don't want things to be dark for to long :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Morning came and so did the chirping birds, Quinn stirred in the bed slightly she could feel her Mom next to her…..she had slept all night much to her own surprise she had had days of broken sleep sometimes lasting only 10 minutes before the nightmares would start…. it must be the security of having her Mom close by, still half asleep she rolled over and curled herself into the side of the sleeping woman and drifted back to sleep easily. Sometime later Quinn felt movement beside her instinctively she snuggled closer she didn't want her Mom to leave just yet, she inhaled deeply and a familiar scent hit her…..It wasn't her Moms perfume or shampoo it was something else she opened her eyes and even though she was still half asleep she could see the olive skin of Santana's neck and her dark hair…..her heart started racing she closed her eyes again and pulled her head back…..this is just a dream you are going to open your eyes again it will all be just a dream. She opened her eyes and there she was….lying in bed next to her…her goddess…no wonder why she slept well she always felt safe in Santana's presence…She groaned and buried her head in her pillow…..Oh god that means that Santana knows what happened… A hand touched her arm causing Quinn to jump.

"Don't freak out it's only me" Santana whispered softly.

Tears ran from Quinn's eyes she had been desperate to hear her girlfriend's voice but not filled with so much pity.

"Quinn" nothing

"Quinn look at me"

Quinn lifted her head and met the gorgeous brown ones of her girlfriend she tried to talk but she couldn't she had so many emotions running through her….relief, pain, guilt where could she even start. She felt like she was drowning, she painfully clambered out of the bed and ran to the bathroom ignoring Santana's pleas she only just made it too the toilet before she started retching.

Santana groaned…that didn't go quite like she expected.

"What happened San?' Rachel was in the doorway

"She didn't expect it to be me Rach, how stupid am I? I should have never got into bed with her"

"Come on hon, you just want to keep her safe"

"I do….. but I don't want to upset her…..look I will go downstairs can you see if she is ok" Santana was desperate to hold Quinn but she knew she couldn't push anything at the moment.

"Of course I will"

"And if she wants me to go just tell me ok"

"Sure, I will be down when I can"

V

V

V

Rachel gently knocked on the bathroom door

"Quinn are you ok?"

"You can come in"

Rachel opened the door and locked it behind her as she entered.

"Are you ok? How's the pain today?"

"What is she doing here Rachel?"

"Ok please don't get mad…..she went into my phone last night and saw the pictures I took the other morning"

Quinn felt sick again, she couldn't begin to imagine how that would have affected Santana

"She had to come and see you and wouldn't take no for an answer Quinn"

"I'm not mad at you Rach…..It was just such a shock seeing her when I woke up and I freaked out I mean I didn't want her to see me like this"

"Like what Quinn?"

"Like this…. so weak and not in control"

"Are you kidding me right now? Santana is the one person you should be ok with seeing you like this, no matter what Quinn I'm sure she still thinks you are the most beautiful girl in the world, you don't have to be in control of everything when you are with her you can allow yourself to fall and she will catch you. You aren't weak Quinn I think you are possibly the strongest woman I know"

Quinn pulled Rachel into a hug

"Now I'm going to go downstairs where your crazy concerned girlfriend is probably wearing my carpet out with her pacing and let her know you will be down shortly yes?"

Quinn nodded in agreement and even allowed herself a small smile; Rachel kissed the top of her head.

"Don't psych yourself out over this I know it's going to be hard but you will feel so much better when you have her arms wrapped around you"

With that she left the room.

_Meanwhile downstairs_

"So Santana does this mean that I am entitled to a discount at the gym?" Judy had to try and lighten the mood somehow the destroyed girl in front of her was breaking her heart.

Santana actually laughed she hadn't expected something like that to come out of Judy Fabray's mouth.

"Maybe Mrs F, but it certainly doesn't mean I will go any easier on you"

Rachel walked into the room it was nice seeing both Santana and Judy with a smile on their face. Santana got up straight away.

"Rach is she ok? I didn't scare her too badly did I?"

"She is nervous San, she thinks she looks weak"

"Are you freaking kidding me?"

"I told her she was being silly"

"Will she talk to me? Please tell me she doesn't want me to go….I don't even have to talk I will just sit and keep my mouth closed…I just….."

Santana had been rambling so she hadn't even noticed Rachel's and Judy's eyes move to the doorway. She swung around and brown eyes met hazel again.

"We'll give you guys some space" Rachel said as she and Judy left the room.

Thoughts were going crazy in Santana's mind…do I yell, Cry, hug her… she remembered what Rachel had said about Quinn not wanting her to come back because of what had happened and although it was the main reason she was standing here she decided what she would say and hoped it wouldn't back fire. She took a deep breath here goes nothing.

"You should have told me you were married Quinn"

"I know… I'm sorry"

"Why didn't you? I mean you had left him you had nothing you had to hide"

"I thought you wouldn't want to be with someone who had lots of baggage who was still trying to figure things out, I had only ever been in one actual relationship my whole life and obviously never with a woman, I had convinced myself that if I didn't talk about it, it would just go away and I could start new…I wanted to tell you and I did try to but the timing never seemed right….It's no excuse"

"You should have made the time" This was so hard she just wanted to wrap her arms around Quinn and never let her go.

Quinn nodded "I should have and now I've destroyed us"

"Well you haven't helped with the whole honesty thing"

"I know and you will never know how deeply sorry I am, I guess pay back is a bitch huh" she gestured to her injuries.

"That isn't payback Quinn, you didn't deserve this"

Tears started to spill from Quinn's eyes, Santana took that as her queue that was the hardest conversation she had ever had to have but she knew Quinn wouldn't accept things and move forward before they had had it.

"I'm going to hug you now ok…..and you're gonna have to say when you need air or something because I'm not going to want to let you go ever again"

Quinn actually laughed and nodded, it took all but a split second for Santana to have her arms securely around Quinn's waist. Quinn wrapped her own around Santana and pulled her as close as she could. Rachel was right she felt better already.

"I love you Santana"

"I love you too Q"

_In the kitchen_

"How do you think it's going in there?" Judy questioned Rachel

"I'm sure they will be fine, being apart wasn't doing them any favours they have barely been apart since they met"

"I know…I haven't seen much of Quinn the past few weeks and now I know why" she smiled at the small brunette

"Quinn is good for Santana and vice versa….. I haven' seen Santana this smitten in a very long time if I'm honest"

"Well I have to admit I had my doubts when Quinn told me she was gay and then when she told me she had met someone…"

"I understand it must be strange to have that come out all of a sudden Judy after years of her being married"

"It was….. But now that I know the person is Santana I'm absolutely delighted that girl is such a sweetheart"

"Shhh don't let her hear you say that, she likes to keep that on the down low"

"Ok her secret is safe with me, I don't need her to get in a huff and punish me anymore in the gym than she already does"

"What a small world aye….coincidences like that only happen in the movies"

"We best be getting in touch with Hollywood then as I think a really great love story is about to be written"

"Yuck enough of the sap Mrs F"

Judy and Rachel jumped they hadn't heard Santana and Quinn enter the room; Santana had her arm around Quinn's shoulder, which made them both smile.

"Hey I'm allowed to be sappy, how are you feeling this morning baby?"

"A bit sore Mom, but I slept well and now I know why" She pulled Santana close again

"I just came to get some more tablets and then I think I may go back to bed for a bit though"

"You should eat something when you take those Lucy" Quinn rolled her eyes you would think her Mom would have dropped the Lucy by now.

"I'm not hungry, but I will have a glass of milk if that would make you happy"

"Well it's better than nothing honey"

"I'll get it for you Quinn, you guys take a seat"

Santana sat down on the stool and Quinn promptly perched herself on her knee, she instinctively pulled Quinn closer forgetting the injury on her side; Quinn gasped and slipped off onto the floor.

"Fuck Q I'm sorry"

Quinn put her hand up as Rachel and her Mom rushed towards her

"I'm ok" she stood up again her face was flush from the pain.

"Quinn you are going to sleep for a bit and them I'm taking you to the doctor" Santana said sternly

"I'll be ok, let me just take these" she took the tablets from Rachel and swallowed them with a mouthful of milk.

"We are going Quinn you won't change my mind"

Quinn opened her mouth to protest but one look into her girlfriends eyes made her close it again.

"Quinn, I know this isn't the best time to bring this up but he has gone" Judy said quietly

"Are you sure?"

"Yes your friend Noah helped him on his way"

Santana grinned

"How did that go?" she questioned

"Well he probably needed some medical attention by all accounts" Rachel added

"Good fucking job, if I ever find him….well let's just say it would be worth going to prison for"

Quinn's head was spinning this was too much

"San…." She croaked

Santana's attention was immediately back on the blonde

"Can you lay with me?"

"Yeah of course, come on let's go"

V

V

V

Quinn lay back on the bed

"You good? Comfy enough?" Santana queried

"I will be fine once you are in here"

Santana slipped off her jeans, they weren't overly comfortable to sleep in and climbed under the blankets, Quinn rolled into Santana's side wrapping her arm around her

"Much better…..I feel so safe with you"

"You will always be safe with me Quinn"

"Can we stay in bed all day?"

"Nice try…..I'm taking you to see a doctor"

"San please they will ask loads of questions and will probably contact the police"

"So I will be by your side and help you answer the questions and they can't contact the police unless you say they can…I think you should talk to the cops anyway"

"I just want to forget everything…..I can't have it all dragged up in a courtroom San"

"I'm just saying you should report it at least….what happens if he does this to someone else Quinn what happens if he isn't… interrupted next time"

Quinn hadn't thought about that.

"Just consider it ok…I will be with you every step of the way and you have your Mom, and Rach and the guys we've all got you covered blondie"

"What did I do to deserve you San?"

"You were born babe and every angel needs a lil devil on her shoulder" she winked and smiled slyly.

Quinn lifted her head and brought her lips to Santana's, Santana kissed her back hesitantly which made tears stream from Quinn's eyes.

"Babe are you ok?"

"You're scared to kiss me…..I knew this would change things"

"It doesn't change things"

"It already has…you aren't even kissing me the same"

"Quinn I'm scared ok…..I haven't had to deal with anything like this before so it's new for me…it doesn't mean that I'm no longer insanely hot for you…I totally am…..you just need to talk to me and we do this together ok?"

"I'm sorry"

"Right so kissing is obviously good then?"

"Of course…please just kiss me and do things to me like you normally would I won't break San"

"Great pucker up then hot stuff I wants to get my Mack on"

Quinn laughed which is what Santana had hoped would happen.

Their lips met again and this Santana kissed Quinn like there was no tomorrow she couldn't believe how much she had missed her lips, Quinn positioned herself on top of brunette and started kissing down her neck…..she needed to feel close to her….. To show her she was sorry for not being honest. She moved down her stomach and lifted the girls top, she loved Santana's stomach, she ran her tongue over defined muscles causing a moan to escape to from the girl's lips. Santana lifted her hand to her girlfriends head and pulled her back up to face her.

"Quinn…it's not that I'm not enjoying this….but…"

"San let me make love to you please" the tears were back.

Santana pulled her into her arms and held her close; she wasn't sure how the hell she was going to deal with this.

"I just want to feel good; I want to make you feel good"

"And cuddling my sexy ass doesn't make you feel good?"

"You know what I mean"

"I do….but that is not going to happen until we get you looked at by a doctor ok…..I lose control of certain senses when I'm having sex with you and if you want me to do to you what I normally do then we need an all clear"

"Are you saying we are going to a doctor to get permission to have sex?"

"Among other things yes"

"Oh god how embarrassing"

"I'm worth it tho'right?" Santana asked quietly as she buried her head in Quinn's neck and started sucking lightly.

"I hate you right now you know that right?" Quinn replied with a laugh

"Yeah but you love me more"

"That I do San" she wrapped her arms tightly around the brunette.

"I missed you Q"

"I missed you too….sooo much….. are we going to be ok?"

"We'll be fine I'll help you with this as much as I can"

"I promise I will never keep anything from you again"

"Good….no matter what you make the time to tell me stuff ok"

"I swear I will…..I'm so sorry I did this to you…to us"

"I get it Quinn…it hurt…..but if I'm going to forgive you…. you need to forgive yourself as well"

"The thought of hurting you kills me"

"What did you think would happen?"

"I know…I was going to tell you…although it seems rich me saying that now….perhaps I should say I wanted to tell you and I hope that I would have…."

"I understand"

"I'm sorry Santana"

"Ok right there is the last time you can apologise alright, I'm here… we will be ok…stop beating yourself up over this"

Quinn took in a deep breath

"Fuck Quinn I didn't mean that…shit I'm terrible with words….I'm sor…." Quinn interrupted her

"Shhh you didn't say anything wrong babe"

"I kinda did"

"NO you didn't you are you and you are perfect" Quinn closed the distance between them and kissed her softly.

V

V

V

"Ok Quinn, I want to do an x-ray on your ribs to make sure there are no fractures, your eye should be ok in a few days once the swelling goes down, however if you get any headaches or have any problems with your vision I want you to come straight back "

Dr Newman was great, Santana had been going to see her for years and she knew she would be perfect to see Quinn.

Quinn nodded in agreement; the doctor had even mentioned the police so she was happy.

"Is the pain relief you are taking managing to keep the discomfort at a minimum?"

"Yeah mostly"

"Ok well I'll prescribe you something a bit stronger to take for the next few days just to keep the edge off, you can only take it once a day so it is imperative to keep taking the other pain relief in between, it's probably best to take them at night as they will likely knock you for a 6"

"Ok no worries"

"Quinn, do I need to do a pelvic exam?"

"No nothing like that happened"

Santana could feel anger building up inside

"Ok, I would like to give you a referral to see a counsellor"

"I'm fine really Doctor Newman"

"Quinn you have sustained traumatic injuries and been living in an abusive relationship for quite some time I believe you need to do this to move forward in the best possible way" She gestured to Santana.

Quinn was about to argue again when Santana spoke up

"I think it's a good idea babe…..I will go with you"

"San I can just talk to you"

"You can always talk to me…. but I'm not qualified in this and it may help me to you know?"

Quinn nodded again

"Great I will get the referral written up, is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Ummm actually…." Quinn broke off mid-sentence and Santana squeezed her hand.

"Well…..can we…." She was blushing scarlet

Santana cleared her throat she could see Quinn was struggling

"Doc with Quinn's injuries is ok for us to be intimate?"

Quinn exhaled she adored her girlfriend even more right now

"We will see what the x-rays show ladies, if there is any fractures or cracks it will be best to refrain from most sexual activities for quite a few weeks, if it is severe bruising only you should be ok to take things easy you can use your own judgements on that, I'll go and see if I can get you in now ok?"

"Thanks Doc" Santana smiled she turned to Quinn who was still blushing

"You know that just made me look like a total freak right?"

"How?"

"My girlfriend has just been attacked and I'm asking when I can sleep with her again…that screams messed up or something"

"Honey I just want things to go back to normal, I love the way you make me feel and I want to feel it soooo badly, I have never felt more alive than the way I have the past weeks with you… I crave you so please don't think like that"

"Wow you know all the right things to say don't you?"

"I try"

Santana squeezed the blonde's hand as Doctor Newman returned.

"We will be good to go in about 10 minutes Quinn"


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone...wanted to lighten the story up again and i like writing the playful stuff too.**

**I have a few ideas about different angles to take with the story would love some of your thougts too...PM them to me tho' so we don't give away possible future plot lines :)**

**Thanks :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was early evening when Santana and Quinn finally made it back to Rachel's the X-ray had revealed that there were no fractures or cracks in any of Quinn's ribs so it was just a case of waiting for the bruising to heal. Kurt's car was parked in the driveway when they got there; Santana knew he was desperate to see Quinn himself as he didn't get the chance the night before.

"Kurt's here, are you up for socialising or do you want me to clear everyone out?"

"It will be nice to see him and busy means less thinking right?"

"Yeah it does, hey babe when did you want to go back home?"

"Well Mom is heading back tonight so I guess maybe tomorrow….it will seem weird though as I haven't actually been at home for weeks and he has been there"

"Oh…I was kinda…..never mind"

"No what?"

"I was kinda meaning my place anyway" she smiled and shrugged

"Ohhh…..well"

"It's crazy right? I view my place as our home and we have only been together a short time

"It's not crazy San…surprising but not crazy"

"Surprising?"

"Well yeah…..you said it yourself when it comes to relationships and commitments etc. you freak out so it surprises me….it's a nice surprise" she smiled warmly at the brunette beside her.

"Fair call…I just don't want to be away from you, I'm happiest when you are around….I can look after you….please don't go back to your Mom's"

"Ok why don't we go back tomorrow?" Quinn chuckled

"You know I'm not very good at this…. But that sounds like a great idea….I don't know if I could spend many more nights in Barbie's dream room up there"

"I think you are better at this than you realise" Quinn leant over and captured Santana's lips in a kiss.

V

V

V

Quinn cuddled into Santana on the couch, this was how life was supposed to be in the arms of the one you love surrounded by great friends…Quinn had drifted away from all of her friends in L.A. it was easier to do that than explaining the bruises to them….now as she looked at the people around her she wondered if maybe she should get back in contact with a few of them and see if she could repair some friendships especially with Karen and Amelia they were a couple she had met one night at a bar…they helped her process her feelings towards women and gave her a lot of strength. They knew things were not right in her marriage and when they started to push her to leave Chris she panicked and in turn shut them out of her life.

"You ok?" Santana nudged her Quinn had been completely lost in her thoughts.

"I'm fine baby just thinking"

"About how amazingly gorgeous your girlfriend is?"

"How did you know?" they both laughed

"Serious tho Q you were away with the fairies"

"I was just thinking about some old friends of mine, I might give them a call"

"Now?"

"Yeah you don't think anyone would mind do you?"

"You do what you want; I think we are going to start getting dinner ready anyway"

"Ok I'll be quick" she pecked Santana's lips and excused herself form the lounge she made her way upstairs to the bedroom. After some searching she found her cell phone under the pillow on the bed there was a text from Santana on it

- Miss you already xxxxxx

She smiled she could really see her happily ever after with Santana, she scrolled through her contacts and found Karen's name she hit call and sat on the edge of the bed it was answered after a few rings.

"Quinn? Oh my god are you ok?"

"Hey Ren" Quinn burst into tears

"Don't cry, where are you? Do you need me to come and get you?"

Quinn couldn't believe after months of no contact and her having treated them appallingly her friend was ready to help once again no questions asked.

"I'm ok….it's just really good to hear your voice…..I'm so sorry I was such an idiot"

"Hey we all do stupid things; you've had a lot going on"

"You have no idea"

"Are you still with Chris?"

"I left him a couple of months ago I'm with Mom"

"Really? Q that's fantastic"

"Yeah…life is getting better"

"I'm so proud of you honey, are you working?"

"I'm teaching again…at a studio owned by Mike Chang"

"Oh wow he is a great choreographer didn't he do Beyoncé's last tour?"

"Yeah he is insanely talented"

"Wow good on you, it must be nice to be teaching again"

"It is" Chris had made Quinn give up her job, another way he could control her

"Soooo any new romance?"

"Actually yes"

"Please tell me you jumped out of the closet and onto the nearest hot blonde"

'Not quite"

"Quinn you are in fact gay we discussed this at length if I believe" both girls laughed

"She's not blonde"

"YES! My little closet lesbian has found herself a woman, tell me all about her"

"Well her name is Santana Lopez"

"Oooohhh exotic" Quinn laughed out loud again

"She is my age and seriously the most gorgeous woman in the world"

"She can't be that lady lives with me"

"Ok she is equally the most gorgeous woman in the world….she is a personal trainer"

"Oh god I bet she has a body to die for too bloody bitch"

"Ha ha well yeah she does"

"When can I meet her?"

"Do you want the come and visit?"

"Of course whenever you want us"

"I'll talk to San and see what works for her"

"Does she need to give you permission?"

"No god no she isn't like that it's just I'm at her house all the time so I would want you guys to stay there as well"

"Awwww my little one is playing house with her girlfriend"

"Ren I'm not your little one you are only 2 years older than me"

"You are my Grasshopper"

"You're an idiot"

"Ok well go talk to this crazy sexy woman of yours and text me back….."

"Oh my god I'm so excited"

"Me too, Amelia is looking at me like a crazy person so I best be telling her what's going on"

"Ok I'll text you asap"

"Great…hey Q?"

"Yeah?"

"What went down with Chris? He didn't hurt you when you left did he?"

"That's a long story…I'll tell you about it when I see you"

"Ok sweetie, I'm so glad you called we need to come and see you soon as"

"Me too I'll text you later"

They said their goodbyes and Quinn hurried down the stairs to talk to Santana.

She found her girlfriend in the kitchen talking to her Mom, Them knowing each other couldn't have worked out better as Quinn didn't have to deal with the whole what if they don't like each other drama her Mom adored Santana and the feeling was mutual.

"Hey beautiful" she whispered into Santana's ear as she snaked her arms around the Latina's slender waist.

"Hey did you reach your friend?"

"I did"

"Who's that Quinnie" her Mom asked bringing Quinn back to the real world before she got lost in her Santana bubble as Rachel liked to call it.

"Karen and Amelia, you met them a few times"

"Oh yes they were lovely girls"

"Yeah…..so San can I talk to you for a bit"

"Sure is everything ok?"

"It's all good there is just too much noise in here" she pulled her girlfriends arm and led them outside onto the deck, the hammock was swaying gently in the breeze Santana smiled at the memory of Quinn tipping her out of it.

"So Karen and Amelia are a lesbian couple I have known for just over a year…..they helped me a lot with everything I was going through"

Santana nodded not sure where this was headed

"They knew something wasn't right with Chris and tried to get me to leave him on quite a few occasions…a couple of months ago Karen turned up at my house after Chris and I had argued…he had hit me and she tried to drag me from the house….

_Flashback_

_"Quinn did Chris do that?" The way Quinn flinched when she raised her hand was enough for Karen._

_"Get your things you are leaving"_

_"No Karen wait, we argued I said some pretty hurtful things and he had been drinking"_

_"Quinn that is no fucking excuse for a husband to lay a hand on his wife like this"_

_"It was a one off, he will sober up and everything will be ok"_

_"Bullshit Quinn, I have known something hasn't been right with you and now I know why" Karen voice was getting louder._

_"Karen please be quiet, look I will talk to you tomorrow"_

_"Get some stuff you are coming with me now"_

_"Karen I can't"_

_"Quinn you have to…..he could lose his temper and really hurt you"_

_"Just go please"_

_"No I won't leave you here with him" Karen grabbed her arm and tried to make her leave_

_"Don't fucking touch me…. just get out of this house….. I do not wish to be man handled by you"_

_"Quinn I'm sorry ok I just don't want anything to happen to you"_

_"Just go Karen"_

_"Qui….."_

_"GO" Quinn pushed Karen back out the front door and slammed it shut_

_End flashback_

"I stopped talking to her….I wouldn't accept calls or texts from her and I ignored her when she came to the house…..I was a really bad friend"

"I'm sure she understands Q, it seems like you were trying to cover up a lot of things and run away from a lot when it came to that prick"

Quinn nodded

"So you called her and she was ok?"

"She was the same old Ren she had always been"

"Well that's awesome"

"I have a favour to ask you"

"What's that?"

"Well Ren said they would come and see me…..I haven't told her about what happened the other night yet but they want to come and visit me….I told them about you and they want to meet you"

"Of course they do" Santana laughed "So what favour do you need?"

"Can they stay with us at your place?"

"If they are happy to sleep on a pull out sofa they are more than welcome you don't have to ask babe they are your friends"

"I love you so much" Quinn threw her arms around Santana's neck and hugged her tightly.

"I love you too"

Santana breathed in deeply she loved the way Quinn smelt not the perfume or the shampoo she used it was just her.

"So when are they going to come?"

"As soon as I say"

"Great, I've taken the rest of the week off work but I will need to go back on Monday"

"I can't wait for them to meet you"

"I'm just a girl Q"

"No you aren't…. you are my future wife"

Quinn froze what the hell just came out of her mouth, she looked at Santana hesitantly

"Any chance you didn't hear that?"

"Nope"

"Can I take it back without you freaking out?"

"No"

"Oh"

"Would you blame me for being annoyed at that?"

"No I'm sorry I have a tendency to just blurt out what I'm feeling"

Santana shook her head

"Quinn I'd be annoyed if you took it back….Did you mean it?"

"Of course I did"

"Then say it…..I don't want you second guessing things you are going to say to me because you worry about me freaking out"

"Ok…did that freak you out?"

"No"

"It didn't?" Quinn asked surprised

"Don't send out invitations or anything but do I see a future with you?…..YES…. and a future means marriage and mortgages and babies and tonnes and tonnes of mind blowing married sex so I'm ok with that"

"You know most couples have less sex once they are married and even less when they have kids"

"Not gonna happen"

"Oh we'll be the exception to the rule will we?"

"Of course…..have you met me? You are going to want all up on this all of the god damn time"

"The lady has a point"

"A point about what?" they were startled by Rachel's voice

"Oh we were just being silly Rach" Quinn laughed

"It wasn't silly I was telling Quinn here that we won't be like most sad sap couples who lose their sex drives once they get married and have babies" Santana added matter of factly

"Santana are you discussing marriage and children?"

"Yes"

"How much have you had to drink?"

"Oh shut up"

"I feel like I'm in the twilight zone you do realise what marriage and babies mean right?"

"Rach I'm not above kicking your tiny ass you know"

"So how many cute and dependable little bundles of crying at all times in the night joy are you wanting then San?"

"You are trying to catch my bluff aren't you Berry?"

"No I am absolutely genuinely interested…. you never talk about marriage and babies…like ever…. so after all these years I'm only too happy to have this conversation with you, I want to know all about your baby plans and the domestic life you are planning to lead"

"Have you ever eaten a hot meal?"

"What?"

"With how much you talk have you ever finished a meal and it isn't cold?"

"Who is avoiding now Santana?" Quinn watched the interaction between the two friends with amusement…..she was interested in Santana's answer though.

"I would like 2 or 3 kids Rachel…..but if I'm lucky enough to only have one I'd be ok with that"

Quinn's heart stopped she didn't think it was possible to love this girl even more than she did.

"What will you be ok with San?" Kurt asked as he and Judy came out onto the deck to join them.

"Jesus do you people all like interrupting all my conversations?"

"No Kurt you need to hear this….our friend… one Santana Lopez is discussing marriage and 2 possibly 3 babies with her girlfriend"

"Ha very funny Rach….San is never getting married she will tell whoever will listen"

Quinn hugged Santana closer and kissed her neck

"They are mocking me baby" She said with a pout

"Awww it's about time they got to see your sweet gooey centre"

"Leave her alone you two" Judy gestured to Rach and Kurt "I wouldn't mind 2 or 3 grandkids and with the genes of these 2 they will be gorgeous grandbabies at that…now dinner will be ready in 30 minutes if you lovely ladies want to freshen up" She winked at Quinn and Santana.

"Thanks Judy" Santana grinned widely "Let's go Q….. Let's see if I can get you preggers before dinner"

Quinn Rachel and Kurt's jaws dropped to the floor as Santana made her way inside.

"How is it she is always so much better at this than we are" Kurt groaned

"God help me if any of our kids take after her" Quinn laughed as she made her way back inside remembering to text Karen on her way upstairs.

-All good J come as soon as you can Q x

"Oh my god you totally floored …." Quinn lost the ability to formulate any further words when she noticed her girlfriend lying seductively on the bed without a top on she instantly felt the wetness pool between her legs

"Took your time honey….I was just about to start without you"

"San…..oh my god…were you serious?"

"Less talking and less clothes please…..we have 30 minutes"

Quinn took off her dress "You are going to have to help me with this" Quinn pointed to her bra turning certain ways was still immensely painful and unclasping a bra was one of them

"Gladly" Santana got up off the bed and walked toward Quinn, she oozed sex appeal

"You are seriously the sexiest woman I have ever seen"

"Oh shucks blondie don't make me blush" She circled her hands around Quinn's waste and pulled her gently closer she was all too aware how careful she needed to be, she ran her hands up Quinn's spine and with undid her bra. Goosebumps appeared on her skin as she then moved her fingers to Quinn's shoulders and dragged the straps down pale arms.

"How about I help with these too?" She asked in a raspy voice as she ran her nail along the top of white lace panties. She didn't give Quinn a chance to answer before she slid them slowly down her thighs. Every inch of Quinn's skin was tingling she loved it when Santana was like this…..she enjoyed the passionate times as well but when she was sensual and taking her time it made Quinn feel things she never had before. The only other times she had had sex with women were hook up's….. She had never had a woman make love to her before Santana and the thought of it alone was enough to drive her crazy every time.

Santana moved her body flush with Quinn's once again the touch of naked skin against her own made her moan with pleasure. Her lips found Quinn's and she kissed her hungrily as she guided her back towards the bed.

"Sit down baby" she husked into Quinn's ear which the blonde readily did

Santana knelt down in between her legs and started to kiss her again before trailing down her neck sucking on a rapidly beating pulse point, she felt the girl shudder when she ran her tongue along her collarbone.

"I want you so badly San…oh god" Quinn moaned louder when Santana took her nipple into her mouth and started sucking.

"Lay back" Santana commanded

She continued to kiss her way down Quinn's body letting her kisses and feather light touches linger over her bruised side willing it to heal faster. She put her hands on Quinn's hips and pulled her forward slightly stroking her finger tips down silky smooth thighs once she had.

Quinn's breathing was laboured she was so incredibly turned on her mind couldn't focus on anything else she gripped the sheet below her tightly when she felt Santana's tongue flick over her clit.

"Mmmm you taste soooo good Q" Santana mumbled as she slipped her tongue deep inside her girlfriend.

"Oh god….." Quinn growled and thrust her hands into the brunette's hair between her legs pushing her deeper and deeper.

Santana began sucking on Quinn's clit once again and pushed two fingers deep inside her curling them ever so slightly to hit that spot….. It wasn't long until she felt Quinn's walls clenching around them. She kept her rhythm and pace allowing Quinn to ride out her orgasm before withdrawing her fingers and lapping up the juices she loved so much.

She threw herself down on the bed and watched her panting girlfriend slowly come down from her high. Quinn turned her head to the side and smiled with pleasure.

"You know that's one of the best smiles you have" Santana said quietly

Quinn looked at her confused

"Your I just got totally fucked smile" she smirked at Quinn who laughed.

"And your I totally just fucked you smirk is probably the best too"

Santana laughed and pulled Quinn's lips against her own once more.

"We'd better get dressed and get back downstairs before they send a search party"

"What are you kidding after what you just did to me I'm returning the favour"

"Baby as much as I'm dying for you to do that you know Kurt or Rachel will come looking for us when dinner is ready and I don't think we should frighten the poor kids"

"Ok but after dinner you are all mine, I think I'd better shower"

"You shower and I'll see you downstairs….will you need any help getting dressed?"

"Nope I'm going commando under a robe so it makes life much easier for you after dinner"

"Oh god do you expect me to focus on eating now?"

"Yep you can choose what type of eating you focus on though

"Flirt"

"You love it"

"I do"

"See you in a few minutes" Quinn kissed Santana and headed to the bathroom.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sooooooooo bored at work today...**

**But on a plus here is another chapter...Some fun banter in this one.**

**Please enjoy :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey San can I ask you something?" Rachel piped up as they were setting the table for dinner

"Yeah of course"

"Who is Clair?" Santana froze

"What do you mean?"

"You were with a Clair on Friday night am I right?"

"Yes how do you know that?"

"Did you sleep with her?"

"What the fuck Rach…..how do you even know about Clair? What business of yours is it anyway?"

"Because I am your best friend and it must surely be easier to explain it to me before you have to with Quinn"

"What the fuck are you even talking about?"

"Quinn rang you on Friday and Clair answered your phone" the blood drained out of Santana's face.

"She told Quinn that she was going to make you feel better after what she had done to you" Rachel continued.

"Oh my god" Santana was certain she was going to be sick

"Did you sleep with her?"

"No"

"Honestly?"

"Cross my heart"

"I think Quinn may be in a bubble at the moment but she will remember"

"Ok I'll just tell her the truth"

"So what did happen?"

"I had hooked up with Clair before I even met Quinn…the day before in fact…..I was driving round after I left the party but had to pull over as I was crying like a baby"

"Awww honey" Rachel put her arm around her friend

"I was just down the road from Fox's bar and I thought a drink would help so in I went…..I drank a lot and did go back to Clair's place with her….she did start kissing my neck but I stopped her and left….she lives not too far from Kurt so I went there"

Rachel grabbed her and hugged her close

"Whoa hold up Berry what the fuck?"

"I'm so proud of you San…the you from a few weeks ago wouldn't have stopped someone…..how you say it? _Getting all up on this_" Rachel tried to pull off a Santana impression.

"Very fucking cute Rach"

"You know I'm a talented actress San I can pull off sexy angry Latina as well as the best of them"

"You see Rach that's again you have called me sexy….anything you want to get off your chest obviously apart from your bra?"

"Oh shut up if I wanted some lady loving experience I wouldn't come to you…Quinn on the other hand"

"Hey stay the fuck away from my woman"

Rachel burst out laughing, Quinn walked in and noticed the one eyebrow glare of her girlfriend

"What did you say Rach?" she asked with a bemused tone

"Oh nothing your girlfriend is getting her panties in a twist because I said I'd come to you for some lady loving experience before her" Rachel realised she had actually just said that and turned bright red to match a blushing Quinn. Santana was right she did speak too much sometimes.

"You couldn't handle my type of loving anyway Rach"

"Oh please Santana don't make your head swell I could handle anything you threw at me"

Santana raised her eyebrow again and started to walk towards her friend, Quinn rolled her eyes she knew that Santana was going to mess with Rachel.

"Rachey Rachey Rachey tsk tsk" She was in front of the girl now and still moving closer Rachel took a step back and backed into the table she was stuck

"I hug you all the time Santana so I am used to you being close to me"

Santana grinned as she pushed her body slowly into Rachel's and rested both hands on either side of her on the table. The smaller brunette gulped hard and couldn't hide the scarlet colour making a home on her cheeks.

"You couldn't handle a fucking thing I threw at you short stuff" she swooped down and kissed Rachel's cheek and before Rachel could even react she had disappeared into the kitchen.

She let out a deep breath; she understood now how Santana had made many a straight woman fall into her bed in the months following her break up with Brittany.

"Fuck Quinn how do handle that every day?"

"Oh it's really REALLY hard to be constantly turned on by your girlfriend trust me"

"Do you guys ever leave her bedroom?"

"Well we do have to eat and drink so we do make quick trips to the kitchen every few hours and we have times like this when we have to be sociable as well" She winked and smiled.

"Anyway on another note… things are good between you too?"

"Yeah they are…..Rach I haven't actually had a chance to thank you for all of this…All my drama…causing issues with you and San…..having us plus my Mom staying here…..you are beyond question of a doubt one of the most amazing people I have ever been lucky to meet"

"It's what you do for friends Quinn, and not just because Santana is my best friend but you are my friend too I will do anything I can to help"

Quinn hugged Rachel tightly

"I'm really glad I met you all" she said quietly into Rachel's shoulder

"Hey Hobbit I said hands off my woman" Santana growled as she came into the room again carrying a salad.

Rachel went to pull away but Quinn held her tighter.

"We are having a moment San don't ruin it for us" she smiled at her girlfriend sweetly

"Well by all means continue then, just keep your hands away from her ass Berry" she winked back at Quinn and left again.

Quinn let Rachel go and looked square into her eyes

"She values you so much you know"

"Oh I know….hassling me has been a game she has played for years. I know when it matters she is and would be there for me at the drop of a hat"

"Without a doubt and with a gun for whoever was causing you any grief"

"Ha ha I'm sure she would"

"Sorry to break up the festivities ladies but dinner is ready" Kurt chimed as he placed a large bowl of pasta on the table, Judy followed behind with bread and other condiments.

Dinner was a fun affair Kurt and Rachel shared more stories from their school days much to Santana's horror.

"Well that Coach Sylvester explains why you are such a hard ass in the gym Santana" Judy poked at her for fun.

"No that's just Santana being a bitch Judy" Kurt added.

"Oh Mrs F you have no idea the pain you are going to be in when I'm back at work next week"

"Don't be too mean I will tell my daughter on you"

"And what do you expect little Quinnie will be able to do about it?" Quinn slapped her arm.

"I will tell her to withhold all sex and physical relations with you"

Quinn blushed and surprisingly so did Santana

"Ohhhh snap nice one Judy" Kurt and Rachel laughed together.

Santana regained her composure

"The sex we have Judy is far too mind-blowing for her to even consider withholding from me"

This time is was Judy's turn to blush and Quinn's just got deeper, she cleared her throat.

"Ok San enough talking about our sex life with my MOM!"

"Hey she started it my sweet"

Judy put her hands up in the air "Guilty as charged…..yes let's stop this discussion before I hear things no mother should"

Everyone laughed and Santana leant over to whisper in Quinn's ear

"She is lucky I was just going to boast about our pre-dinner escapades"

Santana knew a comment like that would make Quinn blush which it did of course… she didn't however expect the whispered reply back.

"Good job she is going home tonight then otherwise she would literally be hearing our after dinner escapades… I'm going to make you come so hard the whole house is going to know all about it"

Santana unfortunately had just taken a drink from her wine which she ended up choking on and sending half of it down her top.

Quinn patted her back as she coughed and spluttered for a few more seconds.

"Are you ok baby?" she giggled

Santana raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at Quinn

"You are going down Q"

"I know didn't we just have this discussion"

Santana's jaw dropped…..this girl was on fire

"Ewww if that is some sort of sexual innuendo please stop…. I don't need to think about the possibility of my two friends having sex in my spare bedroom….which might I add is right next to mine and I have thin walls so please restrain yourselves" Rachel said very prim and proper

"Hey Chats Berry you reckon you'd hear us do you?"

"I'm sure if you have anything to do with it Santana the whole neighbourhood will"

Santana looked at Quinn and then back to Rachel

"That sounds like a challenge to me, what do you reckon Quinn?"

"Santana I am not challenging to do anything, I'm just saying I would like to not hear you"

"Well we've been pretty quiet all the times we've done it so far"

Rachel dropped her fork

"OK that's a mother's cue to go and do the dishes" Judy stood up and quickly moved from the room.

"My poor Mom" Quinn groaned

"Hey she is fair game after the lines she was chucking in earlier"

Rachel stood up and glared at Santana

"Just make sure you change the sheets" she growled before she stormed out to help Judy, Kurt followed quickly behind chuckling to himself.

Santana burst out laughing and turned to Quinn

"Looks like we are doing some washing before we leave tomorrow"

"We will need to after I'm done with you tonight"

"I think you have been spending too much time with me …..I'm corrupting your girl next door persona"

"Rubbing off on me in more ways than one huh"

"Jesus Q what is in your glass?…how are you coming up with this shit"

"I have my moments Santana maybe not as often as you but I can be quite entertaining believe it or not"

"Oh I'm a believer Quinn….in fact I'm a believer in all things Quinn Daniels"

The smile on Quinn's face dropped. Santana realised what she said micro seconds later

"Quinn….. Fabray?"

Quinn nodded and hung her head in shame "It will be…. I'm so sorry Santana"

Santana could see her girlfriend slipping back into the dark place she had been in that morning…..she was determined to keep her out of it as much as possible.

"Hey do you like Fabray?"

"What do you mean do I like Fabray? It's my name"

"Oh I know…..but when we like get married are you like going to be Quinn Fabray-Lopez, Quinn Lopez-Fabray or Quinn Lopez? I like the last one if I'm honest"

Quinn's head was up again and she was staring at Santana …..God her eyes were gorgeous if there was only one thing she could choose to see in the moments before she died it would be Quinn's eyes. A smile twitched at the corner of Quinn's mouth.

"You wouldn't want to be Santana Fabray?"

"Oh come on…look at me I can't pull off a last name like Fabray"

"And I can pull off LOPEZ?"

"Well with a few tropical trips and enough fake tan I reckon you could pull it off"

Quinn laughed

"You are incredible Santana"

"I have been told this on numerous occasions" She pulled Quinn closer.

"And oh so modest…..I'm serious though babe you know what to do before I even realise I need you to do it"

Santana cupped Quinn's cheek and looked deep into her eyes she closed the distance between them agonisingly slowly until their lips met.

"Did you realise you needed that?"

"Mmmmmm I always need that"

"Can you guys clear the rest of the table please" Rachel called out from the kitchen

"Do you think she has forgiven us yet?" Quinn queries

"Nope I'm sure it festering inside of her"

"We should apologise she has been so good to me"

"She doesn't need an apology she just needs to get laid and remember how good it feels"

"San that's your best friend"

"Hey I didn't say what she has done the past few days is anything short of amazing"

"Come on let's take this stuff in" Quinn gathers some glasses off the table whilst Santana picks up the salad bowl and various dressings.

"Sorry for the delay Rach we were just christening your table cloth…figured if we had to do a load of sheets that could go in with it" Santana stated as she sidled up next to Rach and bumped her hip with her own.

"Quite the comedienne tonight aren't we Santana, sometimes I ask why I am your friend"

"Because you love me Rach" She put her arm around her friends shoulder and pulled her in tightly.

"I do love you Santana"

"And I love you too Rachey Rach"

Rachel laughed

"I'm serious Rach, I know I mess around with you but I will be forever indebted to you for what you have done for Quinn"

Rachel turned to face Santana directly

"She's your girlfriend what else could I do?...you would have kicked my ass if I didn't"

"True you have a point" Santana hugged Rachel properly then.

"Well don't get all mushy on me Santana, I'm the drama queen of this friendship" She grinned up at the Latina.

"Oh we all know that"

"Can I break up this sexy brunette hug or is it special?" Quinn whispered quietly neither of them realised they were in fact still in each other's arms.

"Come her baby you can be the cream in our Oreo" Santana pulled Quinn between them

"Worst pun ever Santana" Kurt called from the breakfast bar

"Don't be jealous baby face"

Kurt rolled his eyes at her…he was so impressed by the women in front of him….Quinn was handling things so well, he knew she still had a long way to go but she was so unbelievably strong…..Rachel had been this amazing rock to so many people she has had all the weight of the world on her shoulders the past couple of days and she didn't buckle once…and Santana she had been so strong and understanding she kept things together when he knew the anger she must be feeling inside must be almost unbearable. All in all the 3 women in front of him blew him away.

"Earth to Kurt"… Kurt was pulled out of his day dreaming state by Santana calling out

"Sorry San… what?"

"Are you coming to join us?"

He didn't need to be asked again as he walked over and threw his arms around all 3 of them.

"Well this is a quite the group hug isn't it" Judy laughed as she came back into the kitchen

"And seeing as everything is cleared up I think I will go and get my bag and head off"

"I'll drop you off Judy" Rachel called

"I don't mind getting a cab Rachel; you have done more than enough already"

"No really its fine I need to stop at the store anyway and get some bits"

"Ok well that would be great"

"Let me just get my keys, do you guys want anything?" she turned to Quinn and Santana.

"I'm all good Rach; can I grab a shower whilst you're gone?" Santana answered.

"Yeah of course help yourself to something to sleep in also pj's are in my second drawer"

"Are they all pink and frilly?"

"No Santana they are not all pink and frilly"

"Thank god"

"Some are purple and frilly" Quinn burst out laughing

"Oh very good Berry"

"Hey it's not very often I get to have a dig at you so I will take that…..seriously though I have some tanks and shorts etc. in there that I'm sure you won't find offensive"

"Your shorts…..on Santana's legs…..it will be offensive" Kurt giggled

"To you maybe Kurt but I'm sure I will have no complaints from my lady here" Santana put her arm around Quinn's shoulder.

"Nope no arguments from me" Quinn grinned back

"Ok that's settled then Quinn did you need anything?"

"No thanks Rach I have all I need right here" she pulled Santana closer.

"Aww you guys are too cute, I'm ready when you are" she turned to look at Judy

"I'm good to go" Judy moved closer to Quinn and hugged her tightly

"I assume you will be going back to Santana's?"

"Yeah I will Mom…sorry"

"Don't be sorry I understand new love how would you ladies like to come for dinner on Thursday?"

"That'll be nice Mom, you ok with that San?"

"Fine by me" Santana smiled at the two blondes she had struck it lucky with Judy it's not very often you like your girlfriends parents as much as she did.

"Great, well ring me tomorrow Quinn and let me know how you are feeling"

"I will do…..Thanks for everything Mom"

"It's you and me against the world princess and now we are both rid of the jerk men in our lives"

"I love you" Quinn hugged her tightly

"And I love you baby girl" As Judy pulled away she turned to Santana

"I am so happy my baby has you in her life Santana" She reached for the brunette and pulled her into her arms.

"Thanks Mrs F I'm rather happy myself"

"You look after her and if you need anything just let me know"

"I promise I will"

Judy gave Kurt a quick hug and Quinn another before she walked out the door.

"I'll be about an hour text me if you need anything ok" Rachel said to both the girls as she followed

"We will Rach, thanks for dropping Mom off" Quinn replied

"No worries see you soon" She sang out down the driveway

"I'm going to head off as well ladies" Kurt stated as he came up behind them putting on his coat

"It was good to see you Kurt" Quinn smiled as she kissed his cheek and hugged him

"You too beautiful Blaine and I will pop over in the next couple of days"

"I'll walk you out Kurt, will you be ok babe?" Santana queried

"Yeah absolutely go ahead I might go and get into bed"

"Ok I'll be up in a minute" Quinn pecked Santana's lips softly and headed towards the stairs.

Santana and Kurt remained quiet as they walked up the drive to Kurt's car.

"So she seems ok" Kurt broke the silence

"Yeah…I worry that she has spent so long hiding things and covering up for things that she isn't dealing with it properly"

"I think it will take time San but I'm sure with your help she will get there"

"Me too I don't want this affect her for the rest of her life"

"I think some aspects of it may always be with her San but she is going to see a counsellor right?"

"Yes we have to ring and set up an appointment"

"Well that can only be a good thing; they will help her sort through things"

"Yeah it should be good…hey Kurt can you take my keys and at some point would you and Blaine go and pick up my car it's parked just down the road from the Fox bar"

"Yeah sure we will do it tomorrow we could drop by in the evening if you like"

"Cool that sounds good"

"San I'm sorry we kept all this from you"

"I get it Kurt you were stuck in a really awkward position"

"Yeah….I just want you to know that it was really hard…I've always had your back and I feel like I betrayed you"

"You did this for Quinn and I'm ok with that honestly…..no hard feelings"

Kurt hugged her tightly.

"You are one amazing woman Santana Lopez"

"Stop it….too many compliments today"

"Ha ha ok ring me if you need anything"

"I will thanks Kurt give my love to Blaine"

"Ciao sweetie"

"Don't crash my car Kurt"

"Oh that would be more than my life is worth Santana don't worry"

They both laughed and Santana waited for Kurt to get into his car before waving and turning back to the house.

As she walked back up the drive her phone vibrated in her pocket she groaned when she saw it was Brittany

- Hey San, Is Quinn ok? Mike asked me to cover her at work for the next week or so. I know it's none of my business but he said she was injured and that can obviously be quite traumatic for a dancer. Anyway hope everything is ok.

Santana frowned it wasn't quite what she had expected…why would Brittany even care about Quinn…but then again the Brittany she used to know would of course care. She was still angry about what went down the last time she saw her but with all this crazy going on around them maybe she just needed to forgive and forget that.

-Hey Britt Quinn will be fine thanks for covering for her.

There acknowledgement but short and sweet all the same.

She made her way upstairs to her girlfriend. Quinn was sitting up in the bed reading a magazine when she entered.

"Hey babe do you need anything before I jump in the shower?"

"Just a kiss from my gorgeous woman"

"Well that I can do"

She leant across the bed and caught Quinn's lips in a searing kiss.

"mmmm yummy don't be too long" Quinn whispered when they pulled apart

"I'll be back before you know it" She winked at the blonde and made her way to the bathroom.

Her phone vibrated again as she slipped out of her jeans.

-Stop reading your phone and get your butt in the shower….the sooner you are out the sooner you are back with me Q xxx

Santana chuckled

-You could come and join me you know

-I best not we don't want to use up all of Rachel's hot water…hurry up.

-Yes ma'am…..stop texting me god dammit

She heard Quinn laugh in the room down the hall as she stepped under the hot water. It felt so good on her aching back muscles she had been tense for days and the water pressure and heat were like heaven.

V

V

V

"Ok so I kinda get what Kurt meant…..the shrimp's shorts are not really shorts on me" Santana stated as she re-entered the room.

Quinn looked up and smiled when she saw what Santana was talking about….Rachel's shorts barely touched Santana's upper thighs.

"I don't even know why you got dressed San…..I'm only going to have to take it off you"

"Well the undressing makes it more fun honey…plus I have to get water and I probably shouldn't walk around Rachel's house naked"

"Oh god I can't wait till we are home…you can do that as much as you like"

"What a perv…."

"Hey you should be happy that I think my girlfriend is the sexiest thing on the planet"

"What and you just want me naked ALL the time"

"If I could yeah absolutely"

"We'll see what we can arrange gorgeous" she winked at the blonde and headed to the kitchen.


	19. Chapter 19

**Next chapter :)**

**Thanks for all of the reviews and messages...Love hearing from you :)**

**on with the story...and heads up Brittany is making a come back.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

As she filled her glass from the filter tap Santana heard Rachel's keys in the lock.

"Hey…WOW at least you have the legs to pull them off" Rachel stared at the Latinas legs in her shorts.

"Always knew I could get into your pants Berry"

Rachel blushed even though she had been friends with Santana for years she never learned how not to be affected by what she said.

"So I got everything we need for pancakes in the morning" changing the subject seemed like the best plan.

"Oooo yum"

"I also found this cream its herbal and it's meant to help bring out bruising I thought you could rub some on Quinn's side…. it may help"

"Awwww Rach you are such a sweetheart thank you" Santana took the small tube from Rachel and looked it over; she would give anything a go.

"We haven't really had a chance to talk…..did everything go ok at the doctors?"

"Yeah Dr Newman was great…..I knew she would be"

"Ok good Quinn needs good people around her at the moment"

"Britt text me"

"Oh really what for?"

"Mike has asked her to cover Quinn's classes and she wanted to know if she was ok"

"Well that was nice of her…for all her faults San she does still care although she has crazy ways of showing it sometimes"

"Yeah I know"

"So what did you say to her?"

"Just said Quinn would be good and said thanks…I didn't really know what else to say"

"I think you said all you needed to…maybe one day you guys will be friends again"

"Maybe…..anyway I best be getting back to my girl….she wants all up on this" she grinned at her friend.

"Oh god"

"Well I figure make a start on it now right…..whilst you're downstairs so we don't keep you awake"

"Yeah thanks for the consideration….just stick to doing it on things that I can wash and sterilise with ease"

"Ha ha I promise not to leave butt prints too high up on the windows Rach"

"WOW thanks"

"You're welcome"

"Night Rach" she kissed the smaller girls cheek

"Goodnight Santana"

V

V

V

"I thought you had gotten lost" Quinn said as Santana walked back into the bedroom

"Yeah sorry, Rach is back so I was just chatting with her. She brought you this"

Santana handed the tube of cream to Quinn

"Oh great I'll give anything a go"

"How's it feeling?"

"Heaps better"

"Honestly? Like you would tell me if you were in any pain wouldn't you?"

"Of course I will. I will take one of the pain killers tonight as well"

"Have you not had it yet?"

"Well no of course not. It's going to knock me on my ass and I want yours first"

She patted the bed and Santana climbed in beside her.

V

V

V

Quinn and Santana woke up late the next morning and only because of Rachel knocking at their door

"Get up! I want those sheets in the machine pronto"

"Arggghhhh go away we're sleeping" Santana groaned

"Get up NOW"

"Is she pissed at us?" Quinn giggled

"Probably…..you were kinda loud honey"

"ME? Come on…."

"Ok we…"

"Shit we'd better get up and get the lecture over with"

"You go….she is less bitchy to you" Santana chuckled

"You're her best friend you should go"

"Paper scissors rock"

"You're on"

"Ok ready 1, 2, and 3"

Santana laid her hand out flat and Quinn made a fist

"Oh fuck best out of 3?" Quinn queried

"Hell no, now you go feel the wrath of the hobbit and I'll open the windows"

"You owe me San"

"Hey I won fair and square"

V

V

V

"Morning Rach"

"Morning Quinn, I trust you had a good sleep"

"Yeah your bed is really comfy"

"Oh I thought it must be lumpy and hard"

"What do you mean?"

"Well with the way the headboard was banging on the wall I figured you guys had to be jumping on it to try and soften it up"

Quinn blushed scarlet

"I'm really sorry Rach that was really disrespectful of us"

Rachel smiled warmly

"It's ok I'm just hassling you….it's good that you guys have a healthy sex life someone has to….just next time I'd care not to hear it so much"

"I promise I will never have sex in your house again" Quinn was still blushing why the hell did she have to lose the game.

"Just chuck them in the machine it's good to go hon" Rachel laughed as she left the laundry.

Quinn put the load on and headed back up to the room.

"Hey sweets, ready for a shower?" Santana grinned at her.

"Only if you behave yourself I promised no more sex in Rachel's house".

"Are you SERIOUS?"

"YES…she was expecting the bed to come through the wall with how much banging was going on"

Santana cracked up laughing.

"Shut up it's not funny …"

"It really is funny babe"

"Ok maybe a little" Quinn giggled

"So shower time?"

Quinn cocked an eyebrow and smirked at Santana

"I promise to keep my hands to myself"

"Ok but only because you promised"

V

V

V

"Santana…. fuck what are you doing"

"I promised to keep my hands to myself…I didn't say anything about my mouth"

She ran her tongue down Quinn's torso and settled on her knees, she swirled her tongue around Quinn's navel and proceeded further south.

"Shit…San I promised"

"Just keep quiet baby" Santana grinned back up at her before sliding her tongue into Quinn.

Quinn threw her hands against the wall to steady herself she was so aroused and unsteady on her feet already she wasn't quite sure what she was going to do.

"San I don't think I'm going to….oh my god" She moaned as her clit was sucked into the brunette's mouth. Her legs were getting weaker and weaker

"I'm going to fall if you keep doing that" she groaned.

Santana pulled away slightly and stood up once again, Quinn's body was writhing with desire.

"Permission to break a promise and use my hands then my lady"

"Granted…" She threw her arms around the other girls neck and kissed her deeply…then trailing her own fingers downwards and slipping them between wet folds

Santana drew Quinn's leg around her waist and quickly slipped two fingers inside her core, she started to slowly move them in and out to get Quinn back to the arousal point she was at minutes earlier. Using her thumb to rub circles gently over the blonde's clit. They were moving in sync mirroring each other's thrusts

"San I'm close baby don't stop" Quinn's dragged her nails across the bare shoulders of her lover leaving reddening marks.

"Come for me baby" Santana husked in her ear curling her fingers inside Quinn, the motion sent Quinn over the edge and she crashed into her climax intensely, feeling the girl shudder around her sent Santana into her own oblivion moments later. They stood still in each other's arms for quite some time before Santana broke the silence.

"Let's hope she didn't hear us that time"

"I'm never coming back if she did" Quinn grinned before pulling Santana into another kiss.

"Mmmm we best be getting out before I get all worked up again"

"Good idea plus we must have nearly used all the hot water"

They quickly washed themselves and exited the bathroom; thankfully they could hear Rachel in the kitchen as they made their way back to the bedroom so they hoped they were in the clear.

"Shall we eat and then head off" Quinn queried as they dressed

"Yeah sounds like a plan we'll have to get Rach to drop us off"

"Of course, is your car at Kurt's?"

"He is picking it up for me today we'll see them later"

"Picking it up? Where is it?'

"I left it on Maurice Road on Friday night…hopefully it hasn't been stripped of its wheels or anything"

"Why on earth did you leave it there?"

"After I left your Mom's on Friday I was kinda upset and I though a drink would help" she smiled softly at Quinn

"Oh ok the Fox bar is on Maurice road"

"Yep you got it"

"Is that where you met Clair?" Santana shot her eyes straight to Quinn obviously she wasn't putting it to the back of her mind as Rachel had thought.

"Yeah she works there" Santana wanted to tread carefully here

Quinn nodded "I wondered where she came into it"

"I met her just before I met you"

"I think I'd feel better if you had hooked up with someone you didn't know"

"I didn't hook up with her Q"

"You didn't?"

"No…I did drink with her and I did go to her apartment but nothing happened"

"She told me she was going to make you feel better"

"I'm sure that was her intention….but it didn't feel right…. nothing feels right unless it's you"

"So something did happen?"

"Technically she did kiss my neck but that's it I didn't do anything with her I swear"

"I believe you…..thank you for being honest with me"

"Honesty always right" Santana wrapped her arms around her half-dressed girlfriend

"Always" Quinn hugged her tightly she was relieved to know Santana hadn't slept with Clair not that she could have blamed her if she did.

V

V

V

"Oh my god it's good to be home" Santana threw herself face down onto the sofa

Quinn sat on the edge beside her and ran her hand up a very tense back

"Oh honey you are so tense and you have lots of knots" Quinn started to rub gently

"I tend to carry stress in my back and shoulders…..mmmm but that feels good"

"How about you go and get comfy on your bed and I'll give you a proper massage" Quinn suggested she knew she was the cause of all the stress so if she could help relieve it she was more than happy to do so.

"Mmmmm yes please" Santana pushed herself up again and moved towards the bedroom

_Beep Beep_

"Is that my phone or yours?" Quinn called out

"Must be yours my phone is dead" Santana replied

Quinn picked up her bag and searched for her phone as she followed

- Hey Quinn, Hope you are feeling a bit better. I have cover for you at work for the next few weeks so take as long off as you need. Would you be able to pop in for a meeting tonight though? All the teachers and seniors are getting together to discuss our Christmas show and it would be great if you could make it. Cheers Mike.

"Everything ok babe?"

"Yeah Mike wants me to come in tonight for a meeting"

"Oh do you have to go?"

"It's about the Christmas show which is a big deal so I probably should; he has covered my classes tho"

"Oh yeah that's Britt"

"What? How do you know it's her?"

"She text me last night…..Mike told her you were injured as she was concerned"

"Oh ok…why would she be concerned about me?"

"Believe it or not Britt is actually an ok person…crap girlfriend but good friend"

"Are you friends with her now?"

"No not really…maybe one day…..but she will cover you well babe"

"Yeah I don't doubt her dancing abilities"

"So do you want to go?"

"I guess I should"

"I'll come with you if you need me too"

"Ok yeah that'd be good I'll just text Mike back and then my hands are all yours"

"About bloody time…. hurry up blondie" Quinn laughed

"Oh your patience is so endearing San"

- Hi Mike, I will be there. All good for Santana to come with me?

She placed her phone on the bedside table and straddled her girlfriend. She massaged and worked out knots for over an hour before falling onto the mattress beside her now sleeping other half. Looking up at the ceiling she couldn't believe the path life had taken her on…sure if she could have skipped some crap along the way it would have been better but it may not have brought her to right here right now…. in a city she felt at ease in….in a home she felt safe in… and with a woman beside her she was so happy with she couldn't help but smile.

At some point Quinn too must have fallen asleep as she was woken by a knocking at the door, Santana was still in a deep sleep beside her so she got up as quickly as possible before she was disturbed, She rubbed her side as she made her way to the door, perhaps an hour of massaging was a bit much, her whole body ached now. She was greeted by the smiling faces of Kurt and Blaine.

"One car returned safely and without a scratch" He smiled and held out the keys to Quinn.

"Thanks guys are you going to stay for a drink? San is asleep"

"Yeah that'd be lovely thanks" Blaine stepped forward and kissed Quinn on the cheek followed by Kurt.

"So how are feeling today?" Kurt asked as he made his way into the lounge

"Bit sore at the moment actually….San had a sore back so I gave her a massage and I think I over did it"

"Shouldn't she be the one taking care of you?" Blaine laughed.

"Are you kidding with what I've put her through the past few days one back rub doesn't even dent what I owe her"

"Just make sure you watch yourself to pretty lady" Kurt put his arm around her "We can't have you causing yourself any further injury….we need you around to keep Santana out of our hair"

"Well that's fucking delightful Queen Hummel" they were all startled by Santana's sudden appearance in the door way.

"Opps Grumpy is awake…hide your children" Kurt grinned back at her as he joined Blaine on the sofa

"Who wants drinks? We don't have any milk as we haven't been shopping yet" Quinn called as she made her way to the kitchen not before pecking her girlfriend's cheek and hugging her gently.

"Black coffee is fine" Kurt replied

"Same for me" Blaine followed

"And me" Santana called

"Was my car in one piece?" Santana asked as she flopped down on the arm chair throwing her legs over the arm.

"Yes it was and it's now safely parked down stairs"

"Thanks heaps guys"

"No worries…so what are your plans for the rest of the week?"

"Well Quinn has to go to a meeting tonight with Mike, We need to ring the counsellor and get an appointment…..Dinner with Judy tomorrow and a some point two of Quinn's friends are coming to stay"

"Wow social butterflies…will these friends be here on the weekend"

"I think so; Quinn hasn't mentioned an exact day yet"

"We should go out….We haven't been dancing for a long time…..let's do it and we can show these friends a good time"

"Any excuse for a dance huh pretty boy…..I'll check with Quinn and of course it will depend on how she is feeling"

"Of course…..I'll book Rachel in just in case tho and how about Puck, Mike, Tina and Sam?"

"Sounds like a plan Stan"

The four of them spent the next hour chatting and planning a night out. Quinn text Karen to see if they had a definite day lined up that they were coming and she had confirmed they would arrive Friday and go again on Sunday night. Kurt and Blaine left giving the girls enough time to freshen up and change before heading out to the studio for the show meeting, Quinn made sure she applied enough make up to hide the bruise around her eye so that it was almost unnoticeable.

V

V

V

"Hey here's my newest superstar" Mike called out as Quinn entered through the side door, he hugged her briefly "How you doing?"

"Hey I'm doing heaps better thanks…. San came with me I did text but I assume you were busy"

"Damn sorry I haven't checked my phone for a bit but of course that's ok" He hugged Santana longer

"Good to see you Mikey"

"You too San, may get to see more of again now huh"

"Very likely" She smiled and turned to Quinn

"I'm not going to impose on this meeting so I'll just go and sit in the corner ok babe"

"Ok thanks San" Quinn brushed her lips against Santana's and squeezed her hand as she moved towards the chairs in one corner she stopped and chatted to a few people obviously she knew them from when she was with Brittany.

"Ok guys let's get everyone in we need to get this discussion under way" Mike called out above the chatting groups of people.

The meeting proceeded with lots of ideas being thrown around and quite a few heated debates. Quinn had spotted Tessa in amongst a group of equally bitchy looking girls she was glaring. At first Quinn shied away from making eye contact but as the meeting went on she wondered to herself why the hell she had to play nice so she started glaring back this is the same bitch who dared to hit her girlfriend after all. She wasn't sure if Santana had even noticed that she was there, she looked towards her girlfriend and the scowl on her face made it quite clear that yes she had also seen Tessa.

There was a loud noise as the back door was opened and Brittany entered she lifted her sunglasses up onto her head and waved at Mike to carry on talking, she strode confidently along the back wall and stopped to place some things on a chair. Mike continued to talk hoping there was going to be no drama having Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Tessa all in the same room. Brittany noticed Santana sitting to one side looking quite pissed off and she wondered why she had chosen to come along. She made her way towards her ex and smiled.

"Hey San is everything ok?' she said in a hushed tone so as not to disturb the discussion going on on the other side of the room.

"Hey Britt, everything is fine….except for the fact that your ex is glaring daggers at my girlfriend and I'm about this close to wiping the floor with her face" Santana hissed back holding her fingers an inch apart.

"Well let's hope that now I'm here I can take the heat off your girl and give her a break huh" Santana genuinely smiled back.

"If she knows what's good for her she can keep any looks to herself period"

Brittany chuckled she knew she was going to have to work extremely hard to try and get some respect back after the stunt she pulled at Santana's place previously and one of the easiest and most direct ways she could do that was through Quinn….If she could prove to Quinn that she was truly sorry for her actions she may have a chance in getting Santana to believe her too and maybe just maybe they could work towards being friends again.

"Just keep ya temper in check tiger" she chuckled and made her way towards the group.

Quinn had watched the discussion out of the corner of her eye and had to admit she did feel a pang of jealousy when she saw them both smiling at each other. She glanced back towards Tessa who was also watching the exchange and seemed to only just be holding back her anger. Shit this could be an interesting night she thought to herself perhaps San coming was not such a good idea. She made eye contact with Brittany as the blonde sat two chairs away and was quite surprised when the taller blonde gave her a dazzling smile…..yep interesting night alright.

Two hours later they had decided on a benefit show for child cancer…With Brittany and Mike's name on the programme it was enough of a draw card that they could make a fair amount of cash for a donation.

Quinn already had plans going on in her mind as to what she could contribute with her beginners classes….everyone loved little kids dancing.

"Ok well that all sounds great, we will get a date fixed and let you all know a tentative plan by this time next week, thanks for coming in guys" Mike smiled at the group effectively ending the meeting.

Quinn stood quickly hoping to get out of the building as soon as possible but was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"Hey Quinn"

"Hi Brittany"

"Ok firstly I'm really sorry about the other week at San's place; I promise I will never do anything like that again"

Quinn went to reply but Brittany cut her off

"I know I disrespected both of you and that was a really appalling thing to do"

"Ok thanks for apologising" Quinn replied keeping her tone casual.

"Mike has me covering for you for the next week or so….is everything ok?'

Quinn didn't need Brittany to know her personal business but professionally she did need to know where Quinn was at….her kids were top priority anyway.

"I'll be fine, I should be good by next week I'm sure"

"Are you sure your eye looks pretty nasty"

Quinn instantly put her fingers up to her eye she was sure it didn't look too bad with the makeup. Her face must have shown her horror as Brittany was quick to add

"Sorry no one will be able to tell that you have a black eye, My sister's husband used to beat her up so I know what a cover up looks like….plus the few times I have seen you, you don't wear heavy makeup but you are tonight so I pieced a few things together"

Quinn was angry now "Did Santana tell you?"

"Did Santana tell me what?"

"About what happened?"

"With?" Brittany looked at her with a confused face

"Don't play dumb how else would you know" Quinn was getting angry now she couldn't believe Santana would discuss something so personal with Brittany of all people.

"Quinn….San didn't really say anything"

"Oh so the fact that I'm the girl who put up with an abusive husband for years never came up in conversation, and I guess she didn't tell you that said abusive husband kicked the shit out of me last week you just casually know how to spot a covered up black eye….I don't need you play the I know what you are going through card Brittany I don't' even fucking know you"

"Quinn….I…"

"Babe what's going on?" Santana was beside her now she had started to make her way towards them when she saw Brittany talking to her. Quinn turned to her hazel eyes on fire.

"Santana I don't need you telling your exes about my fucked up life ok? In future I'd appreciate you keeping your mouth shut"

With that she stormed past them both into the bathroom.


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's another chapter!**

**It's taken a bit longer than expected...LOTS of distractions this week :) the good kind though.**

**Thanks again for reviews, follows and faves.**

**Thanks for the PM's as well some are FAB and some are interesting...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Santana and Brittany stared at each other in disbelief

"What the fuck Britt?" Santana frowned at her ex

Brittany held up her hands defensively "Hey I only asked if she was ok…..I could tell she was hiding a black eye….you know after Natasha… I know what a hidden one looks like and she thinks you told me some shit about being beaten up by her husband or something….San what the hell is going on?"

"She thinks I told you?"

"Told me what I don't know…but yes"

"Well this is just fucking marvellous"

"Just go and tell her you didn't say anything"

"I can't believe she actually thought I did" Anger was bubbling up inside of her.

"Look there is obviously some major shit going on, she probably isn't thinking straight anyway"

"No fucking excuse….please don't mention any of this to anyone B"

"I won't say a word I swear"

"Cheers and if you wouldn't mind keeping people away from the bathroom for a bit…..I get the feeling shit is about to get messy"

Brittany nodded and smiled at her ex she could recognise the fire in her eyes…Santana was pissed off. Both girls felt that they had been wrongly done by she didn't know much about Quinn but Santana was bloody minded this could get too messy.

"San….wait"

"What now Britt?" She was getting angsty and more and more furious that Quinn would think that of her after all of this.

"Let me talk to her…..I'll tell her you didn't say anything…I know you and if you go in there like this it will only end badly…..Let me do this for you San"

"I don't know if that is a good idea….."

"You need to cool off ok…. give me 10 minutes…If you hear Quinn attempting to kick my ass however please come and rescue me"

Santana laughed "Deal" she slunk against the wall as her ex-girlfriend moved to talk to her current girlfriend….this is like a fucking soap opera she groaned inwardly.

V

V

V

Brittany entered the room quietly and shut the door behind her, she spotted Quinn looking at herself in the wall length mirror, Quinn looked up and caught Brittany's eye.

"Just leave me alone Brittany"

"San didn't say anything to me you know that right?"

"Well I thought I did…but how else would you know? I know Rachel or Kurt wouldn't have said anything"

"So you are so quick to believe they wouldn't say anything but you doubt the person you love?"

"So they did say something?"

"Do you want to know who let me know this was more than just a fall or something and this isn't just a black eye caused from walking into a door or something?"

"Yes of course…..I'd love to know who is spreading my shit faster than butter on toast"

"YOU did"

"What I..." Brittany held her hand up and interrupted her.

"I just thought it was a case of a fall or something….Yes I do know what a cover up looks like due to what went on with my sister but I didn't think that anything like that was happening to you…..until you flipped your lid and told me…and now you are in a pretty difficult position"

"Why?"

"Because you have a seriously pissed and hurt girlfriend out there who you just accused of doing something pretty horrific"

"So why aren't you out there with her huh?...everyone knows you want back in her pants"

"Get over yourself Quinn, yes I have done things I'm not very proud of lately but believe it or not I'm actually in here for you"

"Don't do me any favours"

"Really?...so you would have preferred for Santana to come in here and you guys have a screaming match which inevitably would have ended in one of you storming out?...you may not want to hear it Quinn but I know Santana pretty well and you need to tread carefully in situations like this"

"So now you are giving me dating advice"

"No I am giving you friendly advice…Get down off your high horse and stop being a bitch"

Quinn went to bite again but stopped… Brittany was right she was being a bitch and she had just hurt the person she adored most in the world AGAIN. What the hell was wrong with her?

"Look Quinn. Santana would never talk about your business especially to me ok"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't apologise to me…you need to apologise to her"

"I need to apologise to you for the way I just spoke to you… I'm sorry"

"Apology accepted…..Do you want me to get San?"

"Yes please"

"Ok I'll get in contact with you about your classes yes?"

"Sure thanks for covering me"

"No problem you just get better and get back quickly"

Brittany turned and left the room. Quinn threw her head back she just flew off the handle for no reason and now she had some grovelling to do. The bathroom door swung open and Quinn could tell just from her girlfriend's stance that she was still pretty pissed.

"I'm sorry babe, what I said was so wrong and hurtful"

She moved forward and placed her hand on Santana's arm

"Just so we are clear Quinn I would never speak about your life with Brittany Ok? I'm not a fucking moron"

Quinn winced at the tone…..shit she had really over stepped a line here

"I got defensive…I was scared of Brittany knowing"

"Why? What the hell is Brittany going to do?"

"Use it against me…to get to you"

"So you decide to treat me like shit and practically drive a stake in my heart?"

"I lost it…..my composure"

"You snapped at the wrong person….hell Brittany didn't deserve it either….what the hell is wrong with you?"

"There is obviously a lot wrong with me right now and total bitch is at the top of that list"

"Well I won't argue with that…. are you good to go?"

"Can't we just sort this out first?...Please?" She looked pleadingly into Santana's eyes willing them to soften even slightly…..they didn't.

"Quinn I can't just turn my feelings around with a flick of a switch…..the way you spoke to me before hurt and pissed me off so no this isn't going to get sorted just like that"

"Ok I understand"

"I'll meet you at the car"

Santana turned and left the bathroom; she waved to Mike and Brittany on the way out but didn't stop to talk to them. Quinn gathered herself together and made her exit from the bathroom a few minutes later.

"Everything go ok?" Brittany asked quietly as she came alongside Quinn

"Not really, you were right she is PISSED"

"She just needs time to cool down"

"Yeah and for me not to aggravate her" Quinn smiled softly.

"Well that would help" Brittany chuckled before putting her hand on Quinn's shoulder and squeezing it gently "I'll catch you later".

"Thanks Brittany see you soon"

As she made her way to Santana's car she made a decision, one she is sure the brunette wouldn't like but one she felt she had to do. She walked up to Santana's driver's side and knocked on the glass. Santana looked at her confused and still angry but let the window down.

"What are you doing?"

"You go on ahead, I'll see you later"

"What? Why has Mike not finished?" Santana knew he had as half the people had left.

"Yeah he is finished I'm just going to sort some stuff and I think some space might be good"

"Don't be stupid just get in the fucking car"

"No… look at you….. You are furious and going home with you like this will probably do neither of us any good"

Santana was torn she was still angry and hurt but she also didn't want to leave Quinn here by herself as if almost reading her mind Quinn added

"Mike is still here and Brittany so I will be fine, I'll see you later" and before Santana could say anything further she turned and walked back into the building.

Santana started the car and left…..a pang of guilt sat at the bottom of her stomach should she be as pissed as she is or is this still residual anger from last Friday…she felt a bit uneasy she couldn't feel and act this way every time they had an argument or fought it wasn't fair.

Some space may be just what they needed after all, she would go home have a long hot shower and maybe watch some crappy TV and then Quinn would come home and they could work through it.

Quinn walked back into the building to confused looks from Mike and Brittany

"Everything ok Quinn?" Mike asked in a soft tone

"Do you mind if I hang out here for a bit?"

"Sure I'm just heading off; whoever is last out the door lock up"

"Thanks will do" She smiled at her boss…..Tina was lucky to have a decent guy like him.

"So you going to make San wait in the car?" Brittany queried

"No I told her to head off you were right she needs to cool off so I'm giving her room to do that"

"Oh ok, Well I'm just going to run some routines did you need the floor?"

"No….can I perhaps just watch?" before she even knew Brittany was Santana's ex she had heard of her and was a fan of her work, knowing that she was linked to the studio was one of the major pulls in her wanting a job here after Mike of course.

"Sure you can give me your opinion"

Brittany warmed up and then went about her routines; Quinn was impressed the girl did move like fluid. A few of seniors stuck around to watch Brittany work as well they were all as impressed as Quinn was.

"So what did you think?" Brittany queried as she sat down next to Quinn and wiped her forehead with a towel.

"That was really great Brittany"

"Did you think the ending was strong enough?"

"Well it gave me goose bumps so it definitely worked for me"

"Aww thanks"

Quinn smiled and then felt guilty shouldn't she hate the girl in front of her…..she broke Santana's heart.

"I should get going"

"Yeah me too can I give you a ride back to San's?"

"Umm actually can I get you to drop me at my Mom's place?"

"Sure no problem…..Ok every one let's go" Brittany called out to the few straggling seniors

Between the two of them they locked up the studio and headed towards Brittany's car.

"Well lookey here….little bit incestuous don't you think ladies?" Tessa steeped out from beside a jeep.

"What do you want Tess?" Brittany asked almost uninterested

"So what…. are you guys doing the whole threesome thing now or have you decided to drop the whore as well?" she directed the comment to Quinn.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Quinn said in a particularly venomous tone.

"Does Santana even know you two are hooking up?"

"We aren't hooking up so fuck off"

"Ohhh you're as much of a bitch as your whore of a girlfriend huh?"

"Tessa you have no right to speak about Quinn and Santana like that….you may have forgotten that WE as in you and I were the ones sneaking around behind our partners backs when we got together"

"That's true I guess Brittany went to someone else for some loving so I can't blame you for doing the same Quinn"

_SLAP_

"Don't you dare speak about my girlfriend like that you fucking waste of space" Quinn spat at her

Tessa raised her fingers to her cheek….bitch certainly had a good slap on her….. She rolled her shoulders back and went to reach for Quinn before she was stopped by a forceful grip on her arm.

"Really Tess? You are really going to pick a fight in the middle of a car park?"

"Why are you even protecting her Britt" she shrugged off Brittany's hand.

"Because the way I see it is this shit you are causing is because of me and also Santana was one of my best friends therefore I have her girlfriends back"

"You all fucking deserve each other why do I even bother wasting my time"

"You are right Tess, why do you bother… now can I suggest you go before I make a complaint to Mike and I'm sorry to say sweetheart but you would be dropped so quickly on your ass by this company if it becomes public knowledge that you have been hassling two of their teachers"

"Well maybe I should complain that one of the teachers slapped me"

"Did they? Which one? I didn't see anything… did you see anything Quinn?"

"You're a bitch Brittany"

"Glass houses babe, glass houses now bah bye"

Quinn couldn't help but smirk to herself maybe having Brittany on her side was a good thing. She got into the passenger side of Brittany's Audi and laughed as Tessa stormed back to her car.

"Ok so where am I going? Or have you decided to go to San's after all"

"No I think I will head to Mom's" she gave Brittany directions and they drove out of the parking lot.

- Heading to Mom's will just crash there tonight sorry again for earlier. Love you xx

Santana read the message a couple of times, great now her girlfriend was avoiding her she knew she had lost her temper a bit…..how could they sort it if she wouldn't even come home….She face palmed herself…she lost her temper Quinn was avoiding her because she was angry not because of what was said…..fuck was she scared of her.

- You don't have to do that, just come home. I'm sorry for getting angry.

A lump formed in Quinn's throat when she read the reply

- You have every right to be angry. It's only a night; I'll call you tomorrow yeah?

- At least let me pick you up and take you to your Mom's

- I'm nearly there Britt is giving me a ride. Sleep well babe xx

Fast chance of that Santana grunted.

- You too x

"Texting San?"

"Yeah just letting her know I'm going to stay at Mom's tonight"

"Quinn I said let her cool off I didn't mean that you shouldn't go home"

"I know….as you now know there has been a lot going on and San has a right to be feeling the way she is"

"Ok well it's your call will you both be ok?"

"Yeah"

They were silent for the rest of journey until they pulled into the driveway of Judy's house.

"Are you really ok Quinn? Is there anything I can do?'

"I'll be fine, thanks for the ride" She smiled and unbuckled the seat belt before getting out of the car

"Take care of yourself"

"I will drive safely"

Quinn closed the car door and walked up the front steps of her mother's home. The door was opened before she got there

"Quinnie? Is everything ok sweetheart where is Santana?" Judy spotted the car reversing down the drive with the striking blonde behind the wheel

"She is at home Mom"

"What happened? Who is that?"

"That's Brittany she works with Mike….she is also Santana's ex….We had a disagreement…actually no I was a bitch so I'm giving her some space"

"Oh sweetie it will be ok…..both of you will be having pretty intense emotional times at the moment. Is hanging out with her ex a wise move honey?"

"She gave me a ride Mom….I think her and San will eventually be friends again they were best friends since high school and as far as emotions go I know San said she forgives me for not telling her about Chris but I don't know if she even really had the chance to deal with it you know…..her emotions have been swept under the rug as she is trying to be strong for me and get my life back to normal….but our lives may never be normal again"

"Of course it will. When do you see the counsellor?"

"I have to ring tomorrow"

"Ok once you start with that you will be surprised how much easier this will get and if Santana goes with you it will benefit the both of you immensely"

"Thanks Mom, I'm going to shower and head to bed ok"

"You don't want anything to eat? It's still pretty early baby"

"No I'm fine thanks" she smiled and made her way up the stairs

V

V

V

Santana was nursing her 3rd bourbon and coke when she heard a knock at the door, she jumped up knocking her drink back quickly she hoped it was Quinn but knew it wasn't likely to be seeing as she had a key.

"Hey San"

"Britt what's up?"

"I've just dropped your girlfriend of at her Moms house…she is miserable so I figured you would be too"

"3rd one" Santana laughed as she held up her empty glass

"Good job I came prepared then huh" Brittany laughed as she held up another bottle of bourbon

"Come in… do you want a mixer?"

"Let me do a few shots to catch up to you and then we can dilute it down a lil huh"

"Absolutely"

Santana poured 3 shots and placed them on the bench

"Take it away maestro" She grinned at the blonde

"Bottoms up" Brittany quickly chucked back all 3 shots only scrunching her face up at the end "That shit burns"

"Coke this time then?'

"Hell yes"

"So you thought you would come and help me drown in my sorrows?"

"Well I'm a sucker for pretty Latinas so I'm only happy to help"

Santana quirked an eyebrow

"Purely innocent San…..I won't try and jump you no matter how drunk we get"

"Was Quinn ok?"

"She wants you to have some space to cool off she knows you are pissed"

"She'd be right then…I didn't mean she had to stay away tho"

"Awww poor pookey gonna miss her snuggle buddy tonight?"

"Fucken oath"

"Well hug a pillow. Why are you so pissed tho? I thought after she would have said sorry you would have been cool with it…I mean come on that girl has pretty intoxicating sad eyes"

"Everything about her is intoxicating Britt that's the problem…..I'm so frigging head over heels for her….I wanted to just grab her and hug her in that bathroom but I can't be a push over" her voice cracked and tears came to her eyes

"Fuck San don't cry….. You guys will get past this" Brittany threw her arm around the shorter girls shoulder.

"It's been a really rough few days and I'm trying so hard to be so strong and supportive but I don't know if I can do it….I don't know if I can get her through all of this Britt" Tears started to pour down her face which unnerved Brittany a bit Santana wasn't usually like this, she put both of her arms around the brunette and pulled her close.

"Hey look at me" Brittany put her fingers under Santana's chin and raised her head so they were eye to eye "Quit trying to be so fucking strong all the time ok, I don't know exactly what is going on but I get the drift and so you need to just be you…..yes be strong for Quinn….. she needs you but don't forget you have people you can lean on as well ok…..I've been a slack assed friend but I'm here now…..and I'm pretty tough and you're just a skinny thing so lean on me I can hold you up"

"Watch it Britt I can kick your ass and you know it" Santana laughed through her tears and stepped out of Brittany's arms.

"Yeah I know you can….wouldn't put it past your girlfriend either seeing the way she slapped Tessa tonight"

"She did WHAT?"

"Quinn slapped Tess, she was mouthing off and your woman took her down"

"Fuck why do I miss all the good stuff"

"It was pretty hot I have to admit"

"Oh stop it" Santana laughed surprisingly Britt had actually made her feel a bit better.

"Ok so let's take this to the lounge…I think you need to just relax if you've spent the past few days being wound up you just need to release"

They drank, they laughed, they danced, they sang….. Britt was right she just needed to let loose a little.

V

V

V

Quinn was laying in her bed, she was thankful that her Mom had obviously put Chris in one of the other guest rooms as it was exactly as she had left it when she was there last.

Why the hell did she flip out like she did…maybe there is truth in the saying that you hurt the ones you love the most.

She didn't want to ever hurt Santana yet she kept on doing it.

Her phone rang beside her and she glanced at the caller – _Rachel _

"Rach hi is everything ok?" she wondered if she had spoken to Santana

"Hey Quinn everything is fine just wanted to let you know you left your sweater here"

"Oh ok cool, I hadn't missed it yet"

"It seemed to be a comfort for you for a while there but I guess now you can just snuggle into San right" Quinn sighed and put her hand on the other side of the bed…..It was cold.

"Yeah that's right"

"Actually is she there I need to have a quick word"

"Ummm no she isn't actually…try her cell perhaps"

"Oh…is she out?"

"No I'm at my Mom's"

"Why aren't you with San?"

"We had a fight"

"Big enough that you are sleeping at your Moms?"

"Yeah…..I acted like a prized idiot"

"What did you do?"

"I had to go to a meeting at work, San came…long story short I got chatting to Brittany who noticed my eye and asked about it….I then had a go at Santana for telling Brittany about what happened when she hadn't even opened her mouth…..she is pretty mad"

"Oohh yeah ok probably not you best move there"

"Trust me I'm well aware of that…I just thought I'd give her some time to herself you know"

"I'll go and check on her in the morning. Are you ok there or did you want me to come and get you?"

"You're my hero Rach….I'll be fine" Quinn chuckled

"Ok well I'll see you on Saturday night right if not before?"

"Yeah of course" Fuck she had forgotten Karen and Amelia were coming…..great she'd get nice lecture from Karen about being a snappy bitch…who was she kidding she deserved it.

V

V

V

"Ok Miss Drunk as a skunk…time for bed" Britt pulled Santana off the couch steadying the drunken girl so she wouldn't fall back again. She marched her to the bedroom and helped her into bed.

"I'm going to get you a drink of water do you need anything else?"

"Quinn" Santana mumbled

"Yeah don't think calling her at this time of night and with you like this would be a good idea" Brittany called out as she made her way to the bathroom to get some water.

"Here drink this" Santana took a large mouthful before cringing

"Fuck Britt that tastes like shit…I have filtered in the fridge"

"Too bad just drink it….where are the spare blankets?"

"You're staying?"

"I drove here…..probably shouldn't drive home….if you don't want me here though I will get a cab"

"No don't be silly….just sleep here" she patted the bed beside her.

"San possibly not your brightest idea tonight"

"Why you aren't going to jump me and I'm not going to jump you"

"Fine I hope you have gotten better with the whole duvet hogging though"

"Not a chance"

Brittany got into the bed beside her ex and smiled across at her

"I hope we can be close again San….I know I fucked up but I miss my best friend"

"I miss you too B"

Santana rolled over and wrapped her arm around Brittany's waist.

"Night night"

"Night San" She was always snuggly when she had been drinking.

Brittany waited till she was certain the brunette was asleep before removing her arm from across her body and rolling her gently across the bed…Santana could freak in the morning if she woke up in a compromising position beside someone who wasn't Quinn and then she would be back at square one. She felt like she had actually got somewhere with both Santana and Quinn tonight and she didn't want to mess it up.


	21. Chapter 21

**I am sorry for the delay!**

**I would name names but i'd get in trouble ;)**

**Thanks for all the messages and reviews - some really make me laugh.**

**I should probably put another warning in about language etc...don't want to offend anyone.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rachel let herself into Santana's apartment, she had knocked 3 times and still no answer so she figured she must still be asleep…she wasn't going to let her sleep away the day and wallow in her anger anymore.

Her first stop was in the kitchen she noticed the bottles of nearly empty bourbon on the bench…..great she had to deal with the angry and hung over version of her friend…always a delight. She flicked the coffee machine on and made her way to the bedroom. Flinging open the door she made her way straight the curtains and pulled them open.

"Wakey wakey Sannie time to get up" She turned towards the bed and gasped

She took in the sleeping form of her two friends, Santana's leg was draped over Brittany's and her arm was slung over the blondes back…..Brittany was asleep on her stomach with her head practically under the pillow. Thank god they are dressed is all Rachel could think. She poked Santana hard in the side causing the Latina to jump and open her eyes with a dark scowl.

"Ow Rach what the fuck?"

"What the fuck? Really San I could ask you the same thing" Rachel growled back at her.

Santana went to move from the bed but her head hurt and she didn't need any crap from Rachel this early, her leg grazed silky skin…..surprising…Santana looked beside her at the unmistakable body of Brittany...oh fuck this won't look good.

"Whoa jesus Rach get that look off your face…nothing happened here"

Brittany stirred sleepily and caught Rachel out of the corner of her eye; she flung herself out of the bed almost knocking the bedside lamp off the table.

"Morning Britt, sorry to startle you" Rachel flashed a devious smile

"I didn't do anything I swear Rach" even though the girl was a good foot smaller than she was she knew how defensive of Santana she could be and that made her intimidating.

_Flashback_

_"Is it true?"_

_"Rach what are you doing here?" Brittany was in the car park outside the studio when she had been pushed against the side of her car by her friend_

_"Is it fucking true Brittany" Brittany knew that Rachel would have been the first person Santana had turned to._

_"Yes" _

_Slap- the sound echoed around the nearly empty car park_

_"How could you"_

_"It just happened"_

_"What you accidently fell face first into another woman's vagina?"_

_"Rach please I'm hurting too you know"_

_"NO…NO stop it you don't get to hurt….you are only hurting because you got caught"_

_"Is San ok?" tears were streaming down her cheeks_

_"NO! SHE ISN'T OK….. THE LOVE OF HER LIFE HAS BEEN SCREWING AROUND ON HER"_

_"I'm sorry" She was sobbing now_

_"As you should be….. I now have to take my best friend to a clinic to get her tested because her girlfriend has been screwing some slag who could have any disease under the sun"_

_"Tessa doesn't have any STD's"_

_"Excuse me for not believing that…..If you come near Santana again before she is ready to see you I will personally destroy every ounce of credibility you have in this city do you hear me?"_

_And with that Rachel stormed away…..It would be 4 months before she would talk to Brittany again._

_End flashback_

"May I talk with Santana privately please" Rachel asked softly almost with a sing song voice.

"Yeah sure…..I'm going to split San…I'll see you later"

"Britt you don't have to leave because of Rachel" Santana glared at her friend.

"No its ok I need to get home anyway" She grabbed her keys and phone off the bedside table and smiled at both of them "See you guys later" and before you could blink they could hear the apartment door closing.

"Rude much Rach"

"Why the hell was she even here Santana, one fight with Quinn and you are rushing back to her"

"She came to see if I was ok…..after might I add she dropped Quinn at her mom's house she was being a friend Rach….wait how do you even know we had an argument?"

"I spoke to Quinn last night"

"Was she ok?"

"Yeah she is giving you some cool off time"

"I'll call her in a bit….this is stupid"

"So Brittany…"

"Argh drop it ok nothing happened we both drank too much so she crashed here"

"But she crashed here" Rachel motioned to the bed

"Yes that's obvious isn't it?"

"Don't get pissy with me….just think…really hard I know it's a stretch for you sometimes"

"Less of the fucking attitude Rachel"

"Just think if it was Quinn who turned up here this morning. …..wanting to sort out the disagreement she had with her girlfriend to only find her girlfriend in bed with her ex"

Santana swallowed deeply she had a point

"Ok I hear you Rachel"

"Good now get out of bed and shower we are going to have brunch and I am going to invite your girlfriend to join us"

Santana groaned as she pulled herself out from under the covers and made her way to the shower

"No sympathy Lopez if you are going to drink like a stupid person you can deal with the hang over by yourself" Rachel called out as she went to make a coffee she dialled Quinn's number on the way.

"Morning Rach" at least she was bright and chirpy today

"You sound happier today"

"Yeah I made my appointment with the counsellor and I'm already feeling like a weight has been lifted"

"Great hon….have you eaten?"

"No not yet I've just got back from a walk"

"Well I'm with Santana… I've just dragged her hung over ass out of bed and thought you may like to join us for brunch"

Quinn felt the guilt in her stomach again….great she drove her girlfriend to drink.

"Is San ok with that?" she queried

"I told her it's what's happening so shall we meet at Ella's in 30minutes?"

"Ok yeah I'll just grab a quick shower"

"Great see you soon"

Rachel hung up the phone and poured herself a cup of coffee whilst she waited for her friend.

V

V

V

"Fucking sun" Santana groaned as she pushed her sunglasses higher up her nose hoping to block out more of the bright light.

"You're so charming when you are hung over Santana" Rachel chirped as they crossed the road at the crossing.

"I'm not even hungry Rach"

"Well too bad you need to have something to soak up all the bourbon in your stomach plus you get to see your beautiful girlfriend so pull yourself together"

Santana was happy that she was going to see Quinn she had missed her so much the night before.

"Well well I haven't seen you two in here together for a while" Ella called out as they entered the café.

"Coffee's Els….please" Santana groaned

"Oh dear heavy night was it?"

"Something like that"

"Have a seat then ladies and I will bring them over"

Rachel headed towards a table by the window but Santana carried on walking and took one by the wall away from as much daylight as she could get.

"I guess we will be sitting here then"

"Sorry Rach, daylight and I won't be friends today"

Ella brought two coffee's over and placed them on the table

"Are you eating today?"

"Yes we will but we are just waiting on our friends" Rachel smiled

"No worries I'll be back when they get here"

Rachel looked across the table at her friend who was sunk low in her seat, she had taken the chair with her back to the door so technically Quinn would have to approach her…nice move Lopez she smirked.

"What are you smirking at?" Santana questioned with a raised eyebrow

"Are you going to be this grumpy when Quinn gets here?"

"Yes….maybe…no" She rolled her eyes which hurt

"Good because you aren't a fan of sunlight today and that girl exudes sunlight so if you were going to be this cranky with her I'd text her not to come"

"I'll be fine…..you know I'm happier when she is with me anyway"

"That's true…are you still mad at her"

"No not really she flew off the handle but we are all guilty of that sometimes"

"It's true we do"

"One thing tho"

"Yes" Rachel leaned forward as Santana had said it in almost a whisper

"What do I do when she gets here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do I hug her; kiss her, smile…"

Rachel laughed out loud "What do you want to do when she gets here San?"

'All of the above"

"Then that's what you should do"

"Fuck it….I'm no good at this stuff"

"Oh stop you are fine that's just an excuse for when you fuck up"

"Touché Rach"

"Heads up sparky your girl is here"

Quinn walked in the door of the café and spotted Rachel as soon as she pushed her sunglasses up on top of her head the small brunette waved and she waved back….Santana had her back to her…..she made her way towards them and admired the view….. Santana's hair was loose and still damp; it hung in soft curls around her shoulders….her beautifully strong shoulders that were perfectly on display due to the strapless top her girlfriend was wearing.

"Hey" Quinn said quietly as she came alongside the table she placed a hand on Santana's shoulder sending the usual shocks through the Latinas body.

"Morning" Rachel replied however Quinn's eyes hadn't left Santana.

"Hey babe" Santana smiled up at her…Quinn let out the breath she was holding

Santana stood up so the blonde could move into the seat next to her …..Santana always sat on the end. Quinn went to sit but Santana stopped her and pulled her close crashing their bodies together, Quinn held on as tightly as she could.

"I missed you" Santana whispered into her ear before placing a gentle kiss on her lips

"I missed you too" Quinn replied and grabbed her hand as she moved once again to sit down

"Looking gorgeous as always Quinn" Rachel stated as he blonde sat down

"Thanks Rach…..I try….. I don't have it as easy as some people" She winked at Santana

"I'm certainly not looking good today babe…..or feeling that good either"

"You look beautiful even with a tinge of green" Quinn laughed and leant in to her girlfriend

"No seriously I think I'm going to be sick…..I'll be back" She got up quickly and headed for the restrooms.

"How much did she drink?" Quinn looked to Rachel

"Well there were two almost empty bottles of bourbon on the bench…."

"Are you fucking serious she could have alcohol poisoning" Quinn glanced back to the restroom door

"She did have help" Rachel added quietly

Quinn snapped her head back to look at her

"Well it obviously wasn't you"

"No Britt went to check on her after dropping you off"

"Oh ok anything I need to worry about with that?"

"No, not at all especially where Santana is concerned" Quinn nodded Rachel didn't hesitate with a reply so as far as Quinn was concerned it was just two friends having drinks.

"Perhaps I should go and check on her"

"No need" Rachel nodded back towards the restroom direction, Quinn looked back and saw Santana making her way back to the table

"Ok I needs to get my eats on"

"You sure?" Quinn asked still a bit concerned

"Rach is right I need to soak up some of last night's liquid refreshments"

"What do you want? I'll go and order" Rachel stood up

"I'll have eggs benedict with bacon" Quinn replied

"I'll have coffee and pancakes" Santana smiled at Rach

"Ok won't be a sec" Rachel headed towards the counter to give the girls a couple of minutes of alone time.

"Brittany came over and drank last night…..she stayed….in our bed…with me but nothing happened i swear" Santana blurted out quickly thinking it was now or never.

"Ok….. Well I'm glad she didn't drive"

"You're not mad at me?"

"For what?"

Santana raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend

"Ok…I'm not overly happy that she slept with you in your bed"

"Our bed"

"Not helping San….. I have nothing to worry about right?"

"That's right"

"Then it happened…..I'm glad she able to be there for you"

"You wouldn't mind us being friends?"

"Not if that's what you want…besides she was pretty good to me yesterday"

"I was thinking about asking her to join us on Saturday night"

"That will be nice you guys all haven't been together in a comfortable way for a while I'm guessing"

"Ha ha you could say that"

"Then do it…besides you'll need someone to dance with as I don't think I'll be up to dancing too much"

"What have you done with my girlfriend?'

"Excuse me?"

"Yesterday you were worried that Britt was going to try and get back with me or something and now you are suggesting I dance with her"

"I was a crazy person yesterday…I trust you…. it's as simple as that….I just need to kick my own insecurities ass"

Santana put her arm around the blondes shoulders and pulled her closer to her body

"Please say you are coming home with me?" Quinn nodded she had barely slept without Santana beside her.

"Were you still keen to do dinner with my Mom tonight?"

"Yeah absolutely….Shall we cook for her instead? She can check out our love nest"

"Ha ha that could be nice…..do we need to talk….like about yesterday?" Quinn questioned warily

"I don't think we do…..I think we both realise where we went wrong ….it won't be the last time we argue I'm sure…..one fiery sexy Latina and one throw her toys out of the cot cute blonde is quite the mix after all" She smirked at Quinn

"How come you get to be the sexy fiery one and I get cute?" Quinn pouted

Santana ran her finger across soft pink lips

"Because you do that so cutely"

They both laughed making Rachel smile as she made her way back to the table…she had deliberately taken her time when she saw they were talking.

"Well you two seem to be back on track" Rachel stated alerting the girls that she was back in their vicinity.

"I keep taking this one on an emotional rollercoaster "Quinn mused as she smiled at her love.

"Good thing I can handle a few up's and downs then aye babe?" Santana poked Quinn in the side making the blonde jump.

"I'm glad you haven't wanted to get off"

"Oh baby you do a good job of helping me get off" Santana winked and then burst out laughing once her girlfriend realised what she meant and blushed scarlet.

"Ewwww over share! So what's the plan for Saturday ladies?" Rachel queried wanting to change the subject.

"Sorry Rach forgot you were there….As far as plans go my shrimpy friend…..let's just wing it…..we will meet at our place for some pre drinks and the decide where we are going"

"Our place?" Rachel queried

"Yeah about 9ish?" Santana replied not picking up on the amused query from her friend

"Something you need to tell me San?"

"No? What?"

"Honey you said our place instead of your place…." Quinn whispered

"Oh Rach….you need to get laid….ANYBODY HERE WANT TO FUCK A MIDGET?" Santana called loudly across the café making various customers look at their table in horror and a few raised eyebrows from a few of the guys. Quinn looked down at the table shaking her head and trying to hide the smirk on her lips.

Rachel slapped Santana's arm across the table "Shut up Santana you are so beyond rude"

"Hey it's the truth! Maybe if I get you laid you will stay out of my relationship and quit picking at every little thing I say"

"How do you know I'm not seeing anyone?"

"You aren't"

"How do you know?"

"Because you are wound so tight you are making me on edge, and when you are getting some you are a lot more chilled…now I know you are about at breaking point so to avoid you jumping me or my woman can you just focus your attentions on Puck!"

"PUCK! Why would I go for Puck?"

"Because you like him"

"I most certainly do not"

"You most certainly do" Santana replied in a whiny tone mimicking her friend

"Ok maybe just a little bit but he isn't interested in me"

"Rach you have tits and you are breathing…he's interested"

Rachel rolled her eyes at her friend.

"San maybe Rachel wishes he was interested in her for more than those reasons" Quinn reasoned and looked towards Rachel for agreement which she got in the form of a shoulder shrug.

"Ok I hear ya! Saturday night operation get Noah Puckerman hooked begins"

All 3 girls chuckled to themselves as their food was placed on the table in front of them.

V

V

V

"You have a lovely home Santana" Judy was walking around the lounge taking in the photos and other knick knacks scattered about she liked that the apartment was modern but homely.

"Thanks Mrs F it does its job for me"

"And for Quinn"

"Yes of course…it's perfect for the two of us" Santana winked at Quinn who looked rather mortified by her Moms questioning.

"Don't look at me like that Quinn…. I assume you two will be moving in together"

"Yes she will most definitely be moving in in the future Judy"

"Good when is that likely to be?"

"God stop it Mom…Am I cramping your cool single style or do you want to redecorate my room or something" Quinn groaned she couldn't believe this was happening twice in one day.

'No I'm just curious Quinnie; I only want what's best for my daughter"

"Well Santana and I haven't even discussed it yet…. but I will be sure to get you on speed dial once we do"

"So you discussed marriage and babies but not living together?"

"We didn't really discuss that seriously Mom" Quinn rolled her eyes and looked to Santana for some help.

"Come on my fave Fabray women, dinner is nearly ready" she grinned and grabbed Quinn's hand leading her to the kitchen.

"It smells lovely Santana you are quite the cook"

"You haven't tasted it yet Judy don't jump the gun"

"Oh don't baby you are an incredible cook" Quinn called out as she poured 3 glasses of wine.

The three women sat down to eat and chatted easily over the duration of the meal, Quinn was thankful that her Mom had stopped with the whole, living together chat…truth be told she would move in tomorrow if Santana wanted but she would wait until she was asked.

"So Quinn your friends are arriving tomorrow aren't they?" Quinn nodded as she finished her mouthful

"I have a counselling appointment in the morning and should get to pick them up just in time"

"That will be lovely for you, Are you going tomorrow Santana?" Judy turned to her daughter's girlfriend and directed the question to her.

"No it's a solo thing initially but hopefully they will work in some coupley type ones also"

"Ok well that's good it's important for the both of you to keep communication open I'm happy to come along to any that you may need me at as well honey" Judy turned back to her daughter and smiled before getting up to clear the table.

"Judy we are going to seriously fall out if you start doing one dish in that sink" Santana stated seriously.

"You girls cooked I'm only too happy to do some dishes"

Santana stood up from the table and walked over to sink

"Go and take your wine into the lounge and relax with your gorgeous daughter I have this under control" she took the serving dish out of Judy's hand and motioned with her hands for them both to leave.

"Wow she is a pushy one Quinn" Judy chuckled as she reached for her wine.

"Yeah don't piss her off Mom she is one red hot fiery Latina" Quinn laughed and then shrieked as a wet dish cloth hit her in the back of the head.

"Don't start _Quinnie_" Santana laughed sarcastically

"Ohhh you are going to be sorry later" Quinn whispered as she left the room…Santana grinned and wondered how quickly she could get Judy out the door.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi all here's a quick chapter so you don't think i have forgotten the story...**

**Kind of getting inspired to write another one now...**

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows, faves etc.**

**Thanks to the people who follow chapter after chapter.**

**.**

**.**

.

"Remind me to take my concealer with me in the morning babe so I can fix up my eye before I go to the airport" Quinn called from the bathroom.

"Ok I will but enough already get your sexy ass in here and make love to your girlfriend"

Quinn had deliberately been baiting Santana for the rest for the evening…..sensual looks…..lingering touches…..whispered comments….. She had to physically restrain herself from jumping her on the couch when Judy went to the bathroom…and now here she was taking her time….

"Aww will I have to start calling you Rachel for being so wound up"

"Oh god don't even go there…..and please don't mention Rachel right before I'm going to ravage your body you will throw me off my game"

"Ha ha I will be right there honey I'm just getting changed"

"Forget PJ's they will be off again in a few minutes anyway…. just hurry up"

"You are just like a teenage boy you know" Quinn entered the room in just her underwear instantly taking Santana's breath away.

"I may have the sex drive of one my love but you know full well I can do things no teenage boy in their right mind could even dream of"

"Oh I know" Quinn grinned before straddling the brunette "But how about tonight I make you feel all those things"

The hairs on the back of Santana's neck stood on end as she nodded, she liked it when Quinn took control….surprisingly enough for someone who had spent their whole life needing to be in charge and in control she was only too happy to hand it over to the woman in front of her.

Quinn crashed their lips together with as much emotion and intensity as she could…..tonight she was going to make her girlfriend see stars.

V

V

V

Quinn hesitated outside the door of her counsellor….this was going to be pretty emotional but she knew she had to do it in order to have a future free from guilt, hatred and fear….she had to do this for her and Santana. She knocked lightly and waited for a response today was the first day back to normal.

V

V

V

Santana glanced at the clock on the wall, Quinn should be done with her session by now, she prayed that it would go well and she would gel with the counsellor.

_Beep Beep_

- Hey gorgeous, just finished J kind of exhausting but all went well. Heading to the airport now will see you soon xxx

Santana released a deep breath thank fuck for that!

- Hi sexy thang! Glad it went well. I know you are excited about the girls arriving so please keep focused on the road….. I love my car and don't want it damaged x

- I will stay focused I promise

- Then stop texting whilst you're driving :D

- I haven't left yet! Stop texting me or you will make me late and then I will speed…..do you want that on your conscious?

- Then shut up and get going

- Smart ass

- You love my ass

- Nearly as much as you love mine…..which you may not be getting any of if you don't stop winding me up

- Wow the withholding sex threat….. Hmmmm you'd crack before I would Quinnie

- Is that a challenge San?

- Look at the time you're late sweetheart

- Screw you

- Yeah yeah later…go to the airport first xxx

- xxx

V

V

V

Quinn waited at the arrival gate unsure as to why she felt nervous, she shoved her hands deep in the pockets of her jeans and kept an eye out for her friends….. 5 minutes passed when she saw the familiar spiked red hair of Amelia and Karen walking beside her. She waved out and grins broke out on all 3 girls faces. Karen quickened her pace and threw herself into Quinn's arms.

"It's so good to see you babe" She whispered into Quinn's ear as she hugged her tightly

"You too" Quinn couldn't say anymore as she allowed her tears to fall freely

"Ahem….quit hogging the cuddles Ren" Amelia said in a mock angry tone

Karen pulled away from Quinn who quickly wiped her eyes before she was enveloped into Amelia's arms.

"You are looking good Q"

"Thanks Meals"

"Ok we didn't come all this way to hang in the airport lets go and check out this exotic girlfriend of yours" Karen called out as she started to move away from her girlfriend and Quinn.

They made their way to the car were quickly heading back to the apartment

"Nice ride is it yours?" Amelia queried as she toyed with the radio

"It's San's…DON'T mess with the radio Meals she will have you killed"

"Why does she not like stations like this?" she found and old 60's station and turned it up

"Definitely not"

"Ha ha really?... how do I save it to her memory?"

"Amelia don't…. we want Quinn's girlfriend to like us" Karen said from the back seat, she should have never allowed Amelia to get in the front the only thing she could have played with in the back was the window so would have totally been the better option.

"It's us she should worry about babe" Amelia responded and grinned back at her girlfriend

"San is kinda confident she won't be threatened by either of you two" Quinn to them both.

"Oh we'll see blondie…..I have a checklist she has to pass"

"She is telling the truth Quinn" Karen smirked.

"Fun weekend ahead then"

"So is she hot?" Amelia turned to Quinn and raised an eyebrow.

"You have no idea how incredibly gorgeous she is"

"Well at least your choice in women must be better than your choice in men"

Quinn nervously bit her lip and Karen could see from the back her friend instantly tense

"Hey why don't we find a coffee shop or something before we head to your place we can catch up just us 3 first" Karen suggested….. She knew Quinn had something she had to get off her chest so they might as well get it over and done with.

Quinn nodded "Sure I know a great place" she took a left and headed towards Ella's.

They parked the car and headed towards the café, Quinn took out her phone to text Santana so she wouldn't worry

- Babe just getting a coffee at Ella's, going to catch them up on things

They entered the busy café and headed straight towards the only empty table.

"Hi Quinn love where is your beautiful other half?"

"She is at home, Ella these are friends of mine from L.A. Karen and Amelia"

"Nice to meet you girls I'm sure you will have a great time with San and Quinn"

"I'm sure we will too thanks" Karen smiled at the older lady

"What would you all like?"

They ordered their drinks and Ella headed off to get them

"This is a cute place" Amelia smiled as she took in the surroundings

"This is kind of our local…Ella adores Santana"

"Seems like she isn't the only one" Karen smirked

_Beep Beep_

"Speak of the devil" Quinn laughed as she picked up her phone

- No problem babe, do you need me?

- Maybe give us half an hour

"You got permission to be out with us from your wife?"

"Shut up meals she isn't like that she will come and join us in half an hour or so"

"Ha ha ok so Q you gonna start talking or what"

"Typical Amelia straight to the point" Karen frowned at her girlfriend and reach her hand across the table and took Quinn's squeezing it gently.

Quinn took a deep breath and started at the beginning

V

V

V

Santana looked at her watch it had been about 30 minutes since Quinn had text and now as she waited at the crossing she had to admit she felt kind of nervous…..She wasn't sure why as she could win most people over but she knew Karen and Amelia's guards would be up especially once Quinn had told them about Chris.

V

V

V

"Damn there are some fine looking women around here Q" Amelia had spotted a hot blonde entering the café

"Hey wait at least till I'm not here before you check the local hotties out" Karen elbowed her in the side.

Quinn turned to where the girls were looking and had to admit the girl was attractive, her breath caught in her throat however when Santana walked in behind her….now that was an exceptional sight.

"Oh jesus they get better" Amelia laughed not realising who the brunette was.

Santana looked up and spotted her girlfriend straight away she pushed her sunglasses up onto her head and made her way over.

"Hot woman coming our way" Amelia whispered

Quinn laughed and stood up as Santana came alongside the table; she wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and kissed her deeply earning a wolf whistle from some young guys in the corner.

"Ahhhhh Quinn what will your girlfriend think?" Karen mused

"Ha sorry can't help myself….. San this is Karen and Amelia….keep away from Amelia she has already perved at you enough"

Amelia rolled her eyes dramatically

Santana grinned and held out her hand to shake those of the two girls in front of her

"Lovely to meet you ladies, can I get you another drink?"

All 3 girls nodded and Santana made her way to the counter.

Amelia reached across the table and pushed Quinn's shoulder

"Holy shit Q how the hell did you find her?"

"I ask myself that every day trust me"

An hour later they decided to make their way back to the apartment

"Babe I will walk back and get some milk on the way ok" Santana spoke up as they left the cafe

"We could just stop on the way"

"It's ok you guys head off and get settled"

"I'll walk with you Santana" Karen spoke up winking at Quinn

"Sounds good to me, will give you a chance to put the hard word on me about not hurting your friend and all that" Santana smiled sweetly she was prepared for this type of conversation.

They each kissed their other halves goodbye before heading up the street.

"I'm not going to put a hard word on you Santana….I think Quinn is lucky to have found you"

"I'm the lucky one and I mean that sincerely Karen…I was kind of lost before Quinn came into my life"

"Well I think you are both great for each other…and you look so god damn cute together as well"

"Ha ha thanks"

They entered the corner store and grabbed a few bits….Karen insisting they needed at least 3 tubs of ice cream.

"So you and Amelia been together for long?" Santana queried she wasn't trying to make conversation as she genuinely wanted to know and besides Karen was really easy to talk to, she had a calming sense about her similar to Quinn…no wonder they were good friends.

"Oh we have been together forever! It actually must be about time I start looking for a younger model"

"I'm sure she would appreciate knowing that" Santana laughed

"I'm only kidding we are actually thinking of getting married in the new year….I haven't even told Quinn yet so you have to keep it a secret"

"Wow that's fantastic; of course I shall keep my lips sealed"

"Promise me you will try and get Quinn to come…..I know it will be hard for her to be back in L.A. but I'd love for her to be there"

"I will get her there….but tell her soon so she can start processing and she can discuss things with her counsellor if needed as well"

"You're a gem thanks" Karen squeezed Santana's hand gently she liked the girl already.

"So between you and I…when do you think would be a good time to ask Quinn to move in with me?"

"Isn't she there all the time already?"

"Well yeah but it's kind of a big step and I don't want to rush her especially with recent events"

"She loves you Santana….Just ask her and see what she says….if it's too soon she will tell you"

"You know I'm normally the commitment phobe and here I am wanting to play house with my girlfriend"

"It's amazing what finding the right person can do…..before me Amelia's longest relationship was 7 months….people change"

"We certainly do…Ok this is us" Santana headed up the stairs at the front of her building.

"Wow nice place, Quinn would be a fool to turn this down" she laughed

"Oh great! She'll keep me around for my apartment only you reckon"

"Santana you could live in a box and Quinn would want to be with you….I can assure you of that"

V

V

V

"Honey's we're home" Karen called out as she entered the apartment

Amelia bounced through the room and grabbed the shopping bag from Karen

"YES you got ice cream" Amelia squeaked as she led Karen to the kitchen to put it away.

Santana laughed at the red heads enthusiastic response she and Karen were definitely opposites but obviously it worked for them.

"Hey gorgeous" Santana swung around and let herself be wrapped in her girlfriends tight embrace

"Have I told you that you give the best hugs?"

"Mmmm no but that's not possible as you totally have that title in the bag"

"Ha ha ok….So we have lots of ice cream"

"Those 2 are addicted to ice cream so don't be surprised if we have to buy more before they go…..everything go ok with Karen?" Quinn was desperate for her girlfriend to like her friends.

"Yeah it was fine she threatened to break my legs if I ever hurt you"

"She did what?"

"She is lying Quinn" Karen stated as she walked by them into the lounge.

"Oh thank god"

"I threatened to break her neck if she hurt you; the legs were if she messed you about"

Quinn looked horrified at her girlfriend, but stopped when she saw the smirk spreading across her face. She smacked her hand instead.

"Good thing I don't plan on hurting you or messing you about then isn't it? You have CRAZY friends" Santana chuckled as she pulled Quinn close again.

"They are kind of crazy"

"I heard that!" Karen called out from the lounge.

Quinn smiled in the direction of the voice…it was the type of smile that would brighten the room and Santana was so glad to see it…She couldn't wait for the others to meet Karen and Amelia she had a feeling tomorrow night was going to be a whole heap of fun.

**A/N - I'm not going to delve into the counselling sessions as i have never had one so don't believe i could write it as truthfully or as indepth as it would nee to be. Cheers :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Totally haven't made you lovely peeps wait too long for this one :)**

**Glad lots of you like the friends**

**Thanks for reading **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"So tell me again who are we meeting tonight Q?" Karen queried as they were getting ready Santana and Amelia were already good to go and were currently making cocktails very noisily in the kitchen. Quinn wasn't surprised that they had hit it off as they had very similar personalities.

"Rachel, Kurt and Blaine are coming here before we go and we will meet Puck, Mike, Tina and Brittany at the bar"

"And these are all Santana's friends?"

"Yeah…..well mine too now"

"Ok so give me a quick heads up on who's who"

"Ok Rachel is San's best friend"

"She's the one you mentioned you stayed with when everything went down with Chris"

"Yeah"

"Love her already then"

"Ha ha you will anyway….Kurt and Blaine are a couple very sweet guys, Mike is my boss and Tina is his girlfriend I haven't had a lot to do with her but she is nice, Puck is Puck you can make your own mind up about him but we want to set him and Rachel up and Brittany well she is a partner Mikes studio and is also Santana's ex"

"Ok well I think I have everyone placed…..Santana has a thing for dancers obviously?"

"You would think but technically she didn't know I was a dancer when we met"

"I'm kidding babe"

"You like her right?"

"Santana?" Quinn nods

"Of course I do what is there not to like….she is intelligent and beautiful and crazy about you"

"She is amazing…..I can see myself marrying her which is crazy I know but I have never been more sure of anything….ever"

"I hope you guys do, hey speaking of weddings Meals and I were kind of thinking of having a ceremony in the new year….you'll come right?"

"Really? Oh my god Ren how exciting I wouldn't miss it" Quinn was practically jumping up and down.

"You will be maid of honour of course"

"Are you sure what about Sarah…she is your sister"

"My maid of honour will be my best friend"

Tears pricked at Quinn's eyes

"I'd love to be your maid of honour"

"Good but you can't cry you'll ruin your make up so just give me a hug and we'll be good"

They hugged tightly both thankful to have the other one back in their lives. They pulled away when they heard laughing in the kitchen something had thrown their girlfriends into a fit of giggles

"We had better get out there before they get up to all sorts of no good"

There was a loud cluttering

"I think they already are up to all sorts of no good" Quinn laughed in response.

As they made their way down the hall there was a knock at the door.

"You answer that and I will sort out our delightful other halves" Karen smiled before turning into the kitchen. Quinn carried on to the door.

"Hey beautiful lady" Kurt cooed as he hugged her briefly

"Hi guys" Quinn smiled back as she hugged Blaine

There was more laughter from the kitchen.

"You guys all started before us?" Kurt quirked and eyebrow

"Well Santana and Amelia were left to mix some cocktails I think they have been sampling a few"

"Oohh cocktails yummy" Kurt marched off to join the laughter in the kitchen

"How's things going?" Blaine asked quietly he was so sweet and caring Quinn just constantly wanted to hug him

"Things are good thanks….I had my first counselling appointment yesterday which went well and of course the girls are here which is fantastic…..I'm in a happy place"

"Well that's great to hear and body wise?"

"Nearly back to normal, my side still aches a bit if I overdo things so no dancing tonight"

"Not even a slow dance with your girl?"

"I don't think they are likely to play slow songs at the bar we are going to"

"Santana will make it happen if you want it to"

"Ha ha I will have to speak to her then wont I"

"Absolutely"

"Knock knock" Rachel popped her head around the door

"Hey Rach come in"

Rachel stepped into the apartment she looked gorgeous in a short black dress with heals

"Where is everybody?" Rachel queried until she heard Kurt yelling something about too many lesbians in one room from the kitchen.

"I think your poor boyfriend is feeling a tad outnumbered in there" Quinn laughed and led them towards the noise.

"Ok what are you ladies doing to my man?" Blaine chuckled as he took in Kurt's pink cheeks

"Oh he can't deal with all the girl talk" Santana answered, she was balancing on the bench trying to reach her martini glasses.

"Christ be careful babe" Quinn called out as she rushed to steady her.

"Ok seeing as one of our hosts is too busy playing gymnast and the other is too busy trying to feel up said gymnasts thighs"

"Am not" Quinn spun around and glared at Amelia

"Are too….just admit it…anyway seeing ad they are preoccupied let me introduce myself and my better half"

Everyone went around introducing themselves and chatted easily whilst Santana cleaned the glasses and Quinn dried them.

"Ok ladies…and Blaine get yourselves a drink and let's get this night started" Santana called out as she moved to turn the music up in the lounge it was 9.30 and they had arranged to meet the others at 10.30pm so they had about 45minutes to kill before they had to leave.

V

V

V

"You have amazing hair" Rachel said loudly to Amelia as she ran her fingers through the messy cropped style… she was rather tipsy having quickly drunk 4 cocktails and not eaten a thing.

"Ok ….I won't smack you this time for touching my hair 1. Because you are my girl Quinn's favourite small person and 2. Because you are drunk…but do it again and I won't be so understanding comprende?"

"I'm sorry but it really is great and sooo vibrant I would never have the guts to do something like that with mine" She was leaning into Amelia who was having to semi keep her upright….Jesus where was Karen she was so much better at looking after drunk people….. She looked behind her and Karen and Quinn were arguing about who was paying for the cab that had just dropped them at the bar.

"Hey you two, just sort it out already I have a short person here who would look so much better draped over one of you than me so hurry the hell up"

Quinn looked over at Amelia and grinned….she could tell her friend was trying so hard to stay polite.

"Fine you pay for the cab now but I'm paying on the way home"

"Yay well done Quinn was it that hard to just back down? Your woman and friends are probably already on to their second drink inside by now" Karen teased

"Ok fine I'm stubborn but you are my guests so let me treat you a bit ok…besides you guys have a wedding to save for"

"A wedding we won't be having if you don't come and remove this thing that thinks I'm a lamppost soon… I will likely be in jail for GBH or something" Amelia called across the pavement

Rachel chuckled and proceeded to sing leaning on a lamppost from me and my girl at the top of her lungs.

"Go and rescue your friend before Amelia drops her on her ass" Karen giggled.

Quinn pulled Rachel into her side allowing Karen and Amelia to head inside.

"You coming Quinn?"

"I will be in shortly I'm going to try and sober this one up…can you let San know?"

"Oohhhh don't tell Sanny she will get mad at me" Rachel giggled

"See you inside" Karen smiled at her friend and pushed through the door

V

V

V

"Hey Sanny… you're girl is outside trying to sober up your little friend"

"Oh shit is Rach really that drunk?...wait what the fuck did you just call me?"

"You don't like Sanny?" Amelia smiled widely

"It's a good job you are a rocking chic or we'd have a problem right now Amelia"

"Ha ha love you too Sanny"

Santana rolled her eyes at the red head; before grabbing a bottle of water from the bar and heading outside to find Quinn.

"Hey sweetness how about I take Rach off your hands and you get inside to your friends?"

"Thanks babe I need to introduce the girls…. is everyone here?"

"Everyone is here but Britt"

"I'm ok now" Rachel piped up the cool air had definitely sobered her up somewhat

"Ahhh no Berry you are going to drink this before head in there….go babe I'll pour it down her throat if I have to" Santana handed Rachel the bottle and kissed her girlfriend gently.

"Ok don't be long" Quinn headed into the warmth of the bar.

"I think I annoyed Amelia" Rachel cringed

"Don't sweat it short stuff…you annoy everyone"

"Do you even like me Santana?...you are always so mean"

"Oh god you are drunk"

"No I'm not you just shouldn't be so mean to me"

Santana threw her arm around Rachel's shoulders "Come on Rach…I love you…heaps…I always play with you….it's our thing"

"Now that you and Britt are talking again will she become your best friend again?"

"Rach is that what this is about?...you are my best friend….you will be always"

"You guys were so close and have so much history"

"We have just as much history…..only difference is I haven't slept with you…and I'm sorry Quinn won't go for that"

Rachel laughed out loud

"Oh god Santana not everyone wants to sleep with you"

"Ha ha keep telling yourself that Berry now finish that water and lets go get our dance on"

10 minutes later they were heading inside with their arms linked.

V

V

V

"Come dance with us Lopez" Puck held out his hand

"No it's all good I'm having a drink with my girl" Santana replied…she didn't want to have fun without Quinn.

"Sweetie would you go and dance already" Quinn said sternly

"I'm not leaving you here by yourself"

"One of the others will be back soon enough now go and dance with Puck"

"Are you sure?"

"Wow how whipped are you? Asking for permission"

"Bite me Puckerman"

"Oh yes please" He had a naughty grin on his face making both Quinn and Santana roll their eyes

"I won't be long" Santana squeezed Quinn's hand before being dragged onto the dance floor

Quinn watched as her girlfriend danced with their friends….Karen was dancing and trying to talk to Mike and Tina…Blaine and Kurt were at the bar and Amelia was dancing with Rachel.

"Hey Quinn" Brittany sat down beside her

"Hey Brittany, how's things?"

"Good thanks…sorry I'm a bit late"

"That's ok it's nice that you came" Quinn meant that genuinely

"It's nice that we can finally all be together again"

"Are your friends here?"

"Yeah Amelia is dancing with Rach and Karen is with Mike and Tina"

Brittany scanned the room and took in all of her friends dancing, it made her smile.

"I'm going to get a drink can I get you one?"

"Yeah a vodka and cranberry would be great thanks Britt"

Brittany smiled and headed towards the bar, waving to Rachel as she passed.

"So who's the blonde?" Amelia queried

"That's our friend Brittany"

"You have a pretty tight group huh"

"Yeah we do…it's been a long time since this group were all together and happy about it though"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Santana and Brittany used to date….they have only just become friendly again"

"Wow ok…..isn't that a bit awkward for Quinn?"

"She appears to be open to it…so we shall see how it goes"

Amelia nodded it wasn't any of her business anyway and from the time she had spent with Santana she was pretty sure her friend was safe.

"One vodka cranberry for the lady" Brittany smiled and put the drink on the table in front of Quinn

"Thanks it's pretty hot in here isn't it?"

"It certainly is hence why I dress appropriately" Brittany laughed as she unbuttoned her shirt and slid it off her shoulders leaving her in just a white tank top.

"Wish I had thought of that one" Quinn laughed she wasn't dancing though so she wouldn't be nearly as hot as the others.

"Everyone seems to be having fun but you…why aren't you dancing?"

"I can't push things at the moment"

"You could totally dance with us and not push things come on" Brittany held her hand out to Quinn.

Quinn looked at the offered hand and back at the taller blonde who was waiting for a reply.

"Britt I think if I'm going to dance it should be with Santana"

"I know that silly…..we are going to cut in on her and Puck…. come on" She grabbed Quinn's hand and pulled her to her feet.

They made their way through the throngs of people and came up alongside Santana and Puck

"Britt! Hey" Santana called not realising Quinn was beside her

"Hey I've come to cut in" Santana looked back towards the table, she knew Quinn had said she should dance with Brittany but she wasn't so sure…..where was Quinn…..

"Oh um ok, dance with Britt Puck I'm going to go and check on my girl"

"One girl….check" Quinn said beside the Latina giving her a fright, Santana swung around quickly

"Hey baby…I didn't see you there"

"Well obviously I'm not as attention grabbing as Britt"

"Q….I didn't expect you to be on the dance floor….It's not that Britt is…." Quinn giggled and put her finger on Santana's lips.

"I'm joking San…So are you going to dance with me or not"

"Hells yes" Santana pulled her close and started rocking their bodies slowly

"San it's not exactly a slow song"

"I don't care what song it is as long as you are in my arms" She spun Quinn around so her front was now pressed into her girlfriends back.

"People are looking at us thinking we are crazy" Quinn mumbled quietly…she didn't really care….she loved having Santana this close to her

"They are looking because you are so beautiful" Santana whispered in her ear.

They danced like that for 3 more songs before both heading back to the table

Karen, Blaine and Kurt were already sitting down and talking about gardening.

"Oh fuck me how old are we people! This is not geriatric time we are supposed to be having fun" Santana groaned.

"Well at least they seem to be having fun" Quinn elbowed her in the side and motioned to the corner of the bar where Puck had Rachel pushed up against the wall.

"Holy cow….and that happened without any intervention on our behalf" Santana stated happily…..Rachel deserved some action.

"We are not geriatrics by the way Santana…..we have just mutually found a topic we are all passionate about" Kurt threw across the table.

"Ok garden freaks we are going to get a drink does anyone want anything" the three of them declined and went on discussing roses.

"Fuck me let's not go back there in a hurry" Santana called out as they made their way to the bar

"Awww leave them alone San they can talk about what they like" Quinn giggled as Santana ordered their drinks.

There was some loud cheering coming from the crowd on the dance floor which drew their attention away from the bar…People were chanting "Challenge, Challenge, Challenge" Santana knew it could only mean one thing Brittany and Mike were about to challenge each other to a dance off…It worked perfectly well for Mike and Tina but Brittany had started dancing with Amelia when Puck turned his attention to Rachel and now Amelia was in the middle of the room looking really uncomfortable.

"Is she going to be ok with where this could go?" Santana called over her shoulder at Quinn

"How far is it likely to go?"

"With those two…they could be removing clothing and all sorts"

"Oh shit…. then no…Amelia will probably pass out or hit someone"

"Ok I will go and stop them" The crowd cheered loudly when Mike ran his hands all over Tina's body as he circled her.

Quinn couldn't believe she was about to say what she was but she knew if Santana stopped them the crowd would go berserk and possibly cause some major drama and she also knew if she didn't get Amelia out of there and Brittany put her hands anywhere she shouldn't there would be hell to pay.

"Babe go and take Amelia's place…I'm sure this is nothing you haven't done before"

Santana looked at her girlfriend with a raised eyebrow "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure… it's ok" Quinn smiled reassuringly and let go of Santana's hands. Santana nodded and made her way through the people followed by Quinn.

"Hey looks like it's your lucky day…..I have been sent to replace you" Amelia smiled gratefully at the Latina

"Thank fuck for that I'm no one's bloody toy" she moved to the side of the circle that had formed causing some loud boo's. Santana handed her drink to Quinn and stepped back towards Brittany

"San what's going on?" Brittany asked slightly confused

"I know what can happen with these things Britt and Amelia really isn't the best person for such exploits so here I am as the replacement"

Brittany's eyes immediately found Quinn's in the crowd…the blonde nodded at her showing her it was ok. A grin appeared on the taller blondes face as she turned to Mike "Oh Mikey Chang you are going down buddy!" she pulled Santana close to her and they started to body roll together causing the guys around them to go crazy. Brittany knew with Santana to work with there was no way they were going to lose this.

V

V

V

"Not fair…. I call a rematch" Mike whined as he flopped down onto a spare chair at the table.

"Stop whinging Mike you lost just deal with it" Santana replied with a grin

"There is no way a guy/girl combo will beat a girl/girl combo when the majority of the audience is drunk guys….or when Brittany manages to get her top removed by Santana's teeth"

"That was actually quite impressive" Amelia piped up

"Hey it's a gift what can I say" Santana shrugged and wrapped Quinn in her arms

"Here you go guys" The barman put a loaded tray of shots on their table

"Um we didn't order these" Rachel queried

"No they are on the house…..thanks for the great show" he winked at Santana and let his eyes travel down her body…. Instinctively Quinn pulled her girlfriends arms tighter around her.

"Well thanks for that…..but the show is over so you can take your sleaze ball eyes off my friends rack" Amelia growled from the other side table this guy was lucky she couldn't reach him otherwise she would face plant him into the tray he just put down.

"Ok ok… you can't blame a guy for looking right"

"Wrong" Kurt, Karen, Brittany and Rachel all said together in unison, Santana chuckled to herself.

"You'd better go Sir Perv otherwise my besties here are going to lynch you…..cheers for the drinks though" She smiled and threw a shot back. Thankfully he took the hint and sauntered back to the bar.

V

V

V

"What a great night….you guys have awesome friends" Karen was lying on the couch willing herself the energy to get up and go to bed.

Quinn and Santana were cuddled up together on the smaller couch the latter was practically asleep and Amelia had already gone to bed.

"I'm glad you got to meet them Ren" Quinn replied lifting her head off Santana's shoulder

"It makes me happy to know that you are surrounded by really decent people Q"

"I'm pretty lucky"

"You are and that girl is a gem babe" Karen tilted her head to Santana

Quinn looked down at her girlfriends beautiful face it almost hurt how much she loved her

"I'm going to marry her Ren"

"Ha ha does she know about this?"

"We have joked about it….but it's really going to happen I can't live without her…I'm totally addicted"

"Ahhh you have found your love drug"

"Love drug!…..shit we're drunk and tired" Quinn giggled

"Yes we are…. come on let's go to bed"

"You go I'm going to lay her for a little bit longer with my baby"

"Ok enjoy your love drug don't OD on me ok" Karen got up off the couch and kissed the top of Quinn's head before heading into the other room.

Quinn put her head back down onto Santana's shoulder and for several minutes she ran her fingers over soft olive skin. She had never felt so safe, so loved and so complete.

"Marry me Santana Lopez" she whispered barely audibly.

"Mmm just name the time and place baby"

**….**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey sorry for the delay...you can totally blame one of your fellow readers for that :)**

**Wanted to get a chapter up before i head to Sydney to see Idina Menzel in concert...should be good :)**

**Thanks for the messages etc**

.

.

.

Quinn woke the next morning with a fright….she was still on the couch but Santana wasn't, did she dream what actually happened…..she knew she was tired and rather tipsy and she was certain Santana had been asleep so maybe she did imagine things. She could hear voices in the kitchen so she got up to see what everyone was doing.

"Hey sleepy head" Karen chirped happily….it always annoyed Quinn that Karen could drink herself stupid and wake up with no hint of a hangover. Amelia was curled up on a chair with a mug of coffee at least she looked appeared to be feeling the same way.

"Hey did you guys sleep ok?"

"I think I was asleep before my head even hit the pillow" Amelia said quietly rubbing her forehead to try and alleviate the headache that had centred itself behind her eyes.

"I could tell by your snoring babes" Karen laughed and then added "But I slept well once this one rolled onto her side and I had some peace and quiet"

"I would argue the point that I don't snore but I really can't be bothered" Amelia groaned causing a smile to break out across Quinn's face she loved the dynamic they had as a couple.

"So where is my girlfriend?"

"That crazy bitch has gone running….I get that you love her Q but have you had her sanity tested" Amelia asked looking deadly serious.

"She is completely sane Meals"

"I beg to differ"

"Ha ha ok you can feel that way….did she say anything before she went"

"Nothing other than needing to clear her head and get some fresh air…why is that?" It was Karen's turn to question this time…she could tell something was clocking over in Quinn's mind.

"Just curious that's all I might go and have a shower"

"Ok don't be long we are taking you out for breakfast and my stomach is already growling at me"

"I will be as quick as I can" they heard the bedroom door close and Karen turned around to her girlfriend.

"She totally thinks that last night didn't happen" She grinned

"Telling her that Santana wanted to clear her head was a little bit mean babe she probably thinks she is out running trying to forget it happened" Amelia responded with a similar grin.

The heard the front door unlock and were soon being greeted by a sweaty looking Latina.

"Wow so you did actually go running" Amelia asked in wonderment

"Where is she? That's what you told her right?"

"Shower…..and yeah it's what you said to say"

"Amelia how are you an educator? If you told her I was running and I came back looking fresh and tidy it might raise a few questions don't you think?"

"Oh shush I'm not thinking right today"

"So the shower you say

"I do say"

"Perfect I think I may join her"

"Are you going to say anything to her?"

"Did she say anything to you guys?'

"No"

"Then not right now" She grinned devilishly back "Now excuse me so I can go at get naked with that hot woman in there"

"Oh fuck should we just meet you at the café? I'm starving and so is Karen"

"Wonderful idea…that way we don't have to be quiet" She winked at the red head.

"Please just give us 5 minutes to escape first then" Karen laughed and pulled Amelia up from the chair "You…shoes…..now"

V

V

V

Santana quickly stripped off in the bedroom before making her way quietly into the bathroom…Quinn was humming a song and was completely in her own world so didn't hear her girlfriend enter the room or even open the shower door. It wasn't until a pair of toned arms circled her waist causing her to nearly jump out of her skin that she knew she had company.

"Fuck me! You gave me such a fright San"

"Awww I'm sorry my love…. However I can definitely help you with the first part of that statement" she ran her hands over Quinn's wet torso instantly eliciting a moan from her girlfriend.

"Mmm that feels so good baby but the girls are waiting for us"

"No they aren't" Santana said quietly as she kissed along Quinn's shoulder

"They're not?"

"I told them we would meet them there" She spun the blonde around and immediately crashed their lips together.

Having Santana's wet naked body pushed against her own instantly turned Quinn into aching bundle of desire. She grabbed the brunettes hand and practically dragged it down her body before pushing it into her core.

"What no foreplay?" Santana giggled into her neck

"Oh god not needed today just get inside me" Quinn groaned.

"Mmm baby your wish is my command" Santana husked back.

V

V

V

An hour later they were both walking hand in hand to the café to meet Karen and Amelia. Santana had not brought up what was said last night so Quinn was allowing herself to believe she was right that the Latina didn't realise what had even taken place.

"Ewww get that look off your face Quinn" Amelia called out as they entered the café

"I can't possibly imagine what look you are talking about Meals"

"Oh you can't? It's the I totally just got screwed by my hot girlfriend look"

A couple of teenage girls at the next table looked at Quinn and started to laugh causing the blonde to blush a deep pink

"Shut up and drink your coffee" Quinn hissed across the table

"I will…it's only my 3rd cup had to wait for my friends to stop having sex in the shower before my girlfriend lets me eat"

"Awww sorry Meals if I knew Karen was going to make you wait for us I wouldn't have gone for round 2" Santana said in an amused tone.

"Santana oh my god don't start" Quinn groaned these two were as bad as each other and if they started there was no going back.

"Ohhhh Sannie has been put back under the thumb" Amelia teased back.

"Amelia don't you start either…especially if you want to eat in the next few minutes" Karen added.

Amelia went to retort and then thought better of it, Santana grinned across the table at her they were both totally under the thumbs of the women in their lives.

"Shall we order?" Quinn asked trying to change the subject without laughing at Amelia's trodden on dog expression.

"Yeah lets go Q" Karen stood up and both girls made their way to the counter.

"So has Q said anything?" Amelia asked as soon as they were out of ear shot

"Nope I'm sure she thinks that I don't remember what she said"

"When are you going to put her out of her misery?"

"We are all having an early dinner at her Moms later so maybe then"

"She is going to think you are proposing you know"

"She already did that…."

"Ha ha nice Lopez…..when you do actually propose for real with an engagement ring can I totally be there?"

"Sure thing…it may be awhile though…..who knows how long divorces are taking these days"

"Yeah but seeing as Karen will be her lawyer she will push it through ASAP"

"Would it go through quicker if he was dead?"

"Ha ha I'd love to get my hands on him to test that theory"

"You and me both Meals"

Both girls smiled at each other with an understanding…If either of them saw him again…. ok they probably wouldn't kill him but he wouldn't be walking for a while.

"What do you two look so happy about" Quinn queried with a raised eyebrow

"Oh just daydreaming babe" Santana replied with a smile.

The four friends enjoyed their food and decided on going for a walk in the park afterwards to burn it off.

"I can't believe you guys are going again already" Quinn said sadly as she walked arm in arm with Karen…their girlfriends were currently running around like lunatics with a bunch of kids playing Frisbee.

"I know sweetie….but things will be so much better now and the new year isn't far away I need you to help me plan my wedding….would you look at those two" she grinned at the sight of Amelia and Santana being swarmed after by screaming kids.

"They are two peas in a pod how the hell did I find a girlfriend so similar to yours?"

"I really don't know"

"Hey Ren can I tell you something…it's kind of personal but I'm not sure what to do"

"Of course Q, you don't have to ask"

"Last night…I was sure Santana was asleep….she just looked so beautiful and before I knew it I asked her to marry me"

"So what? Are you upset that she was asleep?" Santana had already told them both about what happened so she was going to play it as cool as she could.

"No of course not…..she told me to name the time and place"

"WOW so are you guys like totally engaged"

"Well No…she hasn't said a word this morning so although she answered she either didn't really know what she was saying…or she is now avoiding it because I freaked her out"

"She is acting totally ok with you though right?'

"Yeah absolutely"

"Then quit worrying about freaking her out…maybe in her sleep filled brain she is thinking she dreamed it"

"You think?"

"Possibly…you can't marry her yet anyway…..which leads me to my question….when are you going to get this kick ass lawyer to file your divorce papers?"

"You will do that for me? Can we get moving on that as quickly as possible then? I will totally pay you double if you get it underway ASAP"

"I can get the ball rolling tomorrow my lovely…..and will personally serve him with them…..You will not be paying me by the way… consider it an early engagement present as I'm assuming it's the first thing you will do once it's all finalised"

"It absolutely will be…I love you so much just please be careful Ren he is pretty unpredictable"

"That man will die a thousand deaths if he touches me or you or anyone else I care about ever again Quinn"

"Please just take Amelia with you when you serve him"

"I promise"

V

V

V

After an hour in the sun they all made their way back to Santana's apartment…..Karen and Amelia both wanted to shower and get their stuff together so they could go straight to the airport from dinner at Judy's.

"You are going to miss them huh?" Santana whispered into Quinn's ear as the two of them cuddled on the couch.

"So much…It's crazy I've had months without them and now I can't stand the thought of not seeing them"

"We can go and visit them as soon as you want baby"

"I know….but I've already missed so much time from a new job I can't ask Mike for time off….plus we have concerts etc. coming up so I need to be at work"

"Maybe they could come back? I'm sure you will help them with wedding plans and all that"

"Yeah I will, actually I wanted to let you know that Karen is going to get the wheels moving on my divorce"

"Really? Well that's good….I can't handle the fact that he can still call you his wife"

"That's all he can do baby….every part of me physically and emotionally is yours"

"I know that sweetheart…I will just be happier once he is out of your life"

"I'm with you on that one"

Santana pulled her close and kissed her forehead softly

"I'm so lucky to have you Q"

"I'm the lucky one Santana"

"Can you two be any sappier' Amelia groaned as she entered the lounge.

"We absolutely can" Santana grinned at the red head before capturing her girlfriends' lips in a heated kiss.

"Oh yuck….. Stop it we are totally ready to go…. don't make me sick"

"Hey Karen FYI women kissing makes Amelia feel sick" Quinn called out as she reluctantly pulled away from Santana's mouth. They could hear Karen laughing in the kitchen.

"Quinn I think I'm going to have to re-evaluate our friendship" Amelia smiled and poked her tongue out.

"You couldn't live without me even if you tried Meals so don't even go there"

"Fuck it….. I hate it that you are right"

"Ok before this turns into a best buds love fest shall we make a move?" Santana stated as she got up off the couch pulling Quinn with her.

V

V

V

"Here's to family and friends" Judy raised her glass as they all took a seat around her outdoor table for dinner…everyone followed suit and soon the food was being eagerly tucked in to. Conversation was flowing easily between the girls and Judy. Quinn sighed happily…life was meant to be just like this.

An hour later the dinner dishes had been cleared and all 5 women sat casually chatting and drinking wine when Santana abruptly stood up and motioned for all of their attention.

"Ok so I just want to say a couple of things and I thought now would be an ideal time" she smiled sweetly at Quinn who smiled back but still had a confused expression…

"Last night Quinn asked me to marry her…."

"Yeah she did" Amelia called out making a very red cheeked Quinn laugh out loud

"Which of course I answered in a positive manner…. But by the way she has been acting today I believe she thinks I must have been sleep talking or now wish to forget it….…. but my princess I was certainly most definitely awake and very serious"

"Yeah she is" Amelia piped up again causing everyone to laugh

"Thanks for the commentary Amelia….Anyway I have something I want to give you"

Judy gasped out loud

"Which I can add is not an engagement ring but that day will come" Santana said quickly looking at the older woman with a grin, Judy looked disappointed but nodded.

"For right now however I want you to have this baby" Santana handed over a long jewellery box and a small envelope.

"Open the box first"

Quinn's hands were shaking….she had no idea what was going on…...she knew it wasn't a proposal but the fact that Santana had just said what she did in front of the 3 most important people in her life had made her heart completely soar. She turned the box in her hand is was deep blue and velvety soft….opening it carefully her mouth dropped open when she saw the beautiful white gold chain with a small key on it…. there was a card printed inside the box which read -The key to my heart is yours -. Tears sprung to Quinn's eyes it was perfect.

"San…It's….." She couldn't get anything else out before she threw herself into her girlfriend's strong arms

"You haven't finished yet baby" Santana whispered in her ear

"I know…..but I'm so in love with you Santana Lopez"

"Come on open the next one Q" Amelia called out earning a glare from Karen

"What? she can get all lovey dovey when she's finished" Amelia protested back she felt like a kid at Christmas….she loved watching people open gifts….especially ones she knew her best friend was going to be so excited about.

Quinn pulled away and took the envelope in her fingers…It was small and white but quite heavy for an envelope especially when you are only expecting paper to be inside. She opened it carefully and removed the card from inside….. As she opened it she saw a silver key attached and started to grin like an idiot when she read what was written - Here is the key to my life, Move in with me…Please….." The small please at the bottom made Quinn certain her heart was going to explode it screamed vulnerability something Santana was known for not showing much of.

"What do you say Q? Do you want to share a closet with me?" Santana knew Quinn would say yes but the butterflies in her stomach were having a field day nonetheless.

Quinn was back in Santana's arms before another second passed…..Judy and Karen took the time to dab the tears away that had formed in their own eyes.

"Yes…Yes oh god yes" was all Quinn could muster.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey everyone**

**Sorry the updates have gotten slower, Ive had quite a few mesages asking for an update so i have done a quick one...short and sweet.**

**A friend shared a really great quote with me last night...i don't know if it's her own or someone elses but i think it's great and wanted to share.**

**"Don't be a pawn in someone else's game...be the Queen or get the fuck out" **

**Thanks for reading x**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Santana gathered the last of the dishes and made her way into the house, The day had gone perfectly…..amazing shower sex…..Quinn is putting her divorce into action….they had a lovely meal with Judy and now her beautiful girlfriend would be moving in with her so all in all it had been a perfect day….now they had an hour to kill sitting on Judy's deck before they had to leave to get Amelia and Karen to the airport.

"Just leave those on the bench love, I'll sort it all out when you go" Judy smiled as they passed each other in the dining room. Santana however had every intention on tidying up at least a little. She began clearing plates and putting bits away humming to herself quietly when she heard a knock at the door…..she glanced outside but neither Judy nor Quinn had made any movement so they obviously hadn't heard it….wiping her hands she made her way to the front door.

She pulled open the heavy door and was given a fright as an older man pushed right past her into the entrance way.

"Um can I help you?" she relayed in a pissed off tone

"Lose the attitude chica…..I'm pleased to see Judy is finally hiring attractive staff….guess she never trusted me alone with anyone as hot as you"

Santana was completely caught off guard this had to be Quinn's father….hang on did he just refer to her as fucking staff…..

"What can I do for you Mr Fabray?" It took everything in her power not to smack the slimy bastard

"I'm here to speak to my wife and daughter, bring me a tea please"

With that he made his way towards the voices from outside. Santana followed behind.

Judy and Quinn both looked up at the same time when Russell stepped out onto the deck

"Russell what are you doing here?"

"I thought I would take the opportunity to call in and see my daughter seeing as you are obviously poisoning her against me"

"Dad don't be silly….I'm sorry I haven't been to see you I've just been really busy getting a job sorted and my life organised it has nothing to do with Mom" Santana could tell Quinn was lying she could see the dislike in Quinn's eyes as she looked at her father.

"You have been here a couple of months Quinn….it is completely disrespectful… you are staying in my house and you don't even have the decency to come and have a meal or a drink with your father"

"This is no longer your house Russell" Judy piped up

"Shut your fucking mouth woman" he turned angrily towards her.

"Hey asshole it's you that needs to shut his mouth" Santana spat out she was really pissed now….how dare he come into this house and try and bully Quinn and her Mom.

"Your employee is very lippy Judy… I asked for a fucking drink"

Santana stepped forward….the anger inside her was bubbling furiously…Quinn was also out of her seat.

"Are you some racist mother fucker that thinks all my kind are servants are you?"

"Well that's about all you are good for isn't it housework and prostitution"

"Get out" Quinn said in a low growl

"Quinn don't talk to me like…"

"Get the fuck out of this house I never want to speak to you again"

"Lucy Fabray you will not speak to me like that"

"And you will not disrespect my girlfriend and my Mom and my friends by acting like an abhorrent creep"

Russell opened his mouth to respond but closed it again as her words sunk in….Santana took the opportunity to slip her hand into Quinn's and pull her closely beside her….hoping the close proximity would bring her temper down to a manageable level.

"Are you trying to tell me you are a dyke?" he sputtered in disgust

"Hey small balls…..easy on the hate huh you are currently outnumbered by dykes" Amelia stated from across the table…she could see both Santana and Quinn were trying their upmost not to lose it completely.

"I think it's time you go Russell" Judy said strongly

Russell glared between all the women in front of him…he had papers he needed signing but he knew he wouldn't get anywhere today.

"We will talk about this alone as a family some other time" He instructed towards Quinn and Judy before turning on his heels and walking back through the house.

Silence fell amongst the 5 women on the deck…

"Drinks….." Karen called out loudly standing in a flash "I'm going to get drinks….I think everyone needs one"

"I will help you honey" Amelia followed her girlfriend inside….Judy smiled at her daughter's friends pleased they were here to lighten the mood again.

"Are you ok?" Santana whispered into Quinn's ear

"I'm so sorry San…he is a jerk"

"You have NOTHING to be sorry for babes….you can't help the fact that your father is an obnoxious asshole" She wrapped her arms around the blonde in front of her "I am glad however that you totally take after your Mom" Quinn and Judy both laughed and the tension finally started to dissipate.

V

V

V

"Well Quinn it's nice to see your father is as charming as expected!" Karen smiled as she placed a drink on the table in front or her friend.

"I can't believe him…..did you see the disgust on his face when he looked at San and me?"

"Your father will never change Quinnie but we have each other" Judy touched her daughters hand and looked deeply into her eyes before raising her glass "I wish to make a toast to my daughter and her beautiful girlfriend…may you live very happily together and remember to never go to sleep on an argument"

"Here Here" Amelia chimed and they all clinked their glasses together and took a drink.

V

V

V

"Look after her San" Karen said quietly as they waited outside the bathroom for their girlfriends

"I promise she is safe with me Karen…and I will be keeping her away from the monster that is her father also"

"Good idea….I'm going to get this divorce through as soon as possible so you can put a ring on it ok" she chuckled to herself

"Sooner the better babe" Santana grinned back….she had grown exceptionally fond of their two guests in the short time they had been there, she knew they would likely be lifelong friends.

"Hey! you good to go my sexy woman?" Amelia hugged Karen from behind giving her a fright

"Yep, you?" Amelia nodded and smiled as she saw Santana take Quinn into her arms. It was nice to finally see Quinn as happy as she was. She could leave happily knowing her friend was in good hands.

After lots of hugs and plenty of tears from Quinn and Karen….two women headed towards their plane and two women headed towards their car.

"Ok so your friends are fantastic" Santana said softly

"They are huh" Quinn smiled and wiped at the corner of her eye.

"They certainly are…..what times is your session tomorrow?"

"It's at 12.30 but I have a massage booked at 11"

"Fancy meeting me at Ella's for breakfast beforehand?"

"Sounds great…..I'm going to miss you now you'll be back at work"

"Awww so will I honey but hey you get me every night now roomie"

A huge grin broke out across Quinn's face apart from her father the past few days had been unbelievably good and she wasn't about to let him ruin her buzz…..She was moving in with the most amazingly gorgeous and beautiful woman and she couldn't wait.


	26. Chapter 26

**Ok i'm really sorry for how long it has taken me to update...I really have no excuse other than life!**

**I was asked very nicely this morning to update however and it caught me at the right time or in a good mood or something so here is an update for you :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Quinn rolled her shoulders and tried to loosen them up a little, her counselling session had been pretty full on…she had opened up about Chris and her father the only easy subject was discussing Santana….everything was easier when it came to her girlfriend. She was stressed and she just wanted a cuddle…surely Santana wouldn't mind if she called in to see her…..making her mind up she headed towards the gym.

"Hi can I help you?" The young receptionist asked

"Hi I was wondering if Santana Lopez was available please."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No I was just hoping she might have a break coming up or have a few minutes spare?'

"Miss Lopez is quite busy ma'am"

"I'm well aware how busy she is…..I just wish to speak to her" Quinn wasn't actually sure if Santana was out to everyone at work so she didn't want to say she was her girlfriend.

"Santana currently has a client….They should be wrapping up in about 15minutes if you would like to wait…..I can ask her to come and see you when she is available.

"Don't worry about it I will send her a text"

"Ok enjoy your day" the girl replied dismissively.

Quinn smiled at her with every ounce of fakeness she could muster... this girls customer service skills really suck.

She headed across the street to Ella's to get a drink tapping out a text to Santana as she went.

-Hey baby dropped by to see you but couldn't get past the pit bull at the front door…..I'm at Ella's if you have time for a drink or something come meet me? x

She walked into the cool café and ordered a chocolate thick shake….screw trying to be good.

Her phone beeped as she sat down and seeing Santana's name on the screen instantly made her feel better.

-Are you serious! Next time just walk straight through honey, I will always make time for you! Give me 5mins and order me something naughty xxxx

Exactly 8 minutes after her text and just as her hazelnut frappe was being placed on the table Santana walked into the café, Quinn couldn't help but admire her body in her short shorts and tank top.

"Want a picture? It will last longer" Santana chuckled as she leant across the table and kissed her lips softly.

"Mmm yes please can I have one of you when you just get out the shower all wet and naked and sexy" Quinn immediately felt the effects of even just thinking about such a sight.

"What a perv" Santana laughed louder this this time

"Hey you should be thankful that you are the only person I wish to perv at" Quinn replied with mock anger

"Oh I'm thankful alright baby girl…..how did things go today?" She immediately saw Quinn tense up.

"To be honest it was pretty hard…She asked me lots about Chris and Dad obviously I have a pattern with controlling men"

"Well it's a good thing you found this fine female ass to break that pattern isn't it"

"Definitely a good thing babe…..she asked me a lot about you….she suggested that you come to a session maybe next week…only if you are available of course"

"Sweetie I will make time just let me know the time and day and I will arrange my schedule"

"I knew coming to see you would make me feel better"

"It will get easier my love…..but you are welcome to visit anytime….I will have words with Laura when I go back in and tell her not to bother you again"

"She wasn't going to let me anywhere near you…I think Laura has a bit of a crush on you"

"Really?"

"Oh come on don't say you haven't noticed"

"I really haven't…..guess I'm so blinded by you my love" Santana grinned at her cheekily as she sucked on her straw. Quinn groaned how did she manage turn her on so much by just sucking on a straw!

"What time will you finish today?"

"I should be home by 5. Are you going into the studio tonight?"

"Yeah I thought I would…..Brittany text and offered to pick me up"

"Well I can drop you once I get home"

"No I'd rather get a chance to spend 5 minutes with you at home than 5 minutes in the car with you, I'll tell Britt to come by for just after 5"

"So you mean I won't get a nice home cooked meal from my beautiful housewife tonight?"

Quinn raised an eyebrow "I may put dinner on…and I'm sure you could finish it off….I'm going back to work next week you know"

"Oh I know I was just hoping to make the most of you as my kept woman at home this week"

"Kept woman!" She reached across the table and flicked Santana's hand

"Ha ha I'm kidding babe"

20 minutes later Quinn walked Santana back to work.

"Laura this is Quinn…..my girlfriend in future she is welcome to see me at any time ok whether I am with a client or not"

"Yes absolutely….I'm sorry Quinn"

If looks could kill Quinn would be very dead right about now

Santana pulled her close and joined their lips together in a matter of seconds…Guess that answers if she is out at work or not Quinn thought as their tongues entwined passionately. Santana pulled away leaving Quinn feeling a little speechless.

"I will see you at 5 yes?'

"mmmhmm" Santana laughed made her way to the doors. Quinn shook herself out of her daze "Yes absolutely any special requests for dinner?"

"Are you an option?" Santana called out making Quinn blush and Laura drop the stapler she was pretending to use to hide the fact that she was only interested in what the two of them were doing.

"For dessert yes" Quinn replied once she had regained her composure.

"Then I'm more than happy to skip dinner…..see you tonight baby" Santana laughed again and pushed her way through the doors into the gym.

Quinn stared after her for a few seconds before bringing herself back to reality. She turned and made her way back out the front entrance flicking an accomplished grin at Laura as she passed.

She made her way leisurely back to the car taking in the shop window displays as she did…maybe a shopping day was in order soon, she needed some new things and she also felt a strong desire to get some things for Santana's apartment that were theirs. She allowed herself to get lost in a dreamlike state thinking of Santana and their future when her phone began ringing snapping her back to the present.

She checked the caller I.D. as she took her phone from her bag and smiled when Karen's name appeared on the screen.

"Miss me already huh!"

"Of course my grasshopper"

"Oh god not that again….what's up Ren?"

"I've put together some paperwork for you to look at re the divorce…I will email it to you today….if you take a look at it all over the next couple of days we can get it all underway pronto"

"Wow you really didn't muck around did you"

"Honey I started on the plane…..the sooner this gets through the better"

"Ok I will look over it tonight….anything I need to pay particular attention too?"

"Just make sure all the information is correct….dates etc ….I'm hoping he won't challenge this and we can process it all with an easy 50-50 split"

"I don't want anything from him Ren….I'm happy to walk away from it all with nothing"

"I know you are but you have entitlement s and I am going to get them for you"

"I can't thank you enough you know"

"Honey the day you become Santana's wife will be thanks enough for me"

"Sounds like I get the best part of the deal all round then"

"Ahhhh I don't know about that"

"You don't?"

"I think Santana is getting a pretty sweet deal also"

"Ha ha true she is one lucky girl"

"That she is….hey I have to go into a meeting I will email you everything this afternoon…ring me if you have any questions ok"

"Ok I will do thanks heaps"

"No problem, Talk soon grasshopper"

"Ha ha your mad….See ya babe"

Quinn felt so much lighter as she put her phone back into her bag…..seeing Santana and talking to Karen had definitely lifted her spirits.

V

V

V

"Honey I'm home" Santana called as she let herself into the apartment, she was immediately taken aback by the most incredible smell that filled the apartment, her stomach growled on cue.

"Hey gorgeous I'm in here" Quinn called from the kitchen.

"Oh my god babe that smells delicious what are you making?"

"It's a chicken pie….It will need about 15 more minutes and will then need to come out ok"

Santana nodded at the instruction

"I'm just going to quickly change Britt will be here shortly…..there's a wine on the table for you" Quinn kissed Santana quickly as she passed.

"You know considering you didn't want to be a housewife you've done a pretty good job today" Santana called out noticing the kitchen was spotless.

"Oh trust me you won't get it every day" Quinn replied when she reappeared moments later in some loose clothes.

"You dancing tonight?"

"I thought I would do some bits…..I have ideas for the show and the kids learn best when they follow"

"Just make sure you take it easy honey" Santana wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist before kissing her deeply.

"knock knock the door was unlocked"

"In here Rach" Quinn went to pull away from Santana to greet their friend but Santana just pulled her closer.

"You are leaving in a few minutes so I'm not letting go" Santana stated in a serious tone.

Quinn laughed and rested her head on her girlfriends shoulder.

"Hey guys…sorry am I interrupting something?"

"Only cuddle time with my girl…what's up Berry?" Santana grinned as she felt Quinn's lips brush her neck.

"I just thought I'd call in and say hi….what smells divine?"

"My dinner…and its chicken…. so sorry short stuff it aint for you"

"Actually there are a whole heap of veges so you could stay if you want Rach" Quinn piped up turning herself around so her back was now against Santana's front.

"Well I'm glad one of you is hospitable….Thanks Quinn I would love to stay and have dinner with you"

"Quinn won't be eating with us so it's just you and me….still keen?"

"Well I'm sure you could benefit from my company Santana so yes I'm still keen…..Where are you off to Quinn?"

"We have a rehearsal and meeting at the studio….Britt should be here any minute" As if on cue they heard a knock on the door.

"It's open" Santana called out

"Hey lovely ladies, How is everyone?" Brittany said as she bounced into the room.

Quinn looked at her in amusement and then at Santana.

"Britt gets excited about anything Christmas so seeing as you are now rehearsing for Christmas things you are going to have to put up with her like this" Santana explained quickly.

"Hey good thing I like Christmas too…..ohhh honey can we get a really big tree?"

"Oh god…I didn't think anyone could match Britt's enthusiasm for Christmas" Santana groaned

"Awwww please baby…if you are a good girl Santa will bring you nice things"

"Ewwww stop right there" Rachel cried screwing up her face

"Quinn we will totally go tree shopping…..and decoration shopping…and we will make this place look like wonderland" Brittany grinned knowing the thought of that would make Santana cringe.

"Absolutely we have a few weeks left to plan everything"

"Ladies come on you are not making my home look like Christmas threw up all over it!" Santana rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Ooohhh she is pulling the home owner card" Rachel mocked.

"Who's home baby?" Quinn replied questioningly

"Ahh damn it…..I should have waited till after Christmas" Santana smiled sweetly in return.

"After Christmas for what?" Rachel queried

"I asked Quinn to move in with me and she said yes" Santana replied to the shorter brunette

"Oh my god are you serious?" Rachel squealed.

"Ahhh jesus Rach I want to keep my hearing you know!"

"I'm sorry that just so exciting"

"Totes exciting…Quinn I hate to break up the happy moment but we should get going" Brittany added

"Ohh shoot yeah we better not be late"

"Great thanks leave me with the squealing shrimp" Santana laughed as Quinn kissed her cheek

"You guys can plan where all the Christmas stuff is going honey" Quinn winked and made her way out the kitchen followed closely by Brittany and the two brunettes.

"See you ladies later" Brittany gave them both a quick hug at the door.

"Britt come up with Q after the meeting we will have a drink to celebrate our new domestic bliss yeah?"

"Sounds good" Brittany replied

"I'll see you in a few hours…the pie should be ready" Quinn smiled and kissed Santana gently.

"See you soon babe…don't overdo it"

"I won't…. I promise" Quinn Quickly hugged Rachel and then both blondes headed off.

Santana closed the door once they both stepped onto the lift and turned to a beaming Rachel.

"I'm so happy for you guys San" Rachel squealed again before throwing her arms around her friend's neck. Santana went to say something sarcastic in reply but stopped herself she was after all smiling like a lunatic too.

"Thanks Rach I can't wait to officially come home to my girlfriend every night"

"Awww you see you are so sweet….you don't always have to be a bitch you know"

"I'm not always a bitch!"

Rachel raised her eyebrow

"I do sleep…" Santana laughed and put her arm around her friend "Come on shorty let's get this delicious pie out of the oven".

V

V

V

"I'm really happy for you guys Quinn" Brittany stated as they made their way to the car

"Thanks Britt…Is this weird for you?…..I know Santana really likes having you back in her life….but if things are too weird"

"I think it must be weirder for you surely….I nearly fucked up this whole thing again with the way I acted with both you so now I'm just so happy to be part of it"

"Let's just call all that water under the bridge shall we?"

"Sounds good to me…..One piece of advice though"

"What's that?"

"You will never convince her to put her shoes away…don't even try"

"Ha ha ok duly noted"

V

V

V

"Oh my god I'm so full"

Santana rubbed her stomach lightly.

"Well you certainly nabbed yourself a great cook San"

"I know right! I think I'm going to start needing to work out with my clients more if I'm going to get more meals like that"

"And let's face it you totally are now that she's moving in"

A grin spread across Santana's face…..she couldn't wait for the weekend when it would officially become their home.

"Speaking of moving in Rach, are you free to help us move some stuff this weekend?"

"I have a dinner on Friday night but I think the rest of the weekend is free at this stage so sure"

"Dinner huh…..with who?"

"That's hardly any of your business Santana"

"That's where you are wrong my hobbit friend….you are my best friend so it is immediately my business"

"Fine I'm having dinner with a friend"

"Does this friend happen to refer to himself as a dinosaur some times?"

"He may"

"You dirty girl…..Can you ask Puck if he will also help us move then?"

"I am far from dirty Santana…..I think you take that role in this friendship….but yes I will ask him if he would mind helping"

"Offer him sexual favours if it looks like he may decline ok"

"And there's the filth"

"Oh shhh you want to do naughty and dirty and nasty things to him just admit it"

"I will do no such thing" Rachel smiled back with a glint in her eye

V

V

V

"Oh look it's the Latina whores blonde tag team"

Quinn and Brittany both turned at the same time to face Tessa in the door way of the studio

"Oh god not again…..really Tessa are you not over this?"

Brittany replied in a snarky tone as she and Quinn proceeded to make their way to her car.

"She sleeping with your girl yet Quinn?"

Quinn breathed in deeply willing herself to contain the anger starting to bubble inside her.

"Because she will you know…how does the saying go better the devil you know…she will weasel her way straight into your precious girls pants and do it right under your nose"

"How about you grow up and fuck off" Quinn hissed in reply

"Strike a nerve did I?…..It seems you think it's true also"

"How about you build a bridge and take your poor excuse for an arse and get over it"

Brittany chuckled at Quinn's reply…..this girl did have nerves of steel.

"Oh honey you can insult me all you like but time will tell….and I can't wait to see it" Tessa sneered as she made her way to her own car.

"Carry on like this again Tess and you won't be close enough to this studio ever again to see anything going on" Brittany called as she unlocked the car door.

The blondes both sat heavily in the front seats….why did she have to turn a great rehearsal evening sour.

"You ok?' Brittany asked quietly

"Yeah…what did you ever see in her?"

"I'm asking myself the same thing more and more lately trust me…..let's get you home to your girl yeah?"

"Absolutely"

"Quinn…..I'm not in this to try and get Santana back please know that…I may have been wanting that in the beginning but not now….I really value our friendship….besides you and San are made for each other anyone can see that…..as great a pairing as hot fudge and ice cream….chocolate chips and cookies…spaghetti and meatballs"

Quinn laughed loudly and nearly choked on the mouthful of water she had just taken.

"God now I'm starving Britt…put your foot down let's see how much pie my girl left us".

"Buckle up and hold on to your seat baby" Brittany chuckled in response and backed quickly out of the car park.

.

.

**A/N kind of a filler chapter...will try and get another written soon :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Enjoy :)**

**Thanks for the lovely messages x**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Quinn what the hell is in these boxes?"

Santana panted heavily as she put the box down not so gently on the coffee table.

"That one is full of books, it's clearly marked as heavy so don't look at me like that" She smirked back at her girlfriend.

"Wow so we may actually need to get a bookcase for books and not just for DVD's then?"

"I have a bookcase baby"

She made her way over to the brunette and pulled her close

"Leave the heavy stuff for the guys my love I don't want you hurting yourself ok" she dipped her head slightly and kissed her gently.

"Ok save the making out till we are finished thank you very much" Rachel stated as she put a pile of clothes across the back of the sofa.

"Rach make yourself useful and put them straight in the closet yeah" Santana retorted before hungrily attacking Quinn's lips again.

"Well it appears it's you two that need to get a room so how about I leave that for you and go and get the next load"

"Best idea you've had all day Berry" Santana laughed before grabbing the clothes with one hand and Quinn's hand with the other and headed towards the bedroom.

"Just remember there is still a lot to do Santana….and if Puck finds out what you are doing I can't promise to keep him away from the door"

Santana froze in the spot

"Ewwww Rach what a buzz kill….I think you just shot my libido clear in the head"

Both Rachel and Quinn laughed at Santana's mortified face.

"Tell you what gorgeous you go and hang those up I will go get some more stuff…..there can't be much left to do and then you can ravage me for the rest of the day" Quinn said quietly in her ear

"Ok….. ok but you need to lose the sweater…I wish to ogle your hot body till we finish up and hopefully in turn resuscitate what Berry just murdered"

"Ha ha deal" Quinn pulled her sweater over her head and Santana was pleased she had opted for a very tight low cut tank top.

"Damn you are like a walking defibrillator" Santana chuckled as she made her way to the bedroom….now officially their bedroom.

V

V

V

"Ok I know you said I could ravage you but can I take a rain check?" Santana groaned as she flopped down on the sofa beside Quinn.

There had been a fair bit to do once they got all of Quinn's stuff inside the apartment as it had to be unpacked….which most of it had bar a few boxes that were going to go into storage and a few others that they would have to find places for once they organised things a bit better.

Quinn straddled her lap and kissed her deeply.

"How about a nice hot bath together instead?"

"Mmmm sounds good" Santana murmured quietly as her hands roamed over her girlfriend's body.

"Actually ravaging you may not be off the cards after all" She grinned into another kiss.

"Ha ha come on you horn dog lets go and run the bath" Quinn pushed herself up off Santana's legs….her muscles ached from all the lifting she had done, she had thanked god many times throughout the day that Santana's building had a lift at least.

V

V

V

"Mmm this is soo good" Santana moaned as Quinn's arms circled around her in the bath.

"Something has to be said for a bubble bath by candle light…It is quite possibly one of the best things ever"

"Agreed. Only thing missing is some music"

"Well beautiful you are the one with the voice how about you sing something"

"Ha ha something like…I just want your extra time and your …..kiss"

"Did you just reference the pretty woman bath scene whilst we are having a bath?"

"Well you are a pretty woman"

"You saying I'm a flipping hooker?"

"Ha ha god no….I was trying to be funny"

"You are such a film geek do you know that? You come across all confident and hip and popular but deep inside you are just a geek"

"Wow way to insult your new housemate"

Quinn laughed loudly

"Well you did insinuate I was a hooker"

"Hmmmm sounds like some good role play to me"

"Of course it does!...now shut up and pass me the body wash so I can wash this gorgeous body of yours before the urge to drown you gets even stronger than it already is"

"Yes ma'am"

V

V

V

"You know I've never known anyone make a towel look so god dam sexy" Santana said as she watched Quinn in the mirrors reflection pull the plug from the bath.

"Really? I have" Quinn grinned before making her way behind the brunette and kissing the base of her neck. "However the person I know looks so much better out of a towel" and with that she proceeded to loosen the towel and let it fall to the floor "Mmmmm much, MUCH better"

Quinn ran her lips along Santana's shoulder.

"Mmmm baby"

"mmmmm yummy your skin tastes so good San"

She ran her hand up Santana's toned stomach and stopped at her breasts massaging them gently she rolled a nipple between each of her forefingers and thumbs.

"Jesus Quinn"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Are you fucking me?"

"Well no not yet but I will be soon"

She trailed a hand back slowly down her body stopping at her core.

"Oh god baby get inside me please"

"As you wish beautiful" she husked into her ear before sliding her fingers between hot silky lips.

Santana gasped with pleasure…how Quinn did this to her was incredible.

"Fuck me Q"

"How do you want it baby?"

"Oh shit…. hard and fast" she panted as Quinn's finger tips circled her clit

Quinn spun her around and lifted her up onto the basin before slipping 2 fingers deep inside her.

"Hard and fast you say" Quinn queried in a low tone as she picked up the pace of her fingers.

"Yes…..oh god yes"

Quinn thrust deeply inside whilst rubbing her thumb on Santana's hard throbbing clit.

"Oh baby just like that don't stop" Santana could feel her body reaching its peak.

"I want you to come hard and fast for me baby and scream my name"

"Oh god…"

"Do you like that?"

"Ah huh….oh god yes" Santana was panting heavily her entire body was tingling

"You are so sexy San"

"Oh shit I'm going to….oh god Quinn…." Santana hit her peak and swore she saw stars.

Quinn kissed her lips softly and then kissed her way down Santana's still trembling body, kneeling down on the floor she kissed up the inside of her girlfriends thighs before sliding her tongue deep inside her to drink her juices.

Santana grasped the side of the basin to steady herself as she started to thrust onto Quinn's tongue…..her second orgasm came quickly after.

Quinn stood and hazel eyes connected with brown for a good few minutes whilst Santana regained her composure.

"I don't know how you do it Q"

"Oh honey you certainly know how it's done"

"No one gets to me like you do"

"Well I'm happy about that" she grinned back

"You are going to have to help me off this sink….I think my legs may give out from underneath me if you don't"

"I've always got you baby" She circled her arms around the Latina and lifted her gently before placing her softly on the floor, they stood for a while in each other's arms enjoying the warmth radiating from exposed skin.

"I love you Q" Santana whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, you ready for bed?"

"I think so…..I think you have officially exhausted me"

"You should sleep well then" Quinn laughed and led them both back into the bedroom.

V

V

V

_And we can't stop…and we won't stop_

Santana was woken out of her deep slumber; she groaned maybe a Miley Cyrus ringtone wasn't such a good idea. She slid her finger across the screen not even looking to see who the caller was.

"Hello"

"Santana are you still sleeping"

Santana's eyes opened wide when she heard her mother's voice

"Yes I am…well I was"

"You should be up and enjoying the day young lady"

"It's not that late mama"

"I don't know… you young people will sleep your lives away I can't get your brother out of bed before midday on the weekends"

"Awwww leave him he is just being a typical teenager"

"He pushes every boundary he can Santana I don't know where you kids get it from"

"Couldn't even begin to imagine who we take after mami" She chuckled lightly which was mirrored on the other end of the phone.

"Anyway my daughter I am ringing to see if you are coming for Christmas"

"I'm not entirely sure yet"

"Well your brother has not stopped talking about this new girlfriend of yours and I thought it could be a nice opportunity for us to meet her"

Santana glanced over at the beauty sleeping next to her….she still managed to take her breath away every time she laid eyes on her.

"Why the sudden interest in my girlfriend?...you were never really bothered about getting to know Brittany more than you had to"

"It's not a sudden interest…I am interested Santana I just never took to Brittany. Angelo says Quinn is very different and in his words amazing for you so I am interested to meet her at least"

"I will talk to Quinn and see what her plans are I know we are having thanksgiving with her Mom"

"Then it's almost fair to spend Christmas with us"

"I'm not playing what is and isn't fair games mama, Quinn's Mom is on her own so we will see"

"Santana don't get so defensive…you always assume things that are not entirely correct. Quinn's Mom would also be welcome for Christmas if you are worried about her being alone"

"I'm sorry I will talk to Quinn and let you know as soon as we make some definite plans ok"

"That sounds great….so how is work going?"

"It's really good; I have a full list of clients plus some on a waiting list so I'm being kept very busy"

"That sounds really good baby…you know the offer of a loan is still there if you wanted to open your own place"

"I know and thank you….I'm happy where I'm at for now"

"Ok well sweetie I will let you get on with your day ring me as soon as you know what is happening"

"I will…..love you"

"I love you too baby girl"

Santana ended the call and placed her phone back on the bedside table; she rolled over and put her arm around Quinn pulling her as close to her body as she could.

"Is your Mom going to eat me alive?" A sleepy voice questioned

Santana chuckled lightly her Mom had never really taken an active interest in her private life ever since she had come out so it was a bit strange she was so keen now.

"Don't worry sweetie I will make sure she puts you out of your misery before she eats you"

"Thanks honey you are so good to me" Quinn giggled she was a little nervous about meeting Santana's parents.

"How do you feel about Christmas with my family Q? I'm all good if you would rather we stay here and be with your Mom"

"We stay? You could always go San whether I do or not"

"Are you kidding me? I'm not missing our first Christmas together"

Quinn rolled to face her and instantly laughed at the frown on her girlfriend's face

"I was kidding you so calm down baby…I'd love to meet your family so yes let's do Christmas with them…besides I know you and Angelo will look after me"

"That we will…..besides there will be that many people there my folks will be the last of your worries"

"That many people…how many people are we talking about?"

"Oh you know a few Aunts and Uncles and Cousins and my Abuela"

"San how many is a few?" Quinn was even more nervous now

"Don't worry they are all really nice and will all really want to get to know you"

"San…..how many?"

"Well normally on Christmas day we have about 50-60 people there"

Quinn's mouth flew open….no family could have that many people in it.

"50 or 60 of your closest relatives all in one house? At one time?"

"Yep good thing you are nice and tasty as they are all going to eat you up"

Santana laughed as she kissed her way down Quinn's neck and bit it gently causing goose bumps to appear.

"Oh god" the thought was extremely daunting to Quinn but she was being rather distracted by soft lips sucking at her skin.

"Right you need to stop freaking out about my family ok…. I'm about to do some very naughty things to you and I don't want you thinking about them whilst I'm working my magic"

Quinn laughed out loud "Your magic you say?"

"Yep now you see….and now you don't"

Santana flung herself under the duvet and carried on kissing her way down Quinn's body immediately Quinn's body arched with pleasure and all thoughts of the Lopez family were quickly erased from her mind.


	28. Chapter 28

**Enjoy everyone xxxx**

**Thanks for reviews and PM's :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"We don't need 4"

"4 is better than 3 San"

"How? It all does the exact same thing"

"But it's nicer"

"Q are we seriously arguing over 3 and 4 ply toilet paper?"

They both laughed but still not quite ready to back down

"Well I feel pretty strongly about 4 ply" Quinn replied and poked out her tongue

"Ok ok if it's that important to you 4 ply it will be…but I want the ones with little sea shells on them"

"Plain white is far better you know"

Santana swung around and glared at her girlfriend before picking up a packet of sea shell printed 4 ply toilet paper and placing it in their cart.

"Compromise Miss Fabray….compromise"

"Alright I guess I'd better otherwise we are going to be here awhile"

"Next time I'm coming by myself blondie"

"That's fine but if you get 3 ply you will be bringing it straight back"

"Oh god please tell me you don't have a problem with cleaning products"

"Nope"

"Thank you lord….. we may get out of this aisle by lunch time"

"Just no pine fragrances"

"I can live with that"

"And preferably no lavender"

Grabbing her girlfriends hands Santana placed them on the shopping cart

"Go for your life hot stuff I will meet you in the frozen section" and with that she walked away leaving a very bemused Quinn smirking after her.

V

V

V

"Chris Daniels"

"Yeah who's asking?"

Karen handed over a large white envelope and breathed in deeply trying to keep her anger in check, Quinn had asked her to make sure Amelia was with her when she did this but she knew her girlfriend would rip this guy to shreds in seconds given half the chance.

"You have been served Mr Daniels"

"What the fuck is this?"

He angrily ripped open the envelope and flicked through the contents

"They are divorce papers I suggest you sign them and agree to all conditions so this can be processed as quickly and straight forward as possible"

"Do you think I'm going to let that little dyke get any of my money?"

"She is not after your money, if you read the documents thoroughly she only wants what is legally hers from your marriage dissolution, she is not making any claim on your trust fund or family assets. It is a good deal for you Mr Daniels, Miss Fabray could drag this through the courts and involve authorities etc. but she is hoping you will be prepared to make a clean break"

"Only clean break I want to make is her neck"

"Good to know, as her lawyer I will be sure to get that request documented. Now may I suggest you get your lawyer to look these over I'm sure they will advise you on your options"

"Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot the formalities I am Karen Woods, you have actually met me before on numerous occasions Chris"

"Wait…..you are the rug munching friend that's dating the crazy red head aren't you?"

"I am her friend Karen and yes I do date a red head, I will be seeing you Chris"

As Karen went to walk away Chris grabbed her arm tightly

"You tell my wife this isn't over ok lesie?"

Karen shook his hand off and squared up to him

"Beating up your wife may be a game you like to play and trying to intimidate other women may be a fun side project but let's get this straight you good for nothing excuse of a human being I am not afraid of you and if you go anywhere near Quinn again you will be going down, I am good at my job REALLY good and I can drag you through the dirt and take every last penny that you have to your name you worthless piece of scum. Now back the fuck off before I rip your balls clear from your body and shove them down your throat"

Karen turned and made her way back to her car. She felt a small weight lift from her shoulders it was good to release some of her anger at the right person.

20 minutes later she was back at her office she pulled out her phone and sent a text she was sure would make her friends day.

- Papers served if his lawyer has any sense this should be over and done with ASAP xxxxx

A minute later her phone beeped in response

- Thank you so much Ren :D the sooner the better! Have a great thanks giving xxx

Karen smiled to herself it was nice that her friends life was on the up, it was also nice that she had no idea that Santana had invited her and Amelia to spend thanksgiving with them.

- You too hope it's a great one xx

V

V

V

"Happy thanks giving my girls" Judy pulled both Santana and Quinn into a tight hug.

"You too Mom" Quinn chuckled her Mom was always super affectionate at this time of the year.

"Take your bag upstairs Quinnie, I'm so glad you decided to spend the night it means you can both have some celebratory drinks and not worry about driving also the house is rather quiet these days"

Quinn smiled and made her way up the stairs to her old bedroom.

"It smells amazing in here Mrs F" Santana stated as she placed the bottles of champagne she had brought in the fridge.

"I have gone the traditional route with all the trimmings…now when do you need to get to the airport"

"I need to leave in about 15minutes"

"Ok I am going to ask you to get some cranberry sauce from a store across town so you best figure out a way that means you can leave on your own"

"I've got it covered Judy don't worry" Santana grinned at the older blonde as she poured Quinn a red wine.

"Thanks for making up the bed and everything Mom" Quinn hugged her Mom gently and picked at the vegetables on the oven.

"Hey don't ruin your dinner young lady" Judy swatted at her hand.

"Here Q I poured you a wine"

"Thanks baby you not having any?"

"I may wait till we crack the champagne"

"I could have waited to you know"

"I just want to get you drunk gorgeous"

"We don't need any drunkenness this year thank you ladies we've had enough of that in previous years with your father haven't we honey?"

"We certainly have and don't worry Mom I can handle my alcohol"

"Good now your Aunt and Uncle will be here shortly and Mavis from next door will be coming also"

Quinn smiled she adored the old lady from next door she had been like a grandmother to her

"Are Nicky and Emma coming to?"

It had been a long time since she had seen her cousins.

"Yes they are and I think Nicky is bringing is girlfriend also"

"That's great! Do they all know about me and Santana?"

"Yes Quinn they are all aware of your new relationship" Judy winked at Santana

"Awwww so you mean I won't be anybody's dirty little secret?"

Quinn smacked her playfully on her thigh.

"You could never be a secret baby…dirty maybe but not a secret"

Santana kissed her softly on her cheek.

"Oh damn, I forgot the cranberry sauce" Judy said with an exaggerated huff.

"Mom are you kidding? It's like the most important thing next to the turkey"

"You want me to get you some Mrs F?" Santana stated trying not to laugh.

"Would you mind sweetie? I get it from the little Italian deli across town"

"Mom cranberry sauce is cranberry sauce we will just pop down to the store" Quinn said in an exasperated tone.

"Quinn you know I like the fresh one Bertoli's make"

"Yes but it's across town it will take ages to get there and back"

"Babe you stay I'll go" Santana stood and grabbed her keys off the bench where she had left them

"No I'm coming with you to keep you company"

"Actually Quinn I could use your help setting the table etc. and your family will be here soon I'm sure Santana won't mind going alone will you dear?"

"Not at all, you stay and help your Mom babes and I will be back before you know it"

"Arghhhh fine but please drive carefully"

"Promise" Santana kissed her quickly again and left before Quinn could change her mind.

"I can't believe you forgot cranberry sauce Mom"

"I know I must be getting forgetful in my old age honey. Now can you set the table while I quickly pop upstairs to get changed?"

"Sure no problem"

"Set it for twelve"

"Twelve? Why?"

"The table always looks best when it is set completely"

"Fine if you want to create more dishes and washing its ok by me"

"Good girl, now stop frowning" Judy laughed as she practically skipped from the room.

V

V

V

"Are you saying she still has no idea?"

"Not a clue"

"Wow I'm impressed" Karen laughed as they put their bags in the boot of the car

"Hey I can keep a secret if I need to; oh by the way we are staying at Judy's tonight I hope you guys are ok with that?"

"Fine by us"

"So tell me where does Quinn think you are now?" Amelia piped up from the back seat

"Getting cranberry sauce and quit playing with the windows I have the temp perfect in here"

"Far out OCD with the temperature much"

"Do you want to freeze your butt off?"

"Settle down girls… god it's like having two kids in here"

"Yes Mom" Both Santana and Amelia chimed together causing Karen to roll her eyes.

V

V

V

"Quinn you look more beautiful every time I see you"

"Thanks Aunty Ness" Quinn replied as her cheeks pinkened a little

"I'm so glad you have moved back here hopefully now we will see more of you"

"Yeah I've been a bit slack I'm sorry"

"No need to apologise darling" her Aunt smiled at her warmly she had forgotten how much she truly adored her Aunt.

"Hey Q ball how goes it?" Quinn grinned at her Uncle Troy as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Things are good thanks, how are you?"

"No complaints…well except for having to deal with annoying teenagers in the car"

"Oh whatever Dad you were the lame one making us listen to your lame ass radio station"

A younger version of Quinn walked in the door, her cousin Di could almost be her younger sister.

"Hey Di"

"Hey Q, thank god we are here I couldn't listen to one more ABBA song" Both girls hugged each other tightly.

"If it were up to you we would have had some random punk music so I'm not sure which would have been worse" Nicky groaned as he sat down on the stool beside them.

"Nicky don't be rude introduce Rose to everyone"

"Geez Ma give me a minute…Quinn, Aunty Judy this is my girlfriend Rose"

They all exchanged pleasantries and went to put their bags away in various rooms.

V

V

V

"So Quinn where is this amazing girlfriend we have heard so much about?" Quinn's Aunt queried as she came back into the room a few minutes later.

"She is getting cranberry sauce from across the other side of town because my lovely mother forgot to get some"

"Is that the sauce from Bertoli's?"

"Yeah she refuses to have regular stuff you can get from the store down the road"

"But she got some already"

"No she forgot it"

"No we made a stop there when I was down last weekend….specifically to get cranberry sauce"

"Are you serious right now? Oh my god I think she is losing her mind!"

"Who is losing what my darling daughter?"

"You are! Aunty Ness said you both stopped and got cranberry sauce last weekend"

"Oh….so I did"

"MOM Santana has gone all that way for nothing!"

"Hey calm down gorgeous you know I like to drive" Santana laughed giving them all a fright as none of them had heard her come in.

"God baby I'm sorry my Mom is unbelievable!"

Santana pulled her into a tight hug, breathing in deeply...life really was so much better when Quinn was in her arms.

"So you must be the famous girlfriend I've heard so much about"

"Depends what you have heard" Santana smiled as she held out her hand to shake the slender one on offer.

"Aunty Ness this is Santana, San this is my Aunty Vanessa. Moms much less forgetful younger sister"

"Less of the tone thank you Quinn, dinner will be ready in 15minutes everyone" Judy called as she breezed past to take some dishes to the table.

"Great coz I am starving!" Karen announced to the room as she entered

"Ren? What the…..what…..who….."

Quinn was looking quickly between her friend and her girlfriend

"Me too! Hope your mom has made loads Q" came the next comment announcing Amelia's entrance.

"What the hell you guys?" Quinn stammered …..tears threatening to spill onto her cheeks as she hugged her friends.

"Surprise baby" Santana whispered in her ear as she was engulfed in her girlfriends' arms.

"You are the best San" Quinn grinned before capturing her lips with her own.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey everyone! here is another chapter for your lovely selves :)**

**Thanks again for all the reviews, adds and PM messages...LOVE IT!**

**Enjoy :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh my goodness I'm so full I think I could pop" Santana groaned as she rubbed her stomach.

"Well honey you did opt to have 2nd and 3rd helpings of dessert"

"How could I not? I have to try everything on offer"

Quinn and Santana were sitting around the table with Karen and Amelia; all the other guests had retired to their rooms more than an hour before.

"If you are sick tonight it's going to be really hard to give you sympathy you know"

Santana crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"You saying you won't look after me Q?"

"I'm not saying that all… I'm saying is I may not be in full attentive mode seeing as it was YOU that ate yourself into a food coma"

"Just give her a bucket Quinn and kick her butt outside"

Santana scowled across the table at Amelia

"Don't make me regret inviting you fire truck"

"Fire truck? Oh god is that in reference to my hair?...WOW you really are totally off your game" Amelia chuckled causing grins to break out across Karen and Quinn's faces.

"Karen next time can you leave you pet at home" Santana stood up slowly "I'm off to bed I shall see you all in the morning" she kissed Quinn's forehead and made her way to the bedroom.

"Is she pissed at us?" Karen questioned Quinn

"No she is pissed at herself….. I think she regrets the second bowl of trifle"

"Well yeah for a little chick she can certainly put it away" Amelia responded

"I know what a bitch there is nothing on her either I don't know how she does it Q" Karen laughed.

"I guess it helps that she does what she does she burns off anything that she eats"

"This is true, so how's the living situation going?"

"It's great, no bad habits that can't be broken" Quinn winked at her friend as she pushed her chair back and stood up "I'd better go and make sure she actually got into bed and didn't just pass out from a sugar high in the bathroom or anything"

"Yeah come on Meals we should get some sleep also I'm rather whacked"

The 3 of them made their way up the large stair case to the bedrooms.

"Q" Karen whispered as they got to the top, careful to not wake anyone else up

"What's up?"

"I'm really glad we came and celebrated with you guys and I'm so happy to see you so content and settled"

"Thanks babe" Quinn hugged her friend tightly

"Hey I'm all for niceness but are we actually going to bed or are we going to have a few more campfire moments?' Amelia said in a regular tone.

"Oh hush and get to bed" Karen whispered and pushed her girlfriend towards the door of the room they were sleeping in, flicking Quinn a smile over her shoulder.

V

V

V

"Morning Q Ball"

"Hey uncle Troy where is everyone?" Quinn poured herself a large mug of coffee

"They are all in the living room talking, eating left overs you know how it goes"

Quinn nodded the day after thanksgiving was great no one usually had to cook anything due to the absurd amount of leftover food and everyone just liked to chill out.

"Is everyone awake?"

"All except my lot but hey they are teenagers would you expect anything else" Troy was reading a newspaper at the kitchen counter obviously feeling a bit outnumbered by females in the other room.

"I'm sure we won't see them before lunch" Quinn laughed and made her way to join the others.

"Hey there's my girl" Santana called out before placing the last spoonful of trifle from her bowl in her mouth.

"Didn't get enough yesterday huh?' Quinn playfully poked her girlfriends' stomach before sitting down next to her on the couch.

"Nope there is always room for trifle and I don't care how fat I get you have to love me anyway"

"I don't care either …..you eat what you want just don't make yourself uncomfortable I wanted to go for a walk in a bit"

"I promise I will be in top walking companion mode my love….so maybe only one more bowl"

Santana pulled herself up from the couch

"San!"

"What? You walk like a maniac I'm going to need strength"

V

V

V

"I'm too full can't we just stay in bed?"

"Santana Lopez get your sorry trifle laden arse off that bed now, we are going walking"

"Holy shit Q you totally sounded like your mom then"

"I did not; I sound nothing like my Mom"

"You do too"

"Argh get up" Quinn tugged at the brunettes arm but she didn't budge

"Soooooo sleepy"

"FINE! I will go by myself have a good sleep"

Quinn stormed out the room she wasn't really angry she was just looking forward to some fresh air and enjoying it with Santana. She pulled her coat on and walked out the door. It wasn't until she had made her way down the drive and halfway down the street she realised where she was standing and she froze…Flashbacks from the night Chris attacked her flooded her mind almost drowning her. Her head started spinning and she felt faint. Her knees started to buckle and then she was falling…It all seemed like slow motion…..…but she didn't hit the ground…..Strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her close. She was frozen in shock and in fear for what seemed like an age before she recognised the familiar scent of her girlfriends shampoo and perfume.

"I've got you baby"

Quinn instantly returned the hug as tightly as she could.

"San…..this…..Chris"

"Shhhh come on let's get away from here yeah?"

Quinn allowed herself to be lead in the opposite direction

"I'm sorry San"

"What have you got to be sorry about? I'm sorry I was acting like a stuffed pig and let you head out without me in the first place"

"I should be able to walk down the street"

"Come on baby this isn't a setback you actually accomplished something amazing just then…and we can work on it so eventually you will be able to go that way without it affecting you so much"

"Bit by bit you reckon?"

"Yep step by step…..come on gorgeous let's play"

They had made their way to a nearby park which had a playground

"You are such a kid"

"Yep but you love it…lets go blondie" Santana grinned and pulled her quickly to the swings.

V

V

V

_Beep Beep_

Both Quinn and Santana's phones received a text message at the same time

"Rachel" they said in unison as Quinn leant over the bed to grab her phone

- Hey my loved up cuties I know you have family and friends here for thanksgiving but we should all hang out? Rach xxx

"She wants us all to hang out"

"But she knows we are doing the family thing right?'

"Yeah she does, I don't see why they can't come over here though Mom loves socialising and she is rather fond of them all"

"If you are sure Q I'm happy with anything…perhaps check with momma Fabray first"

"Yeah I'll be right back" Quinn quickly kissed Santana and went to get off the bed but was pulled back down.

"Mmmmm or you could just stay and instead of having people over we just do this all night"

"Yeah coz that wouldn't be impolite or anything… hey friends from L.A… hey family I haven't seen in ages we are just going to stay in our room all night and make out"

"No not impolite coz you would tell them" Santana laughed out loud at her own cleverness.

"Very cute baby…..but no I'm not making out with you all night"

Pre-empting the pout that was about to arrive on Santana's face Quinn added.

"However if we do arrange something I will let you shower with me and totes gets your macks ons" She added with an over the top impersonation of her lover.

"Oh you better run Fabray or I'm going to ends you"

Quinn jumped back up and was out the door before Santana could blink.

V

V

V

Quinn glanced around the living room and smiled, Rachel was in a deep conversation with her Mom and Aunt, Kurt and Blaine were trying to be manly and learn about car maintenance with her Uncle, Britney was playing Dance Now with Amelia, Di and Rose whilst Nicky watched and Santana was chatting to Karen and Puck…..It was great to feel so good…..Of course she felt great after the incredible things Santana did to her in the shower but to feel so wholly complete was something she hadn't experienced in a very long time. She looked dreamily at her girlfriend who would have thought this time last year that she would be where she is, getting to go to sleep next to and wake up with the most insanely beautiful woman she had ever seen and she was going to get to do it for the rest of her life. Her hand found the key charm on her necklace and she started to play with it out of habit… never a day would go past that she wouldn't be thankful for the gorgeous Latina in front of her. Almost sensing she was being watched Santana glanced at her and their eyes locked for what seemed like an age before Santana excused herself from the conversation and made her way over to couch.

"Having some alone time babe?" Santana queried as she lay down and rested her head on Quinn's lap, instinctively Quinn's fingers started stroking her hair straight away which instantly turned the brunette to mush.

"No not really just people watching my love"

"Yeah I thought I could feel eyes burning into my head"

"Well of course! You are my favourite person to watch after all"

"Good so I should be….remind me later to give you something special to watch" She winked up at her and grinned causing Quinn's stomach to jump a little.

"Mmmmm I will definitely remind you of that"

V

V

V

"Look at those two; I haven't seen Quinn happy like this for years Judy"

Vanessa and Judy had situated themselves at the doorway of the living room where they could see all the goings on around them…..Including Quinn who was now sitting on Santana's lap as they watched Rachel and Puck battle it out in a game of twister.

"Neither have I Ness, Santana has been like a ray of sunshine….in both of our lives really"

"So this may seem like a stupid question as they are living together but it's the real deal yeah?"

"Very much so, I'd say we will be having an engagement within the next 6 months or so"

"That's fantastic! Ooohhh I love weddings"

"I know you do and this time we will make it so much more amazing than her wedding to that scum of a man"

"Can you get more amazing than that wedding? It was very extravagant….heck I bet that country club still talk about it"

"Well yes but that was his families influence I'm sure the girls wedding will be so much more classy and beautiful"

"Well with two brides looking like them beautiful may just be the understatement of the century sis"

Judy laughed quietly

"Can you imagine my grand babies?"

"I wonder what Quinn would think to know her Mom and Aunt are busy over here talking about her marriage and future babies"

"I'm sure she would love it Ness, now come and help me do some bits to eat"

V

V

V

Russell looked up his old driveway, he recognised his sister in laws car but there were numerous other ones there also, maybe having a house full of people will make this go smoother than if it was just his immediate family. He glanced at the paperwork in his hands. He needed both his wife's and daughter's signature on them before the end of the weekend not an easy thing to do considering his last visit. They had a meeting with the lawyers next week and he could no longer keep hidden the fact that his business was in their names, If they didn't sign it over they could in theory take it all….. everything he had left and he couldn't risk that happening not now his secretary had informed him that she was pregnant after his recent dalliance with her. He made his way slowly towards the front door this could either make or break him.


	30. Chapter 30

**Here you go!**

**Because i'm super nice and work and slow :)**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"So what exactly is it that you want us to sign here Dad?"

Quinn looked directly into her father's eyes, she had to admit it hurt that after things ended the way they did when she last saw him that had made no effort to apologise or even try and mend a few bridges and now here he was because he wanted something.

"It's just a basic document removing your names off the business"

"Why are our names on the business in the first place?"

"Well we are family of course….. it was a family business"

"So you are saying now you and Mom are divorcing we are no longer family?"

"That's not what I am saying Quinn, this will just mean all debts etc. are in my name only"

Quinn looked down at the document again she really didn't know what all the clauses etc. meant….she was interrupted by footsteps coming towards them she could tell it was Santana without even turning around.

"Hey! so I was wondering what was keeping you so long…..everything ok here?" she was now standing next to her girlfriend she hadn't once taken her eyes off Russell until she asked the question.

"Everything is fine baby could you get Mom for me we have some paperwork we need to sign for Dad"

"Sure I'll be right back" She glared again at Russell and then smirked at the fact that Quinn hadn't even granted him permission to enter beyond the doorway.

Santana made her way to the corner of the room where Judy was pouring more champagne for everyone.

"Mrs F your ex is here, he needs some papers signing"

"What…Russell is here?" she looked around the room

"He is at the door….your daughter is playing guard dog and won't let him in any further"

"That's my girl…..can you finish with these?"

"Sure you go ahead"

Judy made her way out the room and Santana quickly poured the rest of the glasses

"Champagne is up people" she called across the room.

She put the bottle down and headed straight to the sofa where Karen was deep in conversation with Quinn's Aunt and Uncle.

"Hey sorry to interrupt but can I borrow you for a sec?" she looked at Karen willing her to just say yes without asking too many questions she wasn't sure where the ground lay between Judy's sister and ex-husband and she didn't want to cause any unnecessary drama.

"Sure thing, please excuse me" Karen smiled at Vanessa and Troy as she got up off the sofa.

They both started to make their way out of the room.

"What's up?" Karen questioned

"Quinn's Dad is here"

"Ok….do we need to beat him up coz I think Amelia may have been the better choice for that"

Santana grinned at her

"I like the way you think….but no…..he wants some papers signed they looked pretty in depth and I just wondered if you could offer to look over them I don't want my Fabray women being screwed over"

"Oh sure absolutely"

As they made their way to the front door they could hear Judy's raised voice.

"Why couldn't this wait till the lawyers meeting next week Russell…..I'm suspicious of the urgency"

"I have a bank meeting to borrow some more money before then…. they won't let me take out a loan without your names on it if they are still on the business accounts that's all Judy no hidden agendas"

"Great to hear, I'm sure you won't mind Quinn's lawyer looking over them before they sign then" Santana spoke up as they came alongside Quinn and Judy.

"Look girly this is a family matter and as I have just explained to my family I need those signing today so I suggest you butt out"

"Santana is our family Russell" Judy said in a stern tone

"It's ok Mrs F I don't need sticking up for and the beauty is Quinn's lawyer is right here" she looked at Karen and Russell did the same with raised eyebrows.

"Karen McGuire nice to meet you officially Mr Fabray" Karen held out her hand for him to shake which he begrudgingly did.

"Now if you'd like to leave the paperwork with me and come back in a few hours I will have it looked over by then"

"I just need two signatures for god's sake" he growled clearly getting worked up at the delay

"I respect that and if this document is as straightforward as you say you should be able to have those two signatures today….I'm sure you understand it would be foolish for my client to sign any document of this size without it being looked over"

"Fine I will be back in 90minutes"

"That's fine I will hopefully be done by then if not you can wait in your vehicle till I am. We are after all celebrating with family and friends and I would hate for any further unwanted disruptions"

Santana couldn't help herself and a laugh escaped her mouth earning a death look from Russell

"You can keep your laughter to yourself or go back to whatever country you came from" he spat at her.

Quinn instinctively grabbed Santana's hand before she could fly off the handle.

Before Santana could say anything Karen stood between her and Russell

"I suggest you make that 2 hours Mr Fabray I think I will need to go over this with a very fine tooth comb and it now seems I'm going to have to have a stiff drink first with my very good friend that you just insulted in the most disgusting manner"

Russell stormed from the house and Judy slammed the door behind him

"You ok baby?" Quinn asked quietly

"I'm fine that racist jack ass can think what he likes"

"I'm really sorry for the way he speaks to you…he is clearly threatened by you and that's why he is trying to knock you down"

"Well he can try all he likes he aint knocking me anywhere"

Karen cleared her throat "It seems like I have some reading to do can you let Meals know I will be back down when I'm done?"

"San can you? I will help Karen" Quinn said as she went to follow her friend up the stairs

"It's all good Q, I need to read it etc. first so you won't be able to be any help"

"Are you sure? I'm sorry you now have work to do Ren"

"No problem! It seems I quite enjoy nailing the balls of the men in your life to the fence"

All women laughed out loud

"Use extra-long nails Karen" Santana called up to her before leading Quinn back to their company in the lounge.

V

V

V

Forty minutes later Karen came back downstairs and asked to talk to Quinn and Judy in the kitchen.

Quinn pulled Santana up off the chair

"Q I can just stay here this your personal stuff to sort out"

"San you are my family and I want you with me"

"Ok boss" She winked at the blonde causing and small smirk to appear on Quinn's face

"Just you remember that later Miss Lopez"

"Ha ha sure thing"

They sat around the dining room table and Karen laid the paperwork in front of Quinn and Judy

"Ok I would definitely say he is up to something but I can't say what. Are you going for his company in the divorce?" She looked at Judy.

"I'm not interested in his company"

"Ok well as long as you know you can…if you are not worried about the business I would be happy to recommend you signing these papers as long as no other assets you own are in the company name"

Quinn looked at her Mom with a raised eyebrow

"No nothing I can think of is in the company name; the house is in my name…..the cars are in my name"

"So is he clutching at straws then? And trying to save the last thing he has?" Santana asked Karen

"He definitely doesn't want either of you to have any claim on his business what so ever…..now I don't know if he has an ulterior motive…..before you separated was he working on any big deals that he could be finalising? If he was that could be what he is trying to keep from you"

"Screw him I don't want anything from him where do I sign?"

Quinn stood up quickly…. she was over it….. As far as she was concerned her father was no longer a part of her life for the way he spoke to Santana….. If this is all that was tying her to him she was only too happy to sign it away"

"Sign here Q" Karen pointed to the line on the document where her name was printed.

Quinn signed her name quickly and passed the pen to Judy.

"Ok you need to make a copy of this document and give it to your lawyer before your meeting next week…..If they pick up anything detrimental to the divorce proceedings you have in place they can actually fight this and make it void"

"Ok that's good to know, thank you for all your help with this Karen"

"Not a problem Judy it's what friends do"

V

V

V

A while later there was a knock at the door Quinn looked in her Moms direction and motioned for her to stay where she was. She picked up the signed document and made her way to the door. Santana followed closely behind.

"Are like their pit bull or something?" Russell questioned when he saw Santana standing behind Quinn.

"Shut up Dad…..you have disrespected Mom and you have disrespected me my whole life I will not have you disrespecting my girlfriend"

She thrust the papers into his hands

"It is signed…..consider this the end of us… I wish to have nothing further to do with you"

"Quinn don't be stupid you are acting on emotion yet again I thought I raised you to have a stronger back bone than that"

"Oh you have raised me to be strong enough to know when I don't need wankers like you in my life so thanks for that Daddy"

She went to close the door in his face but before she could he threw one more thing at her.

"You are going to be a sister Quinn fingers crossed this child won't be such a fuck up and a disappointment"

She slammed it shut and rested her forehead against it….she was going to have a little brother or sister…..something she had always wanted as a child now it made her feel sick.

After a long silence Santana knew she had to say something.

"So your Dad is quite the tool huh?"

"Yup!" a tear ran down Quinn's cheek

Santana immediately reached for her but Quinn backed away….. a look of confusion came across the Latina's face.

"Am I not allowed to hug you?"

"No"

"Q…"

"When will it end San?"

"What babe?" Santana moved towards her again but Quinn matched her steps forward with steps back.

"This fucked up life I have….Aren't you sick of always being the one that has to save me? To help me pick up the pieces…..to make me feel better….to comfort me…..I don't want to be the needy girlfriend…you shouldn't always have to be the strong one looking after me…..I don't want you thinking of me as something that's going to break"

"Ok you can shut up right now" Santana said forcefully causing Quinn's eyes to widen.

"I am not always saving you….I am here for you just like you are for me…you have had a lot going on but I have never for one second thought of you as needy….you are strongest woman I know"

"I know I'm sorry it just sucks that these grey clouds keep rolling in and raining their bullshit down on us"

"Hey you can't have rainbows without some rain"

Quinn laughed Santana really did make her feel so much better with her sweet words.

"This is true and rainbows are pretty"

"You are forgetting one pretty important thing when it comes to saving people anyway Q"

"What's that?"

"You saved me from myself"

"I did?"

"Of course you did I was a mess and look how you've straightened me out and got me all domesticated and stuff"

"I'm so glad I found you San"

"Ditto my love, now can I hug you?'

Quinn walked forward and put her fingers through her girlfriend's belt loops on her jeans.

"You are my forever Santana Lopez"

She pulled her forward so their bodies were flush together.

"And you are my eternity Quinn Fabray"

They melted into each other's arms.

"I love you San" Quinn said quietly enjoying their closeness

"Marry me Quinn"

Quinn pulled her head back and stared into brown eyes.

"I'm serious I love you more and more every day and I want to spend the rest of my days with you"

She put enough distance between them so she could get down on one knee

"Quinn would you do me the honour of spending forever with me, will you make me the happiest person in the world and marry me"

Tears spilled from Quinn's eyes

"Yes" she whispered barely audibly

"Sorry can you say that again" Santana grinned up at her

"YES…yes oh god YES" Quinn squealed and collapsed into Santana's arms finding her lips with her own and engaging them in a searing kiss.

"Wow ok you can kiss me like that whenever you like" Santana chuckled as she stood and helped her fiancé up.

"Oh I plan on it future wifey" they both laughed at the sound of that.

"I do actually have a ring"

"You do?"

"Yeah but it's at home…..this was kind of a spontaneous thing"

"I don't need a ring I have you"

"So who do you reckon is going to scream the loudest when we tell them?" Santana motioned her head towards the lounge. They heard Rachel's distinctive laugh ring out through the house. They both smiled and nodded.

"Rachel" they said in unison and headed towards the laughter.


	31. Chapter 31

**And BOOM! this story is totally benefitting from my being extremely slow at work!**

**Hope you like this one! thanks again for the fab reviews etc and the lovely PM messages it's great getting to know some of you :)**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Santana and Quinn walked into the lounge together; they couldn't wipe the smiles off their faces.

"Well it obviously went ok" Judy queried as she walked up to them.

"Come tell me in the kitchen" She made her way out of the room and the grinning twosome followed.

"So he wasn't too much of an ass then?"

"Oh he was an ass alright" Santana answered with a smirk

"Santana what did you do?...do we need to arrange to hide you in Mexico or something?"

Quinn laughed out loud this time

"No Mom we don't need to hide her…Dad was a jerk I want nothing else to do with him"

"Ok so why are you grinning like the cat that got the cream then? Do we need to hide you?"

"I'm grinning because Santana asked me to marry her"

Judy stood frozen with her mouth open for what seemed like an age.

"Ok kinda thought you'd be happier about this Mrs F" Santana stated giving Quinn a confused look

"Mom?"

Judy shook her head and burst into tears before grabbing Quinn in a bone crushing hug

"Phew you had me worried for a sec" Santana said quietly

"I'm sorry I wasn't expecting that…..I'm so happy for you both…come here you" She grabbed Santana and hugged her equally as tight.

"Ok Mom stop crying" Quinn pleaded as Judy reached for tissues.

"Oh shhh I'm allowed to….. It's not every day your daughter gets engaged to the love of her life"

"Ha ha fair call cry all you like Mrs F" Santana chuckled…..yep as far as mother in laws go she had won the lottery.

"We have to go and tell everyone! Let me grab some more bubbly" Judy was practically bouncing off the walls

As the three of them headed back to the lounge they all had Cheshire grins on their faces.

"Ok listen up the girls have an announcement" Judy called as she popped the cork on the champagne "you all need one of these first" everyone looked between the three of them with bewildered faces.

Rachel caught Quinn's eye and mouthed "What's going on?" Quinn smiled back at her and held up her left hand and wiggled her ring finger, even with the absence of a ring Rachel knew exactly what was going on.

"OH MY GOD ARE YOU SERIOUS" She squealed as she desperately tried to get up off the floor in a hurry.

"What the fuck is she on?" Amelia questioned with a raised eyebrow

Puck and Karen were at either end of the coffee table blocking Rachel's exit so she clambered over the top of it slipping on magazines as she went.

"Jesus Rach calm down we don't want to take a trip to the E.D." Santana groaned but still kept the smile on her face, it was nice to see her friend so excited.

"Ok what's going on and why is the short stack acting like a crazy person?" Amelia piped up again.

Rachel reached Santana and threw herself at her knocking most of the air clear out of her lungs.

"Ok before Rachel kills my girlfriend I'd better tell you quickly that Santana just asked me to marry her and I of course said yes"

The room erupted and all at once people were on their feet hugging the two of them, hugging Judy, hugging each other.

Karen pulled Quinn into a hug "I'm so happy for you Quinn, this right here is what life is about babe"

"Thanks Ren I'm pretty damn happy right now"

"And that girl" Karen motioned to Santana who was currently being swamped by Blaine and Kurt "That girl adores you and I have no doubt she will look after you and treat you the way you deserve"

"Me either she certainly is one in a million"

"That's for sure, and she is lucky for getting you"

"Awww thanks hon" Quinn grinned and hugged her again.

Santana looked over at Quinn currently being hugged by Karen, seeing the smile on Quinn's face made her heart skip a beat at that moment she made a vow to herself to try and see that smile as often as she could for the rest of her life.

"So you decided to put a ring on it huh" Brittany interrupted Santana's thoughts

"What? Oh yeah I definitely did"

Brittany grabbed her hands and held them tightly

"I'm so glad you found your angelfish"

"Thanks B…sorry my what?"

"Your angelfish…French angelfish mate for life and you and Quinn are forever"

"Ha ha ok thanks Britt I didn't know that"

Santana laughed at her friends' description and made a mental note to let Quinn know she was now her angelfish.

After many more bottles of champagne and Rachel finally being put into Pucks car and driven home it was soon much quieter in the Fabray home.

Santana sat at the end of the bed she was sharing with Quinn and waited for her to come out of the bathroom. She would have to call her parents tomorrow and tell them the news she would probably get a lecture for doing it before they had even met Quinn but she didn't care it was the right moment and so she took it, she knew Angelo would be beyond excited.

"Hey, penny for your thoughts?" Quinn asked softly as she came back into the bedroom

"Just thinking about telling my folks tomorrow"

"Are you worried about it?"

"They may be upset a little that they haven't met you yet but they will just have to get over it"

"So don't tell them"

"What? I'm not going to hide the fact that I'm going to marry your fine ass"

"I'm not meaning to hide it forever but maybe wait till after they've met me and had a chance to form their own opinions"

"I don't know Q….It will feel like I have something to hide and I certainly don't" Santana pulled her closer.

"Just think about it baby….I will go along with anything you decide"

"You are perfect you know that"

"I'm far from perfect San"

"Well all I know is you are perfect for me"

Quinn closed the small gap between them and kissed the brunette softly.

"I'm also your boss if I remember rightly"

A grin spread across the Latina's face

"Yes….yes you are"

"Good then I suggest you master the art of keeping quiet as I'm about to make you want to scream the roof of this place"

Santana gulped deeply and felt the familiar stirrings in her stomach.

"I will do what I can ma'am"

Quinn pushed her back onto the bed and straddled her.

"Good to hear Miss Lopez I like people who like to please"

"I'll please you all night gorgeous"

"Good I was planning on it"

Quinn began kissing down Santana's neck causing her to moan with pleasure how one set of lips could feel so good was beyond her.

V

V

V

"Wow you look like crap" Amelia joked as Santana entered the kitchen the following morning giving the brunette a fright as she really didn't expect anyone to be up so early.

"Wow how charming are you? Why the fuck are you up before sunrise?"

"I have issues sleeping sometimes so I was just chilling out in here with my cocoa. Now why may I ask are you up so early?... from the noises escaping your room last night I would have thought you would be comatose right now"

Santana couldn't hide the blush that spread across her cheeks

"I uh….I um… shit were we really that loud?" she groaned

"No….. keep ya tits in your top, I only heard as I was awake and happened to be worried that my friends were having bad dreams with all the groaning and whimpering going on" Amelia chuckled at her own joke and caught the tea towel Santana flung across the room at her.

"No bad dreams my friend only good things were happening in that room last night, now seeing as you are awake fancy driving back to my place with me?"

"Sure to be up this early for it must be important"

"I have a ring for Quinn, it doesn't seem right for her to not be wearing it so I want to get it and give it to her at breakfast"

"Ok that's kinda cute just let me grab my sweater and we can split like a banana"

"Meet you in the car"

Santana pulled her hair into a loose pony tail and grabbed her keys. She was excited about giving Quinn the ring. It had cost her a small fortune but when Santana saw it in the shop window she knew it was the perfect one so she paid for it and it had taken everything in her power not to give it to Quinn every day since.

V

V

V

"Well fuck me even I'd marry you if you held that in front of me" Amelia stared at the small box in Santana's hand

"It's nice huh"

"All I can say is I'm glad she said yes before you pulled this rock out otherwise you would have never been sure if it was the ring that convinced her to say yes"

"Wow you obviously don't want an invite to the wedding"

"You couldn't not invite me Karen and I are a package deal"

"Hmmmm yeah I best be working on Karen to get rid of your smart ass then"

"Not going to happen, now come on let's get back before our women wake up and wonder if we have run off into the sunset together"

"I'm sure they would take bets on who was burying whose body before they thought that"

"True….I'd totally take you out before you could even think of doing me in though just so we are clear"

Amelia put her arm around Santana's shoulder as they made their way out the door

"Keep telling yourself that candy apple" Santana threw back and poked her in the side.

V

V

V

Santana threw her hoodie onto the floor and crawled up the bed gently as to not wake her sleeping beauty. She snuggled in behind her and wrapped her arm around her waist.

"Mmmmm where have you been?" Quinn mumbled

"Damn I hoped you wouldn't have noticed me gone"

"My body seems to know when you aren't next to me San, is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine lets go back to sleep for a little bit it's still pretty early"

Quinn nodded and pulled Santana's arm further around her, she felt lips brush her shoulder and it sent tingles through her whole body.

"Ok but you have to stop that"

"Stop what?" Santana questioned as she again kissed the soft skin on Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn rolled onto her back and turned to her girlfriend

"Stop with your lips touching places on my body if you want to go back to sleep"

"Mmmmmm or else?'

Santana rolled on top of her and started to kiss her neck

"Oh god San" Quinn moaned as Santana sucked on her pulse point.

"I think this might be a better idea than sleep actually…..don't you?" Santana whispered into Quinn's ear causing goose bumps instantly all over her body.

Quinn bit her lower lip and nodded she couldn't muster up any words to respond.

"And seeing as you are already naked" Santana ran her fingers over Quinn's core "mmmmm yummy and already so wet it shouldn't take me too long to help you work up an appetite for breakfast will it?"

Quinn shook her head from side to side words still failed her which caused Santana to grin with accomplishment.

She started to kiss down Quinn's body before the blonde finally found her voice and stopped her.

"Kiss me"

Santana lifted her head and looked at her with a puzzled expression

"San I totally dig what you can do with your tongue but I want these…" she touched Santana's full red lips "On mine this time" She hooked her fingers through the chain around Santana's neck and brought their lips together.

As their tongues entwined Quinn completely lost her mind…..she wasn't sure what dream land she went to but she didn't come back to reality until she felt two long slender fingers slip inside her…her body lurched forward with pleasure and she dug her finger nails into her lovers back causing Santana to gasp but not stop.

"You feel so good baby" Santana husked into her ear before hungrily devouring her lips again.

Quinn made fast work of undoing the button on Santana's jeans and working her own fingers inside her girlfriends soaked centre.

They thrust onto each other's fingers muting the moans and screams of pleasure with passionate kisses both rising to their peaks simultaneously and then crashing back to earth.

"Well holy shit lets wake you up like that every morning" Santana panted beside and out of breath Quinn. Both their chests were rapidly rising and falling as they sucked in much needed air and a thin sheen of moisture made their skin glisten as the sun shone through the small crack in the curtains.

"Yummy yes please" Quinn laughed before closing her eyes and willing her pulse to slow down; she wondered if this was actually good for their hearts!

_Bang bang bang_

They were both startled by a banging at the door

"Breakfast time how about you two stop screwing each other senseless and get yourselves decent before it gets to lunch time" Amelia called through the door.

"Ummm be right out" Quinn groaned with embarrassment as Santana giggled beside her.

"You can stop laughing Santana you are the noisiest one" Amelia called out before heading back down stairs laughing.

Santana immediately stopped laughing and a look of mortification came across her face which caused Quinn to burst out laughing also.

"Come on noisy smurf let's have a shower" Quinn patted her on the head and got out of bed

"Oh my god NO sex anywhere other than our apartment ever again blondie"

"Ha ha don't make deals you could never keep baby" Quinn called back as she turned the water on.

Santana smiled she was right, she couldn't help it if she found her fiancée so god dam hot that she wanted to do naughty things to her ALL THE TIME now could she! She heard the shower door close and that immediately snapped her attention back to wet….soapy naughty things she could be doing right this moment so she leapt out of bed to join Quinn and make said thoughts a reality.

V

V

V

"Morning girls" Judy called out them as they plonked themselves heavily into two free chairs at the table.

"Morning Mom" Quinn chorused back… her muscles ached slightly but she felt so damn good.

"Coffees?" Judy asked as she placed two cups in front of them

"Mmm yes please" Santana leant forward to grab the cup instantly

Quinn placed her hand on her girlfriends' thigh and smiled at her eagerness for the steaming drink.

"Someone feeling a bit sleepy?" Amelia teased from across the table

Santana glanced around making sure everyone else was preoccupied in their own morning routines and only Quinn, Karen and Amelia were in ear shot.

"No just well and truly fucked Meals but you knew that already"

Quinn spluttered and choked on her coffee causing her to spit it back into the cup which of course gained Judy's attention.

"Oh Quinn I do wish you would take your time" she was at the table and taking the mug from Quinn's hand instantly.

"Sorry Mom guess I forgot!" she glared at Santana who just smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

Quinn leant forward and took the Latinas Mug from her hand, Santana was about to argue when Quinn held her finger up "Don't…..don't even think about complaining".

Amelia made a whipping sound and action from across the table before she got a smack to the back of the head from Karen.

"Oww babe"

"Oh don't even Amelia you and Santana are as bad as each other"

Amelia pouted and went back to reading whatever was on her ipad.

"What do you want for breakfast babe?"

Santana asked as she stood up from the table

"Can you see what fruit Mom has? I quite fancy a fruit salad or something"

"Sure thing boss" Santana said quietly and kissed Quinn's already blushing cheek

"Anyone else want one?" Santana looked to Karen and Amelia

"No thanks San my wonderful other half is going to make me some toast aren't you sweetie/" Karen looked at Amelia with puppy dog eyes

"Argh ok stop with the eyes woman"

V

V

V

"So where are you going to put it?" Amelia asked quietly and Santana was chopping up pieces of fruit.

"I don't know I don't want her to choke on it"

"Ok you have seen the ring you brought haven't you? NO ONE could choke on that thing"

"How about I just put the box between us and see how long it takes for her to notice it?"

"Awesome sounds like a plan"

"Sweet now don't give it away"

"Cross my heart" Amelia smiled as she buttered Karen's toast she liked the fact that she could banter with Santana but that they could also be serious when need be.

V

V

V

"One fruit salad for one beautiful lady" Santana placed the bowl in front of her girlfriend and sat down with the apple she had picked up for herself.

"You didn't want salad?' Quinn questioned barely looking up from the bowl she had begun to devour and the magazine she was reading.

"Nope an apple is fine"

Santana carefully placed the box on the table between them.

Karen smiled from across the table she could tell Quinn was totally caught up in the article she was reading and will kick herself when she realises what is happening.

10 minutes later Quinn's head was still in the magazine and her bowl was empty

"Can I take your bowl for you Q?" Karen asked as she got up to take her plate and mug to the kitchen.

"Yes please"

Quinn reached forward for the bowl without taking her eyes from the magazine when her fingers brushed the small red leather box. Her eyes diverted from the magazine quickly to see what it was, her eyes flicked to Santana who was busy playing a game on her phone.

"What's that?" Quinn asked almost nervously she knew what it looked like…but didn't want to get her hopes up.

"What's what?" Santana turned back to face her

Quinn nodded towards the box

"The box…..is it yours?"

Santana looked down at the box

"Nope not mine"

"Oh ok" Quinn could have kicked herself for getting excited it must have been her Moms she went to turn back to her magazine when she recalled that the table had definitely been clear of any red boxes when she sat down. She looked back at her girlfriend who by now had a smile reaching from ear to ear.

"It's not mine Q but it may have something in it for you"

The magazine in Quinn's hand hit the floor

"It might?"

"Maybe…..you better take a look and see if you like it"

Quinn leant forward and took the box in her hand she was shaking a little as she opened it. Her mouth dropped open when she saw what was inside it was a white gold band with a large princess cut diamond in the middle and a smaller princess cut on either side…It was stunning.

"You like it?"

Tears started streaming down Quinn's cheeks this was it….. this was real… yesterday wasn't a dream.

"I love it" Quinn choked out

"Well I best be doing this properly then"

She pushed the chair back noisily and got down on her knee

"Quinn I love you, I adore you, you make my world compete just by being in it so in front of our friends" Santana looked to Amelia and Karen "And on front of your family" She looked over Quinn's shoulder at the beaming faces of Quinn's family in the doorway glad that Amelia had clued them all up that this was happening "Quinn Fabray will you marry me?"

"Of course I will" Quinn laughed and wiped her tears away "Nothing has changed since yesterday San"

"I know but I could ask you every day you know"

"I will gladly marry you Santana Lopez and you can ask me every day and you will get the same answer every single time"

Santana slipped the ring on Quinn's finger pleased that it fit perfectly. Before standing up and lifting Quinn clear off the floor in a hug.

"Awww you guys" Amelia sniffed as she took a tissue and passed one to her girlfriend.

"Holy shit tough ass here has a sentimental bone in her body after all" Santana called out causing everyone to laugh out loud.


End file.
